Troisième année : La Fin de la Lumière
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Hitsugaya Toshiro a été envoyé en mission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais avec de nouvelles complications liées au garçon qui a survécu, qui développe de nouveaux pouvoirs, la mission et de nombreuses vies sont en jeu. Suite de l'année 1 : La méprisable pierre et de l'année 2 : La chambre à la fraicheur délicieuse.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : Year 3: The End of the Light

Auteur : Silvermoon42

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Humour, Aventure.

Rating : T

Spoilers : Après l'arc Aizen.

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Silvermoon42.

Note de la traductrice :

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas infaillible. J'ai aussi des lacunes en langue mais je vais tenter de vous fournir une bonne traduction en essayant de retranscrire un maximum les émotions présentes dans cette fiction. En tout cas je pense et j'espère m'être améliorée depuis les deux premières années.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Coucou ! Bienvenue à mon troisième opus du crossover entre Harry Potter et Bleach. Si vous n'avez pas lu les deux premiers (année 1 : La méprisable pierre et l'année 2 : La chambre à la fraicheur délicieuse), je vous suggère de les lire en premier. Sinon cette histoire n'aura pas vraiment de sens.**

''Paroles'', _Pensées_ , _''Parler au zanpakuto et zanpakuto''_ , **_''Parole en japonais''_**

 **Cette histoire se déroule dans le troisième livre d'Harry Potter et après la guerre d'hiver dans Bleach. Il y aura des spoilers.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

*Précédemment dans l'année 2 : La chambre à la fraicheur délicieuse.*

 _''_ _Je sais que tu ne me crois pas pour le moment, mais les histoires que tu as racontées ne sont pas vraies, tu verras ça avec le temps… Au revoir, je vous verrais en septembre.''_

 _Il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement, suivant la faible trace du reiatsu d'Harry. Même avec quelque chose pour le restreindre, il était impossible de le masquer complètement. Il vit le garçon entrer dans une voiture bleue avec un homme épais, un adolescent et une femme très mince._

 _Donc, voici les Dursley. Il suivit la voiture de loin. Athéna le retrouva alors et il la laissa se poser sur son épaule. ''Nous suivons Potter chez lui,'' lui dit-il. ''Je n'aime pas ça mais j'ai des ordres.''_

 _Elle gazouilla._

 _''_ _Je ne te comprends toujours pas, mais bon, tu seras ma seule amie pendant que je serais là-bas, pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup à Poudlard de toute façon.'' Il fit une pause pour s'élancer à nouveau. ''Désolé, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.''_

 _Athéna lui mordit l'oreille._

 _''_ _Hey, d'accord, je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, ne fais pas ça !'' Gronda-t-il alors qu'Athéna battait des ailes._

 _Il regarda la voiture se frayer un chemin à travers la circulation londonienne et soupira. ''Je sais qu'il m'a ordonné de faire ça parce que c'est de ma faute si il a développé ses pouvoirs, mais je suis capitaine, il devrait y avoir quelque chose de plus productif à faire.''_

 _Décidant qu'il pourrait simplement suivre le ruban spirituel du garçon, il atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble pour l'attendre. ''La paix est si ennuyeuse.'' Fit-il en regardant un humain portant un uniforme rouge et un grand chapeau noir marcher d'avant en arrière. Des gens étaient rassemblés non loin, prenant des photos de lui. ''Que font-ils ?''_

 _Il se leva et dit à Athéna : ''Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, je ne pense pas que les humains seraient heureux de te voir voler par ici.''_

 _Elle gazouilla et décolla. Toshiro sauta au sol. Il regarda l'humain vêtu de rouge. ''Bien, vu que je suis là, je pourrais tout aussi bien faire un tour.'' Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'évaporer._

* * *

 _De l'autre côté de la rue, une grande silhouette, portant des vêtements moldus, regardait un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs sauter d'un toit, atterrir légèrement sur le sol et disparaitre quelques instants plus tard._

 _''_ _Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu es ?'' Murmura-t-il doucement. ''Petit garçon, quelques secrets peux-tu bien cacher ?'' Fit-il en se retournant avant de disparaitre dans la foule._

* * *

Les étoiles dans le ciel au-dessus du numéro quatre de Privet Drive étaient à peine visibles. Toshiro s'allongea sur le dos, une main derrière la tête, regardant le ciel sombre au-dessus de lui, respirant doucement et profondément. La chaleur de cette journée d'été persistait sur les tuiles, chaudes au touché.

 _Le Grand Serpent devrait être là_ , songea-t-il en traçant la constellation inexistante de sa main libre.

'' _Je me demande_ ,'' Murmura l'esprit de son zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, ' _'si les étoiles à la Soul Society et celles sur Terre sont les mêmes. Si nous pouvions les rejoindre, où irions nous ?''_

Toshiro posa sa main sur son ventre et haussa les épaules. '' _Ce n'est pas notre problème, en fait, nous sommes responsables des âmes sur Terre, pas celles des étoiles.''_

 _''_ _Mais si nous pouvions !''_ Fit Hyorinmaru en prenant une longue et profonde inspiration. '' _Quelle genre de vie ça serait ? Je voudrais voir ça, voir les étoiles.''_

 _''_ _Moi aussi, peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous contenter de les regarder d'ici.''_

Hyorinmaru se réinstalla et, dans un doux silence, Toshiro commença à entendre des bruits : des craquements et des bruissements. Curieux, il se releva, descendit du toit, appuyant un pied dans l'air grâce au reishi, et glissa prudemment à travers une fenêtre ouverte. A l'intérieur de la grande pièce, il vit Harry qui avait commencé ses habituels devoirs nocturnes, allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, une feuille au-dessus de sa tête pour minimiser la lueur de la lampe de poche qu'il utilisait pour lire son manuel. Il leva à peine les yeux de son texte quand Toshiro vint brièvement lire par-dessus son épaule avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise posée près du bureau. Il vit Harry regarder par-dessus la feuille, s'arrêtant sur un petit paragraphe avant d'écrire quelque chose.

''Histoire ?'' Demanda Toshiro.

''Ouaip.''

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel les seuls sons furent ceux du grattage de la plume d'aigle d'Harry sur son parchemin. Finalement, ennuyé, Toshiro se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il s'interrompit cependant en ayant la surprise d'entendre la voix du garçon.

''La glace sur ton bras, c'est le basilic, n'est-ce pas ?''

Toshiro se figea, de nombreux souvenirs lui remontant à l'esprit tel des torrents d'eau glacés. Finalement, il cligna des yeux et se tourna pour s'asseoir sur la fenêtre en hochant la tête. ''Oui'', répondit-il prudemment. ''Pourquoi ?''

Harry tapota l'extrémité de sa plume contre son menton. ''Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu le gardais sur toi.''

Toshiro toucha la bande de glace autour de son bras. ''C'était sa dernière requête.'' Il le regarda un moment supplémentaire avant d'ajouter plus doucement :''D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas morte.''

Les yeux émeraude du garçon s'élargirent de surprise mais Toshiro n'en tint pas compte. Il laissa tomber sa main et se leva. ''Je serai sur le toit.'' Dit-il finalement et avec ça, il disparu. Harry fixa la fenêtre, maintenant vide, pendant un moment, avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de hollow dans cette fichue ville !

Toshiro shunpota à nouveau avant de réapparaitre au-dessus d'une rivière trouble. Il la regarda un moment, fixant les petites formes des bateaux voguant calmement. Avec le nombre de sorciers qui vivaient ici, ne pouvaient-ils donc pas attirer ne serait-ce qu'un _seul_ hollow ! A quoi servaient-ils alors ?

Hyorinmaru rit dans son monde intérieur. ' _'Détendez vous, maitre, descendez et profitez un peu de la vue et de la foule._ ''

'' _D'accord_ '', marmonna Toshiro. ' _'Se faire bousculer et entendre crier sans cesse est vraiment très amusant_.''

' _'_ _Alors ne prenez pas votre gigai, les gens vont juste vous passer à travers.''_

 _''_ _Et c'est alors qu'un sorcier me vois et que je me retrouve avec un énorme problème sur les bras. Non, je vais rester ici plutôt.''_

 _''_ _Vous l'avez fait lors de notre premier jour dans cette ville.''_

 _''_ _Oui, et tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé ?''_

Ils grimacèrent. ' _'Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous ayez votre gigai_ ,'' admit Hyorinmaru.

Dix minutes plus tard, Toshiro se trouvait dans son gigai, l'ayant retiré de sa malle. Heureusement, il pouvait le sortir magiquement après l'avoir rétréci, comment ça fonctionnait, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était simplement heureux que ça fonctionne.

' _'_ _Les ajustements faits par Kurotshuchi sont étonnamment confortables,_ '' déclara Toshiro, appréciant sa nouvelle taille. Hyorinmaru eut un petit rire.

Toshiro se frayait un chemin dans les rues quand il tomba devant une boutique vendant des télévisions, tous diffusaient le même programme d'actualité. Il s'arrêta pour écouter, curieux.

''Le public est avertit que Black est armé et extrêmement dangereux,'' disait la présentatrice. ''Une ligne spéciale a été installée et toute information sur Black doit être signalée immédiatement.'' Une image montra alors sur les écrans un homme plutôt grand, décharné, avec des cheveux graisseux, filandreux et avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il était retenu par au moins deux gardes de sécurité.

''Honteux,'' murmura quelqu'un près de lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir un homme assez grand, coiffé d'un chapeau aux bords larges et avec des lunettes de soleil noires.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?''

Les coins de la bouche de l'homme se tordirent. ''Pas lui, la prison, il était détendu dans l'établissement le plus sécurisé du monde, et pourtant il s'est échappé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.''

''Vous pensez que les gardes l'ont laissé s'échapper ?''

L'homme posa les yeux sur lui. ''Vous êtes vif d'esprit mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Les grades, malgré tous leurs défauts, ne l'auraient pas laissé s'échapper.'' L'homme tourna alors les talons. ''Bonne journée.''

Toshiro lui rendit la politesse alors que l'homme disparaissait dans la foule.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que les informations n'avaient jamais donné le nom de la prison.

* * *

Quand Toshiro se glissa à nouveau dans la maison après avoir quitté son gigai, il trouva Harry entrain de bouder dans sa chambre avec un regard incroyablement énervé.

''Tu n'as rien trouvé pour ton devoir ?'' Demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry.

''Ne me surprend pas comme ça !''

Toshiro se tut un instant, assis sur la fenêtre. ''D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Fit Harry en regardant le capitaine shinigami.

''J'ai tort ?''

''N…Non, tu as raison, c'est juste… ma tante vient me rendre visite.'' Expliqua-t-il en regardant sombrement le sol. Toshiro pencha la tête et bougea un peu pour trouver un position plus confortable.

''Je suppose que tu ne l'aimes pas ?''

Harry rit sans humour. ''C'est plutôt _elle_ qui me hait… Tu savais qu'au cinquième anniversaire de Dudley elle me frappait les tibias avec sa canne pour m'empêcher de gagner aux chaises musicales ?''

''Non,'' fit prudemment Toshiro, mais il fut ignoré. Le jeune sorcier, lui, continuait de fulminer furieusement.

''Et puis, quand Dudley a eu un robot à noël, j'ai reçu des biscuits pour chiens… des biscuits ! Et il y a trois ans, j'ai accidentellement marché sur la queue de Molaire et il m'a poursuivi jusqu'à un arbre pendant qu'elle riait.'' Ajouta-t-il.

Toshiro l'écoutait quelque peu inquiet. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais plaint ? Tout ça ressemblait fortement à quelque chose qui devait cesser. Immédiatement.

''Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà blessé ?'' Demanda-t-il doucement, et que ce soit par son ton ou par son expression, ou alors pour une autre raison, Harry fini par le remarquer et leva les yeux vers lui.

''Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?''

Toshiro choisi de ne pas répondre. Si, après que tout ça soit terminé, Harry gardait encore un peu d'innocence, il ne serait pas celui qui la lui enlèverait. Pourtant, il surveillerait tout ça très attentivement quand cette fameuse tante serait là.

''Quel est son nom ?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Elle pourrait de me voir ?''

''Non, elle est aussi moldue que les Dursley, c'est la Tante Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, elle me déteste, comme tout le monde.''

''Ça, j'avais saisi,'' fit sèchement Toshiro.''Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas dans ta chambre pendant qu'elle est là ?''

Harry roula des yeux. ''J'aimerais, mais non, elle m'oblige à rester à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse me dire tout ce que je fais de mal, pour me comparer à Dudley et pour me dire à quel point je suis horrible.''

* * *

La tante arriva une heure plus tard. Toshiro était de nouveau sur le toit et il fut le premier à remarquer la voiture qui arrivait, le gravier crissant sous ses roues. Toshiro s'élança doucement au sol pour se tenir près de la porte et regarda le passager sortir du véhicule : c'était une grande femme costaude au visage violacé. Il n'en était pas certain, mais Toshiro pensa voir une moustache sur sa lèvre supérieure. Un vieux bouledogue était sous un de ses bras et il grogna en direction du shinigami alors que la femme se dandinait vers la porte.

A l'intérieur les salutations furent bruyantes. La femme, qui était clairement la tante Marge, cria après son ''Dudleynouchet'' ou son ''Dudleynounet''. Toshiro se moqua de ces surnoms, il remarqua cependant le billet de vingt livres que Dudley avait soudainement arraché de l'étreinte de sa tante. Marge embrassa la joue de Pétunia et la conversation se poursuivie dans la cuisine. Harry lança à Toshiro un regard d'excuse et les suivit.

Très vite les Dursley furent assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les deux invités maintenant avec une tasse de thé. Le chien, que Toshiro supposa être Molaire, lapait bruyamment dans son bol, projetant des tâches de thé et bavant sur le sol auparavant propre.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Toshiro se tenait dans un coin, les bras croisés, observant attentivement les discussions. Il n'était pas nécessairement d'accord avec la façon dont ils traitaient Harry, bien qu'il ne puisse pas les blâmer complètement. Ils le nourrissaient, l'habillaient et l'abritaient. Et même si il n'était pas entièrement d'accord sur la façon dont ils agissaient, il n'interviendrait pas à moins que quelque chose de radical ne se produise. Auquel cas ils pouvaient s'attendre à subir l'entièreté de sa colère.

Un sombre grondement provenant de son monde intérieur lui indiqua qu'Hyorinmaru était d'accord avec lui.

Il les observa toute la journée, écouta leurs conversations et arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme. Pas du tout. Et il n'aimait pas son chien non plus. Dans la journée il décida de quitter la pièce pour scruter la ville à la recherche d'un potentiel hollow (surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait et avait vraiment envie de se défouler) et il remarqua bien vite que le chien l'avait suivi. Il grognait contre lui et dès qu'ils furent sortis de la maison il se retourna, s'agenouilla et saisi son museau d'une main. Au début il lutta contre son emprise, puis, quand il commença à parler, il se calma en le regardant avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Quand il eut fini, le chien, car c'était bien un mâle, se tourna et retourna à la maison en gémissant.

Harry, qui avait apparemment vu l'échange, s'approcha pour se placer près de Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?'' Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.7

Toshiro se redressa. ''Je lui ait dit ce qu'il se passerait si il s'opposait à moi.''

''Et il t'a compris ?''

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de grogner devant l'expression totalement désorientée du jeune sorcier. ''Arrivé à un moment donné, si tu as assez de contrôle sur ton reiatsu, tu peux le manipuler en fonction de tes besoins. Les animaux sont beaucoup plus perspicaces que les humains et il ne leur faut pas grand-chose pour les effrayer.''

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour retourner dans la maison, mais il hésita. ''Tu pourrais m'enseigner comment contrôler mon re…ra…rea…''

Toshiro laissa le garçon balbutier pendant qu'il considérait sa demande. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le lui demande, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça arriverai si vite.''

Dans le trio, Harry était au milieu. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, ni aussi paresseux que Ron. Il aimait le Quidditch, mais pas à l'excès comme Ron ou pas moins qu'Hermione, qui n'aimait pas ce sport. Et tandis qu'Hermione avait accepté Toshiro pour ce qu'il était, Ron, ayant grandi avec des histoires sur les shinigamis, l'avait rejeté. Harry, cependant, avait semblé indécis, ou du moins c'était ce que pensait Toshiro.

Harry remarqua le silence du capitaine et arrêta d'essayer de prononcer le mot avec lequel il luttait. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Toshiro réfléchit à la façon dont il allait formuler sa question. ''Tu veux que je te fasse des cours, tu te rappelles que je ne suis pas humain ?''

Le regard d'Harry s'abaissa sur l'herbe et il tapota du pied sur le sol. ''Je sais, c'est juste que… tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas l' _air_ méchant, du moins, pas comme le décrivent les histoires de Ron.''

''Parce que c'est ce qu'elles sont,'' dit calmement Toshiro,'' des histoires. Elles ont été transmises pendant de nombreuses années et se sont progressivement éloignées de la vérité, elles ont très peu de fait en réalité, juste assez pour que je ne puisse pas totalement dissuader ces croyances.''

Un oiseau gazouilla dans un arbre non loin d'eux alors que les voix des Dursley s'élevaient pour laisser entendre leurs rires. ''Cependant… si ce que j'ai est si dangereux, ne devrais-tu pas m'apprendre à le contrôler ?''

Et c'était ce que Toshiro ne voulais pas qu'il dise. ''Oui,'' dit-il prudemment, ''mais je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont tu vas gérer tes pouvoirs, ils ne sont normalement pas fait pour toi et je ne sais pas si ils vont se comporter de la même façon pour toi que pour moi.''

Heureusement, Harry n'ajouta rien sur son hésitation. ''Alors, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre ?''

''Je n'ai pas dit ça.'' Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Toshiro leva une main, l'interrompant. ''Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'entrainerais pas, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment allaient réagir tes pouvoirs, si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'entrainerai. Mais nous irons lentement et nous ne commencerons pas avant que l'école ne reprenne. J'aimerai pouvoir mettre en place des barrières protectrices avant de jouer avec tes pouvoirs.''

Harry sembla satisfait. ''D'accord, je…je ne sais pas si… si cette énergie refoulée à un lien avec ça, mais j'ai l'impression que je veux toujours être en mouvement...''

''Oui, ça en a un.'' Fit Toshiro en hochant la tête avec sympathie. ''Tous les Shinigami vivent ça si nous ne libérons pas notre énergie. Normalement nous en utilisons assez en combattant les Hollow pour qu'il n'y est pas surcharge, mais ce problème est plus récurent à la douzième division.''

A présent il hésitait. Il avait réfléchit à l'entrainement dont aurait besoin Harry, jusqu'à quel point, à qu'elle distance du château il faudrait être, et ainsi de suite… Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si il devait essayer de mettre le garçon en contact avec son monde intérieur. ''Je vais réfléchir à la meilleure façon de commencer ton entrainement, en fonction de ce que je déciderai, nous pourrions peut être commencé avant que l'école ne reprenne.''

''Je vois…''

''Ça sera un entrainement avec tes pouvoirs actuels. Nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pourrons préparer avec ceux qui son actuellement restreins.''

Harry acquiesça. ''Entendu.'' Fit-il alors que les voix de sa famille s'élevèrent de nouveau, le faisant regarder vers la maison. ''Je ferais mieux d'y retourner.'' Dit-il en tournant les talons. ''Tu viens ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête. ''Non, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, je serai bientôt de retour.''

Là-dessus ils se séparèrent, Harry rejoignit la maison et sa famille et Toshiro se rendit au-dessus de la ville.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, sa lumière se reflétant dans l'eau de la rivière en contre bas tout en se dispersant en de petites tâches lumineuses sur les bâtiments environnants, Toshiro se tenait loin au-dessus de la ville, regardant le coucher de soleil. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, fronçant les sourcils à l'air épais et pollué.

 _Comment qui que ce soit peut-il vivre ici aussi longtemps sans un peu d'air frai ? J'aimerai bien le savoir,_ pensa-t-il. L'air d'ici était si différent de celui de la Soul Society. Là bas il était pur, net, sans pollution ni fumée.

Et là bas on pouvait voir les _étoiles_.

Toshiro leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que le haut du soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, laissant place à la lune, entourée d'une triste couleur jaunâtre. _Un jour, la pollution disparaîtra. J'aimerai revoir cette ville quand ça arrivera._

Il resta dehors jusqu'à ce que presque toute la lumière du jour ait quittée le ciel et retourna finalement chez Harry. Il shunpota mais rapidement un étrange pressentiment le prit, lui coupant soudainement la respiration. Luttant pour respirer profondément, Toshiro traversa l'air emplit de magie autour de lui et ce jusqu'à la maison, il entra par une fenêtre ouverte et se dirigea vers la salle à manger aussi vite qu'il le put. Une fois qu'il eu tourné au coin du couloir il s'arrêta brusquement.

Là, rebondissant doucement contre le plafond, tous ses vêtements tendus à l'extrême, se trouvait Marge. Elle était aussi enflée que si elle avait eut une très, très mauvaise réaction allergique et elle criait après Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley pour qu'ils la fassent descendre. Vernon était debout sur une chaise, dont les pieds tremblaient sous son poids, et lui tenait la main, mais il ne semblait pas arriver à la faire descendre. Dudley était toujours assis à table et regardait la télévision. Pétunia, elle, hurlait des conseils à son mari.

Et Molaire ? Il avait grimpé sur la table pour manger ce qu'il y avait dans les assiettes.

Toshiro secoua la tête d'incrédulité, clignant des yeux pour faire disparaitre cette vision. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, ils étaient toujours bien là. Soudainement il décida de tourner les talons et de sortir dans l'obscurité naissante hors de la maison.

Il entra dans son gigai, à l'abri dans les toilettes d'un parc voisin, puis reprit son chemin en suivant la piste de la magie furieuse d'Harry.

''Je ne suis partit que dix minutes !'' S'exclama-t-il. '' _Comment_ s'est-il arrangé pour faire ça ?''

* * *

Note de la traductrice:

Voilà donc le tant attendu premier chapitre de la troisième année ! J'ai remarqué qu'à la fin du chapitre il est dit ''trois jours plus tard'', j'ai eu un doute sur la chronologie avec les événements ayant lieux juste avant, mais après vérification c'est bien correct vis-à-vis tu texte d'origine. Dans le livre Marge reste près d'une semaine, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans le film. Ici l'auteur a un peu raccourcis le séjour. Je voulais le préciser parce qu'on m'aurait sans doute posé la question ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Navrée pour ce retard, période d'examen oblige ! Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Toshiro pour trouver Harry. Son reiatsu était comme une trainée d'éclairs grésillant sur le sol. Le garçon était assis sur un muret près d'un parc à quelques rues de chez lui, visiblement abattu, fixant sa malle. Toshiro arriva silencieusement derrière lui, regardant Harry marmonner avec colère et donner un violent coup de pied dans sa valise.

''Qu'a donc fait cette pauvre valise pour mériter un tel traitement ?''

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en un sursaut et se retourna, sa main droite près de sa poche arrière, où se trouvait sans doute sa baguette. Toshiro leva un sourcil. ''Tendu, hein ?''

Harry le regarda un moment avant de se détendre et de se rasseoir sur le mur. ''Je pensais que c'était le Ministère'', marmonna-t-il. Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

''Et tu as pensé qu'il serait sage de pointer ta baguette sur un membre du Ministère ? Bravo.''

Les épaules courbées, Harry fronça les sourcils. ''Tu es venu ici juste pour te moquer de moi ? Je pensais que tu étais mon ami.''

Toshiro s'immobilisa complètement, l'inquiétude lui raidissant la colonne vertébrale. Il regarda le jeune sorcier, les yeux écarquillés. ''Ton ami ?'' répéta-t-il. Harry acquiesça, tournant les yeux vers les buissons qui bordaient la route.

''Hé bien, oui, pourquoi resterais-tu à me protéger cet été sinon ?''

 _''_ _Il pense que vous êtes là pour le protéger !''_ Fit Hyorinmaru en rugissant de rire. _''Comme c'est amusant.''_

Toshiro regarda Harry avec tristesse et étonnement. **''Un jour,** **ta confiance envers les autres te trahira,** '' murmura-t-il **. '' la chute sera rude, crois moi.''**

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Fit Harry en regardant le shinigami, les sourcils froncés. ''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?''

''Rien d'important.''

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry était assis sur le mur de pierre et Toshiro se tenait non loin de lui, quelques pas derrière. Toshiro leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, observant un nuage passer devant la lune, atténuant brièvement sa lumière.

Le jeune homme était son contraire, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Là où Harry était jeune et innocent, Toshiro avait vu trop de mort et de misère pour voir le meilleur en ce monde. C'était déconcertant de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un jeune homme si innocent, comme il avait pu l'être.

 _''_ _Vous n'avez jamais vraiment été innocent_ ,'' fit brusquement Hyorinmaru en le coupant de ses pensées. _''Dès votre plus jeune âge vous vous êtes séparé des autres.''_

 _''_ _Pas par envie,'' fit Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils. ''_ _ **Ils**_ _m'évitaient, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.''_

 _''_ _Quand bien même, vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour apprendre à les connaitre, ce qui en soi en dit long.''_

Toshiro soupira, laissant tomber une main sur la pierre froide avant de la tapoter du doigt. '' _Cette nuit semble être celle de la réflexion.''_

Hyorinmaru gronda.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Toshiro s'approcha du mur pour s'asseoir à côté du sorcier. ''Pourquoi pensais-tu que le ministère était après toi ?'' Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, une sorte de nuage de colère semblant alors peser sur lui. ''Je viens de gonfler ma tante comme un ballon, les sorciers mineurs ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, ils vont me poursuivre et m'expulser.'' Fit-il en donnant un nouveau coup de pied agacé dans sa malle, la faisant tomber sur le côté. Harry la regarda comme si elle était la source de tous ses problèmes.

Toshiro lâcha un léger soupir. Il n'était certainement pas le meilleur quand il s'agissait de discuter et donner des conseils de ce genre, habituellement Rangiku s'occupait de ce genre de choses dans leur division, mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider. ''As-tu sciemment jeté un sort pour faire… gonfler… ta tante ?'' Demanda-t-il. Harry se tourna vers lui avec une expression perplexe.

''Non, pourquoi ?''

Une petite fleur blanche qui poussait dans une fissure au sommet du mur de pierre attira son attention, Toshiro en toucha alors doucement ses doux pétales, prenant un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. La lune était de nouveau en vue et sa lumière sembla faire briller la fleur d'une délicate lueur. ''Les jeunes sorciers développent souvent quelque chose appelé « magie accidentelle »'', expliqua-t-il enfin. ''Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent contrôler, car on ne leur a pas apprit à la maintenir sous contrôle. D'après ce que j'ai vu et d'après ce que tu as dit, je pense que tu as utilisé de la magie accidentelle. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle dessus.''

Harry le regarda un moment, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux. ''Tu penses ?''

Toshiro hocha la tête. ''En plus, tu es le garçon-qui-a-survécu, ils ne vont pas expulser leur sauveur.''

A ce moment là, l'expression d'Harry s'assombrit à nouveau et il détourna les yeux pour regarder le sol. ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'appellent comme ça, je n'ai rien fait.''

''C'est vrai, tu n'as rien fait,'' acquiesça Toshiro. ''Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, mais à moins que ta magie se soit élevée pour te défendre, tu n'a rien à voir avec la destruction de Voldemort.''

A ce mot, le monde autour d'eux sembla s'obscurcir, comme chagriné, comme une ombre de douleur pesant sur la terre. Le shinigami y pensa un bref instant avant de se lever, la lumière revenant autour d'eux. Il cligna des yeux.

''Qui plus est, c'est du passé, la question est plutôt : maintenant que vas-tu faire ?''

Harry s'adossa au mur, regardant le ciel sombre. ''Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que si je n'ai pas d'ennuis, je devrais aller au Chaudron Baveur, mais c'est loin et je ne sais pas comment y aller.'' Fit-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

''Alors, si ce n'est pas une option, nous devrions juste…'' Fit Toshiro avant de s'interrompre, tous ses instincts de combattant soudainement en alerte. Il se leva doucement, restant en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il scrutait les épais buissons de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais Toshiro le fit taire d'un geste vif. Tirant sa baguette de sa botte, il fit d'abord un, puis deux pas prudents vers l'avant, mettant sa baguette en position défensive. Il étira ses sens au maximum, s'efforçant de trouver un quelconque signe de danger. Il était tendu, tous ses muscles préparés à un mouvement soudain.

Hyorinmaru resta complètement silencieux dans son monde intérieur, prêtant ses sens aiguisés de dragon. Toshiro s'avança lentement dans la rue, préparé à faire face à des hollow, des sorciers, des animaux sauvages ou peut-être même à des moldus peu recommandables.

Il n'était cependant pas préparé à l'arrivée d'un énorme _bus_ , atrocement pourpre, sur le point de le renverser.

Avec un bus de sept tonnes quasiment sur lui, Toshiro réagit complètement à l'instinct, s'élançant loin, _très_ loin, de lui.

Depuis l'autre côté du parc, Toshiro se sentit soudainement stupide alors qu'il regardait Harry monter à bord du _magicobus_ , tel qu'il était indiqué en lettres d'or sur le par brise du bus. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, clairement intrigué par la raison pour laquelle Toshiro ne revenait pas. Cependant le bus quitta le bord du trottoir et disparu au coin de la rue, emportant le jeune sorcier loin du capitaine shinigami avec un bruit assommant.

* * *

Harry ne savait peut-être pas comment se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, mais Toshiro, lui, avait eut bien assez de temps libre pendant l'été et avait ainsi appris à bien connaitre la ville. Il marchait à travers les rues sombres à un rythme rapide mais tranquille, il ne shunpotait pas mais il était tout de même plus rapide qu'un humain normal. Son endurance, acquise après avoir combattu des hollow toute sa vie, était très bonne.

Il ne croisa que très peu de monde durant son trajet et le peu qu'il croisait pensaient à u fantôme, la mort incarnée par des éclairs de blanc, de noir et de turquoise. Finalement, pensant surement avoir rêvé, ils tiraient leurs rideaux sur leurs fenêtres et allaient se coucher pour la nuit.

Alors qu'il courait, il se rendit compte qu'une ombre plus profonde que la nuit zigzaguait entre les bâtiments derrière lui, sur sa trace. Il était rapide et relativement loin pour être correctement vu, mais il n'était pas silencieux. Toshiro pouvait entendre le claquement de quelque chose de pointu sur le béton et un souffle lourd et haletant. Le même sentiment que celui qu'il avait ressentit auparavant, une présence sombre et pleine de colère, semblait attaché à ce qui le suivait. Plusieurs fois il se retourna brusquement, espérant mieux distinguer l'ombre, mais il réussit toujours à lui échapper.

Frustré et inquiet, Toshiro augmenta son allure pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur aussi vite qu'il le pu. Quand il arriva, il poussa la porte et referma rapidement derrière lui puis regarda autour de lui, dans la grande salle de restauration. Au vu de l'heure tardive, ou trop matinale il n'était pas sûr, la pièce était vide. Il cligna des yeux, scrutant l'obscurité jusqu'au comptoir où Tom, le barman et l'aubergiste, se trouvait normalement. L'homme n'était pas là, un fait qui perturba légèrement Toshiro. Tom n'abandonnait normalement jamais son poste.

Toshiro se demanda alors brusquement et vaguement si Tom dormait. Secouant pour effacer cette idée de sa tête, Toshiro se déplaça silencieusement à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'escalier, suivant la faible trace du la magie d'Harry. Il s'était apparemment calmé, car le chemin était beaucoup moins visible qu'auparavant. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Toshiro puisse le suivre, si bien qu'il fini par se retrouver devant la chambre onze. Derrière, Toshiro pouvait sentir la signature magique d'Harry. Elle était instable et anxieuse.

La magie d'un sorcier, tout comme le reiatsu d'un shinigami, était unique à son sorcier ou sa sorcière. Durant les deux années que Toshiro avait passé parmi les sorciers, il avait décidé que la magie était une version édulcorée du reiatsu. Les sorciers n'en avaient pas assez pour le contrôler par eux-mêmes, alors ils utilisaient des baguettes pour canaliser leur magie. Ces baguettes les rendaient plus puissants et Toshiro n'aimerait pas affronter une armée de sorciers sur le champ de bataille.

Alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper, Toshiro se ravisa et tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. Il fut à la fois soulagé et agacé quand celle-ci se tourna facilement. _Je vais lui donner une leçon à ce sujet qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier !_ Pour quelqu'un comme lui, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il pouvait être étonnamment naïf.

L'intérieur de la chambre était comme toutes les autres chambres du Chaudron Baveur : sombre à l'exception de la lumière vacillante d'un feu dans la cheminée, meublée d'un grand lit et de plusieurs meubles en chêne poli. Un éclair blanc attira son attention, et il leva instinctivement les mains pour préparer un kido avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'Hedwige, le magnifique Harfang des neiges d'Harry. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, hululent doucement. Toshiro baissa les mains et regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

Au milieu du lit, ses lunettes de travers, se trouvait un certain jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Toshiro lança un regard noir à sa silhouette endormie. _Tu vas dormir sans t'enfermer ? Comment as-tu survécu aussi longtemps ?_

Traversant silencieusement la pièce, il adressa à Hedwige une tape rassurante. Le reconnaissant, elle battit un peu des ailes avant de baisser la tête.

A l'horizon le soleil commençait tout juste à éclairer la terre de ses rayons. Toshiro, lui, prit rapidement une décision, il verrouilla la porte, tira une chaise à côté de la fenêtre et s'y asseya en attendant que l'aube cesse.

* * *

La lumière du soleil traversa la fenêtre ouverte bien avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. La matinée avait été calme et Toshiro n'avait finalement pas ressenti le besoin de réveiller Harry.

Puis, un bruissement suivi d'un gémissement lui indiquèrent que le jeune homme était réveillé, sortant Toshiro de ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna. Harry était assis sur son lit, frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Puis il cligna des yeux et regarda vaguement autour de lui avant de sursauter en voyant Toshiro.

''Toshiro !'' Cria-t-il en fermant les yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

Toshiro se renfrogna. ''Hitsugaya,'' corrigea-t-il. ''Et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu ne perdes pas le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, et je ne peux pas le faire si je ne suis pas avec toi.''

Harry baissa les yeux, triturant les draps sous lui. ''D'accord, mais comment es-tu arrivé _là_ ?''

''Je suis entré par la porte.''

Harry la regarda avec surprise, comme si elle l'avait trahie.

Toshiro ravala la leçon qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui donner à ce sujet, décidant que le jeune homme avait besoin de manger avant toute chose. ''Pourquoi on ne descendrait pas chercher quelque chose à manger ?''

A son hochement de tête le duo descendit les escaliers. Tom était derrière le bar et leva la tête à leur arrivée, néanmoins surpris de voir Toshiro. ''Mr Hitsugaya,'' salua-t-il. ''Quand êtes vous arrivé ?''

Toshiro se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être étrange qu'il se montre soudainement sans arriver par la porte d'entrée. ''Je… tout juste,'' répondit-il, lui-même peu convaincu. ''Je suis arrivé par le réseau de cheminette sur le Chemin de Traverse.'' A cela Tom hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

''Avez-vous besoin d'une chambre ?''

''Oui,'' répondit Toshiro. Il voulait dormir dans un lit et un lit qu'il ne partageait _pas_ avec Harry. ''Jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne.''

''Je vais vous en préparer une.''

''Je vous remercie.''

Soulagé d'en finir avec ce sujet, Toshiro commanda un thé et s'asseya à une table dans un coin avec une vue dégagée sur toutes les sorties. Harry le rejoignit un moment plus tard et ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Tom vienne avec le petit déjeuner d'Harry et le thé de Toshiro. Autour d'eux la pièce s'était alors remplie de sons tranquilles de repas.

''Fudge était là,'' fit soudainement Harry. Toshiro, prenant une gorgée de thé, leva n sourcil. ''Cornelius Fudge,'' ajouta-t-il, ''le ministre de la magie.''

L'autre sourcil de Toshiro se leva. '' _Le_ ministre de la magie ?'' Harry hocha la tête en mâchant un petit pain. ''Pour un simple cas de magie accidentelle ?''

Harry haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas. Oh, il m'a dit de ne pas aller dans le Londres moldu, il a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache où j'étais.''

''Il cache quelque chose,'' fit immédiatement Toshiro en posant sa tasse de thé.

''Je sais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.''

''Je me demande de quoi il s'agit,'' murmura pensivement Toshiro en fermant les yeux. Que se passait-il pour que le ministre lui-même se rende au Chaudron Baveur pour simplement parler à Harry Potter ? Ça devait avoir un lien avec le statut d'Harry, il le parierai. Le ministre de la Magie n'irait jamais aussi loin pour une sorcière ou un sorcier normal, ce n'était simplement pas imaginable. Et ce n'était pas comme si il avait fait quelque chose… Il aurait très bien pu envoyer un autre sorcier pour transmettre son message à Harry. Alors quoi…

Les pensées de Toshiro furent alors interrompues par une voix rauque :'' Mr Hitsugaya ?''

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage fatigué de Tom. ''Oui ?''

''Je vous ai préparé la chambre quatorze, si vous voulez l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que Poudlard commence ce sera cinq Galions et huit Noises.''

Toshiro hocha la tête, sortit son sac de sa poche et en sortit les pièces demandées. Il les remit à Tom, qui les quitta après avoir déposé la clé sur la table. Toshiro la rangea et leva la tête pour voir Harry le regarder avec curiosité.

''Comment as-tu eu cet argent ?''

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. ''J'ai mes moyens,'' dit-il. Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet.

La vérité était que lesdits « moyens » de Toshiro venaient de la fabrication plus ou moins légale des pièces par Kurotshuchi. Normalement ils avaient des fonds pour les missions dans le monde des vivants, des fonds différents pour chaque pays. Mais comme jusqu'à récemment ils ignoraient l'existence des sorciers, ils avaient été forcés de créer des répliques au lieu d'en avoir des vraies. Jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient pas été détectées et il espérait sincèrement que ça continuerai. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si les gobelins découvraient la supercherie.

Il chassa les gobelins de ses pensées et regarda Harry une nouvelle fois. ''Comment était-il ? Il était anxieux et inquiet ou tendu mais calme ?''

Harry le regarda avec confusion. ''Heu…''

Toshiro referma les yeux, prenant un moment pour rependre son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas s'en prendre à ce garçon. Après tout, il n'était pas l'un de ses subordonnés, il n'avait pas été formé à donner des rapports clairs et précis. Ce n'était qu'un humain, un mortel. Pourtant, ça l'irritait qu'il doive maintenant poser des questions plus spécifiques pour obtenir les réponses désirées. ''Comment était-il quand tu l'as rencontré la première fois ? As-tu eu le sentiment qu'il était anxieux ?''

''Oui,'' répondit lentement et prudemment Harry. ''Mais je ne vois pas…''

''Alors laisse moi continuer,'' interrompit Toshiro. ''Je t'expliquerai quand je serais certain de mes théories, mais pour que ce soit possible, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions honnêtement, comme ça vient.'' Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, toujours confus mais heureusement silencieux. ''Maintenant réfléchis, que s'est-il exactement passé ?''

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Toshiro écouta l'histoire d'Harry, à partir du moment où il était entré dans le magicobus. Il nota plusieurs parties sur lesquelles il voulait l'interroger et commença par l'évidence.

Harry fini par respirer avant de terminer son petit pain. Toshiro prit un instant pour rassembler ses pensées. ''Alors, Black'' fit-il en tapotant le bord de sa tasse de thé, ''est un sorcier.'' Harry acquiesça. ''Et tu dis qu'il a tué treize personnes ?''

''C'est ce qu'a dit Stan, un sorcier et une douzaine de moldus.''

''Et l'histoire des moldus ?''

''Hum… l'explosion de gaz ?'' Toshiro acquiesça lentement et fut un peu surpris quand Harry continua. ''Il devait être après l'autre sorcier, non ?''

Toshiro leva les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, sa franche tombant dans ses yeux. ''Pas nécessairement, normalement c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser, mais d'après ce que tu as dit, on dirait que Black était en colère, ou en prenait le chemin, du moins, parfois il est tout simplement impossible de prédire ce que ferait quelqu'un dans cet état. Je pense qu'il est effectivement sage de supposer qu'il était après l'autre sorcier.''

Harry sembla légèrement mal. _Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas_ , réalisa Toshiro. Il se repassa mentalement l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté, cherchant de possibles incohérences ou tout ce qui semblait manquer. Il ne trouva rien et décida finalement qu'il ne valait pas la peine de l'interroger. Si il voulait en parler, il le lui dirait.

Ils restèrent dans la salle principale pendant une demi-heure et ce jusqu'à ce que d'avantages de personnes commencent à arriver et que leur conversation soit soudain beaucoup moins secrète. Toshiro se leva, s'étira et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. ''Viens, on ne va pas rester là toute la journée à discuter de sujets pour lesquels ont ne peut rien faire. Allons nous balader sur le Chemin de Traverse.''

Et se balader, ils le firent. La rue des sorciers était remplie de choses si incroyables et si merveilleuses qu'elles les occupèrent toute la journée, même Toshiro, qui détestait pourtant faire du shopping et se mêler à la foule. Harry refit le plein d'argent et Toshiro vérifia la quantité de « vraies » pièces qu'il possédait encore. Il y en avait plus qu'assez. Vraisemblablement Kurotshuchi aimait les rendre aussi réels que possible, aussi il en avait créé bien plus que ce dont Toshiro en aurait jamais besoin.

Harry sembla vouloir acheter beaucoup de choses, y compris un jeu ridiculement cher avec des pièces en or massif. Il fut également fasciné par un modèle de système solaire. Mais de loin, sa plus grande tentation fut le nouveau modèle de balai de Quidditch, l'Éclair de feu.

Harry s'était pressé contre la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch pour regarder le balai alors que Toshiro se tenait non loin, l'observant avec amusement, pas qu'il le montre, bien sur. Finalement il dû éloigner le jeune homme du magasin, car il commençait à faire sombre et que celui-ci ne devait pas sortir après le coucher du soleil.

Il se souvenait cependant encore de l'ombre qui l'avait suivi, et cette nuit-là il ne dormit pas. Il s'asseya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et garda ses pensées loin de lui, guettant tout ce qui ne serait pas à sa place.

* * *

Note de la traductrice:

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! La semaine prochaine j'entre dans le vif de mes examens donc le troisième chapitre sera posté d'ici 15 jours. A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Chapitre plus court que la normale, certes, mais je sentais que je devais couper le chapitre à ce moment là. Vous verrez pourquoi en y arrivant.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Bonne année 2018 à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un soleil pâle s'éleva au-dessus d'un Londres s'échauffant, projetant sa lumière et bannissant les ombres au fur et à mesure de son élévation. Toshiro se tenant raidement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, n'ayant que très peu bougé de là pendant la nuit et payant à présent pour cela. Il prit une douche rapide, profitant de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles avec délice.

Les douches n'étaient pas attachées aux chambres, aussi il dû aller dans le couloir pour trouver une cabine de douche disponible. Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, en se séchant les cheveux, dans un tournant il heurta un doux mur de chair. Vacillant maladroitement, Toshiro leva rapidement les mains en signe d'excuse. Puis il observa la personne qu'il avait percutée.

C'était une fille, un fait que Toshiro réalisa avec un léger rougissement, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux et des sourcils pâles et un collier fait de bouchons de bièraubeurre. Elle avait un beau visage, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui semblait… étrange.

Toshiro se surpris immédiatement à l'apprécier. Elle était différente des autres, tout comme lui. Hé bien, peut-être pas _exactement_ comme lui, mais l'idée était la même malgré tout.

''Bonjour,'' dit-elle en le regardant. Toshiro fut soudainement heureux des quelques centimètres supplémentaires que Kurotsuchi avait ajouté à son gigai. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'ajustement mais il le trouvait finalement agréable. ''Je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé, j'étais entrain de lire alors je ne t'ai pas vu.'' Expliqua-t-elle tout en agitant une main, qui tenait un journal.

''C'était ma faute,'' s'excusa Toshiro. ''Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais, je suis désolé.''

''Oh, ça aurait pu être pire,'' fit tranquillement la jeune fille. Toshiro cligna des yeux, peu sur de savoir comment interpréter cette réponse. ''Je suis Luna Lovegood, au fait, je vais entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard.''

''Toshiro Hitsugaya,'' répondit-il, se rappelant au dernier moment d'échanger la place de son nom. ''Je vais entrer en troisième année.''

''Oh, dans quelle maison es-tu ?''

''Gryffondor.''

La jeune fille sourit. ''J'aime être entourée de livres.''

''Serdaigle,'' fit Toshiro. ''Ils ont une bibliothèque dans leur salle commune.''

Luna rit doucement, faisant tomber ses cheveux pâles devant son visage. ''Je sais.'' Elle leva alors les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière lui. ''Hé bien, je dois y aller, c'était agréable de te faire ta connaissance, Toshiro, ou alors préfères-tu être appelé par ton nom de famille ?''

''Par mon nom.''

''C'est la dernière fois alors.'' Sourit-elle. ''Je te reverrais plus tard, Hitsugaya.'' Et sur ces mots elle s'en alla, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre pour se changer, un peu plus léger qu'auparavant.

* * *

Toshiro descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune de l'auberge et regarda brièvement autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la table où Harry était assis. ''Je vais sur le Chemin de traverse pour acheter un livre,'' dit-il, amenant le garçon à lever les yeux de son parchemin.

''D'accord…'' répondit Harry, un peu perdu. Toshiro baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

''Quatre racine de cinq''

''Quoi ?''

Il tendit la main et désigna le problème qu'Harry traitait. ''Là, la solution c'est…''

''Je le savais !'' Fit Harry en écartant la main du capitaine. ''Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, je croyais que tu avais déjà tous tes livres.''

''Oh.'' Toshiro se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches, une expression agacée traversant son visage. ''Je les avais tous pris au début de notre première année, mais _quelqu'un_ a modifié la liste, maintenant je dois aller chercher le livre de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.''

Il fut un peu inquiet de voir Harry sourire avant de retourner à son travail. ''Bonne Chance.''

''Je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin,'' fit Toshiro,'' C'est juste un livre, après tout.''

''C'est aussi ce que je pensais.''

Toshiro secoua la tête puis sortit par la porte arrière, tapota de sa baguette sur les briques et entra dans le chaos du Chemin de Traverse.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule présente dans les rues tout en regardant les enseignes. Il était allé bien assez souvent à la librairie pour savoir où elle se trouvait, mais avec le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait, il avait peur d'être emporté trop loin. Quand il atteignit finalement le magasin, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine et se figea.

Dans la vitrine se trouvait une grande cage de fer qui contenait d'épais livres verts orné de lettres d'or. Ils étaient serrés dans la cage, se battant pour un peu d'espace et mordant les couvertures des uns des autres avec leurs tranches pleines de crocs. Alors qu'une certaine inquiétude montait lentement en lui, Toshiro regarda sa liste de livre.

''Évidement.''

Il entra à contrecœur dans le magasin et immédiatement le directeur, un homme jeune et semblant irrité, se leva de son tabouret derrière le comptoir.''Poudlard ?'' Demanda-t-il brusquement. ''Vous venez chercher vos nouveaux livres ?''

''Juste un,'' répondit Toshiro alors que le visage de l'homme s'affaissait.

''Un de ceux là ?'' Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir quel livre indiquait le libraire. Celui-ci gémit à son hochement de tête mais le dépassa, prit une paire de gants très épais et attrapa une grande épuisette. ''Je ne les rangerai plus jamais,'' marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de la cage. ''Jamais !''

Toshiro le regarda se préparer à déverrouiller la cage avant de s'avancer rapidement. ''Attendez, pourquoi ne pas leur jeter un sort d'immobilisation ?''

Le libraire lui lança un regard exaspéré. ''J'ai _essayé_ ,'' gémit-il. ''J'ai tout essayé !''

Toshiro étudia les livres du regard un moment de plus, une idée lui venant à esprit. ''Et si je… j'essayais quelque chose ?''

Le libraire haussa les épaules. ''Honnêtement, allez-y, mais ne vous attendez pas à grand chose.''

Il sortit sa baguette de sa botte, un parchemin de sa poche et, ignorant le regard curieux du libraire, le posa et jeta un sort qui détailla exactement le sortilège d'animation sur le papier. Il fallu quelques minutes pour qu'il soit entièrement retranscrit, mais quand ce fut fait, presque la moitié de la page était remplie. Il laissa échapper un bas sifflement et leva les yeux vers le libraire.

''Si j'enlève le sort d'animation des livres, m'en donneriez vous un gratuitement ?''

Le directeur de la boutique examina la demande un instant. ''Hé bien, je suppose… qu'ils _sont_ à moi, depuis que je les ais achetés… Oui, c'est d 'accord, allez y.''

Toshiro hocha la tête et mis le parchemin à côté de la cage, puis il sorti un crayon (qu'il avait trouvé dans le monde moldu et qu'il préférait largement aux plumes) et commença à écrire sur le papier. Le libraire regarda par-dessus sont épaule et fit un bruit étonné quand Toshiro retourna le crayon et effaça une partie de son travail.

''C'est incroyable !'' S'exclama-t-il en fixant le crayon. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

''Un crayon.''

''Sensationnel…''

Secouant la tête, Toshiro retourna vers son travail. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi les sorciers avaient tant de mal à accepter les Moldus. Comment avaient-ils réussis à se fondre parmi eux, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son travail lui prit un moment et pour cause, il était difficile de neutraliser tous les aspects d'un sort d'animation et de s'assurer qu'il n'ajoutait rien de trop. Une fois qu'il eu fini il dû ensuite écrire le nouveau sort, en s'assurant que ça ne modifie pas ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Curieusement, malgré le fait que ce soit un travail laborieux, il apprécia le faire. C'était curieusement agréable de pouvoir disséquer un sort long et complexe et de le retravailler, changeant une _chose_ en une _autre._

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais il y pensait depuis un moment. Maintenant, finalement, il avait eu la chance d'essayer.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut commencé, quelqu'un était entré et le libraire était partit pour l'accueillir, cependant il n'était pas revenu, il devait vraisemblablement être avec son client.

Finalement, après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de travail minutieux, de vérification et de triple vérification, il se redressa, les muscles endoloris par l'inconfort à force d'être resté penché si longtemps sur le comptoir. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas le libraire, aussi il se promena dans le magasin vide avant de se diriger vers la porte arrière et y frapper. Alors qu'il tendait le bras, la porte s'ouvrit et le libraire faillit le percuter de plein fouet.

''Houlà !'' S'exclama le libraire en reculant et levant les mains. ''Désolé, gamin, je pensais que tu continuais à travailler.''

Avalant une réplique bien cinglante, Toshiro secoua simplement la tête. ''Non, je vais rentrer pour pouvoir travailler dessus plus confortablement, je reviendrai demain.''

''Ha, très bien.'' Fit le libraire en clignant des yeux. ''Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas qu'on _pouvait_ défaire un sort.''

Toshiro lui lança un regard interrogateur.

''Je veux dire, je sais que, comme avec _stupefix,_ on les utilise juste, hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de faire ce genre de choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

Il regarda le libraire. Ce qu'il faisait était…logique. Il ne faisait que de… défaire le sort…

''Qui plus est,'' fit l'homme à voix haute après une minute de silence embarrassant,'' tu reviens demain ?''

Toshiro acquiesça et s'en alla en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la cage pleine de livres.

* * *

L'allée était tout aussi bondée que d'habitude. Les gens grouillaient dans tous les coins et recoins, criant et s'exclamant, courant et marchant. Les marchants vendaient leurs produits, tendant des objets pour attirer et piéger les clients imprudents. L'un d'eux tendit un collier à Toshiro, l'encourageant à l'acheter pour sa petite amie. Il l'ignora.

Son but était simplement de trouver un endroit calme pour travailler en paix, mais c'était tout simplement impossible ici. Il y avait des gens _partout_. Finalement, abandonnant après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Toshiro retourna au Chaudron Baveur. Il traversa la passerelle, s'arrêtant brièvement pour balayer la salle commune. Harry n'était pas là, aussi il partit dans le Londres moldu.

Le soleil, qui s'était d'avantage élevé dans le ciel alors qu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'abattait sur la ville, intensifiant son agacement. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, décida-t-il, c'était d'un endroit sympa et agréable, sans personne pour le distraire.

' _'_ _Puis-je suggérer l'Antarctique ?_ '' Fit Hyorinmaru avec un petit rire, arrachant un sourire mélancolique à Toshiro.

 _''_ _Je me demande si je pourrais utiliser le Senkaimon pour aller là bas.''_

 _''_ _C'est peu probable, Yamamoto ne vous a permis que de vous réapprovisionner à la Soul Society, je doute qu'il vous laisse l'utiliser pour quitter votre poste.''_

 _''_ _Ouais, tu as surement raison…''_

 _''_ _Bien sur.''_

Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un œil dans la rue et s'y enfoncer. '' _Tu es bien sûr de toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?''_

 _''_ _Rappelez-vous, maitre, je fais partie de vous.''_

 _''_ _Oui, je sais.''_

 _''_ _Vous n'avez pas besoin de paraitre si déprimé.''_

Toshiro renifla et ils tombèrent dans un doux silence. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la ville, tout en souhaitant qu'il soit dans son gigai pour qu'il puisse simplement shunpoter. Parce que le problème était qu'avec le nombre de personnes présentes à Londres, l'un d'entre eux pouvait être un sorcier ou une sorcière et donc le voir.

Il fini par arriver dans l'endroit idéal : un grand parc à quelques kilomètres du Chaudron Baveur. C'était un havre de paix au milieu de l'agitation de la ville, plein d'arbres et de plantes vertes, il y avait également un petit lac avec plusieurs ruisseaux qui s'éparpillaient ça et là, et, surtout, une partie densément boisée où il n'y avait personne. Il s'y installa, grimpant dans un arbre pour s'asseoir entre deux branches, observant simplement le monde autour de lui pendant quelques minutes.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était paisible, même si on ne pouvait jamais vraiment s'éloigner des sons de la ville. La végétation environnante était épaisse et buissonneuse, qui persuadait les éventuels promeneurs ou les plus aventureux adolescents. Il fut surpris que les jardiniers de la ville n'aient jamais taillés les buissons, ou que personne ne s'en soit plein. Mais ça lui offrait un endroit abrité pour s'éloigner du stress de la journée sans avoir à faire face à des gens qui testeraient sa patience. Il y a quelques jours il voulait simplement abattre tous les êtres sur son passage, que ce soit des Hollow ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et ces jours-là il laissait échapper son reiatsu, attirant des hollow ravis et impatients de goûter le sang d'un capitaine shinigami.

Ces jours-là il se battait jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que le sang trempe ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte plus que de la neige fondue de son Shikai quand il l'appelait.

Ce n'était cependant pas un de ces jours là. Aujourd'hui il ne faisait que s'asseoir et travailler.

Il apprenait que les sorts n'étaient pas que de simples incantations qui canaliseraient la magie et l'obligeait à faire ce que le lanceur souhaitait. Non, une fois écrites et décomposées, elles étaient alambiquées, des œuvres d'art entrelacées qui ne s'accordaient en rien à ce qu'il n'avait jamais put voir auparavant. Il était difficile de démêler les toiles que ce sort créait pour former son contraire, mais il appréciait le défi que ça représentait. Ceci, contrairement à la plupart des choses qu'enseignaient les professeurs de Poudlard, était complexe et délicat, exigeant de la concentration. Si une chose était incorrecte alors tout le contre-sort serait faussé.

Ce travail était apaisant, d'une manière ou d'un autre. C'était relaxant.

Il était si concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une forme noire émergeait des buissons et plongea la tête dans un ruisseau pour se désaltérer. Qui plus est elle ne le remarqua pas non plus avant qu'il ne bouge et que les feuilles bruissent sous lui. Elle releva la tête et s'assoupit, ses oreilles s'aplatirent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent avec un grognement.

Il notait tout juste un négatif sur son parchemin quand quelque chose l'attrapa soudainement par le col de sa chemise et le tira par terre. Son papier et son crayon volèrent plus loin, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention, alors qu'il tombait durement au sol, sur le dos, et que tout air quittait subitement ses poumons.

Abasourdit, il resta allongé un moment, les yeux fixé sur les arbres avant que sa vision ne soit bloquée par une grande forme sombre.

Un poids lourd se posa alors sur sa poitrine et son ventre et quelque chose de froid se pressa contre la peau de sa gorge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 ** _''_** ** _Chaque matin, il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron baveur où il prenait plaisir à observer les autres clients: de drôles de petites sorcières débarquées de la campagne pour faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, de vieux mages vénérables commentant les derniers articles du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, des sorciers hirsutes, des nains tapageurs et même un jour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'une harpie et qui commanda une assiette de foie cru, la tête dissimulée sous un passe-montagne''.(Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, chapitre 4 Le Chaudron Baveur.)_**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Navrée pour ce retard, j'ai pas mal été surchargée, autant émotionnellement que par diverses activités, manuelles notament. Mais bon, voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La forme sombre se pencha, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle s'était placée devant le soleil pour qu'il ne puisse la distinguer correctement, mais il pouvait clairement sentir la lame de quelque chose sous son menton, dangereusement proche de sa jugulaire.

La chute l'avait assommé et il avait du mal à respirer. Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun souffle n'en sortait et il commençait réellement à paniquer à ce sujet. Il savait, bien sûr, que c'était temporaire, il l'avait déjà vécu de nombreuses fois, généralement pendant des combats d'entrainement ou lors d'un mémorable combat contre plusieurs hollow, mais il ressentait toujours cette peur primale de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Il était si concentré sur le rétablissement de sa respiration qu'il ne fit plus attention à l'homme assis sur lui ayant une lame sur sa gorge.

Grognant d'agacement, l'homme prit la parole. ''Dit le moi !''

Toshiro essayant de répondre mais ses poumons faisaient toujours des siennes et il fini par haleter difficilement. Il _détestait_ cette vulnérabilité, il ne pouvait rien faire et ce parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas respirer ! Ses poumons brûlaient et son cœur battait si vite qu'il était sûr que son agresseur pouvait le sentir.

Une fois qu'il récupérerait sa respiration, il allait le _massacrer_ ! Hyorinmaru gronda anxieusement dans son monde intérieur, l'encourageant à agir.

L'homme se pencha à nouveau et le couteau se pressa d'avantage contre sa gorge. ''Dit le moi ou je _vais_ te trancher la gorge !'' Siffla-t-il alors que Toshiro reprenait enfin son souffle, au moment le plus inopportun d'ailleurs.

La mauvaise haleine de l'homme rempli son nez et sa bouche, l'odeur putride l'obligea à fermer la bouche et à involontairement détourner la tête, une ligne brûlante se forma alors sur sa gorge. Il grimaça et parvint tout juste à dire :''Vous dire quoi ?''

Pendant que l'homme cherchait ce qu'il allait répondre, Toshiro jugea comment il était position et comment il pourrait s'échapper de son emprise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être sur le dos avec un homme clairement hostile assis sur lui et maintenant un couteau sur sa gorge. Il n'aimait même pas du tout.

''Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait,'' grogna l'homme, se redressant légèrement maintenant que Toshiro lui avait répondu. Il fut d'ailleurs bien content de la nouvelle distance qui les séparait.

''A qui ?'' Demanda-t-il distraitement. L'homme était assis sur son ventre, sa main droite tenant la poignée de son couteau et la gauche posé sur la poitrine de Toshiro pour rester en équilibre.

Imbécile. Il aurait dû garder ses bras épinglés.

Un bref mouvement attira alors son attention et il y jeta un coup d'œil, s'attendant à voir un second agresseur, mais à la place il vit le papier sur lequel il travaillait voltiger à cause d'une brise et tomber dans le ruisseau nom loin d'eux. La colère le traversa alors de part en part.

Juste au moment où l'homme allait reprendre, l'hiver explosa.

C'était comme si une soudaine explosion de glace se propageait à travers la clairière, gelant les brins d'herbe en des lames de glaces acérées, recouvrant la base de l'arbre le plus proche telle une armure impénétrable, refroidissant l'eau du petit ruisseau. Le soleil d'été fit briller la glace, faisant danser de petit éclats de lumière ci et là.

C'était beau.

L'homme fut immédiatement recouvert de son reiatsu, telle une statue vivante. Il regardait vers le bas avec de grands yeux alors que Toshiro se dégageait de sous lui, glissant facilement hors de portée de la lame recouverte de glace. La glace ne lui faisait aucun mal, c'était lui qui la commandait.

Même lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la rivière, tournant le dos à l'homme, ses instincts profondément encrés en lui. Il sortit le papier de l'eau, plissant les yeux en voyant ses notes devenues floues et pour certaines complètement illisibles.

''Tu as ruiné mon travail,'' dit-il d'une voix serrée de colère. ''Tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de finir ça, si tu m'attaques à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à riposter.'' Fit-il en contournant l'homme. Il récupéra son crayon et laissa l'homme au bord de la rivière, dans une clairière gelée sous les rayons estivaux.

* * *

Le voyage de retour au Chaudron Baveur fut flou. Il vit et entendit à peine les gens autour de lui et ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets qu'ils lui jetaient. Quelques uns tentèrent de s'approcher de lui mais reculèrent en voyant son expression.

Il ouvrit la porte du pub et la laissa se referme dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter plusieurs clients qui se tournèrent vers la porte. Les conversations à l'intérieur s'interrompirent lorsque les clients le regardèrent attentivement. Il les ignora tous, marchant à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'escalier. Une voix l'arrêta cependant.

''Attendez, Hitsugaya !''

Il se retourna, prêt à jeter un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait interrompu dans son voyage furieux vers sa chambre puis il vit l'expression de Tom, dans les yeux étaient écarquillées. Il regarda le cou de Toshiro, la bouche ouverte.

''Quoi ?'' Gronda Toshiro, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son irritation. Le son fit sursauter Tom.

''Que s'est-il passé ? Votre gorge…''

Il pressa les doigts sur sa gorge et vit qu'ils étaient rouges. Il les regarda impassiblement avant de reprendre. ''Du sang,'' dit-il simplement. Tom renifla et tendit la main. Toshiro recula involontairement d'un pas, Tom s'éloigna alors avec une expression blessée. ''Je vais bien,'' fit Toshiro en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce silencieuse. ''Je serai dans ma chambre.''

Sur ce, il laissa derrière lui une pièce pleine de sorcières et sorciers abasourdis.

* * *

Toshiro laissa la porte claquer derrière lui et se dirigea vers le miroir posé contre le mur. Il le regarda fixement, jaugeant son état.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et salis par la terre, mais le plus notable était son cou. Une ecchymose s'était formée autour d'une longue coupure d'où coulait du sang sur sa peau pâle. Il l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils, l'examinant avec un doigt avant de prendre une serviette pour soigneusement essuyer le sang qui en coulait. Une fois nettoyé, il semblait bien mieux qu'avant et était bien moins susceptible d'attirer l'attention. Il sortit néanmoins sa baguette de sa botte et lança un rapide sort de guérison, scellant les bords de la fine entaille et retirant les bleus noirs qui étaient apparus. Une fois satisfait il replaça sa baguette dans sa botte et s'asseya sur son lit, fixant son parchemin.

Les mots, heureusement, n'étaient pas tous effacés, mais il allait devoir les recopier sur un autre papier pour qu'il puisse terminer. Avec un petit gémissement il le mit au soleil et se prépara pour une longue journée.

La copie était un travail relativement abrutissant, il avait donc le temps de réfléchir. Et pendant ce temps, il se rendit compte qu'il était hors de lui. En colère contre lui-même, l'homme et contre tous ceux avec qui il avait croisé le fer. _Comment_ diable avait-il put se laisser surprendre ? Il grogna, appuyant plus fort que nécessaire sur le papier, le déchirant au passage. Il le froissa et le lança loin avec colère, mettant sa tête entre ses mains pendant qu'il traversait la pièce pour rebondir contre un mur.

Tout ce temps qu'il passait dans le monde des vivants l'affectait-il autant ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il semblait si faible ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il semblait tellement se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde, à Poudlard et au sein de cette communauté ?

Toshiro posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, penché sur son bureau. Il devenait faible. Une pensée le traversa brusquement. Oui, ça devait être la raison. Il passait simplement trop de temps ici.

Sur cette pensée il tendit la main vers un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

* * *

Il venait de finir de tout copier sur un nouveau parchemin quand on frappa doucement à sa porte. Il l'ignora, pensant que celui qui était derrière la porte s'en irai, ais les coups reprirent à nouveau. Il y eu un moment de silence puis…

''Il y a des nains !''

Toshiro sursauta à l'exclamation soudaine et excitée, et tourna les yeux vers celui qui avait osé briser sa concentration. ''Il vaudrait mieux que tu es une bonne raison d'entrer dans ma chambre,'' prévint-il. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu se stoppa un instant.

''J'ai frappé,'' dit-il avec incertitude. Toshiro ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

''Tu l'as fait, mais je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer.''

''Mais il y a des nains !'' Répéta Harry, les yeux brillants. ''En bas !''

''Pourquoi est-ce que je me donnerais même la peine de descendre ?'' Grogna Toshiro pour lui-même. Puis il leva les yeux sur ceux d'Harry. ''Et en quoi ça me concerne ?''

''Hé bien…'' Bredouilla le garçon, faisant sourire Toshiro, confiant sur le fait qu'il puisse faire partir le jeune homme et reprendre son travail. Cependant celui-ci en décida autrement et d'un geste il prit la main de Toshiro et tira le shinigami surpris de sa chaise. ''Viens !''

Le jeune homme trépignait anxieusement dans le couloir pendant que Toshiro fermait sa porte à clé, se retenant à peine alors qu'il mettait la clé dans la poche pour lui saisir à nouveau la main pour le tirer vers les escaliers.

''Alors, où sont ces nains ?'' Grommela-t-il doucement, scrutant la salle commune bondée alors qu'ils descendaient. Harry pointa un endroit du doigt.

''Là, tu les vois ?''

En effet, il les voyait. Là, assis au milieu de la pièce autour d'une petite table chargée de nourriture et de boissons, se trouvaient trois nains. Ils étaient plutôt petits, le plus grand devait environ faire un mètre vingt et le plus petit à peine un mètre. A travers la foule, il pouvait dire qu'ils abordaient des barbes épaisses et soignées et qu'ils portaient de beaux vêtements. Ils discutaient entre eux avec animation, une main sur leur chope et l'autre s'agitant sauvagement devant eux.

Alors que le duo se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, Toshiro étudia les nains d'un œil différent, un œil militaire. Deux des nains, le plus grand et le plus petit, avaient de larges épaules et lançaient souvent un œil prudent autour de la pièce. _Ils sont entrainés,_ pensa Toshiro, puis il regarda le troisième, _mais pas lui_.

Il y avait trois haches appuyées contre la table, mais il ne pensait pas que le troisième nain soit aussi familier avec la sienne que ses compagnons. Il était un peu plus loin, la tête contre la table. Les deux autres, tête baissée et mains levées, étaient beaucoup plus disponibles et accessibles. Si ils étaient attaqués, le troisième nain perdrait de précieuses secondes à se redresser et saisir son arme.

Il n'était pas non plus battit comme un guerrier. Bien que tous les trois soient trapus et musclés, il n'avait pas la grâce des guerriers. Ses mains étaient longues et étonnamment souples, peu habituées à manipuler des armes. Même les mains de Toshiro, qui étaient relativement minces, avaient la rugosité et la courbure dues à ses années d'entrainement avec son zanpakuto.

Enfin Harry les atteignit et resta maladroitement près de leur table. Le grand et le petit le remarquèrent immédiatement et l'étudièrent du regard, et le troisième, voyait qu'il n'était plus au centre de l'attention, se redressa et se tourna également vers le jeune homme. Il y avait à présent un air suspicieux et prudent autour d'eux alors que Toshiro se tenait à côté d'Harry et que les deux nains se concentraient sur lui, pensant surement qu'Harry n'était pas une menace.

Toshiro approuvait.

''Sa…Salut,'' bégaya Harry en agitant fébrilement la main. Les deux nains ne lui jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil.

Regardant tour à tour ses compagnons et les nouveaux venus, le troisième nain renifla et tendit une main à Harry. ''Salutations,'' dit-il. ''Je suis Finagua. Comment vous appel –t-ont ?''

''Appel ?'' Répéta Harry, secouant la main du nain avec hésitation. Toshiro se retint de rouler des yeux. Il semblerai que quand il s'agissait de rencontrer des gens, le jeune homme était assez timide.

''Votre nom.'' Corrigea le nain.

''Oh, Harry.''

Le nain cligna des yeux. '' _Le_ Harry ?''

''Oui'', répondit _le_ Harry à contrecœur. Le nain sourit.

''Hé bien alors, vous devez nous rejoindre !'' Dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Il repéra une chaise vide qu'un sorcier venait de quitter et la tira vers la table. ''Asseyez vous et parlez nous de vos aventures !''

Il s'asseya et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Toshiro. Les nains, grand et petit, qui avaient tournés les yeux vers Harry à l'annonce de son nom, regardèrent à nouveau le capitaine. Toshiro leur rendit leur regard. ''C'est Hitsugaya,'' fit Harry. Les nains lui adressèrent un signe de tête et il leur retourna leur geste, se tenant à gauche d'Harry.

''C'est Blaiö et Oklatr,'' présenta Finagua en montrant respectivement le grand et le petit nain. ''Nous venons du Clan Raeur, du Nord.''

Les deux guerriers nains regardèrent brusquement Finagua, comme s'ils étaient mécontents que cette information soit révélée. Toshiro nota cela avec un grand intérêt.

Les chopes des nains étaient pleines de bière et étaient déjà à moitiés vides, cependant les nains ne semblaient pas ivres. Leurs yeux étaient vifs et leurs mouvements limpides. Pourtant, Finagua semblait être aussi bavard qu'un ivrogne.

''Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça,'' fit Harry en se penchant en avant.

''Je ne suis pas surpris,'' murmura Oklatr d'une voix rocailleuse. ''Nous ne livrons pas nos secrets à n'importe qui.'' Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Finagua, qui l'ignora complètement.

''Oui, nous ne rendons pas notre maison très connue'', déclara Finagua. ''Mais nous ne sommes pas des gens inhospitaliers.''

''Je dois admettre que la seule fois où j'ai vu des nains, c'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, quand notre professeur en avait embauché pour livrer…''

''Des messages,'' interrompit Toshiro, voyant un regard sombre traverses le visage des trois nains.

''Oui, on les connait,'' grommela Oklatr. ''Ce sont des cousins éloignés, vous devriez le savoir.''

''Je comprends,'' continua Toshiro en posant une main d'avertissement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune compétence pour comprendre ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas dire lorsqu'il rencontrait des personnes potentiellement dangereuses. ''D'après ce que j'ai lu, vous semblez être une race fière, j'ai été surpris de rencontrer vos proches.''

A la bibliothèque il avait trouvé un gros livre répertoriant tous les habitants du monde magique et avait passé plusieurs jours à le parcourir, fasciné. Et dire qu'il pensait que _son_ monde était diversifié !

Ses mots semblèrent apaiser les nains, qui acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. ''Absolument !'' Clama Finagua en soulevant son verre. ''Bien dit ! Barman ! Deux de plus pour nos amis !''

Oklatr et Blaiö levèrent leurs chopes avec des expressions amusées, buvant en même temps que Finagua. Tom apparu quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de thé pour Hitsugaya et un verre de lait pour Harry dans les mains. Il tapota alors l'épaule d'Hitsugaya et lui fit un signe de tête. Toshiro hocha la tête et le suivit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Harry pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

Tom le conduisit dans un coin partiellement caché par un pilier avant de se tourner vers lui et lui lancer un regard soucieux. ''Vous êtes guéri,'' dit-il.

Toshiro posa une main sur son cou et acquiesça. ''Ce n'était rien.''

Tom fronça les sourcils en se redressant autant que son dos courbé le lui permettait. ''Ce n'était « rien » ? Gronda-t-il. ''Il y avait du sang ! Sur votre _gorge_ !''

Toshiro joignit les mains derrière son dos, élargit sa position, redressa les épaules et leva le menton. ''Ce n'était rien que je ne puisse gérer,'' assura-t-il fermement. ''Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.''

Tom l'étudia du regard un moment puis secoua lentement la tête. ''Les élèves qui vivent sous ce toit sont sous ma responsabilité, il est de mon devoir de prendre soin d'eux.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi.''

''Mais ne gardez pas quelque chose comme ça pour vous, sinon je vais devoir en faire état, vous savez.''

''Vous ne le feriez pas.''

''J'aimerai.'' Fit Tom en commençant à rejoindre la salle commune avant de s'interrompre brièvement. ''Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de permettre aux autres de vous aider,'' dit-il avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

Toshiro le regarda fixement, la colère montrant en lui. Comment _osait-_ il ? Qui était-il pour _lui_ dire quoi faire ? Lui qui était le capitaine de la dixième division, chef de…

 _''_ _Maitre, contenez vous !_ ''

Alors que les mots d'Hyorinmaru résonnaient dans son esprit, Toshiro recula en réalisant que la glace s'étalait sur le sol de pierre depuis ses pieds et que la température diminuait de plusieurs degrés. Il prit une profonde inspiration, reprit le contrôle de son reiatsu et laissa la température revenir à la normale. La glace disparue, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

 _''_ _Le garçon n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une leçon,_ '' grommela Hyorinmaru. ' _'Vous dites que vous êtes meilleur que le gérant, mais si vous ne pouvez même pas contrôler vos propres pouvoirs vous ne valait pas mieux ! Vous êtes un capitaine, Toshiro, mais vous êtes aussi encore un enfant ! Maitrisez vous avant de penser à juger les autres !''_

Toshiro resta immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement quand il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Il regarda d'aubergiste la mâchoire serrée. Puis, soupirant profondément, il enfonça son poing dans le mur de pierre derrière lui, ouvrant ses phalanges, envoyant un pic de douleur lui traverser la main. Il la retira, la regardant saigner avec indifférence.

'' _Vraiment mature, Maitre_ ,'' renifla Hyorinmaru. '' _Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ ''

Il regarda le mur. Il n'y avait aucun signe de casse, pas de sang, pas de fissures et pas de glace.

Il s'en alla.

* * *

Harry et les nains discutaient encore quand il les rejoignit. Il reprit alors silencieusement sa place à côté d'Harry et le seul signe que les nains avaient prit compte de sa présence fut un bref signe de tête dans sa direction. Harry, lui, n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

Toshiro les écouta parler attentivement, décidant qu'ils ne parlaient de rien d'important il leva le bras pour prendre sa tasse de thé, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, il grimaça, c'était froid.

Blaiö ne parla qu'une seule fois et si Toshiro n'était pas habitué à toutes sortes de gens, il aurait été énervé par le silence du nain, qui regardait partout de ses yeux gris clair. Même en mangeant et en buvant, il restait attentif à l'environnement. Toshiro sentit que rien ne lui échappait.

Finalement, après la fin du déjeuner, Oklatr prit une inspiration et se redressa. ''Bien, mon… Finagua, il faut y aller, nous devons être rentré avant trois heures, rappelez vous.''

Finagua soupira mais ne se plaignit pas et se leva en raclant sa chaise sur le sol, se mettant debout avec ses mains n'ayant jamais vu la guerre. ''Oui,'' dit-il, ''mais je voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation, M. Potter, ainsi que M. To-Gaya, malgré votre manque de mots.''

Toshiro inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance puis fronça les sourcils. ''To-Gaya ?'' Interrogea-t-il, s'efforçant de garder un ton poli et craignant avoir quelque peu échoué à cela. ''Mon nom est…''

''Au revoir,'' fit Finagua, ignorant complètement le Shinigami. ''J'espère que nous nous reverrons !''

''Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer,'' répondit Harry alors qu'ils regardèrent les nains traverser la pièce pour rejoindre le réseau de cheminette. Blaiö, le grand nain, partit le premier, mais ils étaient trop loin pour entendre où ils allaient. Puis ce fut au tour de Finagua et Oklatr de partir. Quand les dernières traces de feu vert disparurent, Harry se tourna vers Toshiro.

''C'était génial non ?'' S'exclama-t-il. ''Je n'avais jamais rencontré de nains avant !''

''Moi non plus,'' fit Toshiro en regardant toujours la cheminée. Il croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine. ''C'était très intéressant.''

''Intéressant, c'est tout ce que tu as à… Mince alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?''

''Hum ?'' Fit-il en baissant les yeux avant de mettre rapidement sa main derrière son dos, hors de vue.''C'est rien.''

''On ne dirait pas rien.'' Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. ''Tu n'avais pas ça avant… Je pense, n'est-ce pas ?''

Toshiro soupira. ''Potter, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi, tu as bien assez à faire pour te garder toi-même en sécurité, ne t'embête pas à penser à moi, c'est plus simple comme ça.''

''Mais…''

''Potter.'' Interrompit brusquement Toshiro, amenant les yeux surpris d'Harry à croiser les siens. ''Il vaut mieux ne pas t'approcher de moi, pour ton propre bien.''

A sa grande surprise, Harry renifla. ''C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?'' Dit-il en se tournant. ''Je vais retourner sur le chemin de traverse, tu viens ?''

''Non, je dois finir mon travail.'' Répondit-il. Toshiro attendit alors que le garçon ait disparu par la porte arrière pour commencer à monter les escaliers. Au moment où il mettait un pied sur le palier, cependant, du coin de l'œil il perçu un mouvement ce qui le stoppa.

Sur un mur se trouvait une grande affiche avec une image en noir et blanc au centre. L'image bougeait, montrant un homme squelettique aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux sombres. Celui-ci luttait contre deux mains qui retenaient ses épaules. Toshiro était immobile, regardant la photo, puis son regard se posa sur les mots écrits en bas de l'affiche et commença à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas, anxieux. Sirius Black. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué était Sirius Black. Un meurtrier. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

 _Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait._

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les mots de Black se répercutèrent dans son esprit. Toshiro sentait que cette courte phrase avait une grande importance, mais il ne comprenait tout simplement pas en quoi. Qui était _il_ ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il saurait où était la personne qu'il cherchait ? Il se frotta les yeux et soupira, regrettant que la glace ait déjà fondue. Pourquoi, ho pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ?

Avec un petit gémissement, il abandonna et se réinstalla pour travailler sur son parchemin. Il finirait par comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Le sentier se termina dans une petite clairière traversée par un fin cours d'eau. Il s'agenouilla, tendant la main pour toucher une partie de l'herbe écrasée à la base d'un arbre. Un éclair rubis attira son attention, se détachant de l'herbe émeraude, il se pencha rapidement pour voir plusieurs gouttes de sang tâcher les brindilles. Intrigué, il s'agenouilla à nouveau.

Il y avait eu une bagarre ici, sans aucun doute. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit aucun autre signe, aussi il se leva et regarda autour de la clairière, frustré que sa seule piste se soit envolée. La signature de reiatsu… ça avait été si net ! Il était sûr que c'était…

Là ! Dans la terre au bord du ruisseau, il y avait des empreintes !

Il s'agenouilla et retraça l'empreinte. Un chien. Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois, se penchant au ras du sol pour trouver d'autres empreintes, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine quand il en trouva de nouvelles, qui quittaient la clairière. Ce n'était pas des traces de chien. C'était humain. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent alors qu'il se redressait, les yeux baissés. Que c'était-il passé ici ? Un chien et un humain, probablement petit à en juger par la taille et la profondeur des empreintes, étaient entrés dans la clairière, mais un jeune et un adulte en étaient partis. Et le chien n'était plus là.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant dans la clairière dans un effort vain. Sa cible n'était pas là et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le plus jeune. Ses empreintes avaient disparues une fois qu'il eu atteint la partie cimentée du parc. Son seul choix était de suivre les empreintes de l'adulte.

Il partit rapidement. La prochaine fois, le jeune ne lui échapperait pas si facilement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Hé bien, voilà. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mettant en place des évènements futurs. On ne dirait pas, mais les éléments sont là…**

 **Les nains sont mentionnés seulement deux fois dans les livres (je n'ai trouvé que deux références en tout cas). Une fois quand Lockhart les engage comme porteurs de lettres d'amour et une fois, très brièvement, dans le Chaudron Baveur.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **L'auteur ajoute quelque chose sur les nains, mais elle parle surtout de l'orthographe utilisé par JK Rowling à leur sujet… Bref, je vous épargne ça !**

 **Au vu de mon retard je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je ne fait aucune promesse. A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Bien que je n'ai fait aucune promesse, voici un chapitre cette semaine ! Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à vous présenter quelque chose cette semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit de travail, Toshiro retourna à la librairie pour voir comment fonctionnerai son anti-sortilège. Le libraire l'accueillit et regarda, un peu sceptique, Toshiro s'approcher de la gage aux livres, poser son papier sur la table devant lui et sortir sa baguette de sa botte. Avec une profonde inspiration, il balança sa baguette vers la droite, la gauche puis vers l'arrière, établissant un tempo standard de quatre mouvements. Ce rythme était propre à ce sort d'animation, il tissait la magie, liant ses composants ensemble dans un morceau magnifiquement conçu.

Toshiro continua à bouger sa baguette de haut en bas, à gauche et à droite pendant que l'anti-sort prenait effet, laissant la musique silencieuse contrôler ses actions. Ce type de choix était différent de la normale et nécessitait une connexion profonde au sort originel. Le sort d'animation était plein de vie, vibrant et frémissant d'énergie. Le contre sort, lui, semblait plat et vide, consommant le sortilège d'animation et s'en emplissant. Il laissa faire, ne sachant pas si c'était ce qui devait arriver ou non. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. En effet, il n'avait jamais rien lu à ce sujet dans les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. C'était nouveau, mais maintenant qu'il l'utilisait, il était quelque peu inquiet.

L'anti-sort semblait utiliser une partie de sa propre magie pour retirer le sortilège n'animation des livres, les laissant mous et ternes dans leur cage. Lentement, alors qu'il travaillait et que sa baguette se soulevait et tombait, leurs craquements et leurs gémissements s'apaisèrent, et un à un, ils tombèrent au fond de la cage, toujours tordus, comme si ils agonisaient alors que leur ''vie'' les quittait.

Et, dans une certaine mesure, c'était plus ou moins le cas.

Il pouvait _sentir_ l'énergie qui avait donné vie à ces objets normalement inanimés, et il pouvait _sentir_ leur force les quitter jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger. Finalement, ils se tordaient dans une lutte finalement et inutile contre le pouvoir supérieur qui leur retirait la vie. Contre lui.

Avec un rapide halètement, Toshiro brisa le lien et s'éloigna, coupant l'anti-sortilège avant qu'il ne se termine. Il tituba et se pencha en avant contre la table, les mains à plat sur celle-ci pour garder l'équilibre. Dans leur cage, les livres tremblèrent, chaque page se secouant, avant de se redresser et de s'écarter des autres.

Toshiro, les bras tremblants et les genoux ne pouvant plus le soutenir, se laissa tomber au sol et laissa sa tête se caler contre le mur, haletant comme si il venait de faire des kilomètres sans se reposer. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts affaiblis et roula au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête contre le mur. Il se sentait vidé, comme si c'était sa propre énergie, et pas celle des livres, qui avait été drainée.

'' _Maitre…_ '' murmura doucement Hyorinmaru. Toshiro constata qu'il n'avait plus ni l'énergie ni la volonté de lui répondre.

Tout ce qui l'entourait s'estompa jusqu'à ce qu'il flotte dans un monde étrange sans couleur ni lumière ni aucune sensation. Il pouvait tendre une main, était-ce seulement une main ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se sentir bouger. Il se sentait faible, incapable de penser même aux choses les plus simples. Si, à ce moment, on lui demandait son propre nom, il serait surement même incapable de répondre.

Et pourtant, même dans ce monde mort et sans vie, il pouvait sentir un abîme sans retour. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ou le sentir mais c'était _là_ , une limite et un avertissement assez loin pour ne pas avoir peur de tomber mais suffisamment près pour qu'il sache que c'était un endroit où il ne devait pas entrer. Le vide semblait en venir, tel une masse mouvante sans présence physique.

Alors que ses pensées et son esprit lui revinrent, il commença à paniquer, cherchant désespérément à s'éloigner de cette fosse. Il se débattit et les liens invisibles qui semblaient le maintenir dans cette terre morte se brisèrent, lui permettant de partir et retourner dans un monde vivant.

Finalement, il se rendit compte que des mains sur ses épaules le secouaient légèrement et qu'une voix bruyante et agaçante répétait quelque chose. Si il se concentrait assez fort, il pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son nom, avec d'autres mots en anglais. Étrange, pourquoi en anglais…

''Hitsugaya ! Hitsugaya ! Réveillez-vous ! _S'il vous plait_ , réveillez-vous !''

La voix semblait paniquée, comme si la personne voulait réellement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait… ce n'était pas sa grand-mère, ni Momo, ni Rangiku. De tout les gens qu'il connaissait, ils étaient peut-être les seuls qui se souciaient de lui… Il recommença à sombrer, la sensation de flotter réapparaissant.

Soudainement, l'inter-monde dans lequel il planait brilla d'une lumière aveuglante et ondoyante, et il vit une forme d'où la lumière semblait provenir. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, mais la lumière brouillait les bords et il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était. Puis la lumière s'estompa et il fut laissé tremblant.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage du libraire à quelques centimètres du sien, il leva instinctivement un bras pour le repousser. Mais il lui sembla lourd, comme fait de plomb, et il le laissa retomber sur ses genoux.

Le libraire, voyant ses yeux ouvert, recula légèrement. ''Dieu merci !'' Soupira-t-il en affaissant ses épaules. ''Je ne sais plus ce que je devais faire, tu t'es soudainement effondré et … ça va ?''

Toshiro ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant un point sur son corps comme il le ferait après une bataille, s'assurant qu'au moins chaque membre bougeait, sinon rapidement. A part une fatigue profonde et anormale, il semblait intact. ''ça va,'' dit-il enfin, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. Il tourna la tête, cherchant sa baguette du regard, et aperçu de l'argent et bleu du coin de l'œil. Il tendit lentement la main pour l'attraper mais fut surpris quand ses doigts rencontrèrent du bois froid. En levant les yeux, il vit que le mur et le sol autour de sa baguette étaient recouverts d'une mince couche de givre. Celle-ci disparu immédiatement quand il leva sa baguette, qui était plus froide que la normale. Elle était habituellement fraiche, même les jours les plus chauds.

''Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' S'enquit le libraire en se reculant pour laisser de la place à Toshiro, qui se levait doucement, se tenant d'une main contre le mur. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa botte et se redressa, grimaçant en s'appuyant contre le mur.

''Je… je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr,'' dit-il, clignant paresseusement des yeux en se concentrant sur le reste de la pièce. ''Mais je ne suis, cependant, pas prêt de le refaire de si tôt.''

''Tu… tu veux que j'appel un médicomage ?'' Lui demanda le libraire en le regardant avec inquiétude.

''Non,'' répondit Toshiro. ''Juste… laissez moi juste une minute.''

''D'accord.'' Acquiesça le libraire en reculant à contrecœur, disparaissant brièvement derrière le comptoir pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard un tabouret à la main. ''Tiens, assieds-toi, au moins.''

Toshiro s'asseya avec reconnaissance, ne sachant pas si ses jambes auraient pu le porter encore longtemps. Il tendit les mains devant lui un instant avant de les fourrer dans ses poches, inquiet de les voir trembler autant. Encore que, tout son corps semblait trembler, en fait, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si il était plus froid que d'habitude.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le gérant, qui l'étudiait encore nerveusement du regard. ''On dirait que je vais devoir vous payer mon livre finalement'', dit-il alors que le gérant cligna des yeux, le fixant un instant. Puis sa bouche forma un « o » parfait et il se retourna rapidement pour regarder la cage.

''Hé bien, tu les as un peu calmés, au moins.'' Fit-il en se redressant et en tirant sur ses gants. ''Dis moi… Je vais te faire un prix. Ça fera seulement trois noises.''

''Merci,'' soupira Toshiro en se penchant à nouveau contre le mur. Il voulait juste rester là un peu plus…

''Hitsugaya ? Hitsugaya !''

''Quoi ?'' Grommela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec le gérant, qui était à nouveau devant lui. Celui-ci lui tendit l'un des _Monstrueux_ livres, maintenu fermé grâce à une ficelle enroulée par trois fois autour.

''C'est que, tu… tu t'étais endormi.''

Toshiro regarda l'homme pendant une minute avant de se lever et prendre le livre. Il ne s'était _pas_ endormi, il ne s'était jamais endormi en public, encore moins dans le monde des vivants ! ''Merci,'' dit-il avec raideur, plongeant une main dans son sac pour y prendre quelques pièces qu'il déposa dans la main du libraire. Il se remit alors à trembler, testant sa force, il plia le parchemin contenant son travail sur l'anti-sortilège et le mit dans sa poche, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Le gérant le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui et reste un instant à contempler le Chemin de Traverse.

Celui-ci semblait plus bondé que d'habitude, il y avait plus de lumières, de bruit et de gens. Il soupira et se prépara au long voyage qu'il aurait à faire jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Après tant d'années de travail dans ce pub, Tom pouvait dire presque instantanément quand la porte, avant ou arrière, s'ouvrait, et il avait appris à garder un œil sur le nouveau client qui entrait. Aussi, quand la porte arrière, qui menait au Chemin de Traverse, s'ouvrit, il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la personne venant d'entrer avant de reprendre son travail, cependant il dû regarder à nouveau quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu ce garçon aussi… épuisé. Tom se tenait dans un coin de la salle, observant Hitsugaya entrer avec un mélange de fascination et de confusion, il le vit regarder autour de lui avant de monter lentement les escaliers, comme si chaque pas demandait un effort surhumain au jeune homme.

Tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Tom pour décrire ce à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme était terne l'éclat qu'il avait récemment vu en lui semblait avoir disparu. Sa peau semblait presque grise, sa posture, habituellement parfaite, était gâchée par des épaules affaissées et même ses cheveux blancs pendaient mollement sur sa tête. Dans l'ensemble, toute sa présence avait radicalement changé, comme si il en avait vu ou fait trop. C'était comme si il avait soudainement plus du triple de son âge et que la douleur et la fatigue s'étaient installées dans son corps beaucoup trop tôt et brusquement.

Ce n'était pas naturel.

Tom fronça les sourcils, se redressant autour qu'il le put et allant s'asseoir derrière le comptoir, prenant un parchemin et une plume. Il griffonna rapidement un message, expliquant tout cela à une personne qu'il connaissait et qui pourrait l'aider à faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme. Pour tout le temps où des jeunes étaient sous son toit, il avait l'obligation de s'occuper d'eux, et c'était la seconde fois qu'Hitsugaya revenait avec quelque chose de mauvais avec lui.

Il posa la lettre maintenant scellée et leva les yeux quand un nouveau client entra. Il l'enverrait plus tard, une fois le service terminé.

* * *

Toshiro fut très heureux que personne ne l'interrompe sur le chemin du retour vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à une quelconque rencontre et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie de se défendre en cas de besoin. Aussi, quand il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, sans avoir à parler à personne, il s'en réjouit.

Cette joie se manifesta sous la forme d'un effondrement sur son lit dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

En toute honnêteté, il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'à son lit. Ses derniers pas ressemblèrent plus à une odyssée épique qu'à autre chose : le parquet semblait se transformer en marais agité, de la boue semblait s'accrocher à ses chaussures à chaque pas, l'obligeant à faire glisser ses pieds sur le sol pour pouvoir faire un pas…

Finalement, il s'endormi avant même que sa tête ne heurte son oreiller.

* * *

Toshiro se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des coups incessant à sa porte. Il gémit, roulant sur le côté pour faire face à la porte et, en faisant cela, il réalisa que tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois compressé, roulé, congelé et frit.

''Quoi ?'' S'enquit-il, irrité, alors que les coups cessèrent.

''Hitsugaya ?'' Ce fut la voix de Tom qui traversa le bois de la porte. ''Vous allez bien ?''

 _Non_ , pensa Toshiro, mais il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Hé bien, vous n'êtes pas descendu depuis hier, je commençais à me demander si quelque chose vous était arrivé.''

 _Hier ?_ Pensa Toshiro en se frottant les yeux avant d'ouvrir son denreishinki, écarquillant les yeux quand il vit la date. _J'ai dormi toute une journée !_

''Je vais bien,'' fit Toshiro en essayant de s'asseoir avant de décider que ça ne valait pas le coup et de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit. ''Pourriez-vous m'apporter du thé ?''

''Bien sûr.'' Répondit Tom. Ses pas se répercutèrent dans le couloir et Toshiro ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il _ne_ ferait _plus jamais_ ça.

Le thé le ranima un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Après l'avoir bu, il se hissa hors de son lit pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis s'effondra à nouveau dans son lit et s'y endormi une fois de plus.

Certaines personnes rêvaient et d'autres non. Certains marchaient dans des paysages issus de leur imagination, voyant des lieux et des personnes qu'autrement ils n'auraient jamais vus. Ils pouvaient explorer de beaux endroits, plonger au plus profond des profondeurs, planer dans le ciel avec les créatures les plus féroces. Puis il y avait ceux qui ne rêvaient pas, qui passaient leurs nuits dans les ténèbres sans que leur esprit ne se manifeste.

Lui rêva.

Ses rêves n'étaient pas faits de calme paisible, de liberté dans un endroit sauvage ou de géantes créatures magiques des profondeurs. Il ne marchait pas dans des terres inexplorées ou sous des branches d'un profond émeraude. Non, ses rêves étaient rouges, remplis de sang et de cris d'agonie.

Il rêvait de sa sœur sur son lit d'hôpital, sa main froide dans la sienne.

Il rêvait de son vice-capitaine ensanglanté dans ses bras, son sang se répandant tel de l'eau sur le sol gelé.

Il rêvait de sa grand-mère frissonnant dans la nuit, la glace rampant autour d'eux, l'étouffant lentement pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il rêvait des hommes et des femmes sous son commandement, des vivants et des morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

Ses rêves ne faisaient qu'empirer, devenant plus sanglant et désespérés encore, et ce depuis que Tom Jedusor l'eut forcé à revivre ses souvenirs. Maintenant, quand les rêves devenaient trop difficiles à supporter, Hyorinmaru protégeait son esprit en l'entrainant dans son monde intérieur.

Cette fois, cependant, il n'apparu pas et Toshiro passa la nuit à courir après ses subordonnés, qui mourraient toujours juste avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre.

* * *

Quand le soleil se leva sur Londres, dissipant doucement l'obscurité, Toshiro remua dans son lit, détournant son visage de la fenêtre une fois de plus. Il avait commencé à se replonger dans l'obscurité quand il y eu un étrange bruit de grattage à sa porte et Athéna, perchée sur la fenêtre ouverte, hulula pour attirer son attention. Il se redressa instantanément, alerte, et tendit la main vers sa baguette, qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet près du lit. Descendant du lit, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte, tendis la main vers la poignée et tira brusquement, baguette levée et un sortilège d'attaque prêt.

Il n'y avait personne.

Intrigué, il baissa sa baguette, mais un _miaulement_ fort le fit sursauter et il pointa sa baguette vers un gros chat roux court sur patte et au visage écrasé. Il le regarda d'un air grognon, miaula une fois de plus et s'avança pour se faufiler près de lui et appuyer sa tête contre sa jambe.

''D'où tu viens ?'' Murmura Toshiro en s'accroupissant pour laisser le chat renifler le dos de sa main. ''Et pourquoi tu es venu là ? Tu ne voudrais pas de moi, je t'assure.'' Pour toute réponse le chat lui lécha les phalanges, sa langue râpeuse agrippant la peau qui, jusqu'à il y a peu, saignait à la suite de son coup contre un mur. Il passa une main dans son épaisse fourrure et son dos se vouta quand il y passa la main. Il soupira.

''Très bien, je vais voir si Tom a de la nourriture pour toi.'' Fit-il en prenant le chat dans ses bras, un peu surpris par son poids, et en partant vers l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant que pour fermer sa porte.

Une fois dans les escaliers, le chat se dégagea de ses bras et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec, partant instantanément. Il le suivi, un peu inquiet qu'il s'échappe par la porte, mais il n'eut finalement pas à s'inquiéter, car le chat courut directement vers une jeune fille aux familiers et épais cheveux bruns.

''Pattenrond !'' S'exclama-t-elle en étreignant le chat. ''Où es-tu allé ? Je t'ai cherché partout !''

''Il était devant ma porte,'' fit Toshiro en arrivant derrière la jeune fille. ''Je suis descendu pour voir si je pouvais trouver de la nourriture à lui donner.''

La jeune fille se retourna alors. ''Hitsugaya !'' S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, le serrant fort contre elle, Pattenrond grogna, fâché d'être écrasé entre deux humains. Hermione le laissa partir, le caressant avec douceur. ''Désolé,'' lui dit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers Toshiro, un large sourire sur son visage. ''C'est bon de te voir, tu es plus grand non ?''

''Hum,'' grogna distraitement Toshiro en regardant le chat. ''Quand l'a tu eu ?''

''Il,'' fit Hermione en pressant son visage contre la fourrure du chat. ''Pattenrond est un mâle.''

''D'accord, mais ma question demeure.''

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry apparu alors à côté d'elle et sourit à Toshiro. ''Hey, tu es debout,'' dit-il alors que Toshiro lui envoya un regard dur. Le garçon resta imperturbable. ''Viens saluer les Weasley, ils sont là !''

Les minutes qui suivirent furent remplies de salutations : les jumeaux souriaient et se regardaient sournoisement, Mr Weasley lui posa des questions sur le fonctionnement d'un congélateur, Ginny lui offrir un petit signe de main, Percy lui serra la main et Mme Weasley le tira dans un de ces féroces câlins.

''Tu es trop maigre,'' dit-elle en le regardant d'un œil critique. ''As-tu _suffisamment_ à manger ?''

''Je vous assure que j'ai ce qu'il faut,'' déclara Toshiro, bien que ses protestations soient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. ''Je ne serais plus en vie si je n'avais rien mangé.''

Puis il y eu Ron, toujours aussi grand et au long nez, qui se tenait maladroitement à l'arrière. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Toshiro et Ron lui fit signe pour lui indiquer un coin de la pièce partiellement caché par des piliers, le même endroit que celui où Tom lui avait parlé quelques jours plutôt. Ron l'y attendait quand Toshiro réussi enfin à échapper aux Weasley. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, se regardant l'un l'autre avec mal aise. Toshiro regarda froidement Ron, ne voulant être le premier à rompre le silence.

Finalement Ron le rompit. ''Il va bien,'' dit-il en se frottant la nuque. Toshiro leva un sourcil. Le plus grand reprit. ''Je veux dire, tu n'as pas… il n'est pas…''

Toshiro vit soudainement ce qu'il essayait de dire et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il serra les poings. ''Je t'ai dit que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver,'' dit-il avec une certaine colère. ''Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.''

La bande de glace autour de son bras se contracta soudainement.

Ron détourna les yeux. ''Ouais… Écoute, je voulais juste te dire… j'ai réfléchi et… comment peut-on recommencer ?''

Toshiro pencha la tête sur le côté. ''Recommencer ?'' répéta-t-il, confus.

Hyorinmaru lui parla après un long silence. '' _Je crois qu'il veut s'excuser_.'' Sa voix était basse et lente, il était fatigué, c'était évident.

' _'_ _Vraiment ?_ '' Fit Toshiro en considérant le rouquin. ' _'Il aurait pu mieux s'y prendre_.'' Fit Hyorinmaru avant de se recroqueviller pour se rendormir.

''D'accord,'' dit finalement Toshiro en tendant la main. Ron le dévisagea, surpris. ''Je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya, je suis un shinigami.''

Ron serra sa main de sa peau chaude. ''Ron Weasley, étudiant à Poudlard.'' Toshiro hocha la tête et Ron lâcha sa main avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner et rejoindre sa famille. Toshiro le suivi, et pendant quelques minutes il oublia sa fatigue alors que les Weasley lui parlèrent de leurs vacances en Égypte.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! Au début je pensais qu'il serai assez ''ennuyeux'' à traduire, surtout par rapport au précédent, qui ne manque pas d'action, mais étonnement je l'ai fait de façon très fluide. A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Un grand merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews !**

 **J'en profite aussi pour répondre à la demande de Cobra: Je vais lire cette fiction dont tu m'as parlée, je ne promet rien mais si elle me plait et que je la traduis, ça ne sera qu'après celle-ci, elle me donne pas mal de travail et me prend du temps, surtout que j'écris beaucoup à côté. Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement ! Merci beaucoup de ta confiance en tout cas, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des demandes de traductions, ça montre que je fais un travail, au moins, correct et apprécié. Merci beaucoup, c'est très encourageant !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un long diner, Toshiro était allongé sur son lit, écoutant les bruits des Weasley restants. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment, mais même la nuit ne pouvait pas chasser la chaleur de l'été. Il avait sa fenêtre ouverte, pour permettre à l'air de circuler, et également pour qu'Athéna puisse aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait.

L'oiseau entra, comme si elle avait été appelée, et atterrit sur son lit. Elle hulula en battant des ailes et Toshiro se redressa, se déplaçant et avançant la main pour lui caresser la tête. Elle se pencha contre sa main, roucoulant doucement. Il sourit puis leva brusquement les yeux quand un cri fort et furieux retentit dans le couloir.

Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et entendit Ron et Percy se disputer. Apparemment Percy avait perdu une sorte de badge et pensait que Ron le lui avait prit, bien que la voix forte et frustrée de Ron dise le contraire. Laissant un sourire courber ses lèvres, Toshiro s'éloignant du mur et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller demander une tasse de thé à Tom. Il ressentait toujours les effets de l'anti-sortilège raté et il avait découvert que le thé de Tom était efficace pour lui redonner de l'énergie.

Au moment où il passait devant un petit salon fermé, il entendit des voix à travers les murs fins et s'arrêta, reconnaissant le timbre de Mr et Mme Weasley. Il resta immobile, à l'écoute, prêt à partir si ils disaient quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

''…ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ça,'' disait Mme Weasley d'une voix plus tranchante que d'habitude. ''Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.''

''Molly, _Sirius Black_ est après lui, comment ne _pas le_ lui dire ?'' Protesta Mr Weasley. ''Il doit pouvoir se protéger !''

''Dumbledore le protégera, Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité.''

 _Harry ?_ Toshiro fronça les sourcils en inclinant la tête. _Pourquoi Black est après Potter ?_

''Tu ne peux pas lui dire,'' reprit Mme Weasley avant de répondre aux contestations de son mari.'' Le _ministre_ ne lui a pas dit, alors pourquoi penses-tu que _tu_ le devrais ?''

Des pas détournèrent l'attention de Toshiro, il leva les yeux et vit Harry tourner dans un coin, s'arrêter de surprise puis regarder la porte alors que la discussion entre les adultes continuait. Il leva un sourcil vers Toshiro, qui haussa les épaules, déconcerté d'être pris en flagrant délit. Harry roula des yeux et avança, mais Toshiro leva une main, l'arrêtant. Il s'avança et lui murmura :''Non, écoute, tu devrais entendre ça.''

Sur ce, il recula et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant que les Weasley finissent leur conversation.

Quand les chaises crissèrent sur le sol, Harry et Toshiro se hâtèrent de monter les escaliers, Harry, les yeux écarquillés, fixait le mur qui le séparait de la chambre de Percy et Ron, Toshiro entra dans la sienne. Il s'asseya sur le lit, Athéna vint se poser à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à la caresser. Ce qu'il fit, ne s'arrêtant que pour lever les yeux quand Harry entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta un instant à regarder Toshiro.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de truc !'' S'exclama soudainement Harry, effrayant Athéna. Celle-ci lança un regard ennuyé au garçon et hulula de colère après lui. Toshiro se frotta la tête.

''Ne l'effraye pas,'' réprima-t-il. Harry rit pince sans rire.

''Ne l'effraye pas. Ne _m_ 'effraye pas ! Black essaie de me tuer !''

''Apparemment oui,'' fit calmement Toshiro en caressant légèrement les ailes d'Athéna. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, fulminant et inquiet, et Toshiro se surpris à s'endormir, si bien qu'il bailla.

'' _M'écoutes_ -tu seulement ?''

''Bien sûr que je t'écoute.'' Fit Toshiro en se levant, Athéna perchée sur son avant bras. ''Que comptes tu faire à ce sujet ?''

Harry s'arrêta de faire les cents pas. ''Quoi ?''

Toshiro rit doucement, alla à la fenêtre et laissa Athéna s'élancer dans le ciel. ''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet de Black ?''

''Black.''

''Celui qui essaie de te tuer.''

''Je sais qu'il essaie de…''

 _Pour l'amour de…_ ''Je _sais,_ '' gémit Toshiro, résistant à l'envie de se frapper plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur. ''Calme toi un peu !''

Harry le dévisagea un instant, confus, puis ferma la bouche avec un claquement sonore. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration et s'asseya à nouveau sur son lit. ''Écoute-moi juste,'' dit-il alors qu'Harry hochait la tête. ''Et ne dis _rien_ avant que j'ai terminé.''

* * *

Le matin où les Weasley, Granger, Potter et Hitsugaya devaient partir pour Poudlard fut étonnamment calme, contrairement aux jours précédents. Toshiro fut le premier à descendre, comme d'habitude, et lisait tranquillement dans un coin avec sa valise rétrécie dans sa poche. Athéna, qui détestait être enfermée dans sa cage, était perchée sur le dos de sa chaise, à côté de sa tête, avançant parfois son bec pour tirer sur ses cheveux. Sa cage était aussi miniaturisée et dans sa poche.

Quelques minutes après que Toshiro fut installé, Mr Weasley descendit, fit un signe de tête amical à Toshiro et partit parler à Tom. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint dans la pièce et s'installa dans une chaise avec la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et une tasse de thé. Mme Weasley arriva un peu plus tard, embrassa son mari et parla tranquillement avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ginny apparaissent à leur tour, trainant leurs valises dans la pièce. Pattenrond descendit les escaliers devant elles, sa longue queue ondulant derrière lui.

Après cela, il y eu tout simplement trop de monde et trop de bruit pour que Toshiro puisse écouter les conversations et se soucie de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Les adultes ne diraient rien d'important devant les enfants et les enfants n'avaient rien d'important à dire. Aussi il resta dans son coin à lire un livre sur un sort particulièrement intéressant qui pouvait animer l'eau.

Il se souvint de la fois où il avait trouvé ce livre, c'était l'année dernière, quand Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy s'étaient bagarrés dans une librairie, se faisant ils avaient fait tomber de nombreux livres de leurs étagères. Il en avait pris un et avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le titre alors qu'il avait voulu le ranger : _Charmes et sorts à base d'eau_. Les Weasley partaient et il l'avait rapidement fait glisser dans sa poche, désactivant le sortilège d'alarme, sortant sans regret du magasin avec.

Il avait l'intention de payer pour ça, finalement.

''Ils sont là !'' Cria quelqu'un, le faisant lever les yeux de surprise. Les sorciers se dépêchaient de ramasser leurs affaires et d'avaler leur déjeuner. Il se leva, gardant sa page avec un doigt, et les suivit. A l'extérieur se trouvait deux voitures noires appartenant au ministère et leurs conducteurs portaient des costumes émeraude, mais qui semblaient incroyablement fades. Toshiro fut écrasé dans la voiture avec Hermione, Harry, Ron et Percy. Il laissa Athéna voler librement, elle pouvait parfaitement rejoindre l'école par elle-même.

Le trajet, bien qu'il se fit dans un silence inconfortable, Harry et Hermione entre Ron et Toshiro et Percy entre Harry et Ron, fut relativement calme. Bientôt les voitures atteignirent la gare et les laissèrent sortir. Dans le même temps les chauffeurs du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots pour y déposer leurs affaires. L'un des conducteurs lança un regard étrange à Toshiro mais il l'ignora et entra dans la gare.

Le voie neuf trois quart était, comme d'habitude, bondée et bruyante. Toshiro se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et trouva finalement un compartiment vide dans le train. Il s'asseya et posa son livre sur ses genoux avec la ferme intention de lire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'école.

''Pardon mais… ça ne vous dérange pas si nous partageons un compartiment ?''

La voix, grave et fatiguée et évidement pas celle d'un enfant, lui fit lever les yeux. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un homme plutôt jeune à l'air fatigué, aux cheveux châtains parsemés de quelques mèches blanches. Il portait des vêtements usés et rapiécée en plusieurs endroits et avait un demi-sourire gêné sur le visage. Le regard de Toshiro se posa sur sa valise mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y était écrit de là où il se trouvait.

''On m'a dit que c'était un pays libre,'' dit-il, l'homme cligna des yeux une fois avant d'entrer et de poser sa malle sur les filets. Puis il s'asseya en face de Toshiro.

''Je suis Lupin… enfin, professeur Lupin, maintenant j'imagine,'' dit-il en tendant une main à Toshiro. Il l'a pris, il préférait s'incliner mais il aurait dû se lever.

''Hitsugaya, vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?''

''C'est exact.'' Répondit Lupin, semblant légèrement heureux. ''Vous êtes en première année ?''

Le froncement de sourcil perpétuel de Toshiro, qu'il utilisait normalement quand il parlait à ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son rang, réapparut. ''Troisième.'' Dit-il. Les yeux de Lupin s'élargirent et retombèrent sur Toshiro, le regardant à nouveau.

''Je suis désolé,'' dit-il, semblant comprendre. ''Vous n'avez pas de valise, j'ai supposé que vous étiez moldu.''

''Elle est dans ma poche,'' répondit Toshiro avant qu'il n'ajoute. ''Je suis habitué maintenant.''

''Pourtant, je devrais mieux supposer.''

''Nous sommes tous humains,'' fit Toshiro avec un léger amusement, mais il fut surpris quand une brève expression, quelque chose comme de l'agacement ou de la mélancolie, traversa le visage du professeur. ''Les humains font des erreurs,'' termina doucement Toshiro, étudiant l'homme de plus près, mais cette fois aucune expression ne trahi ses émotions.

 _J'ai peut-être rêvé._

' _'Non, je l'ai vu aussi_ ,'' gronda un certain dragon de glace.

' _'Hyorinmaru, je ne t'avais pas entendu depuis que l'anti-sort a échoué, ça va ?''_

 _''Comme vous avez récupéré, moi aussi,''_ répondit le zanpakuto _. ''Il m'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps, j'ai surtout dormi.''_

 _''Je ne te blâme pas, c'est ce que j'ai fait les deux premiers jours.''_

 _''Maitre, ne refaites plus ça.''_

 _''Entendu.''_

Toshiro leva les yeux de sa soudaine conversation mentale et constata que le professeur Lupin s'était déjà endormi. Il retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

Le paysage à l'extérieur était flou alors que le Poudlard Express avançait, les sons répétitifs des pistons et des engrenages créent un grondement de fond. Toshiro était assis tranquillement une jambe sur l'autre, son livre appuyé contre elles. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui l'avait rejoint dans son compartiment quand le train avait quitté la gare. Harry avait commencé à leur raconter ce qu'il avait entendu mais Toshiro l'avait rapidement fait taire, faisant signe vers le professeur endormi en face de lui. Après cela, leur conversation avait rapidement tourné vers des questions plus triviales.

Toshiro ne leva les yeux que quand il entendit son nom et il constata que tous le regardaient. Aussi concentré sur son livre qu'il l'avait été, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait vouloir aussi il y eut un instant de silence gêné dans le compartiment. Finalement, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

''As-tu fait signer tes autorisations pour Pré-au-Lard ?'' Demanda-t-elle, Toshiro hocha la tête en tournant une page.

''Bien sûr.'' Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraitre, intérieurement il grimaça. Ça avait été _si_ embarrassant de demander au capitaine en chef de signer ces papiers. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à le faire devant tous les capitaines. Autrement il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

''Harry non.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils en regardant le garçon, qui triturait un bout de sa chemise.

''Ma famille ne les auraient pas signés… écoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ira.''

''Tu auras plus de chance l'an prochain.'' Fit Toshiro en retournant à son livre, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer à nouveau.

Finalement la sorcière avec le chariot à friandises passa et il y eu une brève discussion sur si oui ou non il fallait réveiller le professeur Lupin. Ron semblait être d'avis à ce qu'ils vérifient qu'il dorme bien et qu'il ne soit pas mort, mais la sorcière leur dit de ne pas le déranger. '' S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train,'' dit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers Toshiro. ''Vous voulez manger quelque chose jeune homme ?''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, regardant le chariot, qui était rempli de pâtisseries et de tartes, de petits bonbons, de chocolats au cœur coulant, de grenouilles au chocolat et de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des oursons à la gomme. ''Avez-vous quelque chose de sain ?''

La sorcière le dévisagea, bouche bée. Toshiro soupira. ''Ça ne fait rien.''

Perplexe, la sorcière se dirigea vers le compartiment suivant.

''Maman a raison,'' fit Ron à Toshiro, en finissant quelque chose de rouge et d'orange qui s'attardait au coin de sa bouche. ''Tu es trop maigre.''

''J'ai un poids tout à fait acceptable.''

'' _Même Unohana dit que vous devriez manger plus_ ,'' déclara Hyorinmaru. Toshiro l'ignora.

''Vous semblez mieux vous entendre, tous les deux,'' nota Hermione en enlevant une enveloppe de ses genoux. ''Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?''

Toshiro resta silencieux, ayant l'intention de laisser Ron répondre, mais devant le silence du roux, il soupira et hocha la tête. ''Oui.''

''Bien !'' Sourit Hermione. ''Je suis contente, mais, Ron, pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?''

Ron gigota sur son siège, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur des Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle souriant. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Toshiro soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers eux. ''Pourquoi êtes vous là ?'' demanda-t-il avec lassitude. Le sourire de Malfoy se crispa et il regarda Ron par-dessus l'épaule de Toshiro.

'' J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, '' dit-il. ''J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous…''

Toshiro lui ferma la porte au nez. Le trio regarda Toshiro avec incrédulité alors qu'il rejoignait son siège. Il haussa les épaules. ''Ils étaient là pour rien,'' offrit-il. Hermione rit.

Le train arriva doucement dans le nord du pays. A l'extérieur des fenêtres embuées le soleil s'était couché et les lanternes installées dans les couloirs et au-dessus des filets à bagage se mirent à clignoter, baignant tout le train d'une lumière dorée. Ron grognait qu'il avait faim et Toshiro ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre se plaindre. Il se sentait agité, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il pouvait normalement rester assis des heures sans problème.

''Je vais prendre l'air,'' annonça-t-il en se levant, délogeant Pattenrond de sa place sur ses genoux. Le chat descendit avec protestation, mais Toshiro l'ignora et sortit de leur compartiment, se frayant un passage dans le couloir.

Leur compartiment n'était pas loin du wagon qui s'ouvrait sur un espace en plein air. C'était désert à présent, la plupart des élèves ne supportant pas l'air froid, mais il en était heureux et s'asseya sur la balustrade, passant ses jambes de l'autre côté pour les balancer dans le vide. Les railles étaient floues sous ses pieds et si il levait les yeux, les nuages couraient les étoiles.

Toshiro se tenait en équilibre sur le métal de la balustrade, étirant ses sens. Il ne _détecta_ aucun hollow, mais… pourquoi avait –il l'impression qu'un était proche ? La pluie avait diminué et avait légèrement embrumé son visage, assez pour le rafraichir mais pas assez pour plaquer ses cheveux dans ses yeux.

''Je doute que tu sois autorisé à monter là-haut.''

Toshiro se tourna rapidement, sa main trouvant le manche de sa baguette avant qu'il ne réalise qui lui avait parlé. Luna Lovegood se tenait à mi-chemin entre lui et la porte, semblant encore plus pâle sous la lumière vacillante des lanternes. Toshiro se détendit et se replaça comme il était auparavant.

''Peu importe,'' répondit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder le paysage alors que le train semblait accélérer. Il déplaça légèrement les pieds dans le sens de la marche pour qu'ils puissent se balancer plus facilement. ''Je fais ce qu'il me plait.''

Luna sourit, s'avançant pour se tenir à côté de lui. Elle posa les mains sur la rambarde et se pencha pour regarder le ciel sombre au-dessus d'eux et respirer longuement l'air frai. Un nuage de brouillard se forma avant d'être emporté par le vent. Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil vers Toshiro et un sourire, elle écarta les mains et s'asseya sur la rambarde.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda Toshiro avec surprise en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser alors qu'elle s'installait. Quand elle le regarda, il vit que ses yeux brillaient, reflétant la lune décroissante au-dessus d'eux.

''Je fais ce qu'il me plait,'' dit-elle. Toshiro se renfrogna.

''C'est dangereux, tu pourrais tomber.''

''Toi aussi,'' fit-elle remarquer, il la regarda avec incrédulité.

''Je ne tomberai pas,'' dit-il avec indignation. _Je ne serais pas un shinigami si je tombais aussi facilement_ , pensa-t-il sèchement.

''En plus, tu ne me laisserais pas tomber,'' continua Luna, ignorant complètement son regard noir.

''Je pourrais.''

''Mais tu ne le ferais pas.''

Toshiro pencha la tête, étudiant la jeune fille. ''Tu es très confiante à ce sujet, ce n'est que la seconde fois que nous nous rencontrons.''

Elle haussa les épaules et vacilla, faisant resserrer sa prise sur ses épaules à Toshiro. Ses mains se levèrent pour saisir ses bras et il eut la soudaine pensée que c'était une position _très_ … intime. Elle était peut-être à deux pas de lui mais de l'extérieur ils semblaient se tenir l'un à l'autre de façon un peu… Il put sentir son visage rougir aussi il recula légèrement. Elle le regarda, perplexe, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

''Je descends, tu devrais y aller en première.'' Elle hocha la tête, se retourna et bondit au sol, puis elle se retourna pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule. La peur emplit son expression et Toshiro se retourna, prêt à affronter tout hollow qui serait soudainement apparu.

Mais ce n'était pas un hollow.

Là, flottant dans les airs à côté du train, se trouvait une grande créature drapée d'un manteau noir en lambeaux qui tourbillonnait au vent. Sa capuche était levée, couvrant un visage mort et flétri. Sa bouche était ouverte : tel un grand trou vide qui suintait de ténèbres. Toshiro sentit ses muscles se bloquer alors qu'il se souvenait de l'abîme dans lequel il était tombé après avoir raté son anti-sort. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder la main squelettique de la créature se lever vers lui, l'attraper et le tirer contre la rambarde. Si il tombait, son corps se briserait contre les rails, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ne pouvait s'éloigner de la main qui le retenait.

Un doigt toucha son front et un froid soudain parcouru son échine. Des éclairs blancs et bleus éclatèrent derrière ses yeux et une voix rauque résonna dans son esprit : _Prince of Ice…_

Puis, soudain, il tomba sur le côté, un corps chaud à côté de lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules. Comme sortit d'une transe, il réagit rapidement, il attira Luna derrière lui et la poussa devant lui dans le train. ''Là,'' murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte du compartiment le plus proche et les faisant entrer avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?'' Demanda Luna, ignorant complètement les élèves qui les regardaient d'un air éperdu. Toshiro frissonna, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, et haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Instantanément, il y eut le chaos dans leur compartiment, les élèves criaient, se poussaient et paniquaient. Puis la lumière revint dans l'obscurité et Toshiro vit que Luna avait allumé le bout de sa baguette. ''Taisez-vous !'' Dit-elle aux premières années, qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux paniqués.

Toshiro retint son souffle, sentant que… la chose passait à côté de leur compartiment. Il regarda Luna et vit que ses yeux étaient devenus argentés à la lumière de son _Lumos_.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, la même présence passa en sens inverse et les lumières se rallumèrent. Luna éteignit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche, l'air troublée. Avec un cliquetis et une embardée soudaine, le train se remit en mouvement, augmentant lentement son rythme.

''Je retourne dans mon compartiment,'' fit Toshiro à Luna, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il tourna la tête et quitta la pièce, se précipitant dans un couloir bondé. Les élèves étaient tous sortis de leurs compartiments, discutant et se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toshiro se fraya un chemin à travers la foule avec le sentiment que quelque chose _n'allait pas_ , il devait retourner à son compartiment.

Quand il atteignit finalement la petite pièce dans laquelle il était à l'origine, il trouva une scène bien différente de celle qu'il avait laissée au départ. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que le professeur Lupin était réveillé et qu'il était entrain de donner quelque chose à Ginny. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs brusquement les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais il se détendit légèrement quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Toshiro. Puis le shinigami remarqua qu'Harry était étendu sur le sol, pâle et clairement inconscient.

''La créature a fait ça ?'' Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers Harry et les autres, Ginny et Neville, s'ajoutant aux occupants d'origine, acquiescèrent.

''Tenez,'' fit Lupin en lui tendant un carré de quelque chose. Il le regarda d'un œil critique et l'identifia comme du chocolat, il regarda le professeur avec un regard noir. ''Ça va aider,'' promit l'homme, mais Toshiro le lui rendit.

''Je ne mange pas de chocolat,'' dit-il à voix basse avant de s'accroupir pour placer deux doigts sous la mâchoire d'Harry. ''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?''

''Un détraqueur,'' dit Hermione d'un air sinistre.

* * *

Au moment où le train atteignit l'école, le mot s'était répandu : un détraqueur, l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban, à la recherche de Sirius Black, était entré dans le train. Les élèves marchaient en rang serrés, chuchotant entre eux. Contrairement aux années précédentes, la fête de ce début d'année serait gâtée par la peur.

Toshiro suivit le groupe, guettant tout signe de détraqueurs. Ce qu'il avait ressentit avant de voir le détraqueur dans le train, c'était similaire à la présence des hollow, mais ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Les détraqueurs le rendaient mal à l'aise et agité, alors que les hollow avaient simplement une _mauvaise_ présence. C'était plus un ressentit qu'autre chose et il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mots dessus avec précision.

Les Sombrals, comme d'habitude, tiraient les calèches, et il donna une tape amicale à celui qui tirait la sienne avant de s'installer. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'école et il rejoignit la foule des élèves qui se précipitaient à travers les portes. Il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'une voix forte et sévère résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes :''Potter, Granger, Hitsugaya, je voudrais vous voir, tous les trois !''

Toshiro se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et lança un regard interrogateur au professeur McGonagall. '' Je voudrais simplement vous parler à tous les trois,'' dit-elle une fois que les trois nommés arrivèrent à ses côtés. '' Rejoignez le banquet, Weasley.'' Ron les regarda partir avec une expression mécontente alors qu'elle les conduisait à son bureau.

''Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter'' Dit-elle. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière entra, ne semblant pas surprise de voir que son patient était une fois de plus le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

'' Je vais _très_ bien !'' S'exclama finalement Harry après que l'infirmière l'eut examiné. ''Et le professeur Lupin m'a déjà donné du chocolat.''

''Très bien alors,'' dit McGonagall en regardant le garçon par-dessus ses lunettes. '' Rejoignez la Grande Salle, j'ai simplement quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger et Mr Hitsugaya à propos de leur emploi du temps, ensuite ils vous rejoindront.'' Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, elle se tourna vers les deux autres élèves. ''Vous avez tous les deux demandé plus de cours que notre planning le permet,'' déclara-t-elle. Hermione protesta immédiatement.

''Professeur, je _ne peux pas_ en laisser tomber une seule, je dois…''

''Je suis bien consciente que vous n'avez pas envie de laisser tomber vos cours,'' gloussa McGonagall. ''Votre soif de connaissance est bien connue.'' Hermione se calma, le visage rouge.''M. Hitsugaya, bien que vous ne soyez pas aussi extraverti que Miss Granger, vous êtes tout aussi intelligent et studieux, nous allons donc vous permettre à tous les deux de suivre tous les cours que vous avez demandés.'' Hermione sauta alors joyeusement.

''Cependant,'' continua McGonagall en fixant sévèrement la jeune fille. ''Je dois vous avertir que vous ne devrez pas parler de la _façon_ dont vous pourrez contourner les contraintes d'horaires et de planning.''

''Comment allons nous faire ?'' Demanda Toshiro. Le professeur trainait et ça l'irritait.

''Des retourneurs de Temps,'' répondit McGonagall en allant vers son bureau. Elle déverrouilla un tiroir et en retira deux colliers en or avec des pendentifs en forme de sabliers. ''Ils permettent à l'utilisateur de…''

''Remonter le temps.'' Fit Hermione en une inspiration. ''Je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement !''

McGonagall soupira. ''Vous en avez entendu parler alors, et vous, Hitsugaya ?''

Il acquiesça. McGonagall soupira à nouveau. ''Ils sont _censés_ être un secret… mais je suis sûre que vous avez tous les deux obtenus cette information légalement ?''

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, mais Toshiro pensa : _très légalement_.

 _Absolument illégalement_ , renifla Hyorinmaru.

* * *

Le tri était déjà terminé quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La nourriture était apparue et les élèves étaient entrain de manger dans un grand fracas de bavardages. Toshiro se glissa dans un siège en face d'Harry et Ron et attrapa un bol de soupe.

'' Que voulait McGonagall ?'' Demanda Ron. Toshiro haussa les épaules en soufflant sur sa soupe pour la refroidir.

''Elle voulait s'assurer que nous nous sentions bien après l'apparition du détraqueur,'' fit Hermione, assise à côté de Toshiro.

''Mais Ginny, Neville et moi étions là aussi, elle s'en fiche de nous ?''

''Peut-être qu'elle vous convoquera plus tard ?''

''Peut-être,'' marmonna Ron.

''Nous avons raté quelque chose.'' Demanda Hermione en tendant la main pour attraper un plat de pommes de terre.

''Les détraqueurs sont ici sur « ordre du Ministère de la Magie »,'' dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. ''Quel bon travail ils font.''

''A-t-il été dit pourquoi ils étaient dans le train ?''

''Ils ont juste dit qu'ils _le_ cherchaient.''

''Qu'en est-il de _ce_ qu'ils sont ?'' Demanda Toshiro en se penchant, fixant Ron dans les yeux.'' Ils ont dit quelque chose sur ce qu'ils étaient ?''

''Ron bougea inconfortablement sur le banc. ''Non.''

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant avant qu'Harry ne reprenne. ''Oh, ce type qui a chassé le détraqueur, c'est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.''

''Je sais,'' dit Toshiro. '' Comment s'est-il débarrassé du détraqueur ?''

''Je ne sais pas, il y a eu une lumière argentée, mais je ne me souviens pas du sortilège qu'il a utilisé.''

 _Bibliothèque_ , songea Toshiro. Hyorinmaru eut un petit rire.

''Hagrid est le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques,'' fit Ron.

''Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Brûlopot ?''

''Retraité.''

* * *

Le reste du repas se déroula sans incident, bien que le trio ait ensuite insisté pour aller féliciter Hagrid pour sa promotion. Toshiro décida de passer son tour et se dirigea vers la tour avec le reste des Gryffondor. En arrivant dans la salle commune il se rendit immédiatement dans son dortoir et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit. Il sortit son denreishinki et commença à taper son rapport. La Soul Society avait besoin d'être au courant pour les détraqueurs.

Une fois qu'il eut envoyé son rapport, il rangea son téléphone et se coucha sur son lit, fermant les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son monde intérieur. Immédiatement la chaleur de la chambre fut remplacée par un vent mordant. Il l'accueilli avec joie et s'asseya dans la neige, attendant son partenaire zanpakuto.

Le dragon apparu rapidement, faisant des cercles très haut dans les nuages avant de plonger et atterrir avec un bruit sourd sur le sol enneigé. Il se recroquevilla autour de Toshiro, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Vous êtes troublé,'' dit-il d'une voix grave qui s'éparpilla dans les airs. ''Pourquoi ?''

Toshiro baissa les yeux et passa une main dans la neige. ''Prince of Ice.''

Hyorinmaru renifla et s'éloigna un peu du shinigami. ''C'est ce que vous êtes, d'une certaine manière.''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

''Je suis le plus puissant zanpakuto de glace qui existe et je le serais à jamais,'' fit fièrement Hyorinmaru, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et déployant ses ailes. ''Vous me commandez et toute la glace et l'eau sont sous notre contrôle. Dites moi seulement que vous n'êtes pas un être de glace.''

''Mais je ne suis pas un prince,'' insista Toshiro. ''Je ne suis pas de sang royal.''

Hyorinmaru baissa la tête pour être au niveau du garçon. ''Peut-être.'' Il étudia Toshiro quelques instants puis se retourna brusquement et se baissa. ''Nous en parlerons d'avantage quand vous en saurez plus.'' Sur ces mots il s'élança dans les airs, disparaissant rapidement de la vue de son maitre.

Ouvrant les yeux dans le monde réel, Toshiro regarda le plafond de son lit. _Ça va être une année intéressante._


	7. Chapter 7

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard ! Je pensais finir ce chapitre le week end dernier mais un événement totalement imprévu est survenu et a été suffisamment important pour que je ne puisse finir comme je l'avais espéré. Je suis vraiment navrée. Qui plus est, après cette longue attente, le 7ème chapitre est enfin là ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Toshiro fut le premier levé. Après une douche rapide il poussa la fenêtre et s'asseya sur le rebord avec son livre sur les sorts aquatiques. Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant que les autres ne descendent, aussi il se mit à lire tranquillement.

Hermione fût la prochaine à descendre, elle s'approcha de lui et bâilla.

''Bonjour à toi aussi,'' fit sèchement Toshiro. Hermione agita vaguement la main.

''Je suis fatiguée, j'ai étudié jusque tard la nuit dernière.''

''Étudié ?'' S'étonna Toshiro en fermant son livre, marquant la page avec un doigt. ''Granger, c'est le premier jour de cours, on ne va pas avoir d'examen.''

Elle lui envoya un regard noir.'' Tu ne te rappel pas du professeur Lockhart ?''

Toshiro gémit et se pencha vers la fenêtre. ''Ne me fais pas penser à lui, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour effacer de mon esprit tous mes souvenirs de lui.''

''Tu es trop dramatique.''

Toshiro renifla. ''Pas aussi dramatique que lui.''

Hermione émit un son jovial alors que Ron et Harry arrivaient vers eux, les yeux à moitiés fermés et le regard vitreux. '' _Comment_ faites-vous pour vous lever si tôt ?'' Gémit Ron.

Toshiro voulu lui rappeler qu'il était un shinigami et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de dormir autant que les humains, mais il ravala ses mots. ''Je ne reste pas éveillé toute la nuit pour manger des sucreries magiques.'' Pointa-t-il. Ron eut au moins la délicatesse d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

''Oui, heu… Écoutez, ça vous dit d'aller au petit déjeuner ?''

''Tu penses toujours avec ton estomac.'' Fit Hermione en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune.

''C'est pas vrai, tu n'a jamais entendu que les garçons pensent avec leur…''

Un cri aigu fendit soudainement l'air. ''Hey, Potter, les détraqueurs arrivent, Potter !'' La fille de serpentard imita alors un long bruit assourdissant, semblable au frottement de fourchettes au fond d'un bol. Harry regarda le sol de pierre alors que son sourire s'affaissait. Ils passèrent devant un autre groupe de serpentard, avec cette fois Malfoy qui faisait semblant de s'évanouir. Alors que le garçon reculait, Toshiro glaça le sol sous ses pieds, l'envoyant s'écraser sur son arrière train.

Le visage neutre, Toshiro laissa la glace se dissoudre alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Quand Malfoy entra un instant plus tard, il semblait soudainement plus silencieux. Le petit déjeuner se déroula relativement tranquillement et le plus intéressant vint quand le professeur McGonagall distribua leurs emplois du temps. Ron réussi cependant à jeter un œil à celui d'Hermione.

''Mais _comment_ c'est possible ?'' Continua-t-il à demander alors qu'ils se rendaient vers leur premier cours, Divination. ''Tu n'as juste pas le _temps_ pour faire tout ça !''

Toshiro partagea un regard avec Hermione, faisant un effort manifeste pour empêcher sa main d'aller sur le retourneur de temps autour de son cou.

L'escalier en colimaçon montant la Tour nord était très long, et au moment où ils purent enfin s'arrêter pour se reposer, ils n'étaient même pas à mi-chemin. ''Il devrait y avoir des cours d'éduction physique dans cette école,'' soupira Toshiro. Il s'appuya contre le mur, regardant les trois enfants se reposer et reprendre leur souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

''Oh tais-toi !''

Leur prochain arrêt fut après le septième escalier et la quatre-vingt-seizième marche. Ils étaient arrivés sur un long palier avec seulement une peinture vide représentant une plaine d'herbe mouvante. ''Par là ?'' Demanda Hermione en regardant un couloir sur la droite.

Toshiro secoua la tête. '' Ça va vers le sud''

''Comment tu le sais ?''

''J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation.'' Il se tut, voyant Harry étudier le tableau et Ron reprendre son souffle. ''En plus, on voit le lac.''

''Vraiment ?'' Fit Hermione en se penchant vers la fenêtre, soudaine un fort hurlement la fit sursauter.

''Ah, ah !'' Toshiro se retourna et vit une personne dans le tableau précédemment vide, il était vêtu d'une armure médiévale et agitait une longue épée au-dessus de sa tête. Un gros poney gris pommelé broutait à proximité, regardant vaguement le chevalier. ''Qui sont ces manants qui s'aventurent sur mes terres ? Serait-on venu s'esbaudir de ma chute ? En garde, marauds !''

 _Sa chute ?_ Toshiro regarda à nouveau le chevalier et cette fois il remarqua les traces d'herbe sur ses genoux. Il devait être tombé de son cheval.

''Nous ne sommes pas là pour…'' commença Toshiro, mais il s'interrompit en voyant le chevalier faire un moulinet un peu trop vigoureux avec son épée, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber face contre terre. Il cligna des yeux alors que le chevalier avançait vers lui, utilisant son épée pour se relever, mais celle-ci s'enfonça profondément dans le sol et il ne réussit plus à la libérer.

''Le sol à prit vie et a avalé ma lame !'' S'exclama-t-il.

''C'est… terrible,'' déclara Toshiro. Tous les portraits étaient-ils aussi simples d'esprit ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à l'un d'entre eux, sauf la Grosse Dame, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait bloqué l'accès à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et d'ailleurs cette seule expérience ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de recommencer. _Comment sont-ils faits_? Cette pensée soudaine le distraya un moment et il passa, au moins, la minute suivante à essayer de résoudre cela. _Ont-ils d'abord été peints normalement puis ensorcelés ? Ou les sorciers utilisaient-ils une sorte de peinture magique ?_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand le chevalier se mit soudainement à partir vers le côté gauche de son cadre et que le Trio le suivit, courant dans un couloir et montant un escalier. Le chevalier apparaissait dans divers tableaux autour d'eux, criant ce qu'il pensa être un encouragement. Normalement Toshiro ne laissait pas passer qu'on le nomme « petit albinos », mais voyant que son adversaire potentiel était bidimensionnel et qu'il était fait de peinture, il décida de laisser couler.

Finalement ils atteignirent le sommet de la tour et ils entendirent un faible murmure de voix. Le chevalier partit en criant qu'ils pouvaient appeler n'importe quand « le chevalier du Catogan ». Toshiro se fit la note mentale de l'éviter à tout prix.

Ils atteignirent la classe en grimpant une échelle argentée descendant d'une trappe. En regardant autour de lui Toshiro détesta immédiatement la salle. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, à cause d'un grand feu, des tables rondes étaient installées autour de la salle, certaines entourées de fauteuils ou de tabourets rembourrés. Les murs, qui étaient dans un hideux ton rouge pourpre, semblaient aussi salles que si ils n'avaient jamais été lavés, enfin des épais rideaux étaient accrochés devant les fenêtres. Toshiro se fraya un chemin entre les encombrants fauteuils et les tables basses et alla jusqu'à l'un des rideaux, poussant la fenêtre derrière lui. De la rouille s'échappa des charnières. L'air de l'été, qui semblait frais dans cette pièce étouffante, se précipita dans l'espace, faisant vaciller le feu.

''Bienvenue,'' fit une voix douce. Celle-ci semblait provenir d'un coin d'ombre près du bureau, repoussé contre un mur. '' Asseyez-vous, mes enfants.''

Après un bref chaos pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir, Toshiro ayant d'ailleurs prit une chaise en bois près de la fenêtre et refusé de l'abandonner, une femme apparue, drapée d'un châle vaporeux aux couleurs criardes orné de paillettes. Une quantité impressionnante de chaînes et de perles entouraient son cou décharné, et ses bras et ses mains débordaient de bagues et de bracelets. Enfin ses yeux bruns étaient agrandis par de grosses lunettes.

''Bienvenue,'' répéta-t-elle avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Ses nombreuses chaînes et perles s'agitant quand elle bougeait, rappelant à Toshiro un squelette dont les os teintaient ensemble. ''Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil.'' Elle fronça alors les sourcils en regardant vers Toshiro. ''Ferme la fenêtre, chéri.''

Toshiro ne bougea pas.

Le professeur Trelawney recommença à parler, leur décrivant les usages généraux et les avantages de l'étude de la divination. Elle leur expliqua également brièvement pourquoi elle croyait que le « don », comme elle l'appelait, n'était donné qu'à des personnes spéciales.

'' _Elle est spéciale_ ,'' rétorqua Hyorinmaru depuis le monde intérieur de Toshiro. Toshiro essaya de dissimuler un sourire, sans succès, semblait-il, car le professeur Trelawney pointa un de ses doigts minces sur lui.

''Toi, mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?''

Il eut une folle envie de lui faire remarque que, si elle était une _vraie_ voyante, comme elle le prétendait, elle le saurait. Il n'en fit rien, cependant, gardant l'idée profondément en lui. ''Toshiro Hitsugaya,'' répondit-il alors que le professeur hochait la tête en se levant. Avec un sentiment d'effroi, Toshiro la regarda traverser la pièce pour venir vers lui.

''Tu… As-tu quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie ?''

Hyorinmaru fut trop occupé à s'étouffer pour lui fournir une remarqua spirituelle. Tel qu'il était, Toshiro se préparait déjà au pire. ''ça dépend de ce que vous voulez dire,'' dit-il prudemment alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui.

 _Elle est maigre… je pourrais facilement l'écarter si j'ai besoin de m'en aller._

''Humm…'' Fit Trelawney en se penchant vers lui, l'examinant à travers les verres de ses grosses lunettes. ''Tu… tu vas… Intéressant, très intéressant, ferme la fenêtre.''

Toshiro plissa les yeux, vraiment soulagé quand elle se tourna brusquement et se concentra sur Neville Londubat.

Durant le reste du cours Toshiro s'ennuya terriblement, à la fin, il était même prêt à se couper les cheveux pour s'occuper. ''C'était… C'était… horrible,'' annonça-t-il quand ils redescendirent le long des escaliers. ''Ho, et félicitation pour le Sinistros, Potter.''

Le garçon, complètement déprimé, lui jeta un regard confus, auquel Toshiro ne fit pas attention.

Rapidement Toshiro se dirigea vers le prochain cours, transfiguration, ayant du temps à perdre. Il y trouva le professeur McGonagall assise derrière son bureau entrain de travailler sur un morceau de parchemin. ''Bonjour professeur,'' dit-il, lui faisant lever les yeux.

''Bonjour Monsieur Hitsugaya, comment s'est passé votre premier cours ou…'' Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres élèves. ''Dois-je dire _vos_ ?''

''Vous aviez raison la première fois,'' fit Toshiro en laissant tomber son sac sur un bureau. ''Je ne viens que de divination.'' Il se tut en voyant un bref éclat de quelque chose, dégout ? Abandon ?, passer sur son visage. Il reprit. ''J'ai une question.''

''Juste une ?''

Toshiro permit à un petit sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose chez McGonagall qu'il appréciait, peut-être était-ce son attitude sensée qui faisait se tenir à carreaux les étudiants sans avoir besoin de la pure intimidation qu'utilisait Rogue. ''Le professeur Trelawney est-elle… une _vraie_ voyante ?''

McGonagall posa son parchemin, le lissa et prit une inspiration avant de répondre. ''Elle prétend l'être.''

''Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?''

''Je crois qu'on ne devrait jamais dire du mal de ses collègues.''

Et il avait sa réponse.

''Merci,'' fit Toshiro en inclinant la tête. ''C'était constructif.''

McGonagall eut l'aire surprise mais plusieurs élèves entrèrent et mirent fin à leur conversation.

* * *

Quand le cours de transfiguration fut terminé, Toshiro et Hermione traînèrent à l'arrière, rassemblant lentement leurs affaires en attendant que les autres élèves partent déjeuner. Concentré sur leur nourriture, Ron et Harry ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Ils trouvèrent un coin isolé dans une salle non loin des toilettes où le troll était entré durant leur première année et ils retournèrent deux fois leur retourneurs de temps. Un sentiment étrange de shunpo inversé distraya Toshiro alors que le monde se brouillait autour de lui, les couleurs se diffusèrent autour d'eux comme si le monde n'était qu'une immense toile et qu'un artiste y avait appliqué son aquarelle. Puis la rotation cessa et Toshiro cligna des yeux pour se réorienter, étant un peu confus. Ils étaient au même endroit qu'avant, près d'une alcôve en face d'une fenêtre donnant sur une partie de l'enceinte de l'école, mais le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel et des volutes de nuages qui n'avaient pas encore disparues flottaient dans l'air.

''Whoa,'' fit Hermione en fixant son retourneur de temps avec une expression mêlée de crainte et de surprise. ''C'était… wow.''

Toshiro regarda son propre retourneur d'or et le tint au soleil, observant les minuscules grains de sable couler de la partie haute du sablier à travers un petit trou pour rejoindre la partie basse. Il le replaça alors sous sa chemise. ''Allons en classe,'' dit-il en commençant à partir. Hermione le suivit.

Alors que Toshiro se frayait un chemin à travers les passages sinueux du château, il sentit un courant de malaise le traverser. Il y avait quelque chose qui _clochait_ dans l'utilisation des retourneurs de temps, comme si ils avaient traversé la trame du temps et, qu'après avoir déposé leurs utilisateurs, les avaient recousus à la hâte.

La mince chaine dorée autour de son cou semblait battre à son propre rythme.

* * *

Après l'Arithmancie, ils avaient étude des moldus, ce qui était exactement ce à quoi ça ressemblait. L'enseignante, une jeune femme mince qui portait un t-shirt noir sous sa robe de sorcière déboutonnée, avait amenée plusieurs appareils électroniques moldus. Les jeunes sorciers les étudièrent avec fascination, n'ayant jamais vu ce genre d'objets auparavant. Toshiro trouva d'ailleurs très amusant de voir les élèves complètement fous d'une brosse à dent électrique.

Une fois deux heures supplémentaires de passées dans le cours normal des choses, Hermione et Toshiro rejoignirent Ron et Harry à la table de Gryffondor pour déjeuner. Toshiro prit une pomme et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Il n'y eut rien d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que Neville, assis à plusieurs sièges de là, ne renverse sur ses genoux un gobelet plein de jus et qu'il doive quitter rapidement la Grande Salle avec une tâche humide mal placée sur son pantalon.

Ayant rapidement fini, Toshiro décida de se diriger vers le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. L'air de l'après midi était rafraichissant après le Hall étouffant qu'il venait de quitter, et il prit de profondes respirations pour en profiter au mieux avant qu'il ne se sente un peu étourdit.

Le cours de cette année devait se dérouler devant la cabane d'Hagrid, à côté de la Forêt Interdite. Toshiro s'asseya sur une souche d'arbre pour patienter. Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre avant que la vieille cloche ne sonne, ses échos résonnant sur la pierre dure du château, et que les élèves commencent à descendre la colline. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle furent les trois premiers à arriver. Malfoy jeta un œil à Toshiro, ricana et lui tourna le dos. Toshiro se demanda pourquoi il avait présenté une cible si facile à un capitaine. Il pensait qu'un sang-pur, qui avait grandi parmi les sorciers, aurait de meilleurs enseignements ou au moins de meilleurs instincts. Il fallait croire que non.

Bientôt le trio arriva à son tour, marchant dans un silence gêné, et se tint près de lui. Il songea à demander quel était le problème cette fois mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau drame à gérer.

Le grincement des charnières attira leur attention et la classe se retourna pour voir Hagrid sortir de sa cabane. Il grimaça. ''Je les ais pourtant huilées,'' dit-il avant de taper dans ses grandes mains. ''Bon, tout le monde me suis. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Suivez-moi.''

Le géant se retourna et s'éloigna, la classe sur ses talons. Toshiro se leva à contrecœur de sa souche, il espérait qu'aujourd'hui ils n'auraient qu'une simple introduction du cours de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à rester debout, et suivit le groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent debout autour d'un grand paddock vide. ''Voilà,'' fit Hagrid, attirant leur attention. ''A présent ouvrez vos libre et nous…''

''Comment ?'' L'interrompit brusquement Malfoy. Entre ses mains le livre des monstres était lié avec une fine corde. La classe hocha la tête, brandissant des livres liés par des ceintures, des ficelles et du scotch. Il semblait que pour une fois Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient unis sur un même front, ils étaient tous incapable de faire coopérer leurs livres.

Toshiro tira son propre exemplaire de son sac, que le libraire avait attaché avec une ficelle grise. La reliure s'était détachée et le livre était tendu par la ficelle. Il s'ouvrit cependant rapidement et docilement après qu'il lui ait envoyé une vague de glace.

''Comment ?'' Répéta Hagrid, confus. '' Hé bien… Il faut juste… les caresser.''

Malfoy ricana. '' _Caresser_ le livre, qu'il dit.''

''Non, c'est vrai… Regardez...'' Fit Hagrid en prenant le livre d'un élève et en passant un doigt sur la tranche. Celui-ci frissonna et se calma, il resta immobile quand le géant enleva la ceinture qui le retenait. ''Voyez, c'est facile.''

 _Je dois me rappeler d'en parler au libraire_ , pensa Toshiro en calmant son libre et en le déliant.

Malfoy n'hésita pas à revendiquer son agacement contre le fait qu'ils utilisent des libres qui pourraient les _tuer_ et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande doucement de se taire. Malfoy se moqua de lui mais tint sa langue. Hagrid, lui, tenta de remettre sa classe sur le droit chemin, mais à présent il bégayait et sembla avoir perdu une grande partie de son enthousiasme.

''Je vais aller chercher les créatures magiques,'' marmonna Hagrid en se retournant pour partir rapidement vers les bois. Des discutions éclatèrent bientôt parmi les étudiants, la plupart se plaignant de leurs livres en les regardant, bien qu'à présent dociles, avec suspicion.

Le bruit sourd des pas qui approchaient les alerta du retour d'Hagrid et ils se calmèrent, se tournant vers la forêt, qui était plutôt sombre même en ce milieu de journée. Toshiro fronça les sourcils, remarquant que les pas d'Hagrid, qui étaient forts et lourds, n'étaient pas les seuls présents. Il y en avait d'autres, plus légers et avec un rythme étrange qui n'appartenait à aucune des créatures qu'il connaissait, puis Hagrid sortit de la forêt et le puzzle fut résolu.

Derrière Hagrid, en rang serrés, se trouvaient une douzaine de créatures qui semblèrent faites de parties de chevaux et d'aigles et qui formaient une bête étrangement harmonieuse, à la fois si semblable et si opposée à la créature de Victor Frankenstein. La harde, le troupeau ? De créatures était attaché à la clôture par des chaines attachées à des colliers de cuir épais et leurs robes et leurs plumes brillaient au soleil.

''Des Hippogriffes !'' S'exclama Hagrid, l'air terriblement fier de lui. '' Il est vrai que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté, aussi ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie. Alors, qui veut essayer en premier ?''

''Heu, essayer… quoi ?'' Demanda quelqu'un d'une voix incertaine.

''D'en monter un pardi !''

Il y eut un silence stupéfait et embarrassé durant plusieurs minutes, après quoi Hagrid commença à remuer et regarder autour de lui d'un air suppliant. Son regard se posa sur Harry, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

 _Bien, je vais le faire_ , pensa Toshiro. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ce soudain bruit fit sursauter plusieurs personnes. Le regard d'Hagrid se posa avec reconnaissance sur le capitaine. ''Je ne suis pas prêt à en chevaucher un, mais j'aimerais les voir de plus près, si ça vous convient.''

''Oui, bien sur.'' Fit Hagrid, hochant vivement la tête en faisant signe au shinigami d'avancer. ''Tout d'abord tu devras t'incliner devant l'un d'eux, pourquoi ne pas essayer avec Windcry ?'' Dit-il en dénouant la chaine d'un des hippogriffes et en l'amenant à l'écart des autres. Windcry le suivi, le cou levé fièrement en regardant les élèves de ses yeux orangés. Quand Toshiro se rapprocha, ses yeux se posèrent sur le capitaine et se verrouillèrent avec ceux turquoise de Toshiro. Puis Toshiro s'inclina et l'hippogriffe émit un hurlement.

Le cri était celui d'un prédateur, destiné à intimider sa proie pour la figer. Toshiro le reconnu immédiatement, Hyorinmaru l'avait fait quand il l'avait libéré sous sa forme de shikai pour la première fois. Le cri de Windcry était un avertissement d'un prédateur à un autre, _quitte mon territoire !_ Puis, quand Toshiro ne bougea pas autrement que pour se redresser en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de la créature, elle s'élança en avant.

Windcry ne perdit jamais le contact visuel en se précipitant vers le Shinigami, tirant presque avec elle un Hagrid surpris. En dérapant à quelques centimètres de lui, l'hippogriffe se dressa sur ses pattes équines et griffa l'air de ses griffes avant, ses ailes se déployant pour le faire paraitre plus grand. Se bec gris acier s'ouvrit à nouveau, émettant un autre avertissement du font de son gosier, mais Toshiro se tint debout et la regarda, un grondement d'Hyorinmaru sortant de sa poitrine. Il était cependant si bas que nul autre que Windcry ne put l'entendre, mais il eut la réaction désirée. Avec un bruit sourd Windcry se repositionna au sol et resta immobile et silencieuse, étudiant Toshiro de son regard intelligent.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya la regarda également, laissant son reiatsu retenu bouillir jusqu'à se tordre dans ses yeux, les faisant virer à l'argenté. Windcry grigna une fois puis abaissa la tête presque imperceptiblement.

''Windcry !''

Le cri soudain et effrayé fit sursauter les deux prédateurs et se tourner pour faire face à l'origine de l'interruption. Hagrid semblait horrifié et tira sur la chaine de Windcry, ce qui provoqua un demi-tour irrité de la créature. Toshiro déplaça son poids et Windcry tourna la tête vers lui en claquant une fois du bec.

Reculant par-dessus la clôture pour retourner auprès des élèves, Toshiro comprit. L'hippogriffe avait, certes à contrecœur, reconnu son pouvoir supérieur, mais elle ne l'acceptait pas et ne l'accepterai jamais. Les prédateurs ne le faisaient jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre, un chapitre que j'aime tout particulièrement. Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Hagrid eut éloigné Windcry des élèves et attaché sa chaine une partie plus solide de la barrière, il revint en se triturant les mains. ''J'espère que tu vas bien… Ils ne sont normalement pas aussi agressifs…''

Sentant qu'il était de son devoir de rassurer le demi-géant, Toshiro prit la parole. ''Je dois avouer que l'hippogriffe a probablement mal réagit à cause de moi, les animaux ont tendance à soit m'apprécier soit à me détester.''

''Pas seulement les animaux,'' murmura quelqu'un dans la foule. Toshiro se retourna mais ne vit personne qui le regarder ou qui luttait pour garder un visage impassible. Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa couler une fois de plus.

''Qui plus est…'' reprit Hagrid en essayant de reprendre un visage impassible, ce qui échoua. ''Buck est plus calme… Quelqu'un veut-il essayer de s'approcher ?''

Cette fois il y eu un long silence. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Windcry, aucun élève n'était prêt à s'approcher à moins de dix mètres d'un autre hippogriffe, et Toshiro n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter à nouveau l'expérience. Finalement, Hagrid décida de passer à autre chose et commença à leur parler des hippogriffes en règle générale. Il les redirigea alors vers une page du libre des montres, qui parlait de leurs comportements et de leurs habitudes dans la nature.

Toshiro écouta à peine le discours d'Hagrid. Il regardait autour de lui, étudiant les montagnes qui entouraient l'école, couvertes d'un épais manteau de forêt verdoyante, à l'exception de leurs pointes, où les arbres laissaient place à des morceaux de roche grise. A environ cent mètres de là où il se tenait se trouvait la Forêt Interdite, sombre et ancienne. De l'autre côté se trouvait l'école, faite de pierre brute, immobile sous l'air bouillant. Ses nombreuses fenêtres, comme de grands yeux noirs, jaillissaient de toutes les surfaces et faisaient face à toutes les directions.

Le capitaine en lui se demanda vaguement de quelle façon il serait possible d'assiéger le château. Peut-être pouvait-il placer des shinigami en guise de distraction autour des murs qui abritaient la cour pendant qu'ils creusaient des tunnels par dessous… Il n'y avait pas de douves, ils n'auraient donc pas à s'inquiéter d'un possible effondrement des tunnels…

Un cri aigu le fit sortir de ses pensées et attira son attention, il vit que les hippogriffes étaient agités, se cabrant nerveusement et griffant l'air de leurs serres. L'un d'entre eux rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux orangés brillant sauvagement à la lumière du soleil.

Un autre, un grand au pelage gris aux plumes soigneusement entretenues, avança et sauta par-dessus la clôture, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, près des élèves.

Hagrid s'avança avec une exclamation effrayée, repoussant Toshiro alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre l'hippogriffe avant que les enfants terrifiés ne l'aperçoivent. Alors qu'Hagrid poussait involontairement Toshiro, celui-ci tomba à genou. Quand il se releva avec une grimace irritée, son regard atterrit sur des buissons, où deux yeux étincelants étaient suspendus dans l'obscurité. Les yeux et ceux de Toshiro se croisèrent et gardèrent le contact un moment, dans ce même temps, Toshiro se souvint du Sinistros dans la tasse d'Harry, de l'avertissement de Trelawney et de l'orbe sur son bureau plein de fumée tourbillonnante.

Les yeux ont cligné et disparus.

''Ah !''

Une fois de plus Toshiro fut ramené à la réalité par un cri, mais d'origine humaine cette fois. Draco Malfoy s'éloignait de l'hippogriffe gris, le visage pâle et serrant son bras. Un liquide rouge suintait entre ses doigts. Du sang.

''Buck ! Non !''

 _Alors c'est l'hippogriffe sensé être calme,_ pensa Toshiro alors qu'Hagrid retirait un lapin mort d'une corde autour de son cou et l'envoyait par-dessus la clôture. L'hippogriffe le suivi. _Je remets quand même en question la capacité d'Hagrid avec cet animal._

 _''Par forcément,''_ gronda une voix profonde dans le fond de son esprit. ' _'Pendant que vous rêvassiez, je regardais ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose effrayait les créatures et Malfoy a insulté celui-ci, Buck, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a pu avoir un nom comme celui-là…_ ''

' _'Peu importe_ ,'' répondit Toshiro. ' _'Qu'est-ce qui les a effrayés, les yeux que j'ai aperçus ?_ ''

' _'Peut-être_.'' Fit Hyorinmaru, semblant peu convaincu.

Hagrid courut à nouveau, avec un Malfoy gémissant dans ses bras cette fois, par contre. La classe couru après l'homme, ses longues foulées le transportaient bien plus vite que les leurs. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le château, les serpentard s'agglutinèrent en marmonnant de colère et en jetant des regards furieux à Hagrid.

''Ils devraient le virer immédiatement'' Cria une fille, des larmes lui brouillant la vue.

''Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hagrid, Malfoy a insulté l'hippogriffe, tu l'as bien entendu !'' Répliqua Dean Thomas. Près de la fille qui pleurait, Crabbe et Goyle lançaient des regards noirs aux Gryffondors et faisaient craquer leurs phalanges.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent les marches en pierre du hall d'entré, la fille de serpentard se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, disant aller vérifier l'état de Draco.

La classe, sans chef et sans direction, se dispersa lentement. Toshiro commença à suivre le trio, qui montait les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor, mais il hésita et se retourna. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, le jeune capitaine couru dans l'herbe et se tint devant la Forêt Interdite. Ses branches sèches craquaient sous la brise, créant une mélodie déchirante qui sembla résonner encore un moment après le passage du vent.

Toshiro déploya ses sens, recherchant tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire, les hippogriffes vivaient dans la forêt, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir peur d'un simple bruit, mais il ne trouva rien. Les branches continuaient leur mélodie en cœur, rien ne semblait troubler les sous-bois. Hitsugaya fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta et regarda le château. Rien et personne n'était aux alentours.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la forêt.

* * *

Donc, le garçon était un sorcier. Voilà qui expliquait un certain nombre de choses.

L'homme soupira, prenant une gorgée de son thé. En dépit de sa présence dans un bar bondé, sombre et plein à craqué de gens sales et dégoutants qui se tortillaient et se pressaient les uns contre les autres, il ne buvait pas d'alcool. Ça lui brulait la gorge, ruinait sa santé et lui faisait penser à de la mélasse. Toujours est il, pensa-t-il en regardant suspicieusement l'eau dans sa tasse, qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que le barman n'ait pas glissé un petit quelque chose dans sa boisson.

Ne jamais faire confiance aux barmans, se rappela-t-il en prenant une gorgée prudente. Puis il grimaça. _Pouah. Horrible_.

L'humeur complètement ruinée, l'homme vida le reste de sa tasse, la posa avec de la monnaie sur le comptoir et s'est alla. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans l'air nocturne et sentit un frisson le parcourir. De l'autre côté de la rue il put entendre plusieurs rires d'enfants, dans une cour surement, et pouvait entendre les arbres se balancer au-dessus de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit les étoiles au-dessus de lui, il resserra sa cape autour de lui et quitta la rue à grands pas.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la petite ville, dont les occupants d'âge moyen étaient surement tous au bar, il commença à courir en direction du nord. Pré-au-Lard était dans cette direction, ainsi que sa cible. Les deux.

L'homme étendit ses sens une fois sortit de l'établissement oppressif et apprécia la liberté dont il profitait. Et pourtant, même si il aimait entendre le sons des animaux nocturnes, il savait que leurs cris n'étaient en fait que des avertissements de son passage, son emplacement communiqué dans toutes les directions et pour tous les êtres qui l'écoutait.

 _C'est toujours la même chose_ , pensa-t-il en remontant son capuchon au-dessus de sa tête. _Les animaux me craignent, les sorciers me haïssent, les moldus essaient de me tuer. Je n'appartiens à aucun camp. Si seulement…_

Avec une grande force de volonté, il chassa ces idées de son esprit, tenant au moins de les cacher profondément en lui, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se plonger dans les sons paisibles des arbres, de l'eau et de la vie autour de lui.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, pourtant il savait qu'il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Pré-au-Lard était à au moins trois cent kilomètres de Londres et la petite ville où il s'était arrêté pour se reposer n'en était qu'à une journée de marche. Il n'osait pas prendre une voiture, trop de tracas, trop peu d'argent, et aucun cheval ne voudrait de lui comme cavalier. Les mules le mordraient et les ânes lui donneraient des coups de sabots. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que de marcher.

Dire qu'il avait été agacé quand il avait découvert que sa proie, les deux, avait quitté la ville plusieurs jours auparavant serait un euphémisme. Certes, l'un était à pied et était gravement décharné, mais il avait encore quatre jours d'avance. Et l'autre, hé bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen de distancer un train. Donc il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de suivre et espérer que sa première proie ne se révèlerait pas avant son arrivée.

L'autre, un jeune garçon et, apparemment, un sorcier, était d'avantage une curiosité qu'il avait besoin de répondre pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit qu'autre chose. Quel genre d'humain, les sorciers étant des humains, en dépit de ce qu'ils aimaient penser, pouvait marcher parmi les autres humains en étant invisible et inaudible de ces derniers ? Il était une curiosité et l'homme, en tant que curiosité lui-même, se sentait obligé d'enquêter.

'' _Le voleur de vie_!'' Hulula d'effroi un hibou devant lui.'' _Le preneur de forme arrive_ !''

 _Je ne suis pas plus un voleur de vies que tu n'es humain_ , pensa l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Preneur de forme en revanche… c'est discutable_.

* * *

Fatigué, affamé et irrité, Toshiro Hitsugaya se fraya un chemin à travers l'épaisse foule d'enfants qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas de la journée. En passant, il entendit diverses conversations au sujet d'Hagrid, des hippogriffes et d'une certaine troisième année de Serpentard qui pleurnichait actuellement à l'infirmerie.

Finalement, en gagnant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Toshiro trouva une place au bout de la table, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au trio qui était assis au milieu de la longue table de Gryffondor. Avec un soupir, il se frotta le bras, qui allait sans doute arborer une contusion assez spectaculaire dès le lendemain.

 _Arbres idiots. Je ne sais jamais quand m'écarter._

Hagrid n'apparu pas à la table d'honneur ce soir-là. La grande chaise de Dumbledore fut également vide. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. C'était une bonne chose. Un hippogriffe avait blessé un élève devant Hagrid et il fallait prendre des mesures. Pourtant, Toshiro n'attendait rien de plus qu'un avertissement formel et peut-être un avis de probation.

Toshiro rejoignit la tour après le dîner, dans l'intention de faire ses devoirs, cependant il vit rapidement que c'était impossible à faire dans la salle commune, où les élèves commençaient à se raconter leurs vacances d'été et où les premières années jouaient avec leurs baguettes. Il décida de partir quand un garçon à l'air innocent incendia accidentellement une table d'un étrange feu bleu.

Comme toujours, le toit était un excellent endroit où travailler. Les tuiles étaient encore chaudes, mais il y avait une brise sur les hauteurs, et il trouvait qu'il arrivait mieux à se concentrer en étant en plein air. S'étant installé avec ses livres et son parchemin, il se mit au travail, mais il fut distrait un moment plus tard, quand une lueur attira son attention. En contrebas, la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid s'ouvrit brusquement, projetant un long rayon de lumière dorée sur l'herbe. C'est alors que l'homme tituba dehors, se dirigea vers un tonneau ouvert et y mit la tête. Quand il se redressa, ses cheveux dégoulinaient.

Toshiro regarda Hagrid rentrer chez lui. ''O…Ok,'' marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête avant de retourner à son travail. ''Les humains sont étranges.''

* * *

Quand leur dernier cours se termina le vendredi, Toshiro attrapa le trio avant qu'ils ne partent et leur murmura de le retrouver près du lac, puis il rassembla ses livres et s'en alla avant qu'ils ne puissent l'interroger.

' _'Ça ne va pas marcher_ ,'' déclara Hyorinmaru alors que Toshiro mettait en place des sorts protecteurs atour de la petite clairière qu'il avait trouvé l'année passée.

' _'Oui, hé bien, je dois le faire un jour de toute façon_ ,'' répondit Toshiro en marmonnant un sortilège pour dissimuler leur présence de toute détection magique. Il venait d'ajouter un sort pour l'avertir si quelqu'un approchait quand celui-ci se déclencha, signalant trois personnes : deux sorciers et une sorcière.

Toshiro termina de placer son dernier sort et sortit pour amener les trois jeunes sorciers, confus, à la clairière. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec diverses expressions nostalgiques. ''Vous êtes déjà venus ici auparavant ?'' S'enquit Toshiro, se tenant au milieu de la clairière.

''L'année dernière, quand nous te cherchions.''

'' Quand vous me cherchiez… Oh, je vois. Bon, en ce qui concerne ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous les deux inutiles…'' dit-il en désignant Ron et Hermione. ''Mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir comment je vais entraîner Potter à garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle.''

''Oh, je vois… Et quoi s'agit-il ?'' Demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. ''C'est un peu petit ici, non ?''

''Pour l'instant ça suffira.'' Fit Toshiro avant de se tourner vers Ron, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

' _'Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne changerai quoi que ce soit_ ,'' dit fermement Hyorinmaru. ' _'Le garçon doit être entraîné, et le capitaine en chef nous a donné des ordres spécifiques pour garder tout ça sous contrôle_.''

''Hum, hum,'' acquiesça Toshiro en ignorant le regard confus des trois enfants. ''Potter, j'ai pensé que tu devrais apprendre à méditer.''

''A méditer ?'' S'étonna Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis. ''Mais pourquoi ?''

Toshiro essaya de se souvenir de ce que les instructeurs de l'académie lui avaient appris.'' Si tu médite, tu finiras par plonger dans ton monde intérieur et tu pourras communiquer avec l'esprit de ton zanpakuto, et une fois que tu auras établi un lien avec lui…''

'' _Ou elle_.''

''… Ou elle, tu pourras exploiter tes pouvoirs et les contrôler.''

Il y eut un long silence maladroit quand il eut fini de parler. Toshiro observa Harry et vit toute une série d'émotions traverser son visage. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils parlèrent alors tous en même temps.

''Monde intérieur ?''

''Zanpa…quoi ?''

''Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi ?!''

Toshiro ferma les yeux et soupira.

 _''Les bases d'abord ?_ ''

''Les bases d'abord.''

* * *

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, l'enfant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'en est principalement sorti indemne, était étonnement mauvais en méditation.

Bien sûr ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il avait apparemment encore pleins de questions sur les zanpakuto, les épées, et _il y a quelque chose… dans mon âme ? Est-ce que ça peux sortir ?_ Quand il s'installa et tenta de faire le vide, Toshiro était certain qu'il y pensait toujours. Et s'inquiétait.

Toshiro s'asseya de l'autre côté de la clairière, avec Ron et Hermione. Il leur avait interdit d'être à moins de cinq mètre du jeune Potter.

''Alors, nous avons quelque chose dans nos âme ?''

Toshiro soupira pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois. ''Comme je l'ai dit,'' murmura-t-il en se tournant vers les adolescents, ''je ne sais pas quelle puissance spirituelle vous aurez tous les deux quand vous arriverez à la Soul Society, je suppose que la seule raison pour laquelle Potter en a une, c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un kido de guérison sur lui quand il a été blessé par le Cognard l'an dernier.''

''Mais…'' Commença le Weasley, semblant avoir du mal à comprendre. ''Pourquoi ça l'aurait affecté ?''

''Parle moins fort !'' Gronda Toshiro en jetant un œil au jeune Potter, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés de l'autre côté de la clairière. En réalité Toshiro soupçonnait qu'il se soit endormit. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le roux. ''Je pense que comme vous êtes des sorciers et que vous avez déjà une certaine quantité de reiatsu, que vous utilisez vous contrôler votre magie, ma pression spirituelle et celle de Potter…'' Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard confus de Ron et Hermione.

''Bon, écoute, appelons ça « la magie », d'accord ?'' Fit-il en résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. ''La magie de Potter a probablement réagie à la mienne, la voyant comme une menace, et a donc essayé d'augmenter son pouvoir pour protéger Potter.'' Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se pencha en arrière. ''Mais c'est juste une théorie, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda pensivement. ''Donc, en théorie, la même chose pourrait nous arriver ?''

''Oui, '' fit lentement Toshiro, ''je suppose que oui.'' Puis il tourna un regard sévère sur le duo. ''Mais je vais être beaucoup plus prudent à l'avenir, pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.''

''Donc, si nous sommes blessés, tu ne nous aiderais pas ?''

''N'essaie pas de trouver une signification cachée derrière mes mots,'' soupira Toshiro.''C'est épuisant et ça ne sert à rien.''

Ils se firent à nouveau silencieux, silence qui n'était brisé que par le clapotis de l'eau du lac contre le rivage et les oiseaux gazouillant dans les arbres avoisinants. Les sorts de protection que Toshiro avaient mis en place chantonnaient à l'intérieur de lui, d'un son bas et apaisant. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation du soleil chaud sur sa peau. Il était peut-être un shinigami de glace, mais il appréciait la chaleur.

''Rah !''

Un instant il se détendait au soleil, et l'instant suivant il se levait, sur le qui vive. Cependant, il remarqua que seuls les trois autres sorciers étaient avec lui dans la clairière.

Toshiro se redressa, laissant tomber sa baguette à ses côtés, et baissa les yeux sur le jeune Potter, qui avait l'air incroyablement frustré. ''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, ne prenant même pas la pleine de cacher son irritation.

''Oui, quelque chose ne va pas, je n'y arrive pas !''

''Tu n'as essayé qu'une demi-heure, la plupart des shinigami mettent des années à communiquer avec l'esprit de leur zanpakuto.''

''Des années ?'' Fit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour traverser la clairière en quelques pas. Il se tint alors inconfortablement près de Toshiro, qui refusa de reculer. ''Des _années_ !''

''En fonction de leur niveau d'énergie spirituelle,'' répondit calmement Toshiro, puis il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter,'' je suis entré en contact avec le mien sans véritable entrainement.''

'' _Vous voulez dire que **je** suis entré en contact_,'' grommela Hyorinmaru.

' _'Oui, et ça s'est très bien passé_.''

' _'Évidement, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais plus attendre et vous ne faisiez rien._ ''

Toshiro fut sortit de sa conversation mentale quand Harry attrapa le devant de son uniforme, le secouant un peu. ''Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes… Ah !''

Tout l'air sortit de ses poumons en une expiration forcée, il tomba et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il inspira profondément et cligna des yeux vers Toshiro, qui se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés.

''Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, '' fit Toshiro d'une voix basse, regardant fixement le garçon devant lui. ''La colère n'est pas une excuse pour oublier les règles.''

''Hey !'' S'exclama une voix avant qu'une main n'attrape son épaule, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. ''Ne t'en prend pas à lui !''

Toshiro tordit la main et attrapa le bras qui y était attaché, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, quelque chose frappa l'arrière de ses genoux et il tomba en avant. Dès que ses mains eurent touché terre, il se jeta sur le côté en évitant un coup de pied. Ron tomba à son tour, mais des mains le tirèrent vers le haut, aussi il se détendit complètement, déséquilibrant la personne derrière lui.

''Hé, qu'est-ce que tu… hé, _c'est à moi_ !''

Les prochaines minutes furent remplies de combats chaotiques. A un moment donné, Toshiro fut capable de s'écarter du combat et vit Harry et Ron se battre. Ron avait l'avantage de la taille, mais Harry était petit et était capable de se faufiler hors de sa porté.

Toshiro eut à peine le temps de regarder ça avec confusion qu'il fut immédiatement tiré au sol par un poids sur son dos. Il se tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Hermione, qui luttait pour le maitriser. ''Tu m'as attaqué !'' Fit-il avec indignation.

Hermione sourit alors que Toshiro soufflait d'agacement et d'amusement avant d'attraper ses bras, la faisant basculer aussi doucement que possible. Il se leva, dans l'intention de mettre fin à cette « battle royale » absurde, mais il fut à nouveau renversé et trébucha sur Ron et Harry, toujours entrain de se battre sur le sol. Ron, qui était actuellement au dessus d'Harry, s'effondra sous son poids et pendant un instant tous trois se contentèrent de gémir sur le sol.

''Descendez…'' Fit Harry d'une respiration sifflante, essayant inutilement de pousser les deux garçons étendus sur lui. Toshiro descendit de la pile mais resta immobile, ses épaules tremblant sous un rire contenu. Puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il pinça l'arrêt de son nez entre son pouce et son index et se mit à rire. Quelques secondes plus tard il fut rejoint par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

''Ça, c'était quoi ?'' Fit Toshiro en prenant de profondes respirations avant de s'asseoir. Les trois enfants riaient sur le sol sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter, et même Toshiro avoir toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Au fond de son monde intérieur il pouvait entendre des rires étouffés, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas en colère contre son dragon pour s'amuser à ses dépends. ''Weasley…pourquoi tu te bas avec Potter ?''

''Hé bien…'' Fit le roux en cessant de rire, prenant un moment pour reprendre son souffle. ''Il a prit ma…''

''Je l'ai !'' S'exclama Harry en brandissant triomphalement une chaussure, que Ron lui arracha des mains. Toshiro secoua la tête et se tourna vers Hermione, qui essayait vainement de paraitre calme.

''Quoi ?''

Toshiro renifla et retomba dans l'herbe.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette dernière scène. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine pour ce chapitre, mais l'idée m'est venue et… voilà.**

 **J'allais originellement ajouter la scène de l'épouvantard dans ce chapitre (parce que je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez tous voir), mais j'avais envie de terminer sur une note joyeuse, compte tenu de ce qui arrivera au prochain chapitre. L'épouvantard est pour bientôt ! *rire diabolique***


	9. Chapter 9

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42. Vraiment navrée pour ce retard, je suis inexcusable... Cependant ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargées, entre examens et devoirs à rendre, je n'avais plus la tête à rien... Vraiment navrée ! Après ces excuses minables, il faut bien le dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Cela dit, je peux vous dire que l'attente en aura valu la peine !**

* * *

Ils durent rapidement abandonner la séance s'entrainement, le temps s'assombrissant à vu d'œil. Toshiro avait prévu de faire un nouvel essai le lendemain, mais Harry avait des devoirs à faire, qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment en réalité, et il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller seulement avec Hermione et Ron. Aussi, ils ne reprirent l'entrainement qu'après le retour de Malfoy en classe.

Exactement une semaine après l'incident avec l'hippogriffe, Malfoy était arrivé avec vingt minutes de retard en cours de potion double : Gryffondor/Serpentard. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il décida de s'asseoir à côté de Toshiro et exigea qu'il lui prépare tous ses ingrédients, son bras lui faisant _trop mal_. Le shinigami lui prépara ses ingrédients puis retourna à son propre chaudron, qui était censé être vert vif et brillant mais qui semblait bien trop sombre, il rajouta donc quelques racines.

''Tu n'agis pas comme les autres Gryffondors.''

''Hein ?'' Répondit distraitement Toshiro en levant à peine les yeux de son chaudron. _Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…un pause et deux dans le sens contraire._

''Je veux dire,'' reprit Malfoy, ne remarquant pas, ou ne se souciant pas, que Toshiro semblait ne rien avoir à faire de ce qu'il avait à dire. ''Tu es prétentieux et arrogant comme les autres, mais tu n'es pas _comme eux_ … tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

''Non.'' Répondit Toshiro en saupoudrant sa potion d'un peu de… _Oh mon dieu, d'un peu de quoi ?_

Alors que Toshiro essayait de déterminer ce qu'il venait d'ajouter à sa potion, Malfoy continua son monologue. ''Tous les autres sont des imbéciles et des fainéants, mais au moins toi tu rattrapes le tout. Je pense que tu aurais pu faire un bon Serpentard.''

''Tu ne sais rien de moi,'' marmonna Toshiro, mais la plus grande partie de son attention était tournée sur sa potion. Celle-ci avait commencé à bouillir et avait tourné à une nuance écœurante de vert.

''Bien sur, mais… je parie que tu es puissant… Et quelque chose comme ça…'' fit Malfoy en levant son bras blessée autant qu'il le pouvait. ''Je parie que ça ne t'arrêterait pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'' S'enquit Toshiro en observant sa potion. Elle moussait sur les bords et il hésitait à se pencher au dessus pour mieux voir. Il leva les yeux et vit Rogue regarder le désastre en cours avec un léger sourire. Toshiro retourna à son chaudron, ne voulant pas demander d'aide pour le moment.

Malfoy remua sa propre potion sans grand enthousiasme. ''Est-ce mal de vouloir connaitre quelqu'un ?''

''Non, mais tu as une réputation bien connue pour détester les Gryffon… oh oh…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' S'étonna Malfoy en se levant pour regarder sans son chaudron. ''Oh, c'est pas bon ça.''

* * *

Toujours en grommelant, Toshiro termina d'essuyer ses cheveux, à présent secs. '' _Arrêt de rire_ ,'' grogna-t-il à Hyorinmaru, dont les rires se répercutaient dans leur monde intérieur.

'' _Mais vous avez vu le visage de Rogue_?''

'' _Oui, et maintenant je vais devoir le revoir lundi soir_.''

' _'Ça en valait la peine_ !''

Toshiro soupir et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, où Hermione l'attendait sur le canapé. ''Prêt ?'' Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

''Pas toi aussi…'' Soupira Toshiro en sortant de la salle commune, ignorant les rires de la Grosse Dame.

''Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible.''

Cette fois Toshiro céda à la tentation et leva les yeux au ciel. ''Dit celle qui n'a pas de retenue avec le professeur Rogue.''

''Hé bien… techniquement, ce n'est même pas encore arrivé !''

C'était vrai. Après… l'incident dans la salle des Potions, Hermione et lui avaient utilisé leur Retourneur de Temps pour que Toshiro puisse prendre une douche avant qu'ils ne se rendent en étude des moldus. La tour et les couloirs étaient vides, tout le monde étant encore en classe.

''En plus, maintenant tu sens la fraise !'' Gloussa Hermione en s'appuyant contre le mur où se trouvait la porte de leur salle de cours. Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

''Je ne sens pas comme Kurosaki !''

''Qui ?''

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne et que les élèves n'envahissent le couloir. ''Peu importe,'' marmonna Toshiro.

''Vous êtes en avance,'' fit leur professeur avec un sourire en appuyant sur le bouton d'une radio posée sur son bureau. Du Jazz commença alors à se faire entendre depuis les haut-parleurs.

''Nous avions du temps pour arriver,'' répondit Hermione alors qu'ils s'asseyèrent au fond dans un coin. Toshiro n'était certainement pas disposé à s'asseoir plus près. ''Réjouis-toi, on a Défense contre les forces du mal après le déjeuner, j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Lupin était vraiment bon.''

''Ouais.'' Acquiesça-t-il, ayant entendu ces rumeurs. ''Mais j'ai quand même une retenue avec Rogue lundi.'' Gémit-il en posant sa tête sur la table. ''Oh seigneur, j'ai une retenue avec _Rogue_ lundi !''

Hermione sourit doucement et tapota son épaule. ''Tu sens toujours la fraise.''

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de Potion. Toshiro était assis vers le fond de la salle, mais il pouvait toujours les murmures le concernant et quelques Gryffondor vinrent même lui tapoter le dos. Ils voulaient aussi savoir pourquoi il sentait la fraise.

Il se sentait terriblement mal.

Décidant de renoncer au déjeuner, il s'en alla et erra sans but dans le château avant de se retrouver sur un balcon surplombant une partie du parc et de la Forêt Interdite. Avec un soupir, il s'installa sur la balustrade, le dos contre le mur, et il commença à lire un livre sur la progression des transports inventés par les moldus. Celui qui avait écrit ce livre semblait cependant être d'une extrême partialité à l'encontre des moldus, une grande partie du texte décrivant les divers accidents commis avec des voitures et autres véhicules : charrettes, avions…

''Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être perché là-haut.''

Toshiro sursauta et se tourna pour trouver à ses côtés un homme à l'air fatigué portant de fines robes de sorcier marron. ''Oh, bonjour professeur.''

''Bonjour…je suis navré, mais j'ai vu tellement de nouvelles têtes que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ton nom. Tu es … ?''

''Hitsugaya Toshiro.''

''Le troisième année,'' sourit Lupin en lui serrant la main. ''Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Hitsugaya le troisième année ?''

Toshiro soupira et ramena une jambe contre sa poitrine, laissant l'autre pendre dans le vide. Lupin le regarda, visiblement mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle position. ''Ce n'est rien,'' dit-il en regardant le parc. ''Ça passera.''

Lupin acquiesça et se rapprocha un peu, mais il s'arrêta vite, le nez froncé. ''Tu sens la fraise.''

Toshiro décida de ne pas répondre.

Prenant quelques inspirations, Lupin se dirigea vers la rambarde à côté de Toshiro et regarda le par autour d'eux. ''C'est une belle journée,'' dit-il en levant la tête. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux, les envoyant dans ses yeux. Il les écarta et une profonde inspiration.

Toshiro hocha la tête et changea de position, lâchant sa jambe pour pouvoir l'allonger sur la rambarde. La main de Lupin se crispa, sans doute s'empêchait-il de saisir Toshiro pour l'éloigner de la rambarde.

''Tu n'as pas peur des hauteurs,'' observa Lupin. Toshiro émit un claquement de langue amusé. Il était capable de tenir debout et voler dans le ciel ainsi que de contrôler la météo. Comme si allait avoir eu peur de s'asseoir sur une rambarde !

''Non, effectivement,'' acquiesça-t-il.

Lupin resta à ses côtés encore un moment avant de tourner les talons et rentrer à l'intérieur. Toshiro resta sur son perchoir et regarda le parc devant lui, respirant doucement et profondément. Il leva la main et toucha l'anneau de glace autour de son bras.

* * *

Dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal l'ambiance était bien plus excitée que d'habitude. La salle, à peu près la même que l'année passé à l'exception des murs exempts des peintures de Lockhart, s'est rapidement retrouvée remplie d'élèves. Ils prirent place et commencèrent à s'installer : placèrent leurs plumes près de leurs parchemins, débouchèrent leurs encriers et posèrent leurs livres sur leurs tables. Quand la cloche sonna, le professeur Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé, mais tous les élèves étaient à leurs places et chuchotaient avec enthousiasme. Toshiro commençait à peine à se demander si le professeur avait oublié qu'ils avaient une leçon aujourd'hui quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Lupin entra dans la pièce.

''Bonjour,'' dit-il de sa voix basse et fatiguée. ''Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.''

Les élèves parurent curieux mais suivirent les instructions sans discuter, et bientôt les tables furent vides et les baguettes en main. Un élève, semblant beaucoup plus effrayé qu'excité, leva la main. Lupin lui fit alors signe de s'exprimer.

''Est… est-ce que… il y aura des créatures magiques, monsieur ?'' S'enquit le garçon en tripotant nerveusement sa baguette. Lupin hocha la tête et le garçon devint soudainement pâle. Lupin lui fit alors un sourire encourageant.

''Nous ne travaillerons qu'avec une seule créature aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter si vous suivez bien mes consignes, si tout le monde est prêt, suivez-moi.''

La classe sortit de la salle et suivit le professeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Peeves entrain de coller du chewing-gum dans le trou d'une serrure au détour d'un couloir. '' Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais.'' Fit Lupin, Peeves leva les yeux vers lui avant de lui tirer la langue. Lupin soupira et sortit sa baguette, au même instant les yeux de Peeves balayèrent le groupe, se posant brièvement sur Toshiro. Laissant échapper une longue et colorée salve de jurons qui fit grimacer Lupin, il s'éleva et traversa le plafond. ''Ne répétez pas ça chez vous,'' fit Lupin avant de reprendre son chemin.

Pensant que le professeur avait effrayé le poltergeist simplement en sortant sa baguette, la classe le suivi en chuchotant leur ébahissement et leur respect envers leur nouveau professeur.

''Il est déjà meilleur que Lockhart,'' chuchota quelqu'un.

'' _Peeves doit toujours avoir l'ordre de rester loin de vous_ ,'' fit Hyorinmaru, amusé. Toshiro hocha la tête pensivement, se souvenant du moment où le Baron Sanglant avait ordonné au fantôme de rester loin de lui.

' _'Je me demande pourquoi Peeves est aussi effrayé par le Baron Sanglant_.'' Fit Toshiro à son zanpakuto.'' _Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait à nouveau être tué et je doute qu'ils puissent même être blessés_.''

Pour toute réponse Hyorinmaru émit un grondement pensif.

Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait ouvert la porte de la salle des professeurs et faisait entrer les élèves. A l'intérieur se trouvait une vieille penderie, tout au bout de la longue pièce. Alors que les élèves continuaient à entrer, la penderie se mit soudainement à vaciller, claquant fortement contre le mur derrière elle. Les élèves qui se trouvaient près d'elle sursautèrent brusquement et s'écartèrent rapidement.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils y a dedans ?'' S'enquit le même garçon qui s'était exprimé un peu plus tôt. Il était debout, tous les muscles tendus et les yeux écarquillés.

''Un épouvantard,'' fit calmement le professeur Lupin.

Les élèves qui avaient des parents sorciers regardèrent la penderie vibrante avec une panique non dissimulée. Lupin sourit, ferma la porte et traversa le groupe pour se tenir face à eux. ''Il n'y a rien à craindre,'' dit-il alors que les coins de sa bouche se contraient. ''Ils contrôlent la peur, mais nous n'avons rien à craindre, car la seule chose qui puisse nous faire peur est la peur elle-même : quelqu'un sait qui a dit ça ?''

Cette fois les enfants de sorciers semblèrent perdus. Hermione haleta et son bras fendit l'air. Debout devant elle, un peu sur le côté, à droite de Toshiro, se trouvait Harry, qui leva timidement la main. Lupin l'interrogea.

''Roosevelt, monsieur ?''

''Exact ! Franklin D. Roosevelt, le trente deuxième président des États-Unis d'Amérique.'' Lupin fit une pause et joignit les mains. ''Maintenant, j'aimerais discuter de la peur et si oui ou non c'est une chose à utiliser dans la société d'aujourd'hui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que vous vouliez entendre,'' dit-il avant de reprendre après un instant de silence. ''Si ?''

''NON !''

''Très bien, alors,'' gloussa Lupin. '' Bon, les épouvantard, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?... Oui, Hermione.''

'' _Je me souviens de ce discours_ ,'' murmura Hitsugaya à Hyorinmaru. ' _'C'était lors de notre première mission à l'étranger, non ?_ ''

' _'C'est exact_.'' Fit Hyorinmaru avec un petit rire. ' _'Je me souviens que votre anglais n'était pas aussi bon à l'époque. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez cru entendre ? Que la seule chose qui puisse nous faire peur est sa chérie ?_ ''

' _'Son micro était détraqué ! En plus j'étais distrais. La glace de cette petit fille était tombée sur moi_.''

' _'Je maintien qu'elle l'a jeté sur vous_.''

Une voix lui disant ''Viens !'' et une pression sur sa main le tirant en arrière ramena son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Toshiro constata alors que les élèves avaient formé une file. Hermione l'avait tiré un peu en retrait, mais quand il essaya de retirer sa main de la sienne, elle ne le laissa pas faire. Toshiro cligna des yeux et retira doucement sa main de sa prise. Elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, les yeux tournés vers le devant de la salle, où le professeur Lupin parlait avec Neville Londubat.

''Le professeur Rogue ?'' Rit doucement Lupin. ''Oui, il est assez effrayant, maintenant, ce quoi n'as-tu pas peur ?'' Au regard vide de Neville il reprit différemment,'' Que trouves-tu amusant ?''

Le réponse de Neville fut marmonnée si doucement que Toshiro ne put l'entendre, mais Lupin parut satisfait de sa réponse et il fit signe au jeune homme de faire un pas en arrière après lui avoir donné quelques instructions dans un murmure. Neville souriait en prenant place en tête de file. Lupin éleva la voix et reprit. ''Bien, alors, quand l'épouvantard sortira, il prendra la forme que M. Londubat a _choisi_. _Quand_ ce sera votre tour de lui faire face, vous devrez lever votre baguette et dire _Riddikulus_. Ça forcera l'épouvantard à prendre une forme que vous trouvez drôle. Vous devrez vous concentrer là-dessus, ça peut être n'importe quoi, un objet par exemple. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique... Prêt, Neville ?''

''Prêt, monsieur.'' Acquiesça Neville en levant sa baguette.

''Un, deux, _trois_ !''

La porte de la penderie s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta le mur en pierre derrière elle. Le professeur Rogue sortit alors des tréfonds sombres du meuble et fit un pas en avant, il avait un brillant regard noir et un air renfrogné sur le visage. En tête de file, Neville déglutit mais leva sa baguette.

'' _R…riddikulus_!''

En un instant, les vêtements de Rogue, le faisant ressembler à une chauve-souris, se retrouvèrent remplacés par ceux d'une grand-mère, avec en plus un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé dessus. La classe éclata de rire et même Lupin du prendre un moment avant de se ressaisir. Toshiro regarda l'épouvantard transformé, faisant en sorte de le garder en mémoire.

' _'Pensez à ça quand vous serez en colle avec Rogue_ !'' Rugit de rire Hyorinmaru. Il se tenait au bord d'une falaise, replié sur lui-même, ses griffes creusant le sol de glace. Sa queue claqua, envoyant une grande gerbe de neige. ' _'Ô combien glorieux_ !''

Alors que le Rogue en robe s'avançait sur ses hauts talons, Parvati s'avança, souriant craintivement. Les yeux de l'épouvantard se fixèrent sur elle et Rogue disparu pour être remplacé par une momie, ses bandages couverts de larges tâches de sang séché. « Riddikulus », haleta-t-elle avant que la tête de la momie de rebondisse sur le sol alors que le reste du corps trébuchait sur ses propres bandelettes.

Et ainsi de suite, chaque élève s'avança et l'épouvantard se transformait en leur plus grande peur avant de devenir quelque chose de comique. Parfois, les résultats étaient vraiment hilarants et la classe toute entière éclatait dans un rire tonitruant, parfois, encore, l'épouvantard prenait des formes n'ayant rien de particulièrement drôle, mais la personne en face de lui souriait simplement. Toshiro regarda le nombre d'élève devant lui diminuer et commença à chercher quelque chose d'amusant à recréer.

'' _Éloignez-vous !_ ''

La voix d'Hyorinmaru, soudainement urgente et inquiète, résonna dans son esprit.

' _'Quoi ?_ ''

' _'Votre pire peur… voulez-vous vraiment qu'ils là voient ?_ ''

Le souffle de Toshiro se coinça dans sa gorge. ''Non…'' souffla-t-il en se déplaçant brusquement alors qu'Harry s'avançait pour faire face à l'épouvantard. La créature fit face au garçon alors que Lupin, adossé au mur, s'avançait d'un air alarmé. L'épouvantard, qui venait de se transformer en détraqueur, devint une pleine lune lumineuse. Toshiro s'immobilisa, la fixant un instant avant que Lupin ne face un geste avec sa baguette et que la lune ne devienne un ballon de baudruche jaune entrain de se dégonfler.

Le ballon virevolta dans les airs en tournoyant dans la pièce. Puis il s'arrêta… juste devant Toshiro.

Hyorinmaru laissa échapper un grondement menaçant au moment où l'épouvantard changeait de forme. Le cœur de Toshiro bondit sauvagement dans sa poitrine et il jeta un regard paniqué au professeur. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, l'épouvantard venait de changer de forme.

Pendant une brève seconde, il y eut un long silence. Puis un cri perça l'air et comme si ce seul bruit avait percé ce moment de flottement, des halètements et des cris de terreur envahirent la pièce. Neville Londubat laissa tomber sa baguette. Parvati Patil enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa sœur et Dean Thomas recula contre le mur du fond.

Toshiro n'entendit ni ne vit rien de tout ça. Il regardait ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Autour de lui se trouvait les restes noircis et effondrés de la dixième division, rasée par le feu. Ses subordonnés, ces hommes et femmes complètement idiots, souvent saouls, mais si loyaux et _merveilleux_ … tous étaient éparpillés sur le sol, la peau brûlée et boursouflée. Leurs corps étaient tordus dans des positions de pure agonie alors qu'ils mouraient en essayant d'échapper à la torture des flammes.

Et là, couchée dans une flaque de sang, le visage vide, un masque de douleur et de peur dans les yeux, se trouvait Momo. Ses vêtements étaient gorgés du sang qui sortait de sa poitrine. ''Hinamori.'' Toshiro fit un pas en avant, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. ''Hinamori…''

Il la reconnue. Cette blessure. Cette affreuse et horrible blessure, celle qu'il lui avait faite. La sienne. Il l'avait blessée. Il avait blessé Momo. Il l'avait poignardé… mais il croyait… Ses subordonnés. _Ses_ subordonnés ils… le feu...

« _Riddikulus_. »

Le professeur Lupin s'avança, main et voix tremblantes.

Momo, elle, continua à s'écrouler sur le sol, dans une large mare de sang.

« _Riddikulus_ ! »

'' **Shiro…** '' Fit Momo en tournant la tête, ses yeux fixant les siens. '' **Pourquoi ?** ''

' **'Je n'ai pas…** '' Fit Toshiro d'une voix brisée.'' **Hinamori, je…** ''

' **'C'est de votre faute**.''

Toshiro leva les yeux pour faire face à ce nouveau tourment, qui prit la forme de Matsumoto, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Momo. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ils étaient furieux. Accusateurs.

' **'Vous n'être qu'un enfant** ,'' reprit Matsumoto d'une voix dure. ' **'Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un capitaine**.''

''Hitsugaya.''

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de sa vice-capitaine. Il se noyait dans ses orbes gris pleins de haine. '' **Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fort. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être capitaine. Un _vrai_ capitaine aurait empêché ça, il aurait _lui-même_ arrêté ça.**''

''Hitsugaya !''

Lentement, il baissa les yeux. Les lèvres ensanglantées de Momo bougèrent légèrement. _Pourquoi ?_

'' _Toshiro_ !'' Sa vue se retrouva soudainement bloquée alors que des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. ''Ce n'est pas réel, tu m'entends ? _Ce n'est pas réel_ !''

Toshiro cligna des yeux. Il se concentra sur les yeux de Lupin et ne détourna pas les yeux. Lupin continua de lui parler avec inquiétude et urgence.

''Tu es en sécurité, tu es à Poudlard, ce n'est pas réel, tu es en classe à Poudlard, écoute-moi, _ils ne sont pas réels_.''

Poudlard. Il était à Poudlard. La colère se propagea alors rapidement en lui, tel un feu de forêt.

 _Le sang ne devait pas tâcher les murs de cette école._

Il leva sa baguette.

'' _Riddikulus_.'' Momo, Rangiku, le sang, la dixième division et leurs yeux accusateurs disparurent. A leur place apparut une petite toupie, tournoyant à jamais. ' _'Vous n'êtes pas réels._ ''

* * *

Notre de la traductrice:

Voilà pour ce fabuleux chapitre, l'un de mes préférés des trois années réunies ! Il est dans le top trois en tout cas !

Qui plus est, je voulais revenir sur le ''tu sens la fraise'' et '' Je ne sens pas comme Kurosaki''... En fait c'est dû à une blague que les anglais aimes bien faire avec le prénom Ichigo, qui signifie fraise en japonais... Voilà, c'est aussi bête que ça. Je ne la trouve pas particulièrement drôle mais l'auteur est maître et je suis son humble serviteur !

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce retard énorme, c'est scandaleux, je sais... Mais pour ma défense, entre un réseau passé au néant durant les vacances à la campagne et des examens... Bref, j'arrête de me confondre en excuses, encore, et je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La classe commença à chuchoter, emplissant la pièce de ses murmures silencieux. Toshiro Hitsugaya les regarda,

Et s'en alla.

Il eu la paix à peine deux minutes avant que le trio ne se précipite derrière lui en l'appelant. Toshiro continua à marcher, faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui saisisse le bras et l'entraine dans la salle vide la plus proche.'' Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _putain_ de truc ?'' S'exclama Ron, plus pâle que jamais, rendant ses tâches de rousseurs plus voyantes encore. Toshiro le regarda calmement avant de répondre.

''C'était ma plus grande peur.''

''Ou…ouais, mais … _qu'est-ce que_ c'était ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête et dépassa les trois adolescents. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, et répondit à nouveau calmement : '' Tu sais ce que je suis, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'un dieu de la mort fait vraiment ?''

Hermione prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante. ''Je pensais… tu as dit que tu envoyais les âmes dans l'au-delà. On n'imaginait pas… _ça_.''

''Nous sommes des guerriers, nous devons l'être pour protéger les humains et les autres shinigami des Hollows.'' Dit-il alors que sa main se resserrait sur la poignée. Puis, quand il reprit, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. ''Et de nous-mêmes.''

''De nous…'' Haleta Hermione. ''Une guerre civile ?''

''Pas tout à fait… c'est juste…'' Toshiro secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte.'' Je ne veux pas en parler.''

Cette fois ils le laissèrent partir, ne le suivirent pas et n'en demandèrent pas plus. Pas qu'Hitsugaya leur en dirait plus de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre les horreurs qu'il avait vues, ce que les gens étaient près à faire aux autres et jusqu'où ils étaient près à aller pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

 _Laisse-les garder leur naïveté_ , pensa-t-il. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et sortit du château pour entrer dans la lueur tamisée de l'après-midi. _Ils ne la garderaient plus très longtemps, surtout si Potter développait encore ses pouvoirs._ _Je dois lui apprendre à les contrôler._

 _Pour le bien de tous._

* * *

En un rien de temps, les histoires de l'épouvantard et de la plus grande peur de Toshiro s'étaient propagées à tout Poudlard, enseignants, élèves et fantômes. Les professeurs, après avoir eu une longue conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, essayèrent d'agir normalement mais, même avec cela, de temps à autre ils lui lançaient des regards inquiets du coin de l'œil. Les élèves, eux, agirent comme il l'avait imaginé, certains l'évitait, d'autres essayaient de l'ennuyer et certains essayaient de lui faire raconter toute l'histoire. Cependant, la plupart des élèves se contentaient de murmurer sur son passage ou de le regarder fixement. Mais, étant le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society, il se contenta de tout simplement les ignorer.

Toshiro voulait essayer de travailler avec Harry au moins trois fois par semaine, mais, le jeune homme semblait toujours avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire ; un jour c'était ses devoirs, un autre il avait accepter de jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron et d'autres jours, irritant particulièrement Toshiro, il faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Il savait que le problème du jeune Potter était sans doute lié à l'épouvantard et à sa plus grande peur, mais le simple fait de connaitre la raison de son comportement n'améliorait rien. Finalement, en ayant assez, Toshiro a confronté le garçon après le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, après avoir demandé à Ron et Hermione de les laisser seuls.

''Ne comprends-tu pas l'importance qu'i contrôler tes pouvoirs ?''

Potter le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine. Toshiro fusilla alors le jeune homme du regard.

''Si tu n'apprends pas à les contrôler, tu _vas_ finir par blesser quelqu'un un jour. Ils vont exploser sans crier gare, ou ils vont s'échapper et changer tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi. Ou pire, ils te détruiront de l'intérieur.''

Harry déglutit et toucha le bracelet autour de son poignet.

''Ça ne t'aidera pas.'' Dit-il en se dirigeant vers lui avant de lui attraper le bras, le levant de force pour que le bracelet soit bien face à Harry. '' _Ceci_ n'est que temporaire, c'est seulement destiné à être maintenu aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour que tu puisses apprendre à contrôler toi-même tes pouvoirs.'' Soudain il sortit sa baguette et la leva. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent alors nerveusement sur elle et il recula d'un pas. ''Tu n'es pas honnête…'' dit-il avant de s'interrompre, regardant à sa droite dans la Forêt Interdite. Aujourd'hui Hagrid leur avait montré comment trouver des chenilles, qui, apparemment, aimaient le sol humide de la forêt.

Un reiatsu venait de là-bas, étrange et en conflit avec lui-même, comme si deux êtres se battaient en permanence pour dominer l'autre. Toshiro fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que ça pouvait signifier. Puis, le jeune Potter se déplaça nerveusement, repoussant Toshiro loin de la forêt et derrière lui.

''Nous ne sommes pas seuls,'' expliqua doucement Toshiro, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus une forme sombre sauta hors des buissons et fonça sur lui, le faisant brusquement tomber sur le dos. Il entendit Harry crier, mais il fut trop occupé par la grande créature noire qui se tenait au-dessus de lui pour s'en préoccuper.

C'était un chien, un grand, avec une fourrure noire emmêlée collant à ses côtes saillantes. Les longues oreilles du chien étaient collées contre sa tête, et il était dangereusement penché vers Toshiro, une de ses imposantes pattes contre sa poitrine, ses griffes déchirant sa chemise et griffant douloureusement sa peau.

Puis il grogna, montrant ses crocs jaunes et acérés. Toshiro lâcha un grondement, Hyorinmaru était en colère et son pouvoir était clairement visible à travers ses yeux. Toshiro sentit qu'Harry s'était mis à courir, ses pas disparaissant au loin, mais il était plus centré sur sa propre situation. Le chien ouvrit les mâchoires et les claqua devant lui, dangereusement près de son cou.

Soudainement le chien se redressa et se dégagea de lui, se précipitant de nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite. Toshiro se redressa et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir l'ombre d'un homme disparaitre également dans la forêt. Il se rallongea au sol, respirant profondément et posa une main sur sa poitrine. En la retirant il remarqua quelques tâches ensanglantées.

''Hitsugaya !''

''Toshiro !''

Hagrid et Harry couraient vers lui à travers le parc, le sol tremblant légèrement sous les pas du demi-géant. Toshiro gémit et se leva, époussetant ses genoux. Hagrid, qui se tenait devant Harry, s'arrêta alors devant le capitaine. ''Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?''

Toshiro hocha la tête et se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette, qui avait roulé au sol quand il s'était fait attaquer par le chien. ''Je vais bien, il est partit, ça va. Il est partit.''

''Harry a dit qu'il y avait un chien ?''

''Oui, il y en avait un, mais…'' fit-il en regardant à nouveau les arbres menaçants de la Forêt Interdite. ''Il est partit maintenant.''

Harry fit un pas vers lui, anxieux. ''Tu saignes !''

''Est-ce qu'il t'a mordu ?'' S'enquit Hagrid, l'air sombre. Toshiro secoua la tête et le soulagement traversa le visage du demi-géant.

''Non, il n'avait que sa patte sur moi, ses griffes ne m'ont qu'égratignées.''

A nouveau il sembla inquiet. '' Tu dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour désinfecter ça, allons-y, je vais t'accompagner.''

''Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça a déjà arrêté de saigner.''

C'était vrai. Les quatre griffures étaient peu profondes et avaient cessé de saigner grâce à la pression qu'il avait exercée. Maintenant elles ne faisaient que le piquer un peu.

''Non, allons voir Madame Pomfresh.'' Dit fermement Hagrid, posant sa main sur le dos de Toshiro pour le diriger vers le château. ''Allez, avant que ça ne s'infecte.''

Toshiro soupira mais se laissa faire. Il savait se désinfecter lui-même, et il l'aurait fait, mais à présent il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de devoir tout expliquer à Madame Pomfresh, qui appellerait McGonagall et qui, _elle,_ le rapporterait à Dumbledore.

Il lança un regard noir à Harry, mais s'interrompit immédiatement. L'expression du jeune homme lui rappelait celle de Momo quand, pour la première fois, elle l'avait vu couvert de bandages, quand il avait été blessé assez gravement pour devoir aller à la 4ème division. Il déglutit et regarda devant lui.

* * *

''Un chien… mais pourquoi un chien vous attaquerait-il ?''

Toshiro soupira puis grimaça quand Madame Pomfresh lui enfonça une nouvelle aiguille dans le bras. ''Je ne sais pas, professeur, je n'avais rien fait de particulier.''

Le professeur McGonagall sembla vouloir le réprimander mais sans pour autant savoir pour quoi. Elle s'asseya et retroussa les lèvres en une fine ligne. ''Et pourquoi est-il partit ?''

Hitsugaya voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur. Plusieurs fois si possible. ''Comme je vous l'ai dit, je lui ai planté ma baguette dans le flanc,'' répondit-il froidement.'' Il a dû sentir sa magie et s'est enfui.''

''N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme !'' Gronda McGonagall en regardant Madame Pomfresh ranger ses affaires. ''Peut-être devrais-tu lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir, par précaution…''

''Un _sédatif_ !'' S'exclama Toshiro en se levant d'un bond avant de rapidement commencer à reculer. ''Oh non, non, non, non, vous ne _me_ donnerez pas de sédatif, ce ne sont que des égratignures, je vais _bien_ !''

Même Madame Pomfresh sembla surprise de la demande de McGonagall. ''Minerva, malgré son ton, il a raison, il n'a même pas besoin de ne manquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours.''

''Je ne parle pas des griffures.'' Dit-elle en jetant un regard significatif à la médicomage. Toshiro fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux.

''C'est à cause de l'épouvantard, n'est-ce pas ?'' Les deux sorcières se tournèrent d'un homme vers lui, la surprise peinte sur leurs visages. Il ricana amèrement et secoua la tête avec dégoût. ''Écoutez, je vais parfaitement _bien_ , c'était juste…'' commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Quoi qu'il puisse dire à ce sujet, le fait était qu'un enfant de son « âge » ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de peur. Il devrait plutôt craindre des choses normales ; les araignées ou le noir. Mais pas le sang, la mort et la destruction.

En vérité, rien qu'il ne puisse dire pouvait excuser l'apparence qu'avait pris son épouvantard. Finalement il ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux.

''Mr. Hitsugaya.''

La voix de McGonagall était douce, une douceur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendue et, surpris, il leva les yeux pour trouver une expression tout aussi douce sur son visage. C'était plutôt désarmant, à dire vrai.

La vieille sorcière sembla chercher les mots juste et reprit :''C'est simplement que… Nous voulons vous aider, nous voulons seulement nous assurer que vous aller bien.''

Toshiro plissa les yeux. ''Je vais parfaitement bien.'' Son ton était plein d'avertissement, mais cela ne sembla que rendre McGonagall plus concernée encore.

''Physiquement oui, mais…'' Dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, faisant à nouveau soupirer Toshiro, comprenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

''Mon esprit va bien aussi.''

Ses traits se fermèrent d'avantage.''Peut-être que vous le pensez mais…''

Toshiro ricana, l'interrompant. ' _'Peut-être_ ? Avec tout mon respect, professeur, je sais juger mieux que quiconque si mon esprit va bien ou non, et si je dis qu'il va bien, alors c'est qu'il va _parfaitement bien_.''

Après une profonde inspiration, McGonagall reprit avec la même voix calme. ''Vous êtes sur la défensive et je le comprends, mais en tant que professer, j'ai vu de nombreux cas d'élèves ayant été… traumatisés d'une manière ou d'une autre avant d'arriver ici.''

Traumatisé ? Oh Hitsugaya savait de quel traumatisme elle parlait, mais si jamais quelqu'un essayait, il le mettrai en pièce. En fait, il l'avait _déjà_ fait à plusieurs personnes. Littéralement et métaphoriquement d'ailleurs.

La température de la pièce se mit alors à baisser tandis que McGonagall reprenait. ''Vous pouvez nous en parler… nous sommes là pour aider les élèves, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je suis certaine que, quoi qu'il se passe chez vous, nous pouvons contacter quelqu'un du gouvernement japonais et qu'il fera le nécessaire pour vous aider.''

 _Quoi qu'il se passe ?_ Oh comme il aimerait lui dire, lui montrer, ce qu'il se passait exactement chez lui. Voir si elle serait toujours aussi désireuse de l'aider après ça. Mais si elle était sérieuse et envoyait une lettre chez lui - sa première chouette avait réussi, par magie, à y arriver alors il ne doutait pas qu'une autre pourrait le faire – elle ruinerait tout le dur travail qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici. _Je ne suis devenu un shinigami que parce qu'il le fallait. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si on me retirait ça. Pas après Aizen, la guerre et la douleur. Pas après ce que nous avons gagnés. Pas après avoir survécu._

Une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées furieuses. ''Ramemez donc la température à la normale, jeune homme, sinon vous allez tous nous transformer en glaçons.''

Toshiro réalisa alors que la température avait tellement baissé que Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall tremblaient de froid. Avec un murmure désolé, il coupa le flot de reiatsu furieux qui s'échappait de lui et l'air se réchauffa à nouveau.

''Je vous remercie.'' Sourit doucement le directeur Dumbledore avant de retirer sa main de l'épaule d'Hitsugaya. ''A présent dites moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a ébranlé au point que vous ayez libéré de la magie accidentelle ?''

 _Il a raison. Je suis un capitaine, je devrais être capable de contenir mon reiatsu._ En se réprimant silencieusement, Toshiro prit la parole. ''Le professeur McGonagall pense que quelque chose ne va pas là où je vis, je suis fermement contre.''

''Vraiment ? Alors nous devrions vous croire.''

''Albus !''

McGonagall intervint brusquement mais Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant. La faisant taire. Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers Toshiro.''J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été attaqué par un chien, êtes-vous blessé ?''

''Non, directeur, je n'ai que des égratignures.''

''Alors vous devriez aller dîner et reprendre des forces, une magie accidentelle aussi forte vous aura surement coûté cher en énergie.'' Dit-il en poussant fermement Toshiro vers la porte. ''Allez-y, je souhaite échanger quelques mots avec Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall.''

Grognant un peu d'être renvoyé aussi brutalement mais également soulagé, Toshiro referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit du temps pour se ressaisir alors qu'il rejoignait la Grande Salle. Quand il y entra et s'y installa, plus aucune trace de sa colère précédente n'était visible, ni dans ses traits ni dans son langage corporel.

Et si il mangea plus que d'habitude ce soir là, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.

* * *

Quand la porte se referma derrière le jeune homme, l'expression de douceur de Dumbledore devint une expression pensive. Ce garçon était donc le seul responsable de la destruction des monstres ces deux dernières années. Il était celui qui possédait cette présence vive et froide qui disparaissait dès qu'il revenait dans l'école.

Hé bien, voilà une question de résolue. Mais à présent, une nouvelle avait pris sa place…

''Albus ?'' Interrogea Poppy, interrompant le fils de ses pensées. ''Tu voulais nous dire un mot ?''

''Oui, effectivement.'' Dit-il en tournant les yeux vers les deux sorcières. ''Ce garçon est différent des autres.''

''Vous avez tout à fait raison.'' Acquiesça Minerva en fixant la porte par laquelle Hitsugaya était parti. ''Je m'inquiète pour lui, maintenant plus que jamais, d'abord l'année dernière, et maintenant l'épouvantard… J'ai cet étrange sentiment qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui, le garder en sécurité.''

''Je pense qu'il peut très bien le faire seul.'' Fit Dumbledore, ne clignant même pas des yeux sous leurs regards interrogateurs. ''Comment a-t-il dit avoir repoussé le chien ?''

Minerva renifla avec un grondement. ''Il a dit lui avoir planté sa baguette dans le flanc, un mensonge, comme si je n'en avais entendu de tel !''

''Mais que pouvons nous faire à ce sujet ?'' Demanda Poppy en faisant tourner une bouteille d'antiseptique entre ses doigts. ''Il ne nous dira évidement pas la vérité, Hagrid était là, peut-être a-t-il tout vu…''

Dumbledore secoua la tête avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler. ''Non, j'ai parlé à Hagrid quand il m'a prévenu de l'incident, quand Harry et lui sont arrivés, le chien était déjà parti, il n'en sait pas plus que nous.''

Les deux sorcières semblèrent hésiter. ''Alors…'' commença Minerva.

''Nous allons le laisser faire,'' dit fermement Dumbledore, sa décision visiblement prise. Les sorcières commencèrent à protester mais il leva une main, les faisant taire. ''Faites moi confiance, ce garçon est différent, il y a quelque chose chez lui… Je vais y réfléchir, ne l'interrogez pas, laissez le faire ce qu'il veut, si il ne veut pas que nous nous mêlions de sa vie chez lui, alors nous honorerons son souhait.''

''Mais Albus, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez lui, sa plus grande peur… Aucun enfant ne devrait craindre _cela_. Nous sommes ses professeurs, nous _devons_ faire en sorte qu'il aille bien !''

''Nous sommes ses professeurs,'' assura Dumbledore, d'accord avec Poppy. ''Mais, dans ce cas, nous devons le laisser faire, faites-lui confiance pour qu'il vienne à nous quand il se sentira prêt. Vous le connaissez, renoncerait-il volontiers à ses secrets si nous le questionnons sans cesse ?''

A contrecœur, les deux sorcières secouèrent la tête. Il poussa ses lunettes sur son nez. ''Très bien alors.'' Dit-il en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte, s'arrêtant cependant sur son seuil. ''Vous avez raison de dire que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui, mais quelque chose me dit que ce que nous croyons et ce qu'il se passe réellement sont deux choses bien différentes. Laissez faire les choses pour l'instant et nous saurons, avec le temps.''

Sur ces mots, il passa la porte et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Toshiro Hitsugaya… Ou plutôt Hitsugaya Toshiro, comme le jeune homme l'aurait surement préféré, était un mystère. Un mystère qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré auparavant malgré toutes ses années à Poudlard. Il n'était pas qu'un simple étudiant, c'était évident. Sa présence indiquait sans doute que les choses allaient changer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Hé bien, ils verraient, plus tard.

Pour le moment, Dumbledore était d'humeur à du pudding.

* * *

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal devint bientôt le cours préféré de tous les élèves. Le professeur Lupin rendait toujours chaque leçon intéressante, même si rien d'aussi extraordinaire que l'épouvantard n'était arrivé. A l'inverse, Rogue était carrément devenu hostile. Sa réputation de chauve-souris des donjons n'avait jamais été aussi fondée.

La retenue de Toshiro avec lui avait été horrible, mais pas autant que prévu. Rogue ne lui avait rien dit de toute l'heure, sauf pour lui dire de nettoyer les chaudrons ou polir les béchers. Il s'était assit derrière son bureau avec une grande pile de parchemin, levant parfois les yeux pour s'assurer que Toshiro n'utilisait pas la magie pour accélérer son travail.

Son humeur tolérante avait, cependant, sans aucun doute, un lien avec les histoires de l'épouvantard et du chien. Tous les professeurs semblaient lui faciliter la tâche, mais au bout de quelques jours, leur nouveau comportement commençait sérieusement à agacer Toshiro. Il voulu arrêter Flitwick quand celui-ci lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule pendant une leçon de sortilège particulièrement difficile. Il envisagea sérieusement d'effectuer un konso sur Binns et il souhaita pouvoir geler toute l'école pendant les leçons de McGonagall.

Étonnement, le seul professeur qui ne semblait pas l'ennuyer était Lupin, qui n'agissait pas différemment envers lui. Il trouvait ça étrange, le professeur avait était un témoin direct de la forme qu'avait prise l'épouvantard mais ne le traitait pas différemment d'un étudiant dont la plus grande peur était une main coupée… Pourtant, il trouvait ça rafraîchissant.

Après l'histoire du chien, cependant, Harry sembla plus ouvert à l'entraînement. Il semblait avoir l'impression que Toshiro avait utilisé une sorte de puissante magie japonaise pour éloigner l'animal, et ce même si le capitaine maintenait son histoire de « plantage de baguette ». Toshiro le fit méditer dans les dortoirs avant le dîner, quand personne n'y était. Et même si le jeune homme avait bien du mal, au moins ça donnait un moment de calme au shinigami.

Quand il retourna dans la Forêt Interdite, pour essayer de retrouver le chien ou cet étrange homme qu'il avait vu, il fut incapable de trouver la moindre trace d'eux. Ça l'irrita, mais après aussi longtemps, il abandonna vite l'idée de les retrouver, ils étaient surement à des kilomètres maintenant.

Pendant une énième tentative de méditation, Harry leva les mains en l'air et s'écria :''Je ne peux pas le faire !''

Toshiro, qui avait sursauté au cri soudain du jeune homme, lui lança un regard noir.'' Tu peux le faire, il faut juste de la pratique.''

''Je n'y arrive pas !'' Fit le jeune Potter en se laissant tomber sur son lit. ''Est-ce que j'aurai mal fait quelque chose?''

''Pas que je sache.''

''Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?''

Toshiro détestait l'admettre, mais ''je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème pour méditer.''

Et comme il n'avait jamais eu de problème à ce niveau, il n'avait jamais eu à assister à des cours où les instructeurs travaillaient plus étroitement avec les élèves. Ainsi, il ne savait pas comment aider le jeune Potter. Il demanderait bien de l'aide à la Soul Society, mais il hésitait à demander de l'aide dans ce domaine. Le Capitaine en chef lui avait donné la permission de lui apprendre pour l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais il ne voulait pas que s'ébruite l'information qu'un capitaine enseignait à un garçon, dans le monde des vivants, comment utiliser des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Ils venaient tout juste de s'habituer au cas de Kurosaki, mais l'idée d'un nouveau shinigami suppléant pouvait ne pas bien passer.

''Que se passe-t-il quand tu vide ton esprit ?'' Demanda Toshiro. Harry haussa les épaules.

''Je n'y arrive pas.''

Hé bien, au moins ça lui donnait un objectif à atteindre.'' Je vais chercher un moyen pour t'aider à éclaircir ton esprit.''

* * *

Après cinq semaines, les gens recommencèrent enfin à ignorer Toshiro. Ils ne le regardaient plus et ne chuchotaient plus quand il marchait dans les couloirs. C'était un bon changement, enfin les choses reprenaient leur court normal. Il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, et il était tellement plus facile de gagner un combat quand un adversaire vous sous-estimait.

Un jour, après les cours, alors que Toshiro était blotti dans son coin, lisant tranquillement un livre, Athéna perchée sur son genou, le Trio arriva et regarda le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Une annonce y avait été affichée pour prévenir que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était pour bientôt et que si ils n'avaient pas encore obtenu leur permission de sortie, ils devaient rapidement envoyer un hibou à leurs parents.

Le capitaine en chef avait signé le papier pour Toshiro pendant l'été, quand il était brièvement retourné à la Soul Society. Le lui demander avait été l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de toute sa vie.

''Tu n'y vas pas ?!''

Le cri, fort et déconcerté, le sortit alors brutalement de ses pensées. Athéna hulula, battit des ailes et s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Toshiro lança alors un regard noir au trio, d'où provenait le cri.

''Les Dursley ne signeraient pas.''

Hé bien, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait gonflé sa tante comme un ballon après tout.

''Mais, comment vas-tu y aller alors ?''

Toshiro gémit d'exaspération. ''Il ne peut pas,'' dit-il depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Le trio se tourna vers lui, étonné. ''Si sa permission n'est pas signée, il ne va pas à Pré-au-Lard, c'est aussi simple que ça.''

''Mais et McGonagall ?'' Fit Ron en se tournant vers Harry, qui avait l'air complètement découragé. ''Je suis sur qu'elle te le signera.''

''Elle ne le fera pas,'' marmonna Toshiro, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre.

''Je vais essayer,'' fit Harry, bien que semblant peu confiant.

* * *

Hitsugaya avait eu raison quand il avait dit que McGonagall ne signerait pas l'autorisation d'Harry. Il était resté après le cours de métamorphose le jour où Harry le lui avait demandé, et bien que McGonagall soit sympathique, elle avait refusé de la signer. Elle n'était pas, comme elle le lui avait expliqué en rangeant les grenouilles utilisées pour le cours dans leur boite, son responsable légal. Par conséquent, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir légal sur Harry, autre que celui donné en tant que son professeur et directrice de maison. Et ces deux pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas de signer les autorisations des élèves.

Et quand Harry protesta, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de l'été, faisant que les Dursley ne la lui signeraient pas, la sorcière secoua la tête et répondit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'aider, et qu'il devrait simplement trouver autre chose à faire ce jour là.

Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la Tour de Gryffondor, Toshiro lui proposa de rester au château pour qu'ils puissent travailler sa méditation, mais Harry refusa. Comme il le disait si bien, il n'allait pas aller se torturer l'esprit alors qu'il était censé s'amuser avec ses camardes.

La réponse de Toshiro fut :'' Tu dramatises trop,'' et il laissa tomber. Si Potter voulait s'assoir et bouder au lieu de travailler un peu, c'était son choix.

Quand le jour J arriva et que les élèves se rassemblèrent pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, Harry tenta une dernière fois sa chance avec McGonagall, et quand ça ne donna rien, il alla s'installer dans un coin de la cour. Quand ses papiers furent vérifiés par Rusard, qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'étudiants stupides et hypnotisés par le sucre, Hitsugaya se dirigea vers le jeune homme, rejoignant Hermione et Ron, qui étaient déjà à ses côtés.

''Et si tu te mêlais aux autres ?'' Fit Ron.'' On est si nombreux que personne ne te remarquera.''

''Avec McGonagall avec nous, peu de chance.'' Dit Hermione avant de pencher la tête pensivement. ''Et si tu portes ta cape d'invisibilité ?''

Hitsugaya renifla doucement, faisant sursauter le trio. ''Granger qui dit à Potter comment enfreindre les règles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Hermione rougit.'' Je ne dis pas… je…''

''Ne t'en fais pas.'' Soupira Toshiro lui en faisant un signe de tête.'' Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le rapporter aux professeurs.''

Hermione ne sembla que peu rassurée, mais juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Rusard hurla :'' Allez-vous en et assurez vous de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, sinon je vous enfermerais dans les cachots !''

''Merci, Mr Rusard,'' soupira McGonagall.''Soyez prudent les enfants et amusez vous… Et suivez les élèves plus âgés jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à Pré-au-Lard.''

Là-dessus les élèves plus âgés commencèrent à partir, les troisièmes années suis leurs pas, bavardant avec entrain sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Toshiro entendit souvent quelque chose comme ''Honeydukes''.

Hermione embrassa Harry avant de partir.'' Nous te ramènerons tout ce que nous pourrons, ne t'inquiète pas !''

''Merci,'' marmonna Harry en regardant les élèves s'en aller.

''Ne t'en fait pas, mon pote.'' Sourit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.''McGonagall changera bien d'avis.''

 _Non, elle ne le fera pas_ , pensa Hitsugaya en faisant un signe de tête à Harry avant de retourner auprès du groupe.

Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ne prit qu'une demi-heure, mais pour Toshiro ça sembla durer bien plus longtemps, lui qui devait écouter Ron et Hermione planifier ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivés. Toshiro s'excusa de ne pas les suivre quand il apprit que ''Honeydukes'' était un magasin de bonbon et quand ils lui dirent qu'ils iraient prendre une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Cependant il doutait fortement qu'un barman donnerait une bière à des adolescents de treize ans, mais là encore, c'était des sorciers. Qui sait où se trouvait leur âge légal de consommation d'alcool…

Donc, une fois arrivés en ville, ils se séparèrent et il décida de se promener jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant pour passer le temps.

Les villes sorcières étaient très bizarres, décida-t-il en regardant un vendeur essayer de vendre ce qui semblait être des ciseaux qui coupaient tous seuls. Comptait-il sur la magie pour tout ?

Il pensa que c'était sans doute le cas, car presque tout ce qu'il voyait bouger était ensorcelé. Une porte s'ouvrit seule lorsqu'un sorcier s'en approcha, des chaises se replacèrent toutes seules pour laisser des sorcières s'y asseoir, il vit même un ventilateur planer au dessus de la porte d'un magasin, soufflant de l'air frais sur les clients.

Alors que Toshiro commençait à comprendre pourquoi la communauté sorcière aimait tant cela et voulaient utiliser la magie tout le temps, il se demanda si il pouvait arriver un moment où ils utiliseraient _trop_ de magie et que ça en deviendrai mauvais pour eux. A un moment donné, ils devaient surement perdre la capacité de faire quoi que ce soit par eux même, finissant par dépendre de la magie pour les choses les plus basiques et les plus quotidiennes. Et pour les affaires privées aussi, bien qu'il supposait que quelqu'un y avait déjà pensé et l'utilisait pour son propre plaisir… (Les sorciers étaient humains après tout.)

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la ville, regardant les habitants aller et venir, une sensation de mal aise l'envahi, une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il était surveillé.

Essayant d'agir calmement, Hitsugaya bifurqua dans une rue latérale pour couper et sortir des rues principales plus rapidement. Si c'était l'homme qui l'avait poursuivit, il aimerait lui parler. Et si c'était le chien, et bien… il discuterait moins, c'est sur.

Alors qu'il passait dans une petite zone résidentielle, le sentiment diminua et il s'arrêta, il se demanda alors quoi faire à présent. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement et, quand il se tourna pour mieux voir, il vit le bord d'un manteau sombre disparaitre dans un coin. Il le suivait.

Il avança vers lui et fut conduit hors de la ville, loin des sorcières, sorciers et autres objets magiques. Il s'arrêta brièvement, récupérant sa baguette dans sa botte. Maintenant armé, il continua à suivre l'homme.

 _Ça doit être le même homme_ , pensa-t-il, ralentissant pour tourner dans une autre rue.'' _Ce reiatsu, c'est le même… c'est la même signature._

Bientôt la ville avait disparu derrière lui et si dû courir pour ne pas perdre l'homme, qui avait allongé son avance dans les collines pour qu'Hitsugaya ne puisse que continuer à l'entrevoir. Si il le pouvait, il aurait depuis longtemps utilisé le shunpo pour le rattraper, mais de nombreux facteurs, dont le pas moindre fait qu'il était un shinigami entouré de sorciers, l'en empêchaient.

Toshiro grogna, se lassant de sa poursuite. Si ce n'était pas vite terminé…

Et puis ce fut le cas.

Tout d'un coup, il gravit une colline et baissa les yeux, il vit alors une petite maison branlante en bois juste devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, mais l'homme et son reiatsu avaient tous deux disparus. Toshiro soupira et étudia la maison. Sa peinture était tellement écaillée qu'il n'était même pas certain de trouver sa couleur d'origine. Le toit s'affaissait en son milieu et les fenêtres étaient condamnées. Il semblait que personne n'avait habité ici depuis de nombreuses années, et pourtant…

Hitsugaya regarda la maison quelques minutes de plus avant de tourner les talons. Il n'était pas assez bête pour entrer aveuglément dans une maison inconnue au milieu de nulle part alors que personne ne savait où il était, et surtout après avoir été conduit ici par un inconnu avec un reiatsu étrange. Il rassemblerait de plus amples infirmations avant de revenir ici.

* * *

Caché dans les buissons, non loin de là, un homme regarda le garçon se détourner de la cabane. Il acquiesça, ravi de voir que le jeune homme faisait preuve de bon sens. Il avait même sorti sa baguette pendant la poursuite.

 _J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est et ce qu'il est_ , pensa l'homme. _Mais d'abord…_ Fit-il en se tournant vers la Cabane Hurlante. Elle semblait moins inquiétante à la lumière du jour que durant la nuit précédente. _Je vais retrouver ma proie._


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je ne trouve pas les mots pour m'excuser tellement j'ai mis de temps à traduire ce chapitre... Pour être honnête ce fut assez chaotique ces deux derniers mois et je n'avais strictement aucune envie d'ouvrir mon ordinateur avec les journées que je passais... Mais quand ça s'est calmé, je me suis donnée pour objectif de terminer ce chapitre avant de partir à l'étranger, et ouf ! J'ai réussi, la veille du départ ! C'en est fallu de peu. Bref, je cesse de vous embêter, profitez de ce chapitre tant attendu ! Il est plutôt long en plus ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les pierres et la terre craquaient sous les pieds de Toshiro alors qu'il montait une nouvelle colline. Il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait sans relâche, et le fait qu'il soit un shinigami au pouvoir de glace n'aidait pas du tout à mieux le supporter. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait littéralement fondre, juste avant d'atteindre le haut de la colline il s'arrêta et prit un instant pour regarder l'astre à l'origine de son malheur.

 _Oh, comme je voudrais qu'il pleuve_ , pensa-t-il avant de reprendre sa route vers Pré-au-Lard.

En poursuivant la silhouette ténébreuse, Toshiro s'était bien plus éloigné du village de sorciers qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé et à présent il était donc obligé de marcher sous un soleil de plomb. Il fut presque soulagé que la ville soit enfin en vue.

Presque.

Le capitaine s'arrêta à l'ombre d'une fontaine qui jaillissait gaiment au milieu d'une petite place du village, d'ailleurs, juste le _bruit_ de l'eau semblait faire un peu diminuer la chaleur. Il trempa ses mains dans l'eau et la frotta contre ses bras dans l'espoir de se rafraichir. Quand il se remettrait en marche l'air refroidirait l'eau, le rafraichissant par la même occasion, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore complètement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre du village, son denreishinki commença à biper. Il le regarda et sourit. _Au moins je pourrais brûler un peu d'énergie._

Le hollow, bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais vu, et certainement rien comparé à un espada, semblait être assez puissant pour qu'il en vienne à se demander si il aurait à libérer son shikai. Cette pensée le réjouit énormément.

Hitsugaya quitta rapidement la ville et s'arrêta sur la colline la plus proche afin d'avaler une âme artificielle. Il sortit de son gigai et le regarda d'un air sévère. ''Ne fait rien de stupide,'' prévint-il. Le gigai lui fit un salut désordonné et se retourna pour partir vers la ville. Toshiro soupira mais décida qu'il verrait bien plus part. Pour l'instant, il avait du travail.

* * *

''Allez'' murmura Toshiro en cognant son denreishinki contre sa main. ''Marche, bon sang, donne moi un hollow.''

Le dispositif avait décidé de se détraquer à peine quelques minutes après son départ de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait à l'origine montré le hollow au nord-ouest de l'école, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait retourner jusqu'au château et le contourner pour y arriver, ce qui avait pris pas mal de temps car il avait dû grimper assez haut pour ne pas être vu du sol. Mais quand il était arrivé, il n'y avait plus rien et le signal avait disparu. Voyant que son denreishinki ne bipait plus, il décida de retourner à Pré-au-Lard, mais à mi-chemin le signal apparu à nouveau, au sud-est cette fois-ci. Alors, il fit demi-tour et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Cette fois le signal était resté là où il était, mais quand il arriva sur les lieux il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un rocher pointu en dessous de lui. Ainsi, pendant le dernier quart d'heure il avait shunpoté tout autour du campus, près des montagnes et autour du lac, essayant de trouver un point rouge sur son denreishinki, mais il n'avait pas trouvé _un seul_ hollow !

Toshiro grogna et lança son téléphone aussi fort qu'il le put, et ce juste après qu'un un nouveau signal apparu, cette fois-ci à quelques kilomètres seulement de son emplacement actuel. _Il n'y a rien ici, espèce de truc stupide ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!_

L'instant suivant, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et plongea rapidement après son téléphone.

* * *

 _C'est parce que c'est Halloween_ , décida Toshiro, assis les jambes croisées dans l'air au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard, le menton dans une main. _Ça ne peut être qu'à cause de ça. Ces fichus sorciers m'ont maudits. Fumiers._

La raison de cette soudaine animosité se trouvait juste en dessous de lui, assis sur un lit de terre entrain de fredonner. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'agaçait. Non, le fredonnement était tolérable. Il était mécontent, oui, mais pas assez pour lui donner envie de déchirer son gigai de ses propres mains.

 _Le fredonnement je peux le tolérer_ , pensa Toshiro en serrant fermement son zanpakuto. _Et je vais juste ignorer les bonbons. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi porte-t-il ça ?!_

Assis par terre, fredonnant, mangeant des bonbons, se trouvait son gigai. Et sur sa tête se trouvait _la_ chose _la_ plus laide, _la_ plus embarrassante et _la_ plus stupide qu'il ait jamais vue.

 _Je vais trouver celui qui programme les mod soul et je vais lui enfoncer la tête dans un mur._ Fit Toshiro en se penchant en avant. _Mais où peut-il bien se trouver d'ailleurs ?_

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de descendre et d'arracher la _chose_ de la tête de son gigai était le fait que c'était un coin relativement excentré de la ville et qu'il était caché dans l'ombre d'une rangée d'arbres et de buissons. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là, il ne saurait le dire, mais il était déjà reconnaissant qu'il ne danse pas sur la place principale du village.

Il frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée.

'' _Détendez-vous, maitre,_ '' fit Hyorinmaru, son rire profond faisant écho dans la pleine glacée de leur monde intérieur. '' _Demandez juste à la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux ou au jeune homme roux de ramener votre gigai hors de la ville.''_

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil, regardant toujours en-bas. '' _Granger et Weasley, et comment proposes-tu que j'arrive jusqu'à eux sans être vu ?''_

Le dragon se tut un instant. '' _Oui, c'est vrai_.''

Toshiro se frotta les tempes et reprit.'' _Je ne veux même plus le regarder_.''

Dit-il alors que son denreishinki se mit à biper.

''MAIS ARRÊTE CA !''

* * *

Plus loin, Ron et Hermione, qui sortaient tout juste de Honeydukes, leurs bras chargés de sucreries de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs, se figèrent. ''Tu as entendu ça ?'' Demanda Hermione à son ami, qui se concentrait actuellement à faire une bulle de chewing-gum bleue.

''Hum ?'' Répondit Ron, perdant toute sa concentration, faisant éclater la bulle, qui couvrit son nez, sa bouche et son menton d'une substance bleue et collante. Il grimaça et l'arracha de son visage avant de suffoquer. ''Qu..quewa ?''

''C'est dégoûtant, Ronald.''

Ron adopta un regard blessé mais elle l'ignora superbement et commença à marcher dans les rues, regardant autour d'elle.

''J'aurai pu jurer avoir entendu… Peu importe, ce n'est rien.''

Le jeune Weasley décolla le chewing-gum qui restait sur sa joue et sourit à Hermione. ''C'est juste des voix dans ta tête.''

Hermione lui fit une grimace et s'éloigna. Ron haussa les épaules et la suivit, tentant à nouveau de faire gonfler sa bulle de chewing-gum.

Tous deux marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, quittant doucement Prè-au-Lard. ''Tu penses qu'on devrais attendre Hitsugaya ?'' Demanda soudainement Hermione en regardant autour d'eux. Ils venaient de dépasser le dernier bâtiment du village, mais maintenant elle hésitait. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vu le jeune japonais de la journée et il ne lui semblait pas juste de partir sans le lui dire.

Ron haussa les épaules. ''Il se débrouillera bien, tu le connais, rentrons voir Harry.''

''Ouais.'' Admit Hermione en jetant un dernier regard au village avant de partir à nouveau. Ron la suivi, mais il se rendit bientôt compte d'un petit problème. Son chewing-gum avait perdu de sa saveur, mais il n'y avait pas de poubelle pour s'en débarrasser aux alentours.

 _Hé bien, pas le choix,_ décida-t-il en le crachant.

Le chewing-gum, qui avait prit une horrible couleur grise, vola dans les airs en une courbe impressionnante.

Droit dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Ron cligna des yeux. Deux fois. ''Euh…Hermione ?''

Elle se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. ''Oui ?''

''…Rien.''

* * *

''Enfin !'' Fit Toshiro en se levant et en commençant à shunpoter en dehors de la ville. Il venait d'apercevoir Ron et Hermione marchant sur le chemin de terre qui quittait Pré-au-Lard. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de les voir. ''Granger, Weasley !''

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux avec confusion. Il relâcha un peu de reiatsu, lui permettant de comprimer l'air sous ses pieds et tomber légèrement vers le sol. Son haori s'installant tranquillement autour de ses chevilles alors qu'il se redressait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir assez satisfait quand il vit leurs visages ébahis, cependant ce sentiment disparu rapidement quand il se souvint de la raison de sa présence auprès d'eux.

''Tu peux voler ?'' S'enquit Ron, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement en avant, la fermant pour lui.

''Tu vas avaler des mouches.'' Dit-il alors que le jeune homme le dévisageait avec étonnement. Le capitaine ne s'en soucia pas et reporta son attention sur ce pourquoi il était là. ''Mon gigai est animé en ce moment et j'aurai besoin de vous pour le faire sortir de la ville, pour que je puisse le réintégrer.''

''Ton… gi… oh, oui, oui.''

Fit Hermione en le regardant étrangement. Elle semblait avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait mais ne pas avoir enregistré ce qu'il voulait exactement. Pour toute réponse il fit un geste empressé vers la ville. ''Tu peux aller le chercher ?'' Demanda-t-il légèrement impatient.

Elle sembla alors réaliser et hocha la vivement la tête. ''Oh, oui, bien sûr, où est-il ?''

 _Ah !_ ''Du côté Ouest de la ville, près de la fontaine en forme de canard, il se cache derrière des buissons et des arbres.'' La jeune Granger lui répondit pas un regard perplexe. ''Ouest…''

Avec un soupir il pointa ladite direction. ''Je reviens tout de suite !'' Fit joyeusement Hermione en lui mettant son sac d'achats dans les bras avant de courir dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Hitsugaya déplaça le sac sur son bras gauche et utilisa sa main libre pour regarder à l'intérieur. ''Vous avez acheté tout le magasin ?''

'' Non.''

Toshiro secoua la tête. ''Tu sais quoi, mangez ce que vous voulez, ça sera assez distrayant de vous voir coincé dans la trappe du cours de Divination.''

Au lieu de s'en offenser, Ron se fit pensif. ''Si je suis coincé, tu crois que je n'aurais plus à continuer la Divination ?''

''Non, je pense qu'elle le prendra comme le signe d'une apocalypse imminente et s'enfermera dans sa tour pour toujours.''

''Donne moi ça !'' Fit Ron en s'emparant du sac de bonbon et de commencer à l'entamer. Toshiro haussa les épaules et s'asseya sur un muret à proximité en attendant qu'Hermione revienne.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour réapparaitre en trainant le gigai d'Hitsugaya derrière elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air de lutter pour ne pas rire. Ron, en revanche, ne partagea pas sa retenue. Dès qu'il regarda le gigai il éclata de rire, projetant des miettes de… quelque chose… partout.

''Mais qu'est-ce c'est que… _ça_ ?'' Rit-il aux éclats, se tenant l'estomac tellement il riait. ''Merde, c'est horrible !''

''C'est ça moque toi,'' marmonna Toshiro en se dirigeant vers son gigai, qui se rapprochait un peu _trop_ d'Hermione à son coût, et lui arracha l'abomination de la tête. Il la lança loin, _très loin_ , alors que des paillettes s'en échappent formant un arc étincelant. Il tenta d'enlever ce qui était resté sur sa main mais sans succès, même en frottant sa main contre le muret. ''Rahh.''

Malheureusement, elles étaient toujours là quand il entra dans son gigai. Il roula des épaules, s'ajustant à ses centimètres de plus et leva les yeux vers Hermione. Celle-ci était devenue rouge à force de se retenir de rire. ''Va-y, fait toi plaisir,'' grogna-t-il en tendant la main pour remettre ses cheveux en place. A son plus grande horreur, des paillettes en tombèrent dans le processus.

Hermione, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, dû se tenir au muret pour ne pas tomber sous la force de son rire. Ron, lui, en avala de travers. Toshiro croisa les bras avec une mine renfrognée, décidant qu'il ferait mieux de faire semblant de ne pas les connaitre.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes aux deux Gryffondor pour se calmer. Et même alors, dès qu'ils levaient les yeux sur ses cheveux, ils finissaient inévitablement par glousser à nouveau. Impatient il n'attendit pas qu'ils soient entièrement remis. Dès qu'il lui sembla qu'ils pouvaient se contenir un minimum, il grogna :''Vous avez fini ?''

Malheureusement, ce ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, les faisant partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Toshiro décida que finalement, il ne parlerait pas à Hermione du chewing-gum dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Harry n'était décidément pas réellement impressionné par tous les bonbons que Ron et Hermione lui avaient ramenés, et ce même si ils créaient une petite montagne sur la table en face de lui. Il en rit sans réel enthousiasme et leva les yeux au ciel quand ils lui parlèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. La seule chose qui eut un effet sur lui fut quand ils lui parlèrent de Toshiro et de l'incident des paillettes.

Heureusement, ils étaient les premiers à rentrer, aussi le capitaine les arrêta en montant les escaliers. ''Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit,'' grogna-t-il et se tournant lentement vers le trio,'' je veillerai personnellement à ce que vos âmes errent dans le Vide pour l'éternité.''

Considérant qu'ils ne se représentaient pas exactement le Vide, ça ne les effrayaient pas plus que ça, mais au moins ça leur sembla suffisamment impressionnant pour les empêcher de répandre cette histoire partout dans l'école.

* * *

Au final, il fallut à Toshiro de nombreuses poignées de shampoing pour réussir à enlever les paillettes de ses cheveux, ainsi que plusieurs minutes, quand il les sécha, à se passer les mains dans les cheveux afin d'en extraire les dernières rebelles. Satisfait, il retourna dans la salle commune, où la plupart des Gryffondor étaient revenus de Pré-au-Lard et parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur journée en se montrant gaiment leurs achats. Le brouhaha le fit grimacer, si bien qu'il décida de l'esquiver et sortir par la porte du portait pour descendre dans la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était décorée de citrouilles sculptées, dont l'intérieur avait été évidé pour y placer des bougies, de banderoles si brillantes qu'elles semblaient être faites de feu et enfin d'un nuage de chauves-souris qui voletaient dans toute la salle. Hitsugaya les regarda fixement, les sourcils levés.

''Hagrid les a élevées spécialement à cette occasion.''

Le shinigami regarda Dumbledore, tranquillement assis dans sa chaise au milieu de la table des professeurs. Le vieil homme était assis les doigts en forme de tente et ses lunettes étincelantes sous la lumière des bougies. Toshiro leva à nouveau les yeux puis revint sur le Directeur.

''Et si elles font leurs besoins dans notre diner ?''

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris, mais il n'eut pas à répondre, le professeur Lupin entrant dans la salle par l'une des portes latérales. ''Directeur, Hitsugaya.''

Toshiro inclina la tête et s'installa à sa table, comme indiqué par Dumbledore, qui semblait plutôt soulagé, ''Remus, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils et regarda de plus près son professeur. Il avait l'air fatigué mais joyeux, comme d'habitude en fait. _Le directeur est étrange, c'est pas nouveau_ , pensa Toshiro.

Le festin fut succulent, même si lui-même mangea peu. Il y avait beaucoup de plats diverses, mais trop riches ou sucrés à son goût, et les cuisiniers semblaient également avoir oubliés de faire ne serait-ce qu'un plat japonais. Il fini par se rabattre sur une assiette de petits pains beurrés en regardant se qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il regarda plus particulièrement la table d'honneur, toujours curieux au sujet de la remarque précédente de Dumbledore. Il était également assez distrayant d'essayer de deviner ce dont parlaient Lupin et Flitwick, vu que celui-ci parlait tout en agitant vivement les mains, donnant même presque un coup dans le nez de McGonagall à un moment. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

Rogue, assis non loin de là, regardait Lupin. Sa lèvre supérieure se soulevait presque imperceptiblement à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Toshiro, curieux de savoir ce qui le contrariait autant, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer les signatures des reiatsu les plus faibles, celles des élèves, pour se concentrer sur celles de la table d'honneur. La signature magique de Dumbledore brillait aveuglément, faisant grimacer Toshiro. Il le passa rapidement pour chercher ailleurs.

Il fut cependant distrait, par deux choses. La première ne venant pas réellement d'un des adultes.

Il savait que sa baguette était différente des autres, mais en faisant ça, il n'était plus certain qu'il s'agissait _vraiment_ d'une baguette. Elle n'avait absolument pas la même signature que celle des autres baguettes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Celles-ci étaient plus comme de minuscules lampes brillant dans les poches des élèves, tandis que la sienne semblait d'avantage palpiter d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme _froide_. Cette sensation le fascinait, et ce jusqu'à ce que la seconde chose attire à nouveau son attention.

Non loin de là, à l' _intérieur_ du château, se trouvait cette étrange signature qui semblait se refermer sur elle-même.

Celle qu'il avait identifiée comme appartenant au chien qui l'avait attaqué.

''Hitsugaya, regarde !''

Ce fut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui se sortit de ses pensées, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, les faisant cligner tel un hibou. Quand il put reprendre ses esprits, il vit que les fantômes de Poudlard volaient dans la Grande Salle de façon synchronisée. Ils virevoltèrent encore pendant un moment avant de terminer leur ballet aérien par une formation en pyramide, sous les applaudissements de la Grande Salle. Toshiro grimaça et se leva discrètement alors que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête commençait à reproduire sa propre mort. Pourquoi voudrait-il revivre ça ? Toshiro n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il savait que si il se rappelait de _sa_ mort, il ne serait pas pressé de la revivre.

Il réussit à passer les portes sans que personne ne le remarque, vu qu'ils fixaient tous le fantôme, qui faisait semblant de se faire couper la tête, et partit dans les couloirs. _Fichu gigai_ ! Jura-t-il. Il était, certes, plus fort qu'un humain normal, mais il était bien plus restreint qu'avec son moi normal. Et en plus avec la modification de sa taille…

Soudain, la signature changea, prenant d'avantage la forme de celle d'un sorcier normal. Toshiro se figea, un souvenir de sa première année lui traversant soudainement l'esprit.

* * *

 _La classe bavardait bruyamment en entrant dans la salle de classe. Toshiro s'installait à l'arrière, le menton sur sa main._ Je suis un Shinigami, je ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça !

 _Quand la sonnerie retentie, signalant le début des cours, leur professeur n'était pas présent, si bien que les élèves commencèrent rapidement à s'agiter. Toshiro, lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et décida de dormir un peu._

 _Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la classe se tut brusquement, aussi il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda derrière lui pour voir… un chat. Un chat tigré, plus précisément. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'avant de la pièce, la bout de sa queue ondulant derrière lui. Toshiro le regarda curieusement alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la classe, qui était à présent complètement silencieuse, s'attendant à ce que le chat fasse… et bien quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il se demanda alors si il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte d'étrange tradition sorcière. Il était vrai aussi qu'il était complètement dans le noir en ce qui concernait les sorciers, c'était donc tout à fait possible._

 _Mais c'est alors que le chat commença à se métamorphoser. Toshiro cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses en étant shinigami, mais jamais il n'avait vu de chat devenir subitement humain. Un humain drôlement familier d'ailleurs._

 _''Bienvenue en cours de Métamorphose,'' fit le professeur McGonagall en regardant les étudiants ébahis. ''C'est l'une des magies les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses que vous apprendrez à Poudlard. Quiconque troublera ma classe devra s'en aller et ne reviendra pas, vous êtes prévenus.'' Elle fit une pause et reprit. ''Des questions ?''_

 _Une question brûlait les lèvres de Toshiro depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il leva la main, toujours adossé à sa chaise. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il demanda, ''Comment avez-vous ouvert la porte tout en étant un chat ?''_

* * *

McGonagall, malheureusement, ne répondit jamais à sa question. Laissant ainsi Hitsugaya souffrir de son silence depuis.

Hé bien, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais il était _vraiment_ curieux à ce sujet. La poignée de la porte de la salle de Métamorphose était ronde et la porte était fermée, alors _comment était-elle entrée_ ?

 _Maintenant que j'y pense_ , songea Toshiro, en courant dans un escalier, _elle aurait peut-être pu utiliser la magie._

Il dérapa et poussa un soupir. _Pourquoi ai-je passé autant de temps là-dessus ?!_

Quand il se remit à bouger, il entendit un cri aigu et perçant. D'instinct il s'accroupit et étendit ses sens avant même que l'écho ne disparaisse. Après un instant, s'assurant que tout était sécurisé autour de lui, il reprit rapidement sa route. En courant dans les couloirs il remarqua que les personnages des tableaux, qui couvraient la plupart des murs de pierre de Poudlard, étaient recroquevillés dans leurs peintures.

 _Bizarre._ Pensa-t-il en continuant néanmoins à avancer, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour sortir sa baguette de sa botte, ce qu'il aurait probablement dû faire bien avant, mais là, le reiatsu étrange s'était soudainement mis en mouvement.

 _Ho non, tu n'iras nulle part !_ Pensa Hitsugaya en dérapant dans un couloir opposé pour changer de direction. Il voulait rattraper le sorcier avant qu'il ne puisse quitter le château.

Tout en courant, il étendit ses sens, essayant de se détendre afin de pouvoir sentir la position de tout ce qui dégageait du reiatsu autour de lui. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'y arriver, il atterrit dans les escaliers principaux du château.

En tout état de cause, ce n'était probablement pas sa meilleure idée.

Distrait et essayant de se rappeler comment contourner ce labyrinthe, tout en s'assurant de ne pas croiser d'autres sorcières ou sorciers, Toshiro ne remarqua pas que l'escalier sous lui se mit soudainement à frémir, seul avertissement de son déplacement prochain. Quand il fut à mi-chemin, il s'ébranla, faisant trébucher Toshiro, qui retrouva son équilibre juste à temps pour voir qu'un écart conséquent s'était formé entre le bas des escaliers et la sortie. Il eut juste le temps de jurer violement intérieurement avant d'arriver en bas et de sauter.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il bondissait, il jugea de la distance et craignit être un peu court. L'idée que tomber ferait de lui un bien _piètre_ shinigami lui traversa l'esprit juste au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol et qu'il doive faire une roulade afin d'en absorber l'impact. Il prit un bref moment pour sourire triomphalement avant de reprendre sa course.

* * *

Quand la fête se termina, Hermine n'avait qu'une envie ; se blottir dans son lit avec un bon livre à lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle fut donc passablement irritée quand elle trouva le couloir menant au portrait qui gardait la salle commune de Gryffondor complètement encombré par des élèves mécontents. Elle grogna et essaya de se frayer un chemin vers l'avant, mais les élèves étaient tellement agglutinés qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Ron, le plus grand du trio d'or, qui était entrain d'essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait par-dessus les autres élèves.

''Tu vois quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-elle alors que Ron secouait la tête.

''Pas avec tout ces fichus…''

Il s'interrompit brusquement en étant durement poussé par son frère, celui qui était préfet, qui, une fois qu'il eut accès au portrait, appela immédiatement Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci arriva, Hermione le vit d'abord regarder le tableau écorché avant d'être distrait par Peeves, qui racontait moqueusement que le portait avait été écorché par Sirius Black. Avec le regard le plus grave qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, Dumbledore envoya tous les Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Bientôt ils y furent rejoints par Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle et Dumbledore leur indiqua qu'ils dormiraient là pour cette nuit.

Les élèves se divisèrent immédiatement en quatre grands groupes et se dispersèrent dans la salle. Hermione attrapa un sac de couchage bleu vif et le posa à côté de ses compagnes de dortoir. Ron et Harry étaient non loin d'elle mais elle ne voyait de chevelure blanche nulle part, aussi elle s'asseya pour mieux voir autour d'elle.

''Tout le monde va dormir !'' S'exclama Percy, faisant momentanément taire les murmures avant qu'ils ne reviennent plus discrètement. Hermione sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche.

''Allonge-toi,'' murmura Lavande. Hermione libéra son bras.

''Attend.'' Dit-elle en balayant à nouveau la salle du regard, puis, ignorant Lavande, avança son sac de couchage vers Ron et Harry. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle avec curiosité. ''Vous avez vu Hitsugaya ?''

Les deux garçons se redressèrent immédiatement et regardèrent autour d'eux. ''Non,'' répondit finalement Harry. Ron, lui, secoua la tête.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. ''Nous devrions le dire à un professeur.''

''Non !'' S'exclama Harry avant de baisser rapidement la tête face à son éclat de voix, avant de jeter un œil au préfet le plus proche, qui ne s'était même pas tourné vers eux. ''Je ne pense pas que nous devrions,'' dit-il plus doucement. Hermione commença à lui demander pourquoi mais il la devança. ''Il s'en sortira, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je le sens juste… crois moi, s'il te plait ?''

Hermione hocha la tête à contrecœur. Ron grogna et se laissa tomber sur le dos. ''On ne peut vraiment pas passer une année normale avec lui,'' grommela-t-il. Hermione le frappa à l'épaule à sa remarque. ''Aie !''

* * *

Toshiro regarda le chien allongé sur le sol devant lui et soupira en se frottant les tempes. ''Je sais que tu es un Animagus'', dit-il d'une voix irritée et fatiguée, ''alors tu n'as vraiment aucun intérêt à rester sous cette forme.'' Le chien, comme prévu, ne fit que le regarder avec mépris. Du moins, avec autant de mépris qu'un chien en était capable.

Toshiro se pencha en avant et tapota sa baguette contre son genou. Les yeux du chien furent alors attirés par ce mouvement. ''Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.'' Dit-il avant de faire une courte pause. ''Probablement, mais ce que je vais ou ne vais pas faire dépend entièrement de toi. Je ne peux pas passer toute la nuit ici, si j'en ai vraiment besoin je le ferai, mais je ne veux _vraiment_ pas en arriver là. Aussi, tu pourrais simplement reprendre forme humaine et me dire ce que je veux savoir.''

Le chien grogna et lutta contre le sort de blocage apposé par le shinigami. Hitsugaya résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. ''Je suis peut-être un novice en magie, mais tu ne va pas t'en libérer si facilement'', prévint-il, puis, avec un sourire ironique, il ajouta :''D'ailleurs, je connais d'autres moyens de te retenir ici.''

 _Laissons-le réfléchir_ , pensa-t-il en regardant les longues oreilles du chien d'aplatir contre sa tête. _Il est tenace, je peux au moins lui accorder ça._

Une idée lui vint alors. Il sourit mais ses yeux ne reflétèrent aucune trace d'humour. Il bougea légèrement, s'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention de l'animagus avant de continuer. Quand il reprit, sa voix se fit pensive. ''Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose au sujet d'un sort qui faisait passer un sorcier de sa animale à sa forme humaine, je pense que je peux m'en rappeler, même si je ne garanti pas que ce soit ma plus grande réussite…''

Toshiro balança distraitement sa baguette et une feuille morte tout proche s'enflamma. Il grimaça et la piétina. ''Oh mon dieu,'' dit-il, déformant sa voix d'une fausse tristesse. ''Voilà que ça recommence…'' Fit-il en adressant un air penaud au chien. ''Je ne suis pas très bon en magie, tu vois,'' dit-il en baissant la voix, comme si lui avouait un secret embarrassant. ''Je ne l'ai jamais été, bien, maintenant, quel était le nom de ce sortilège ?''

Le chien gémit d'incertitude, ses yeux parcourant les bois autour d'eux. ''Il n'y a personne ici,'' fit joyeusement Toshiro. ''Nous sommes seuls. Oh, tant pis si je me souviens plus de la prononciation exacte du sort, je suis sur que ça va revenir, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce que ça va donner…'' Dit-il en tendant la main pour tapoter le chien, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, retirant sa main. Qui sait dans quoi il était allé trainer ? En tout cas ça devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas été propre.

''Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu es entré dans le château ce soir, en fait non, _ça_ m'intrique, mais ça peut attendre… Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu m'as attaqué il y a quelques semaines. Une explication et je te laisserai partir.''

Pendant un long moment, lui et le chien se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Le shinigami était calmement assis, détendu. Le chien, lui, était toujours retenu par le sort, haletant lourdement. Puis, fermant les yeux presque à contrecœur, il hocha la tête. Légèrement surpris, Toshiro relâcha le sortilège et le chien se leva brusquement, s'ébrouant pour chasser de sa fourrure les feuilles mortes et autres végétaux qui s'y étaient emmêlés. Il était vraiment énorme, ses épaules arrivant au niveau de la tête de Toshiro, qui était assis.

Le chien fit quelques pas en arrière. Toshiro se renfrogna. ''Ai-je besoin de te retenir à nouveau ?'' Menaça-t-il. Le chien poussa un soupir et, en un clin d'œil, reprit forme humaine.

Un humain très sale et malodorant.

Toshiro le regarda, reconnaissant instantanément son visage. ''Sirius Black,'' souffla-t-il, puis son corps rattrapa son esprit et il se leva, levant défensivement sa baguette.

Pourtant, étrangement, le prisonnier évadé leva les mains en signe de réédition. ''Juste une explication,'' rappela-t-il. Toshiro retint difficilement une grimace. Ses dents étaient… pouah.

''J'écoute.'' Fit Toshiro sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette. Black la regarda, puis jeta un regard noir au shinigami.

''Tu as menacé Harry avec ta baguette.''

De toutes les choses qu'Hitsugaya avaient imaginées, _cela_ n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Dans sa confusion il ne put répondre qu'un bref ''Hein ?''

Black se renfrogna. ''Tu as menacé Harry, je ne voulais pas que tu le blesses.''

Toshiro abaissa légèrement sa baguette. ''Tu as essayé de me tuer parce que je… Tu n'as même pas _entendu_ notre conversation, pas vrai ?''

''Non.'' Dit Black sur la défensive.'' Je n'en avais pas besoin.''

''Je pense que ça aurait été utile,'' gémit Toshiro. ''Écoute, j'essayais simplement de remettre des choses au clair, si je voulais faire du mal à Potter je ne le ferais pas dans une cours d'école, où tout le monde peut nous voir, et encore moins en plein jour.''

Black ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Toshiro agita une main. ''Non, ne réponds pas à ça.'' Soupira-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. ''Pourquoi te soucies-tu de Potter d'ailleurs ?''

Le soupir de Black lui fit lever les yeux vers lui juste à temps pour voir son expression fatiguée devenir quelque chose de plus inhabituel. Il avait l'air… chaleureux ? Presque… son cœur se contracta à cette pensée, paternel. Black avait l'air d'un père indulgent.

 _Je me demande ce que c'est_ , pensa Toshiro, alors que Black prenait un instant pour se reprendre, _d'avoir un père qui… qui s'inquiète pour soi_.

Une minute plus tard cette pensée fut oubliée pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation, bien moins agréable.

L'obscurité, le vide profond et total, sans issus. Englobant tout autour de soi.

Toshiro frissonna, pas dû au froid soudain dans l'air, mais à cause de l'obscurité qui rampait jusque son âme. Son monde intérieur s'obscurcissait et le noir s'étendait sur le ciel pâle comme l'encre dans l'eau. Hyorinmaru gronda avec inquiétude, grognant vers les nuages qui s'étendaient de plus en plus.

Il connaissait ce sentiment. Il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant.

En se retournant Hitsugaya vit une silhouette semblable à celle d'un fantôme qui filait dans la forêt droit vers lui, sa cape en lambeaux ondulant sous un vent inexistant.

Un détraqueur.

Se débarrassant d'un horrible frisson, Toshiro tendit la main vers son distributeur d'âme artificielle dans sa poche, il s'occuperait de cette créature sans son gigai et parlerait plus tard avec le prisonnier évadé. Puis, une nouvelle peur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le détraqueur, lui glaça le sang jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

Le distributeur n'était pas dans sa poche.

Très lentement, Toshiro leva sa baguette et marmonna un sort de protection, espérant que ça suffirait à éloigner le détraqueur. Il retint son souffle alors que la créature atteignait la barrière, fit une pause puis passa à travers. Derrière lui Black se déplaça anxieusement, désespérant de fuir mais figé sur place. Toshiro ne fit pas attention à lui. Son attention était entièrement tournée sur la mise en place d'une nouvelle protection, plus puissante et mélangée à un choc électrique. Le détraqueur ne s'arrêta même pas.

''D'accord,'' murmura Toshiro, reculant d'un pas. Incapable de sortir de son gigai, il n'avait plus d'autre alternative. ''Il faut y aller.''

Il était prêt à fuir, mais s'arrêta en se tournant vers Black.

L'Animagus regardait le détraqueur comme un cerf pris dans des phares, tout son corps frémissant de l'envie de fuir mais incapable de le faire. Son esprit lui disait de _courir_ mais ses muscles restaient bloqués. Il ne bougerait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'œil au détraqueur, incertain. Il ne semblait pas pressé, appréciant sa chasse. Il comprit cela. Il comprit également que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la créature n'en avait pas après lui. Si il partait, il ne le poursuivrait pas. Il en avait après l'Animagus. Un prisonnier évadé. Un être humain aussi.

Hitsugaya était peut-être froid, mais pas sans cœur. Et malgré son irritation évidente envers l'homme, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir entre les griffes d'un détraqueur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait, mais il était certain que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais à personne d'autre que son pire ennemi. Et cet homme n'était pas Aizen.

Toshiro détestait l'idée de devoir le toucher, mais il sentait que rien d'autre ne le sortirait de son sort de terreur auto-infligé. ''Cours,'' dit-il en bousculant l'homme. Black se balança simplement là où il se tenait, les yeux rivés sur le détraqueur. ''Allez !'' Insista Toshiro, plus énergiquement cette fois. Mais l'homme ne bougea toujours pas. Toshiro regarda en arrière. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Le capitaine s'approcha de Black, détestant d'avance ce qu'il allait faire. ''Black'', dit-il, adoptant le ton dur d'un commandant. ''Bouge immédiatement ou c'est _moi_ qui te ferait bouger !''

Il avait probablement raison de supposer que l'homme n'avait aucun entrainement militaire, mais ce ton fonctionnait aussi bien sur des soldats que sur des civils. Ravalant à nouveau son dégout, Toshiro repoussa l'homme une fois de plus, cette fois-ci assez fort pour qu'il trébuche de quelques pas et trouve facilement son équilibre. ''Bouge, maintenant !''

Il était libre. Black cligna des yeux avec reconnaissance, se retourna et se figea à nouveau.

Derrière lui se tenait un autre détraqueur, celui-ci étant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus proche.

Sans réfléchir Toshiro se mit entre l'homme et le spectre. C'était son devoir, il devait le faire. _Protégez les faibles. Battez-vous pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas._

Le détraqueur recula brièvement, très probablement surpris qu'un enfant aux cheveux blancs se place volontairement entre lui et sa proie. Puis il se reprit et tendit la main, tout comme celui du train.

Quand son doigt squelettique et recroquevillé toucha son front, Toshiro se raidit. Les arbres, les détraqueurs, Black et la nuit autour de lui furent emportés dans un raz-de-marée blanc comme la neige. Une voix féminine, fraiche et cristalline comme le premier gel de l'hiver et pourtant douloureusement douce, résonna dans son esprit.

 _Écoute-moi, mon Prince, et vis…_

Puis il sentit des mains sur ses épaules et fut projeté à terre, atterrissant sur un sol humide et couvert de feuilles. Une lumière blanche et aveuglante illumina alors une grande silhouette dans un long manteau dont les bras étaient étendus de façon protectrice.

* * *

 **Notre de la traductrice:**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère réussir à vous donner le prochain avec beaucoup moins d'attente ! Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Les détraqueurs s'enfuirent suite à l'apparition de la lumière, et donc de la silhouette, retournant rapidement vers la sécurité relative de la nuit. Toshiro s'asseya au sol alors que la lumière disparaissait et que la silhouette baissait les bras. Toshiro inclina le dos, se sentant soudainement fatigué. Puis, il se retourna et élargit les yeux.

L'homme portait une cape qui cachait son corps et son visage, qui semblait normal, mais dans ses yeux, ses iris avaient la forme d'une fente verticale, comme ceux d'un chat. Il ne saurait dire de quelle couleur ils étaient, au vu de la luminosité, mais ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal.

Le silence empli les bois alors que le trio s'échangeait des regards silencieux. L'homme à la cape se déplaça légèrement, anxieux, détournant le regard pour scruter la forêt. Son mouvement sortit soudainement Toshiro de sa stupeur. Il se releva rapidement et s'éloigna du duo, sa baguette tenue le long de son bras. ''Bien,'' dit-il, sa voix semblant gronder dans l'air silencieux. ''Je pense que des explications s'imposes. De nous tous.''

''Pas ici,'' répondit immédiatement l'homme encapuchonné en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. ''Je leur ai simplement fait peur. Ils reviendront, et plus nombreux.''

''Je connais un endroit sûr.'' Toshiro reporta son regard sur Black, qui avait parlé. Le prisonnier en fuite soutint son regard. ''Suivez moi.''

Toshiro secoua la tête et laissa échapper un léger soupir. ''Que dirais-tu de d'abord nous dire où tu veux aller.'' Ce n'était pas une question, et le fugitif s'en rendit bien compte.

L'homme aux yeux de chat regarda le shinigami avec curiosité. ''Nous ?''

''Vous l'avez visé pendant que je le poursuivais, je suppose donc que vous n'en avez pas après moi.'' Dit Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils. Tant de questions…

Black leva les mains et tourna les talons, commençant à marcher à travers l'obscurité de la forêt. Les feuilles mortes craquant sous ses pieds. ''Je vais à la Cabane Hurlante. Venez ou pas, je m'en fiche. Mais l'école est probablement bloquée après que la Grosse Dame ait donné l'alerte, alors il n'y a plus moyen d'y retourner.''

''La Grosse Dame ? La Cabane Hurlante ?'' Demanda Toshiro avec méfiance.

Le nouvel arrivant prit la parole, cette fois, étonnement amusé. ''L'ancienne maison en dehors de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'où tu m'as suivi.''

''C'était _vous_.'' Fit Toshiro, se sentant légèrement mieux. Au moins une de ses questions avait trouvé une réponse.

''Vous venez ou pas ?''

Toshiro lança un regard noir à Black, mais attendit que l'homme aux yeux de chat commence à marcher pour les suivre. Ils voyagèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Toshiro étant bien conscient que ses cheveux blancs tranchaient comme un phare dans la nuit au milieu des bois. Il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut-être y avait-il un sortilège pour changer de couleur ? Dès qu'il eu cette pensée, il la repoussa avec une véhémence qui le surpris lui-même.

Il semblait que l'homme aux yeux de chat avait eu la même idée, tournant la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. '' Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? Ils me brulent les yeux.''

''Alors ne les regardez pas,'' grommela Toshio, mais il secoua tout de même la tête. ''Je ne connais pas de sort pour ça,'' répondit-il plus distinctement.

L'homme leva les mains, ses doigts allant vers le fermoir de sa cape, au niveau de son cou, mais il hésita. ''Je vais te donner ma cape, mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire à personne.''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Il savait sur la base de ce qu'il venait de lui demander, qu'il devrait probablement en référer à la Soul Society, même si il détestait ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se donner une échappatoire en offrant à l'homme une solution allant dans son sens. ''Tant que ce que je vois ne met personne en danger.''

Là dessus, l'homme et Black se retournèrent en lui lançant des regards étranges, qu'il ignora. Il n'allait pas en dire plus, ils risqueraient de découvrir ce qu'il était, ce qui révèlerait l'existence de la Soul Society et des Shinigami. Et il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec ça pour l'instant.

''Ce n'est pas le cas,'' répondit lentement l'homme. Il regarda Hitsugaya quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Black et de lui demander la même chose. Black hocha simplement la tête, manifestement curieux de savoir de qu'il y avait sous sa cape. Très lentement, et très à contrecœur, l'homme aux yeux de chat décrocha sa cape et la retira, s'arrêtant un moment avec la cape dans les mains pour laisser le temps au duo de le regarder.

Deux petites iles mal développées avec des plumes duveteuses, incapables de voler, sortaient de sa chemise. Toshiro les regarda se tordre, comme si l'homme était mal à l'aise et voulait les étendre sans pouvoir y arriver.

Il avait l'habitude de voir des shinigamis avec des membres étranges ou des apparences particulières, qui provenaient souvent de la fuite de leur reiatsu ou de leur zanpakuto, ça ne le choquait donc pas vraiment, mais c'était étrange de voir un mortel avec des ailes. Et des yeux de chat. Au lieu de ça, Toshiro scanna la signature de son reiatsu. Il semblait normal, à part peut-être légèrement chaotique, mais rien de particulier.

Réalisant qu'il le regardait également, Toshiro leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de l'homme, qui le regardaient nerveusement, attendant manifestement un commentaire sarcastique ou une remarque grossière. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il répondit :''Un sort qui a mal tourné ?''

L'homme cligna des yeux et marmonna entre ses dents. ''Non, une métamorphomagie qui à mal tourné.''

''Une Métamorph… quoi ?'' Après autant de temps dans le monde magique, il pensait être habitué à ce genre de surprise. Mais non. Ils _devaient_ juste continuer à le surprendre.

''Meta… je vous en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, met simplement cette cape et continuons à avancer.'' Dit-il en la jetant à Hitsugaya, qui la rattrapa facilement et l'enfila, non sans remarquer avec irritation qu'elle était trop grande pour lui. Il ravala un grognement et releva la capuche.

Mais quand ils tournèrent les talons pour reprendre la route, ils trouvèrent Black toujours entrain de les regarder. ''Un métamorphomage ! Ils sont rare… comme Tonks. Tu connais Nymphadora Tonks ?'' Il avait un regard étrange, une sorte d'inquiétude brulante, comme si la réponse de l'homme aux yeux de chat était une question de vie ou de mort.

Un regard sombre traversa le visage de l'homme et il se renfrogna. ''Non. Jamais entendu parler. Maintenant, conduis-nous à la Cabane Hurlante.''

Black lui jeta un regard indécis, mais Toshiro ne put savoir ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci ayant prit sa forme de chien avant de commencer à partir. L'homme aux yeux de chat et le shinigami le suivirent, suivant facilement son rythme. Toshiro avait l'esprit plein de questions, mais il savait qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse pour l'instant, ni du chien ni de l'homme, qui semblait d'ailleurs prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Toshiro ne pouvait que faire preuve d'empathie à ce sujet.

Très vite, cependant, ils furent confrontés à un nouveau problème. Plus ils se rapprochaient du château (ce qui était étrange vu qu'ils devaient aller à Pré-au-Lard, surtout pour une prisonnier en fuite), plus ils croiseraient de détraqueurs. A un moment donné, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la forêt et regardèrent le château. Les détraqueurs flottaient partout au-dessus de l'école, tournoyaient autour des tours et des clochers et plongeaient dans les cours.

''C'est pas bon ça,'' murmura l'homme aux yeux de chat. Toshiro lui jeta un coup d'œil.

''Vous ne pouvez pas les faire fuir à nouveau ?''

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. ''Pas si je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous.'' Il baissa les yeux sur le chien et murmura, si silencieusement que Toshiro failli ne pas l'entendre, ''Bien que je puisse finir par le vouloir.''

Avant que le capitaine ne puisse commenter, Black tourna les talons et entra à nouveau dans la forêt, de sorte qu'ils ne puissent être vus du château, courant parallèlement à la limite des arbres. Ils contournèrent ainsi le château jusqu'à leur destination : un grand arbre au large tronc et avec de nombreuses branches. ''Le Saule Cogneur ?'' S'étonna Toshiro en inclinant la tête.

Le Saule Cogneur avait une certaine réputation dans l'école, même Toshiro était au courant des jeux auxquels les élèves aiment jouer avec lui, et ce malgré les règles leur interdisant de l'approcher et son propre dégout de leurs passe temps. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les élèves aimaient se défier pour savoir qui pourrait s'en approcher le plus sans se faire toucher. Il avait même entendu que Ron et Harry y avaient écrasé une voiture l'année passée, ce qui avait nécessité un traitement médical spécial pour l'arbre, et ce par un professeur absolument furieux.

Et puis, il y avait eu le jour mémorable après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Lockhart (que son sourire ne scintille plus jamais), quand Hitsugaya était près à le décapiter avec l'un de ses propres portraits. Afin de se calmer, il avait quitté le château et s'était promené dans le parc, laissant un air amèrement froid derrière lui, quand il était tombé sur le Saule Cogneur et avait décidé de s'assoir et de le regarder s'exciter. Il s'était senti proche de lui, voulant tuer quiconque s'approchait de trop près.

Il avait observé l'arbre quand il avait brièvement aperçu une ombre blanche, puis soudainement, il avait entendu un pouf sonore et il s'était retrouvé avec des plumes de partout. Ça lui avait prit quelques secondes, mais quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait put s'empêcher d'en rire. Une seconde l'oiseau était là et la seconde… _bam_ ! Juste des plumes.

''Il y a un tunnel en dessous,'' fit l'homme aux yeux de chat, sortant Toshiro de ses pensées. ''J'ai déjà vu Black l'utiliser.''

Le chien lança un regard l'homme, mais celui-ci refusa de commenter et l'ignora. Toshiro secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'arbre. Seulement éclairé par les étoiles, l'arbre ne semblait pas dangereux. Mais il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire et n'avait aucune envie de finir comme l'oiseau qu'il avait vu.

'' Alors… comment on y entre ?''

Pour toute réponse, Black avança soudainement, sautant rapidement hors des buisons droit vers l'arbre. L'homme aux yeux de chat jura et le suivi, Toshiro sur ses talons. Devant, Black avait atteint l'arbre et esquivait les branches qui l'attaquaient, sautant à côté à chaque attaque. Une branche l'attrapa presque, mais il l'esquiva juste à temps pour qu'elle ne passe qu'au ras de sa tête. Puis, il atteignit le tronc et pressa sa patte contre l'écorce, arrêtant l'arbre, l'immobilisant en pleine attaque.

L'homme était étonnement rapide, atteignant l'arbre quelques secondes avant Toshiro. Il suivi Black dans le trou qui se trouvait entre les racines et disparu dans l'obscurité. Toshiro lui emboita le pas, glissant dans un court tunnel de terre avant d'atteindre le fond et de faire quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre.

La seule lumière qu'il percevait provenait du trou, et vu qu'il faisait nuit, ce n'était pas très éclairé. Toshiro se sentait vulnérable, le dos contre un mur, attendant que ses yeux s'adaptent. Ça commençait seulement quand une voix parla non loin devant lui.

''Utilise ta baguette.''

 _Exact_. Se flagellant intérieurement une seconde, Hitsugaya sortit sa baguette de sa botte et lança :'' _Lumos_ ''. Une soudaine lumière éclaira l'endroit, le faisant grimacer.

Le claquement des griffes du chien contre les pierres sous leurs pieds un peu plus loin indiquèrent à l'homme aux yeux de chat et au capitaine shinigami le chemin à suivre dans le tunnel. Toshiro était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses sens, sachant à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, du moins, aussi seuls qu'ils pouvaient l'être en étant entourés de multiples petits insectes. Une légère piqure sur son bras lui fit baisser la tête et voir une grosse araignée accrochée à son poignet, ses deux pattes avant de relevées. Il la repoussa et espéra qu'elle n'était pas toxique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toshiro commença à remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient près de Pré-au-Lard, comme en témoignaient les restes de constructions sorcière. Les murs et le sol en terre étaient renforcés et recouverts de bois pourri. Le bois était si vieux qu'on pouvait facilement le décoller d'un petit coup.

Puis ils arrivèrent soudainement dans une pièce, un sous-sol, à en juger par les petites fenêtres et les poteaux de soutien. Ils montèrent un petit escalier jusqu'au premier étage d'une très vieille maison très poussiéreuse. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres était faible et grise. Il y avait une épaisse couche de poussière partout autour d'eux, mais Toshiro pouvait discerner beaucoup de grandes empreintes de pattes. Évidement, Black était resté ici un moment.

Le détenu en question les conduisit à travers un autre escalier, qui grinçait à chaque pas, tout comme la rampe qui tremblait au fil de leur montée. Finalement, Black s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. La pièce s'effondrait, tout comme le reste de la maison, mais les couvertures du lit étaient froissées et défaites, signe qu'il y avait surement dormi. Le chien se leva et se retransforma en être humain. Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et passa une main sur les couvertures pour les lisser.

''Asseyez vous'' invita-t-il en désignant un canapé et quelques chaises de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un signe de tête. L'homme aux yeux de chat s'asseya avec précaution sur le canapé tandis que Toshiro observait les chaises, en testant une. Un de ses pieds était quelques centimètres plus courts que les autres, mais elle semblait assez solide. Il s'y asseya.

 _Craquement._ Le vent soufflait contre la maison.

 _Bruissement._ L'homme aux yeux de chat croisa et décroisa les jambes.

 _Bam !_ Une planche claqua contre une des portes, les faisant tous sursauter.

Black s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Alors… vous aviez des questions ?''

Cognement. Toshiro déplaça son poids et inclina la chaise. Puis il se pencha, la ramenant sur ses trois pieds.

''Pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par nom noms ?'' S'enquit-il, semblant soulager Black. L'homme aux yeux de chat, lui, s'affaissa dans le canapé. ''Je suppose que je devrais commencer. Je suis Hitsugaya Toshiro.''

Black leva une main. ''Sirius Black.''

Tous deux regardèrent l'homme aux yeux de chat, qui avait l'air d'essayer de ne faire qu'un avec le canapé. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'Hitsugaya ne put entendre, ce qui était surprenant, lui qui entendait toujours les marmonnements de son vice-capitaine à chaque fois qu'elle ne voulait pas lui avouer quelque chose. Une bonne audition était une nécessité quand on travaillait avec elle.

Ou alors apprendre à l'ignorer.

''Tu n'as pas de nom ?'' Demanda Black à l'homme, qui, à contre cœur, secoua la tête.

''J'ai un nom.''

Ils attendirent. ''Vous ne voulez pas nous le donner,'' dit finalement Toshiro, l'homme acquiesça. Hé bien, ils l'avaient plus ou moins compris, mais ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour le nommer. ''Vous avez un pseudonyme ? Un surnom ? On ne va pas vous appeler « hé toi » à chaque fois qu'on devra vous parler.''

L'homme le regarda un instant de ses yeux en fente. ''Tu es un enfant étrange.''

Toshiro tiqua. ''Je ne suis pas un enfant.''

''Hé bien, tu y ressembles.''

''Soyez assuré que je n'en suis pas un.'' Le capitaine jeta un regard noir à l'homme. ''Si vous ne nous donnez pas de nom, je suis parfaitement disposé à vous en donner un, et vous devriez savoir qu'aucun de ceux que j'ai en tête ne sont particulièrement flatteurs.''

Les pupilles de l'homme se rétrécirent en simples traits noirs, mais ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut en un sourire. ''Un enfant fougueux.''

''Bob !'' Lança soudainement Black. ''Pourquoi ne pas t'appeler Bob ?''

Toshiro fronça le nez. ''On ne peut pas appeler quelqu'un Bob,'' protesta-t-il. ''C'est un nom absolument ennuyeux. Si nous devons lui donner un nom, ça devrait en être un bon.''

''Tu viens d'insulter tous les Bob du monde,'' fit l'homme aux yeux de chat, clairement amusé. ''Tu devrais t'excuser platement.'' Toshiro l'ignora.

''Hé bien, que proposes-tu ?'' S'enquit Black en se penchant en avant. ''D'où tu viens d'ailleurs ? Ton nom est étranger.''

''Je sais bien qu'il est étranger. Je viens du Japon.'' Il s'interrompit un instant, pensif. ''Et pourquoi pas… Neko ?''

''Neko ?'' Répétèrent les deux autres hommes. ''Quel genre de nom est-ce ?'' Demanda Black. Toshiro lui lança un regard noir.

''C'est japonais. Ça veut dire chat.''

''Chat.''

''Vous savez, pour les yeux…''Toshiro s'interrompit à nouveau et agita vaguement les mains devant lui. ''Ça ne fait rien.''

 _Crrrrreeeeeaaaaak_. Une porte s'ouvrit lentement sous la force du vent.

''J'aime bien,'' fit pensivement l'homme aux yeux de chat. ''Je suis pour celui là !''

Black fronça les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bob ?'' Se plaint-il.

''Bob, c'est terne.''

''Et qui insulte les Bob maintenant ?'' Marmonna Toshiro alors qu'ils sombraient dans un silence gênant.

'' _C'est comme regarder un horrible feuilleton_ ,'' grogna Hyorinmaru en creusant un trou dans la neige. '' _Faites quelque chose_!''

''Donc…'' commença Toshiro en tournant sa baguette dans ses mains. La lumière qu'elle dégageait tournoyant dans la pièce, puis il s'arrêta. ''Qui es-tu ?''

''Neko.''

''Oui, nous savons ça !'' Cria Black en se levant et en montrant l'homme aux yeux de chat d'un mince doigt tremblant. ''Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?''

Le nouvellement nommé Neko et Hitsugaya regardèrent Black. ''C'était direct,'' observa Neko.

Toshiro soupira. Il pouvait dire que minuit était déjà passé et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis ici toute la nuit à faire des va-et-vient malgré son manque de travail pour le lendemain. Aucun des élèves ne seraient concentrés, les enseignants seraient tendus et finalement il n'y aurait que des cris et des punitions de distribuées. ''Réponds à la question,'' dit-il avec lassitude alors que l'homme aux yeux de chat se tournaient vers lui.

''Hé bien, j'essayais de rendre tout ça intéressant, mais bon. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être très utile finalement. Tu m'intéresses parce que je t'ai vu sauter d'un immeuble et disparaitre.'' Dit-il en désignant Toshiro, qui fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler quand est-il avait fait ça. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois ces derniers temps…''Et toi, tu es un meurtrier qui veut tuer un enfant.'' Dit-il en regardant Black.''J'avais des plans mais ils…''

''Surement pas !'' Gronda Black en se déplaçant très rapidement pour un mortel, se levant et traversant la pièce en un instant. Il attrapa la chemise de l'homme et le souleva à moitié. ''Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !''

''Libère-le, Black.'' Dit Hitsugaya alors que le prisonnier pouvait voir sa baguette pointée vers lui, le sortilège de lumière disparaissant en plongeant la pièce dans une lumière vacillante. ''Maintenant.''

Black laissa échapper un grognement irrité mais relâcha Neko, qui le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner de lui. ''Et toi,'' fit Black en se tournant vers Toshiro. ''Je pense qu'on devrait parler de _toi_. Qui es-tu et que veux-tu à Harry ?''

''Assied toi et nous pourrons parler.'' Ne voyant pas Black bouger, Toshiro donna un petit coup de baguette, sans intention de lancer de sort. Black se renfrogna et retourna sur le lit. Les ressorts protestèrent quand il s'asseya mais tinrent bon. ''Ok.'' Fit Toshiro en déviant le bout de sa baguette et en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. ''Pour répondre à tes questions, je vous ai déjà dit mon nom et je ne veux rien à Potter. Je suis un de ses camarades de dortoir et nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler des amis, comme me le rappel constamment Granger.''

''Comment as-tu sauté d'un immeuble et survécu ?'' Demanda Neko, qui semblait plus curieux que menaçant. En tout cas, il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de trouver un nouveau jouet et qui voulait savoir comment il marchait.

Toshiro hésita. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, évidement. Heureusement pour lui, cependant, il y avait une solution bien plus simple. ''Par la magie,'' dit-il en haussant les épaules. ''J'avais enchanté mes chaussures avant de quitter l'école. Ils ne l'on jamais su.''

''Comment as-tu disparu ?''

''Je suis allé dans la foule.'' Il pouvait voir que Neko était loin d'être satisfait de cette réponse, mais il décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il se tourna alors vers Black. ''Neko a dit que tu étais un meurtrier ? Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose au sujet du meurtre d'un certain nombre de moldus et d'un sorcier. Si tu ne les as pas tués, pourquoi as-tu été emprisonné ?''

Toshiro essayait d'être patient, mais il était douloureusement conscient des minutes qui passaient. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas poser toutes les questions cette nuit.

''Je n'ai tué personne,'' grogna Black. '' _Il_ l'a ait. _Il_ a fait exploser la rue, pas moi. Il s'est coupé le doigt pour que tout le monde le croit mort, que je l'avais tué.''

Neko ne semblait décidément pas convaincu. Hitsugaya, lui, reporta son attention sur Black, qui était assis au bord du lit, ses mains serrant ses genoux. ''Qui ?'' demanda-t-il doucement. ''Qui les a tués ?''

''Pettigrow,'' cracha Black. ''Peter Pettigrow.''

''Ton ami,'' fourni utilement Neko. Toshiro gémit.

La nuit allait être _longue_ , _très longue_.

* * *

Hitsugaya finit par interrompre leur conversation vers quatre heures du matin, son horloge interne lui annonçant que le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Le trio, cette nuit là, avait passé énormément de temps à discuter et il était tellement inondé d'informations qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir mal à la tête. Ô joie.

Par exemple, Neko (il ne leur avait évidement toujours pas dit son vrai nom) était apparemment un métamorphomage, un sorcier qui pouvait changer son apparence et même son sexe à volonté. Mais visiblement il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, comme il le leur avait rapidement expliqué, à cause d'un accident dans sa jeunesse. Il n'en avait pas dit plus ; ni sur son histoire ni sur lui-même.

Dans un même temps, Black avait insisté sur le fait que Peter Pettigrow, un animagus rat et auparavant son ami, était un adepte de Voldemort et que c'était lui qui avait tué les Moldus, pas lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était échappé d'Azkaban c'était pour protéger Potter en tuant Pettigrow. (Ça ne lui plus d'ailleurs que moyennement plus quand Neko lui avait fait remarquer que ça ferait de lui un meurtrier, ce qu'il niait être avec véhémence.)

Ce qui avait le plus intéressé Hitsugaya dans l'histoire du fugitif, c'état que Pettigrow était apparemment le rat de compagnie de Ron, Croûtard. (Hitsugaya était septique à ce sujet, mais il se résolu à étudier la question plus attentivement avant de prendre des mesures.) Black voulu à nouveau entrer dans le château pour tuer le rat, surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que Toshiro pourrait le faire entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Toshiro refusa sous prétexte qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Il promit cependant d'enquêter sur Croûtard et, si il s'avérait qu'il était Pettigrow, agirait en conséquence.

Il put ensuite obtenir la promesse de Black qu'il n'essayerai pas d'entrer à nouveau dans le château. Black n'accepta que lorsque Toshiro et Neko le menacèrent, Toshiro de révéler sa présence et Neko de le tuer.

Toshiro n'était pas certain de la façon dont c'était arrivé, mais à un moment donné, Neko et lui avaient commencé à faire équipe contre Black, faisant pression sur lui à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner de réponses. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe, il devait l'admettre, même si il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire avec le métamorphomage.

Lui et Neko quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante ensemble, constatant que le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. Toshiro partit en premier, tapotant le tronc de l'arbre avant de sortir du tunnel pour attendre Neko, avant qu'ils n'entrent ensemble dans la forêt interdite. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un peu maladroitement.

''Je suis toujours très curieux à ton sujet,'' fit Neko, un côté de sa bouche se tordant en un sourire en coin. ''Mais je t'aime bien. Tu es un bon interrogateur.''

Toshiro renifla doucement.'' Merci, j'imagine. Tu vas rester, maintenant que tu sais que Black n'est pas un tueur et qu'il ne va pas s'attaquer à Potter ?''

Le sourire de Neko s'estompa quelque peu et il leva les yeux vers le château. ''Peut-être,'' répondit-il doucement. ''Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas grand-chose et les gens ne m'acceptent pas en général, évidement. J'ai un endroit où me cacher pour un moment, je vais sans doute y rester quelques semaines.'' Dit-il avant de rester silencieux un long moment, regardant fixement le château. Puis, il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers Toshiro. ''Hé bien, quoi que je fasse, je te contacterai, gamin. Prends soin de toi.''

Il frappa Toshiro sur l'épaule et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la forêt avant que Toshiro ne lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas un gamin.

* * *

Revenir au château s'avéra étonnement facile. Tout ce que Toshiro eu à faire, c'était d'attendre jusqu'au jour et de rentrer une fois les portes ouvertes. Il semblait que personne n'avait remarqué son absence, ce dont il était à la fois surpris et reconnaissant. En fait, les seuls qui l'accueillirent différemment furent Ron, Harry et Hermione.

La première chose que Toshiro remarqua en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin là fut le bruit. Au lieu d'être au-dessus des décibels habituels, tous les élèves semblaient chuchoter, le bruit n'étant alors plus qu'un faible murmure. Il remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'air fatigués, semblant presque dormir debout.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?'' Demanda Toshiro en s'asseyant à côté de Granger à la table de Gryffondor.''Quelqu'un est mort ?''

Pour toute réponse, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou.''Hitsugaya !'' couina-t-elle dans ses oreilles. Toshiro grimaça et retira ses bras d'autour de son cou, prenant un moment pour lancer des regards noirs aux élèves qui les regardaient. Quand ils retournèrent à leurs petits-déjeuners, il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

''Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?''

La jeune fille sembla déçue, s'affaissant légèrement dans son siège. ''Tu n'étais pas ici la nuit dernière, alors on a pensé que Black t'avais enlevé.''

''Ici ?'' Demanda Toshiro en haussant un sourcil. ''Tu veux dire dans la salle commune ?''

''Nous n'avons pas dormi dans la tour, mon pote.'' Répondit Ron alors que Toshiro se tournait vers lui.''Black a déchiré le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors Dumbledore à envoyé tout le monde dormir dans la Grande Salle.''

''Oh,'' murmura Toshiro, le commentaire de Black comme quoi la Grosse Dame avait donné l'alerte avait beaucoup plus de sens maintenant. Puis une pensée le frappa et il leva des yeux alarmés vers le trio. ''Vous n'avez dit à personne que j'étais parti, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il eu un soupir soulagé quand ils secouèrent la tête. ''Mais nous voulons une explication. Hermione était inquiète.''

''C'est faux !'' S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au capitaine, rougissante. ''Je n'étais pas inquiète…''

''Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?'' Demanda Harry avec curiosité en le regardant, Toshiro baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il portait toujours la cape de Neko. Dans la lumière du matin, il pouvait voir qu'elle était faite d'une matière brune et épaisse avec une simple sangle en cuir. Elle était sale et il y avait des trous, mais elle était confortable.

Toshiro soupira et chercha un pichet de thé et un thermos. ''Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai appris.''

* * *

Il fallu toute l'heure du petit déjeuner, mais finalement Toshiro avait répondu aux questions du trio sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée. Au début, ils n'avaient cessé de l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions, puis, il leur avait finalement demandé de se taire et d'écouter et qu'il répondrait à leurs questions après. Quand il révéla qui était vraiment Croûtard, Ron ne put rester silencieux.

''J'ai dormi avec un humain ? Mais c'est juste un rat !'' S'exclama-t-il avant que les trois autres ne puissent le faire taire.

''Ce n'est pas vraiment un humain,'' essaya de tempérer Toshiro en secouant la tête.

''Non, mais il en a l'esprit. Apparemment, un animagus a toujours l'esprit d'un humain quand il se transforme.''

''Encore mieux ! En plus, c'est mon animal de compagnie, je ne te laisserai pas le blesser.''

''S'il n'est qu'un rat, je ne le ferai pas,'' fit calmement Toshiro, mais Potter l'interrompit.

''Attends, mais alors, pourquoi Black ne veut-il pas me tuer ?''

Toshiro commença à répondre mais découvrit qu'il n'en savait en fait rien. ''Je n'ai pas demandé'', dit-il en haussant les épaules, ''mais je suppose que c'est parce depuis le début ce qu'est que Pettigrow qui l'intéresse, pas toi. Je devrais probablement le lui demander.''

''Tu crois ?'' S'enquit Harry, incrédule.

''Hé, et pour Croûtard,'' reprit Ron en agitant les mains devant eux. ''Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, Black est un meurtrier, il doit surement mentir pour pouvoir s'approcher de nous et tuer Harry.''

''Il a dit qu'il n'avait tué personne,'' remarqua Hermione, incertaine. Toshiro secoua la tête.

''Peut-être qu'il ment. Je suis d'accord avec Weasley, et c'est pour ça que je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Croûtard, pour voir si son reiatsu ressemble à celui d'un animagus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui avant, je pensais qu'il mourrait bientôt de toute façon.''

Ron eu l'air légèrement offensé, mais demanda simplement ce qu'était le reiatsu, ce que Toshiro lui rappela être ce que Potter développait. Ce qui le conduisit à son prochain sujet.

''Au fait, Potter, je vais demander à Madame Pince de m'indiquer des livres sur la méditation, alors continue à essayer de pratiquer un peu. J'espère toujours que tu puisses y arriver sans recherches supplémentaires, mais visiblement c'est compliqué.''

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes,'' murmura le garçon. ''De toute façon, ça ne va rien changer.''

''Si, ça changera quelque chose. Tu comprendras une fois que tu seras capable de le faire.'' Dit-il en regardant vers le ciel. ''Nous devrions y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer.''

En rentrant dans le château, qu'ils avaient quitté pour parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione reprit. ''Et qu'en est-il du métamorphomage que tu as vu ?''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''Il est dangereux ?''

''Tout le monde est dangereux.'' Sur ces mots Toshiro pressa le pas et ils descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la salle du cours de potion. En attendant que Rogue n'arrive, le trio raconta à Hitsugaya ce qu'ils avaient entendu la nuit précédente entre Dumbledore, Percy et Rogue. Hitsugaya était très intrigué par le fait qu'une personne dans le château puisse aider Black à entrer.

''Quels étaient ses mots exacts ?'' Demanda Toshiro, visage baissé, faisant semblant de lire. Ils étaient dans un coin au fond de la salle, dans l'espoir que personne ne les entendraient.

''Qu'il lui en avait parlé au début de l'année, quand _il_ avait été nommé. Mais Dumbledore a coupé Rogue avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus.''

Toshiro s'accrocha à un terme en particulier. ''Nommé ? Vous êtes sûr ?''

Hermione acquiesça. ''Oui, mais…''

''Installez-vous et taisez-vous !'' Coupa brusquement la voix de Rogue, faisant taire les bavardages dans le cachot alors que l'homme parcourait les allées jusqu'à l'avant de la pièce. Puis, il se tourna vers eux, sa cape claquant sur ses talons. ''Je suis certain que vous voulez tous parler de ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Pas dans cette classe.'' Il les fixa tous d'un regard noir, même ses précieux Serpentards. ''Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de rétrécissement.'' Dit-il accompagné d'un geste de baguette, faisant apparaitre des mots au tableau. ''La recette est sur le tableau ou dans vos livres, pour ceux qui ne voient pas le tableau.'' Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Hitsugaya, qui plissa les yeux quand il le regarda. ''Au travail.''

Au milieu des habituels mélanges et bruissements, alors que les élèves préparaient leurs ingrédients, Toshiro grommela après le professeur.

Après la classe de métamorphose, plus tard dans la journée, le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Harry de rester après le cours. Ron, Hermione et Toshiro s'étaient attardés, mais la femme, après les avoir regardés un moment, avait simplement eu l'air exaspérée et s'était tournée vers le garçon qui a survécu. Elle pensait probablement que de toute façon Harry leur raconterai leur conversation plus tard.

''ça va peut-être vous choquer,'' commença McGonagall, visiblement mal à l'aise, ''mais nous avons des raisons de croire que Sirius Black est à votre recherche.''

''Je sais, professeur.'' Répondit Harry avec lassitude. ''J'ai entendu Mr et Mme Weasley en parler. Il travaille au ministère.''

''Oh,'' fit McGonagall, semblant ne savoir que répondre. ''Alors je suppose que vous comprendrez pourquoi vous ne devriez pas aller à l'entrainement de Quidditch le soir ?''

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse protester, Ron était à ses côtés pour le défendre. ''Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas lui interdire de jouer ! C'est l'attrapeur ! Nous _ne pouvons pas_ laisser Serpentard gagner !''

Même Hermione, qui ne s'intéressait généralement pas au Quidditch, sentit qu'elle devait défendre son ami. ''Il sera sur le terrain, professeur. _Et_ sur un balai. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, il peut s'envoler.''

McGonagall lança un regard incrédule à Hermione, comme si elle ne voyait pas le problème avec ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Puis, elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro, qui était assis sur une table à proximité et les observait comme si c'était un autre combat stupide de la onzième division. ''Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à cette conversation _privée_ , Mr Hitsugaya ?''

''Non, professeur,'' fit Toshiro avec un petit sourire. ''Je crois que ces deux là ont parlé pour tout le monde.''

McGonagall soupira en se pinçant les lèvres. ''Hé bien, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que vous dire que Madame Bibine supervisera vos entrainements.''

Ceci, naturellement, déclencha une autre série de protestations.

''Nous pouvons prendre soin de nous !'' (à cela Toshiro retint de justesse un reniflement amusé, )

''Et si elle révélait nos secrets aux Serpentards ?'' (un roulement d'yeux, )

''Professeur, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin d'une baby-sitter.'' ( et un sourire en se grattant le nez.)

Alors qu'ils continuaient à protester, les lèvres de McGonagall devinrent de plus en plus fines, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une ligne pâle sur son visage. A ce moment là, Toshiro décida d'intervenir, avant qu'elle ne les changes en tabourets.

''Allez, je pense que ça suffit,'' dit-il en faisant reculer Potter pour s'avancer légèrement devant lui. ''Ne discutez pas avec une sorcière entièrement formée, ça pourrait mal finir.'' Dit-il en tendant les bras pour commencer à les éloigner du bureau. ''Bonne journée, Professeur.'' McGonagall cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

* * *

Les jours qui précédèrent le match furent suivis d'une météo particulièrement capricieuse. Il faisait sombre et venteux et il pleuvait constamment, imbibant les pauvres élèves qui devaient traverser le parc pour se rendre dans les serres. Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques eu même le droit de se dérouler à l'intérieur.

Toshiro, lui adorait ça. L'hiver arrivait enfin et il pouvait sortir sans avoir à se préparer mentalement à faire face à la chaleur. Il profita au maximum de la nouvelle météo, ne sachant pas si ça allait durer ou si ce n'était que passager, aussi il alors dehors aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Bien sur, l'inconvénient était que dès qu'il rentrait et voyait un professeur, celui-ci séchait immédiatement ses vêtements en lui faisant fermement la morale. Après la première fois, il essaya d'éviter les enseignants, mais ils arrivaient toujours à tomber sur lui. Finalement, il décida d'apprendre le sort de séchage lui-même.

Sa bonne humeur, cependant, fut ruinée par un certain rat. La misérable créature avait décidé de disparaitre à nouveau, ce qui provoqua une autre dispute entre Ron et Hermione, le roux insistant sur le fait que le chat de Granger l'avait mangé, et la jeune fille sur celui que le rouquin devait être plus attentif à ses animaux de compagnie. Weasley ne croyait toujours pas que son rat était un animagus meurtrier, même quand Hermione pointa son âge, improbable pour un rat. Ron haussa simplement les épaules en disant que vivre dans une famille de sorcier l'avait surement affecté.

Ce jeudi là, Toshiro sortit de la tour dans la soirée, laissant son gigai derrière lui pour aller voir Black. Il n'était pas sûr que l'homme soit toujours à la Cabane Hurlante, mais c'était le seul endroit où il savait le trouver, et il était curieux de voir comment il réagirait à l'annonce de la disparition de l'animal.

Se débarrasser du Saule Cogneur fut ridiculement facile, l'arbre n'eut même pas le temps de voir qu'il était là qu'il arrivait déjà à la base du tronc pour taper sur le nœud des racines. Puis, il se glissa dans le tunnel et alluma sa baguette, avançant rapidement.

Black était de nouveau dans la chambre, recroquevillé sur le lit, endormi sous forme humaine. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de Toshiro jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se racle la gorge. L'homme se releva brusquement, paniqué, avant de repérer Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?'' Demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

Toshiro était en uniforme de shinigami, moins son épée, mais ça il n'allait pas le lui dire. Au lieu de ça, il croisa les bras et adopta un regard offensé. ''Des vêtements.''

Black soupira et se détendit. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as déjà découvert la vérité sur Pettigrow ?''

''C'est ce dont je suis venu te parler.'' Black eut un regard plein d'espoir, mais Toshiro leva une main et son visage se décomposa. ''Le rat a disparu. Les principales théories sur où il peut se trouver sont : mangé par le chat de Granger, mangé par le chat de Rusard, mort de vieillesse, ou mon préféré : tué par les cuisiniers et transformé en ragoût.'' Énuméra-t-il en levant un doigt à chaque proposition. ''Jusqu'à présent, rien n'a été validé, mais je pense que le ragoût est à exclure…''

Black leva les mains et commença à faire les cents pas en marmonnant à propos des rats et des enfants. Toshiro décida qu'il était surement mieux pour lui qu'il n'entende pas tout. Au lieu de ça, il se demanda vaguement si il devait parler de sa conversation avec Potter. En voyant son expression déprimée, il décida que oui.

''J'ai dit à Potter qu'il devrait te rencontrer.''

Ces mots attirèrent immédiatement son attention. Black se retourna, les yeux plein d'espoir. ''Tu l'as fait ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?''

''Il était nerveux. Tout le monde lui a dit, hé bien, les professeurs lui on dit, que tu étais venu à Poudlard pour le retrouver. Que tu voulais le tuer.''

''Je ne veux pas le tuer !'' S'exclama Black avec désespoir. ''Tu le lui as dit, hein ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je l'aime ! Il est mon…'' Commença-t-il avant de brusquement s'interrompre et de détourner le regard.

''Il est ton…'' s'enquit Hitsugaya. L'homme avait l'air d'hésiter, regardant souvent le capitaine. Quand il parla, sa voix était si basse que Toshiro ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

''Mon filleul.''

''Ton filleul ?'' Répéta Hitsugaya avec incrédulité, les sourcils relevés. Quand l'homme hocha la tête, il inspira brusquement et secoua la tête. ''Ton filleul…. C'est… ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?''

''Je ne… pas _ça_.'' Toshiro secoua à nouveau la tête, étudiant Black de plus près. Il _semblait_ sincère. Le capitaine se retrouva à croire l'homme. Malgré son jugement, il pensait que le prisonnier disait la vérité. Son expression s'adoucie. ''Tu devrais le lui dire toi-même.'' La tête de Black se releva, le visage débordant d'espoir. ''Je ne t'emmènerai pas au château, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir si Croûtard est vraiment un animagus. Si il l'est… j'y réfléchirais. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.''

''Je te remercie.'' Fit Black en prenant les mains de Toshiro dans les siennes. ''Merci, merci !''

Perdant un instant son combat contre son besoin d'espace personnel, Toshiro secoua rapidement les mains et recula. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sur le point de faire ça, mais… ''Est-ce que…'' il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.''Tu as besoin de moi pour… te procurer quelque chose ? De la nourriture, de l'eau ?''

Black sourit, montrant des dents jaunes et cassées. ''J'apprécierais.''

''Bien. Je vais… trouver quelque chose sur les tables au repas.''

''Va plutôt chez les elfes de maison.''

''Les elfes de maison ?''

Toshiro fut inquiet en voyant le sourire de Black s'élargir et un regard malicieux arriver dans ses prunelles grises. ''Oh, je peux te dire des choses sur Poudlard que même Rusard ignore,'' dit-il avec malice.

 _Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?_

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Comme vous le savez, en anglais il n'y a pas de différence entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, c'est ''you'' dans tous les cas. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur si Toshiro devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer Black et Neko. Finalement, j'ai décidé qu'il tutoierait Black, parce qu'il est un prisonnier en fuite et qu'il l'a attaqué par le passé, et qu'il vouvoierait Neko, parce qu'il a une sorte de respect pour lui, enfin quelque chose comme ça. C'est surement bidon comme raisons mais c'est ce que j'ai décidé !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je n'ai pas prit le temps de le faire depuis un moment, alors je vais le faire maintenant. Merci à tous. Merci pour vos nombreux encouragements et compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer. Je sais que je n'avance plus aussi vite qu'avant, loin de là, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant ! Je mènerais cette traduction à bien ne vous en faites pas ! Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme l'apprit Toshiro, Olivier Dubois était un homme très dévoué au Quidditch. Immédiatement après avoir découvert que Gryffondor ne jouerait pas contre Serpentard au prochain match, il s'était mit à constamment harceler les membres de son équipe, leur donnant des conseils malvenus. Son harcèlement devenait si intrusif que ses coéquipier essayaient de l'éviter autant qu'ils le pouvaient, en allant même jusqu'à recruter d'autres élèves pour distraire le septième année. En quelque sorte, même Toshiro s'était retrouvé impliqué.

Ce jour là commençaient normalement : les cours étaient faciles, le déjeuner bruyant et les devoirs mornes. Il n'y avait pas de hollow, pas de Voldemort, et rien d'autre que des devoirs à faire. Il avait envoyé son rapport à la Soul Society sur ce qu'il avait appris et attendait toujours une réponse. Alors que Toshiro était assis sur son éternel rebord de fenêtre, son livre d'histoire entre les mains avec un parchemin, Dubois s'approcha de lui.

''As-tu vu Harry ?''

Pendant que le garçon ne lui parlait pas, Hitsugaya continua de travailler, marquant quelque chose sur les gobelins sur son parchemin. Ce n'est que lorsque Dubois se racla la gorge que le capitaine leva les yeux. ''Oui ?''

''As-tu vu Harry ?'' Répéta-t-il avec empressement.

Le dit Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et resta pétrifié à la porte, faisant des gestes frénétique envers Toshiro. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Dubois, qui attendait sa réponse. ''Non.''

Harry joignit les mains en un ''merci'' puis se retourna pour pousser Ron à nouveau vers la sortie.

''Hé bien, merci quand même,'' fit Dubois, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et tourna les talons. Hitsugaya contint un sourire amusé.

''Bien que, si tu te dépêches, tu devrais pouvoir l'attraper dans les escaliers.'' Dubois lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se dépêcha de partir. Toshiro, lui, secoua la tête et retourna à son travail.

* * *

Il sembla que Dubois réussi à mettre la main sur Harry le lendemain, cependant, le jeune homme ne se présenta pas immédiatement en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Là encore, probablement à cause de lui.

Le cours se trouvait être après le déjeuner, alors Hitsugaya s'y rendit tôt, avec l'intention de profiter d'un moment de calme pour terminer un livre de sixième année sur les sortilèges. Mais, quand il entra dans la classe et jeta un coup d'œil au bureau, avec l'intention de faire un signe de tête respectueux au professeur Lupin, il cligna des yeux. Au lieu de l'homme calme et fatigué habituellement assis derrière le bureau, se trouvait le professeur Rogue, perché au dessus avec une plume à la main, la pointe grattant le papier alors qu'il écrivait. Sentant la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, le professeur leva les yeux.

''Le cours ne commence pas avant un quart d'heure,'' dit-il, toujours aussi renfrogné. Sortant Hitsugaya de sa stupeur.

''Je sais. Je suis juste venu plus tôt pour pouvoir lire.'' Dit-il en désignant le livre dans sa main. Rogue lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

''Étrange. Personne ne vient jamais plus tôt dans mes cours.''

''Ce n'est pas si étrange,'' déclara Toshiro, refusant de laisser sa bonne humeur liée au temps orageux s'assombrir. ''Personne n'aime le cours de potion.''

Un côté de la bouche de Rogue se contracta. ''Effectivement.''

Toshiro s'asseya à sa place, dans un coin de la salle, mais sa curiosité le poussa à demander :''Où est le professeur Lupin ?''

La plume de Rogue écrivit une dernière phrase avant qu'il ne réponde. ''Il est malade.''

Hitsugaya haussa les sourcils. ''Rien de grave j'espère.''

''Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger.''

Là-dessus le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne la fin du déjeuner et que les élèves ne commencent à affluer, tous avec un regard inquiet en voyant le maitre des potions assis à l'avant de la salle. Neville, quant à lui, déglutit bruyamment en entrant. Quand la cloche sonna à nouveau, Rogue se leva avec un parchemin dans les mains. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard acéré.

''Comme vous vous en doutez, je remplace le professeur Lupin, qui est actuellement malade. Je vais à présent faire l'appel.''

Seuls deux élèves manquèrent à l'appel, Harry Potter et une fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait contractée la grippe. Une grippe qui s'était violement manifestée la nuit précédente dans la salle commune. La jeune fille s'était soudainement levée et s'était précipitée vers la fenêtre, qu'Hitsugaya avait dû quitter, pour vomir de l'autre côté de la tour. Il avait été très heureux de renoncer à sa place pour la jeune fille.

''En tant que votre remplaçant, j'ai parcouru les cours du professeur Lupin, et le les ai trouvé extrêmement désorganisés.'' Dit-il avec un ricanement. ''Il semble qu'il ait couvert quelques créatures, alors j'ai pensé continuer cela. Cette leçon portera sur…''

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant entrer un Potter haletant. ''Désolé d'être en retard, Professeur Lu…'' Il s'immobilisa, fixant Rogue avec incrédulité. ''Où est le professeur Lupin ?''

''Malade. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous.''

Mais Harry ne s'asseya pas et persista dans ses questions.''Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?''

Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent dangereusement. ''Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Potter. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, et ça sera cinquante si vous ne vous asseyez pas. Maintenant.''

Harry s'asseya dans le siège vide le plus proche, qui se trouvait être celui à côté de Neville Londubat, qui jeta un regard terrifié à Rogue et se rapprocha d'Harry.

''Maintenant,'' reprit Rogue en les regardant, ''allez à la page 394. Comme je le disais, nous traiterons des loups-garous.''

Le reste de la classe, après une rébellion de courte durée, commença à prendre des notes sur le manuel. Ron fut collé, Hermione fut déshonorée, des points furent pris en deux étudiants se retrouvèrent dangereusement aux bords des larmes. La cloche sonna la fin de leur glas, laissant les élèves mécontents quitter la classe au pas de course. Toshiro remarqua avec amusement qu'ils ne se plaignirent qu'une fois hors de portée de Rogue.

Le samedi suivant fut sombre et pluvieux, enfin, plus que la semaine passée. Hitsugaya se leva de bonne heure, soucieux de passer un moment dans la tempête. Puis, en sortant du dortoir, il passa devant Potter, déjà en uniforme de Quidditch, regardant le feu avec humeur. Hitsugaya réprima une envie de rouler des yeux et continua son chemin. Une fois dehors et assez loin du château pour ne pas être vu par les mortels, il pencha la tête en arrière, profitant avec délectation des gouttes froides sur son visage.

Il venait de décider d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite pour profiter des conditions humides quand son denreishinki sonna. En marmonnant, il le sortit et prit un moment pour se préparer mentalement quand il vit l'identité de l'appelant. Puis, il le porta à son oreille et parla en japonais. '' **Capitaine Hitsugaya.''**

 **''Capitaine ! Il est bon de vous entendre à nouveau !''**

 **Tu m'étonnes.** Frissonna-t-il en entendant la voix de Matsumoto résonner dans son esprit. Repoussant fermement ce souvenir, et celui de toutes les autres fois où il l'avait entendu hurler de cette façon, il répondit avec lassitude à son vice-capitaine. **''De quoi as-tu besoin, Matsumoto ?''**

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. **''Tout va bien capitaine ?''** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée.

 _Zut._ Toshiro se mordit la lèvre. Son vice capitaine avait toujours été capable de lire ses émotions. **''Tout va bien. Pourquoi as-tu appelé ?''**

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elle le croirait, mais quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix avait reprit son habituel ton pétillant. '' **Je voulais juste vous prévenir.''**

 **''Me prévenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?''** Dit-il en se massant les tempes.

'' **Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi pensez vous que _moi_ , j'ai fais quelque chose ?''**

Il ignora son ton innocent et gronda, **''Matsumoto…''**

 **''Bien, bien. Écoutez, Kurotsuchi a mis la main sur votre rapport, sur les détraqueurs.''** Toshiro soupira. Il pouvait voir où ça allait le mener. Bien sûr…'' **Il voudrai que vous en capturiez un pour qu'il puisse l'étudier.''**

 **''Ma mission n'inclut pas de capturer des créatures pour que le capitaine Kurotsuchi puisse faire ses expériences,''** lui rappela Toshiro, mais la femme continua.

'' **Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il est ensuite allé voir le Capitaine en chef, et il est d'accord.''**

Toshiro eu envie de se cogner la tête contre quelque chose. **''Bien sûr.''**

 **''Oui. Il a dit quelque chose sur la façon dont nous en apprenons plus en étant sur place, mais également qu'il serait bénéfique d'avoir quelque chose sous les yeux pour enquêter… il a aussi dit autre chose, mais il y avait une mouche sur sa barbe et je me suis laissée distraire.''**

Aussi amusante que fut cette image mentale, Toshiro grogna,'' **Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?''**

 **''Oh, rien vous concernant. Il m'a juste dit de faire mes papiers.''** Dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse. '' **Apparemment, il ne veut pas surcharger le capitaine Ukitake plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.''**

L'herbe autour des pieds d'Hitsugaya commença à geler. '' **Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé à Ukitake de faire ton travail à ta place.''** Silence. **''Matsumoto…''**

 **''Vous m'avez dit de ne pas le dire.''**

 **''Matsumoto !''** S'exclama-t-il, exaspéré, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment commencer à lui faire la morale.

 **''Bon voilà, je dois y aller. Avec Renji et les autres ont doit se retrouver à la sixième division et je ne dois pas être en retard ! N'oubliez pas d'attraper un détraqueur et de vous amuser ! Au revoir !''** Fin de communication.

 **''Ne raccroche pas,''** grogna Toshiro, mais elle avait déjà coupé. Avec un soupir, il ferma le denreishinki et le fourra dans sa poche. Il pencha le visage le haut. **_Pourquoi diable je la garde avec moi ?_**

* * *

Sa séance d'entrainement dans la Forêt Interdite dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais au moment où il baissa son épée, il était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur et respirait lourdement. La clairière était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace, de vagues irrégulières d'eau gelée et de profonds sillons creusés dans la terre. Rengainant son épée, Toshiro traversa le désert glacé, rappel de son monde intérieur.

Au fond de son esprit, il entendit Hyorinmaru gronder. Déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler, envoyant de la neige dans les airs, avant de redescendre doucement. Réticent à quitter son havre de glace et d'eau, Toshiro s'asseya contre un mur de glace, laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Quelques temps plus tard, il fut puni de son manque de vigilance en entendant un clac suivi d'un bruit sourd. Il fut sur pied en un instant, épée en main, sur le qui vive. Au début, il ne vit pas la source des bruits étranges, alors il avança dans la clairière gelée, regardant d'un bout à l'autre. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Une araignée géante ayant du mal à reprendre son équilibre sur la glace gelée. Ses pattes glissaient dessus et son gros ventre s'effondrait régulièrement sur la glace aux grès de ses essais. Elle commençait par rassembler ses pattes sous elle, se relevait lentement, tremblotante, avant de recommencer le processus autant de fois que nécessaire. Toshiro la regarda pendant quelques minutes, son épée abaissée. L'araignée le vit et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, désireuse d'atteindre ce qu'elle avait cru être une proie facile. Ses pinces claquèrent et ses pattes avant se levèrent brièvement pour l'intimider.

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil, absolument pas impressionné. Puis, enfin, l'araignée s'approcha suffisamment près d'une colline de glace pour pouvoir y crocheter ses pattes et se propulser en avant. Cette méthode sembla bien fonctionner, mais dès que l'araignée fut devant lui, elle était coincée dans un équilibre précaire entre deux mottes de glace. Malheureusement pour elle, ses huit membres étaient trop occupés à la maintenir debout pour lui permettre de se battre. Après une minute de colère, elle sembla se rendre compte de sa situation et tenta de déplacer son poids sur six de ses pattes seulement. Bien sur, suite à cela, elle s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, secouant la glace sous les pieds de Toshiro.

Le capitaine secoua la tête, décidant que s'en était assez, et sauta sur l'un des monticules de glace, s'élevant rapidement au-dessus de l'araignée. Sans cesser de glisser, l'araignée le suivait du regard. Il était hors de question que Toshiro laisse une _araignée_ le vaincre, sur son propre terrain en plus ! Il sauta alors calmement sur le dos de l'araignée. Celle-ci siffla, surprise, mais son sifflement devint plus strident quand Toshiro fit une incision soignée juste derrière sa tête, coupant tous les muscles et organes vitaux. Il se tendit, prêt à sauter lorsqu'elle s'effondrerait sur le sol. Puis, il sauta au sol lorsque ses pattes se retroussèrent sous son ventre.

'' _Trop facile_ ,'' se plaignit Hyorinmaru. '' _Je n'ai même rien eu à faire_.''

Hitsugaya nettoya doucement son épée, la rengaina dans son fourreau, puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil, presque caché derrière les nuages, approchait de son zénith, et dire qu'il devait encore attraper un détraqueur… Il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne savait pas _comment_ attraper un détraqueur. Il soupira et relâcha sa prise sur la glace, la laissant doucement fondre. Va pour la bibliothèque, alors. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution au problème de méditation de Potter, et il désespérait qu'il soit vraiment obligé de parcourir toute la bibliothèque pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui aiderait. Dieu merci, il lisait rapidement.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Toshiro était de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, retournant dans son gigai, juste à temps visiblement, Ron franchissant la porte jute au moment où il y entrai.

''Viens vite !'' S'exclama-t-il en tirant les rideaux du lit d'Hitsugaya. Le capitaine lui jeta un regard noir en retour, ennuyé.

''La prochaine fois, demande avant de faire ça. Et je n'irai nulle part avec toi à moins que tu ne m'en dises plus.''

Le rouquin roula des yeux et l'attrapa par le poignet, avec l'intention de le tirer du lit. Toshiro resta fermement crampé sur son lit, faisant abandonner Ron avec un soupir. ''Tu pèses une tonne ou quoi ?''

''Oui, oui, c'est ça.''

''Bon.'' Soupira Ron en se redressant en désignant urgemment la porte. ''Harry s'est blessé pendant l'entrainement. Tu l'as guéri la dernière fois ; refais le.''

''Certainement pas !'' Fit Toshiro en levant une main, arrêtant Ron avant même qu'il ne puisse protester. ''C'est une mauvaise idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai guéri, Potter a développé des pouvoirs spirituels. Je frémis rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je le guérissais à nouveau. Non, je _ne_ guérirais _plus jamais_ aucun sorcier.''

''Et si on risquait de mourir ?'' Demanda Ron avec énervement. La réponse d'Hitsugaya ne semblant pas lui plaire du tout.

''Alors tu mourras.''

''On est tes amis !'' S'exclama Ron en agrippant le montant du lit si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. ''C'est comme ça que tu nous embourses ? Peut-être que les histoires sur les shinigami sont _vraies_ après tout !''

Toshiro soupira. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ron, en des termes qu'il puisse comprendre, qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes en ayant déclenchés les pouvoirs de Potter, et si ça se reproduisait, les conséquences seraient… terribles. Le sorcier ou la sorcière serait tué, il serait déchu de son rang et un sceau serait probablement apposé sur son âme, sa division serait montrée du doigt pendant des siècles et elle perdrait un capitaine pour la seconde fois en quatre décennies. Sans oublier qu'il s'immiscerait alors dans la vie des mortels.

Un shinigami, tout en protégeant les âmes des dommages et de toute destruction, était invité à ne pas interférer dans la vie des humains. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait été autorisé à traquer et éliminer Voldemort était parce que, d'après ce qu'ils avaient apprit via son entrée dans l'école, l'âme de ce sorcier était étrange. Ce qui lui permettait de survivre comme une sorte de fantôme après sa mort. Elle était comme scindée en plusieurs morceaux. La Soul Society souhaitait, premièrement : découvrir comment il faisait et le punir pour ça, et deuxièmement : s'assurer qu'il n'apprendrait cela à personne d'autre. Les humains avaient des âmes pour une raison et un homme n'avait pas le droit mutiler la sienne pour obtenir l'immortalité.

''Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux ni ne veux plus guérir aucun sorcier,'' fit calmement Toshiro. ''Elles sont longues et compliquées, et nécessitent une longue explication sur les lois de là d'où je viens. Je n'ai ni la patience ni l'envie nécessaire pour t'en parler. Dit toi simplement que je ne refuse pas par dépit ou condescendance, ou tout ce que tu peux penser. Mais tout simplement parce que je n'y suis tout simplement pas autorisé.''

Le jeune Weasley sembla insatisfait de cette réponse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il aurait.

''Bon, et qu'est-il arrivé à Potter cette fois ?''

Ron lui expliqua alors, sur un ton plus net que d'habitude, la façon dont les détraqueurs étaient apparus durant le match et comment Harry était tombé de son balais. Cependant, avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il avait été ralenti par un sort de Dumbledore, le faisant toucher terre à peine à la vitesse d'une plume à la dérive. Pourtant, il était inconscient quand les professeurs l'avaient ramené à l'infirmerie.

Apparemment, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école ; plus le duo approchait de l'infirmerie, plus les couloirs se remplissaient de monde, encombrés d'élèves plus trempés les uns que les autres. Ron et Hitsugaya réussirent malgré tout à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cependant, une fois à destination, ils tombèrent face au professeur McGonagall, qui montait la garde près de la porte, affirmant que personne ne pouvait entrer.

''Mais nous sommes ses amis !'' Protesta Ron alors que l'animagus levait un sourcil en direction de Toshiro. Le capitaine haussa les épaules et la femme tourna les yeux vers Ron.

''Il est toujours en soin,'' dit-elle fermement, bras croisés. ''Seul le personnel et la famille sont autorisés à l'intérieur pour l'instant.''

''Mais il n'a pas de famille !''

''Alors, seuls les membres du personnel sont autorisés à l'intérieur.''

Ron, malgré tout, continua à batailler avec la sorcière, même si le fait de batailler avec son professeur n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, peu importe qui avait raison. Toshiro, qui se tenait sur le côté, observait le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu essayer de se frayer un chemin pour passer le professeur, sans succès. Quoi qu'il fasse, McGonagall refusait de bouger. Finalement, Hitsugaya en eu marre et décida d'arrêter ça.

''Laisse tomber,'' gémit-il, assez fort pour que tout deux l'entendent. ''Weasley, elle ne te laissera pas entrer. Si elle le faisait, elle devrait laisser entrer toute l'école, et ça n'arrivera évidement pas. Nous reviendrons plus tard pour voir comment va Potter, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien.''

Ron grimaça mais croisa les bras et resta immobile. Hitsugaya roula des yeux et tourna les talons, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Au début, personne ne voulait lui laisser la place de passer, mais une petite dose de reiatsu régla le problème.

Bientôt, il fut sortit du couloir encombré et s'arrêta brièvement pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait jamais aimé les foules et être un capitaine n'avait pas aidé. Son rang était venu avec le grand avantage d'être considéré comme une cible de premier choix. Par conséquent, chaque fois qu'il était avec d'autres personnes, une partie de son esprit scrutait toujours inconsciemment la foule, recherchant une potentielle menace. Inversement, les personnes qui _ne_ semblaient _pas_ être une menace étaient souvent celles qui avaient réussi leur mission. Il devait donc toujours garder un œil sur elles aussi.

Tout en prenant un couloir désert, Toshiro se demanda distraitement si c'était considéré comme préjudiciable. Probablement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à se demander si son habitude à juger les gens était moralement répréhensible (ce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, vu que ses opinions lui avaient sauvées la vie à plusieurs reprises), il tourna à un nouvel angle et faillit rentrer dans un groupe de personnes. Les élèves face à lui étaient détrempés et abattus, tous vêtus de robes marron et or dégoulinantes. Il fit un pas en arrière et observa la sombre équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Il allait leur demander si ils avaient gagné ou non (plus pour combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé qu'autre chose), mais il réalisa immédiatement que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Même en apprenant que Potter avait été blessé et qu'il était peut être toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie, si l'équipe avait gagné, elle aurait eu cette étincelle si particulière dans le regard. Mais cette étincelle était absente, particulièrement chez le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois, septième année. L'expression du jeune homme était sombre alors qu'il fixait un paquet enroulé dans ses bras.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda finalement Toshiro, vraiment curieux cette fois. Ils n'agissaient sûrement pas ainsi uniquement parce que Potter avait été blessé. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois après tout, c'était pratiquement quotidien maintenant. Après tout, il avait même réussi à s'ouvrir la main en coupant des limaces pendant le cours de potion.

Un long et inconfortable silence emplit le couloir et Toshiro commença même à se demander si il obtiendrait un jour une réponse quand l'un des jumeaux prit la parole. ''Harry est blessé.''

''Oh,'' acquiesça doucement Hitsugaya en regardant le paquet difforme dans les bras de Dubois. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir dépasser des fines brindilles d'un côté et une poignée en bois de l'autre. Le tout était recouvert d'un linge l'empêchant d'en voir plus, mais il en vit suffisamment pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un balai à moitié cassé. ''On ne peut pas le réparer ?''

Le jumeau de gauche secoua la tête, sa chevelure rousse et humide tombant dans ses yeux. ''C'est un balai magique,'' répondit-il avec évidence. Hitsugaya ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'une explication supplémentaire était la bienvenue quand Dubois se remit subitement à avancer, obligeant Toshiro à s'écarter vivement sous peine d'être piétiné. Le reste de l'équipe fixa son gardien avec incrédulité avant de le suivre après un instant d'hésitation. Un des jumeaux s'arrêta cependant à côté de Toshiro.

''Ne fait pas attention à lui,'' dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce. ''Il prend ça très à cœur. Il se blâme pour l'accident d'Harry.''

''Pourquoi les détraqueurs sont-ils entrés sur le terrain ?'' Demanda Toshiro. Le jumeau secoua la tête.

''Personne ne le sait. Mais je pense que Dumbledore n'est pas près de laisser ça se reproduire.'' Dit-il avant de partir rattraper son frère, qui suivait le groupe. Toshiro les regarda tourner au coin du couloir, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers eux pour voir la foule entourant les portes de l'infirmerie laisser solennellement passer l'équipe. McGonagall leur glissa un mot, trop doucement pour que le capitaine ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit, puis s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. La foule se referma derrière eux comme un animal sur sa proie et ils disparurent de sa vue.

* * *

Contrairement aux passages habituels d'Harry à l'infirmerie, celui-ci ne dura que le temps du week end. Le lundi, il retourna en cours, l'air malheureux mais physiquement en forme. D'après ce qu'entendit Toshiro des rumeurs lors des repas, le jeune homme avait reçu un grand nombre de visiteurs. Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, apparemment, n'avaient presque pas quitté son chevet. Toshiro, lui, ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois auprès de lui, l'infirmerie et ses murs blancs et son odeur caractéristique ne lui rappelaient que trop la quatrième division.

Apparemment, pendant le match, juste avant que les détraqueurs n'infestent le terrain et fasse perdre connaissance à Harry, le jeune homme aurait vu le Sinistros. D'après sa description, qui prit un temps irritablement long, Toshiro fut presque certain que le ''Sinistros'', n'était rien de plus que Sirius Black sous sa forme d'animagus. Ce qui amena le capitaine à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là et le décida à lui rendre visite.

''Merci'', fit Toshiro en s'inclinant devant l'elfe de maison qui lui avait amené du pain et de la viande séchée. ''C'est très apprécié.''

Les elfes de maisons gazouillèrent de contentement, clairement ravis d'être ainsi remerciés. Puis, alors qu'il allait repartir, ils lui offrirent de plus en plus de nourriture, quand finalement il réussit à s'échapper à eux, ses bras étaient pleins à craquer de friandises, même Ukitake en serai jaloux.

Tout en se dépêchant de marcher à travers les couloirs, en essayant de garder toute la nourriture qu'il avait reçue dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, Toshiro se demandait bien pourquoi les elfes de maison étaient toujours aussi heureux de servir les gens. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient en manque d'interaction, ils étaient des dizaines dans les cuisines. Et ils étaient constamment occupés à préparer le prochain repas ou à nettoyer le château pendant la nuit. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient gaiment dit, ils _adoraient_ ça.

(Il se demanda, quelque peu inquiet, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eus de meilleurs vêtements que ça. Dumbledore n'était certainement pas assez cruel pour les forcer à porter des taies d'oreiller avec des ouvertures pour les bras et les jambes ou des morceaux de draps les enveloppant comme de vieilles toges. Certains vêtements semblaient même avoir été tellement rapiécés que le tissu original n'était plus qu'un mince filet.)

Il sortit de ses pensées en se dépêchant de traverser le parc, sous une pluie battante, pour se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur. Une fois arrivé, il frappa le nœud de la racine avant que l'arbre puisse même savoir qu'il était là et l'attaquer. Le Saule, heureusement, se trouvait dans une zone reculée du parc, où personne ne pourrait facilement le voir, et puis d'ailleurs personne ne serait dehors par ce temps.

Bientôt, il arriva au sous sol si familier de la Cabane Hurlante et monta rapidement les escaliers, faisant toujours attention à ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras. ''Black ! C'est Hitsugaya !'' Appela-t-il, préférant avertir l'homme avant qu'il ne l'attaque par erreur.

''Je suis dans la chambre !'' Répondit Black d'une voix étouffée. Toshiro monta alors le second escalier.

''Je me rends bien compte que rien de tout ça n'est vraiment sain, mais je n'ai pas pu partir assez vite pour qu'ils se contentent de me donner ce que j'avais demandé.'' Expliqua rapidement Toshiro en entrant dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé il déposa ses victuailles sur le canapé. Black se leva du lit et avança avec impatience vers la nourriture qui lui était proposée. Toshiro s'asseya sur une chaise et attendit que l'homme ait fini de manger pour l'interroger.

Après un moment à lui apporter de la nourriture, Toshiro voyait bien que Black commençait à reprendre des forces. Son visage n'était plus aussi squelettique, sa peau n'était plus d'une teinte jaune inquiétante et il ne ressemblait plus autant à un sombral. Malheureusement l'état de ses dents ne s'était pas amélioré, mais l'une des premières choses que Toshiro lui avait apportées était un nécessaire brosse à dent dentifrice. Au moins le reste semblait aller mieux.

Quand Black eu fini de manger, il se tourna vers Toshiro. ''Merci'', marmonna-t-il, bien qu'avec sa bouche encore pleine le mot ait été quelque peu atténué. Faisant entendre quelque chose comme ''Meurmi'' ou ''Meurshi''.

''De rien'', répondit Toshiro, bien qu'il fut encore surpris en remarquant le regard toujours affamé que Black lança au reste de la nourriture qu'il avait apportée. ''Mais j'aimerai te poser quelques question.''

Black se laissa tomber sur le canapé et agita une main pour inciter le shinigami à parler.

''Pourquoi es-tu allé voir le match de Quidditch hier ?''

Black leva les yeux vers lui, une légère surprise vacillant dans ses yeux sombres. ''Tu m'as vu ?''

''Non.'' Rassura Toshiro en secouant la tête. ''Mais Potter oui. Il a pensé que tu étais le Sinistros.''

La bouche à nouveau pleine, Black éclata de rire. Il avala douloureusement et gloussa d'amusement, ''Vraiment ? James avait dit la même chose, quand il avait vu ma forme d'animagus pour la première fois.''

Tout ça c'était bien beau et très intéressant, mais c'était également très hors sujet. Toshiro soupira et reprit. ''Pourquoi étais-tu au match ?''

Commençant enfin à être repus, Black ralentit et coupa tranquillement des morceaux de pains pour les manger plus tranquillement. ''Je voulais voir Harry jouer,'' dit-il simplement. Puis une expression nostalgique traversa son visage pâle. ''Il joue comme son père.''

''D'accord, mais comment as-tu su que Potter jouerai ?''

Black haussa les épaules. ''Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'aime regarder les matchs de Quidditch.''

Bien, mystère résolu, pensa Toshiro en se levant. ''Merci de ton temps,''' dit-il finalement en tournant les talons pour partir. Cependant il fut coupé dans son élan par une main sur son bras. Quand il se tourna il vit Black debout à ses côtés, son festin momentanément oublié.

''Attend ! Tu as eu des nouvelles pour Pettigrow ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête et retira son bras de l'emprise de Black. ''Malheureusement non, le rat est toujours porté disparu.''

L'animagus soupira. ''J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait manger. Je veux le tuer moi-même.''

Toshiro regarda gravement l'homme pendant un moment, puis reprit. ''Tu réalises,'' commença-t-il lentement,'' que si tu le tue, tu ne pourras plus jamais prouver ton innocence ?'' A ces mots, les yeux sombres et surpris de Black croisèrent ses propres calmes yeux turquoise. Toshiro maintint tranquillement son regard. ''Réfléchi-y,'' continua-t-il doucement avant de tourner les talons. Encore un moment après son départ, Black avait toujours les yeux dans le vide, les mots du jeune homme tournoyant inlassablement dans son esprit.

* * *

La tempête qui avait sévie toute la semaine n'avait pas cessé et était toujours aussi forte. Une pluie violente et interminable frappait le sol dans un bruit sourd et rythmé, prenant parfois des airs de musique si on tendait suffisamment l'oreille. Crépitant faiblement au centre d'une grotte, un peu feu se mourrait doucement. L'homme non loin de là grommela mais ne fit aucun geste pour le raviver. Par ce temps, il lui serait de toute façon impossible de trouver du bois suffisamment sec pour cela, et le peu de magie qu'il possédait ne suffisait pas pour faire brûler du bois humide.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées il y a peu : un prisonnier évadé qui poursuivait l'homme qui l'avait fait emprisonner à tord, et un garçon aux cheveux blancs, vis-à-vis duquel il était plutôt curieux, mais dont il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, quoi qu'il veuille. Les coins de sa bouche se contractèrent en un sourire alors qu'il pensait au jeune homme. Il lui avait donné un nom : Neko. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais ça lui plaisait.

Un léger couinement attira son attention, et il regarda vers l'entrée de la grotte, où il vit un petit rat entrer, le museau tremblotant. Ses petits yeux brillants étaient fixés sur lui, recroquevillé de l'autre côté de la grotte. Neko le regarda avancer prudemment, un pas par un pas, se dirigeant lentement vers le centre de la grotte, là où s'était trouvé le feu. Il jeta un nouveau regard prudent à Neko avant de se recroqueviller près des braises.

Voulant resserrer sa cape autour de lui, l'homme réalisa tardivement qu'il l'avait laissée à Hitsugaya et ne se rappela pas la lui avoir redemandée. Il regrettait à présent, même si il espérait qu'elle était utile au jeune homme.

Il posa alors les yeux sur le rat. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose… mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi… Peut-être au matin, quand le peu de chaleur du soleil traverserait les nuages et gagnerait la grotte pour le réchauffer, se souviendrait-il. Pour le moment, ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager sa grotte avec la petite créature. Sa fourrure était en lambeau, poussant en touffes, et le peu qui lui restait était emmêlé au possible, lui laissant voir ses petites côtes sous sa peau, qui étaient tantôt plus visibles tantôt moins quand la petite bête respirait.

Il aurait bien proposé de partager sa chaleur corporelle avec le rat, mais là encore, quelque chose l'avertissait de ne pas s'en approcher de trop près. _Bizarre_ , pensa-t-il dans un demi-sommeil. _Normalement j'aime les animaux_. Il rapprocha ses jambes de son corps et se déplaça légèrement, pour ne pas s'appuyer de trop sur ses ailes. _Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de moi, tout du moins._

Et ainsi, la nuit passa jusqu'à ce que le monde à l'extérieur de la grotte ne devienne de plus en plus lumineux, au fur et à mesure que le soleil perçait à travers les nuages d'orage. Neko ne s'endormi que quelques heures avant l'aube, et quand il se réveilla, raide et courbaturé, de s'être endormi contre le mur de pierre, le rat avait disparu et le feu était aussi froid que la pierre autour de lui. La tempête, en revanche, n'avait pas cessé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Ce chapitre est…bizarre. J'essaie de ne pas tout mettre en même temps, alors ce chapitre n'a probablement de sens que pour moi, qui sait où je veux en venir. En tout cas, tout sera révélé avec le temps, en attendant, profitez !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Désolée pour le temps que ça a mit... En tout cas** **,** Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, **j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Même dormir auprès de la maigre chaleur des braises la nuit précédente n'avait pas suffi à réchauffer le rongeur. Il frissonna, le vent fouettant son petit corps. Il avait perdu la majeure partie de sa fourrure, et sans un poil beau et épais, il n'avait plus aucune protection contre les éléments. Pour une énième fois, il pensa à faire demi-tour, mais il se força à continuer. Il devait continuer. Même la chaleur et la nourriture qu'il avait quand il était avec le garçon qui prenait soin de lui ne suffisaient pas à le tenter. Non, la colère de son maitre était un bien meilleur stimulant.

Un oiseau se posa quelque part au dessus de sa tête et il plongea à l'abri sous un buisson, tentant timidement de flairer ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui dans la forêt environnante. Il ne pensait pas que le prédateur le cherchait… mais dans le doute, il valait mieux attendre ici un moment. Le misérable rat se pelotonna en une minuscule boule de poil, frigorifié.

Son maitre était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était ici, dans cette forêt froide et humide, mais il préférait, et de loin, être à l'école, en sécurité, au chaud et au sec. Sa résolution vacilla un instant lorsqu'il pensa à la nourriture délicieuse qui y était servie et aux douces couvertures de son lit.

Peut-être… peut-être que son maitre ne serait pas _trop_ en colère si il tardait à revenir à lui. Il comprendrait sûrement.

Sa résolution envolée, le rat sortit de sous son buisson et partit rejoindre le château.

* * *

Le lundi du retour d'Harry en classe était… amusant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La journée avait commencée normalement, bien qu'un peu lentement. Hitsugaya avait rejoint la Grande Salle de bonne heure, comme toujours, un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, sur la méditation, entre les mains. C'était le livre le plus utile qu'il ait trouvé jusqu'à présent, et il espérait qu'il y trouverait quelques détails sur la façon d'aider quelqu'un qui avait du mal à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que quelques chapitres, cependant, mais c'était surtout pour en revenir à l'essentiel.

Quand le trio se glissa à ses côtés, Hitsugaya leva les yeux et découvrit qu'ils parlaient de l'apparition du Sinistros pendant le match. ''C'était juste Black'', dit-il tranquillement. Ils se tournèrent d'un homme vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

'' « Juste » Black, qu'il dit !'' S'exclama bruyamment Ron. Hermione et Harry le firent taire, et le roux eu l'intelligence d'attendre que tous les élèves autour d'eux soient retournés à leur déjeuner avant de reprendre. ''Comment tu le sais ?''

''Je lui ai parlé.'' Fit Toshiro en prenant une gorgée de thé et en essuyant quelques miettes sur son livre, posé sur ses genoux. Il ignora leurs expressions étonnées et reprit. ''Il veut te parler, Potter.''

''A moi ?'' S'étonna Harry en faisant un geste vers lui-même, son expression sombre rapidement remplacée par une expression sceptique.

''Oui, toi. Tu es…'' commença Toshiro avant de s'interrompre. Peut-être était-il préférable que ce soit Black qui lui dise quelle était leur relation. Il baissa la voix pour qu'ils soient forcés de se pencher pour l'entendre. ''Je lui ai dit que je ne l'emmènerais pas au château jusqu'à ce que je sache si il dit la vérité sur Pettigrow. Mais je peux t'emmener le voir, si tu le souhaites.''

''Non, c'est bon.'' Fit Harry avant de reprendre. ''Mais pourquoi est-il si intéressé par moi ? Pourquoi pas Ron ou Hermione ?''

''Probablement parce qu'il ne les connait pas. Je ne suis… pas certain des circonstances en ce qui te concerne.'' Hé bien, une demi-vérité c'était toujours mieux qu'un gros mensonge. ''Il n'a pas…'' C'est alors qu'un mouvement de l'autre côté de la pièce attira son attention, l'interrompant et lui faisant lever les yeux. ''Que fabrique Malfoy ?'' A cela, le trio pivota pour regarder vers la table des Serpentards.

Draco Malfoy, ses cheveux blonds platine brillants de gel, se tenait au bout du banc, agitant ses bras et tombant dramatiquement sur le sol pour ensuite se relever et de rejeter les épaules en arrière, laissant pendre ses bras à ses côtés, les yeux fermés et la langue pendante sur le côté de sa bouche, comme un chien bavant devant sa gamelle. Son bras était exempt de bandages, et sa peau était légèrement plus pâle que la normale. Les Serpentards autour de lui se mirent à rire, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Toshiro suivi leurs regards pour voir qu'ils regardaient Harry.

 _Oh, ils se moquent de Potter,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais que fait-il ?_

Malfoy releva le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête et leva les mains devant lui en bougeant les doigts. Toshiro l'observa, la tête penchée sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il ne trouva rien de particulier avant qu'Hermione ne halète et attrape l'épaule d'Harry, le détournant de Malfoy. ''Il se moque de toi,'' dit-elle avec une grimace.

''Pas très efficacement,'' fit Toshiro en regardant le jeune homme. ''Il… a l'air d'être aux toilettes.''

En effet, Malfoy était accroupi, le visage serré, concentré. Le trio lança le même regard septique au Shinigami.

''D'être aux toilettes ?'' Questionna Ron. ''Tu as quel âge, cinq ans ?''

Toshiro se renfrogna et toucha légèrement le tibia du rouquin avec son pied. Celui-ci gémit et s'écarta aussi loin que possible en se frottant la jambe, légèrement gelée. Hermione donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras de Toshiro, puis ignora complètement son regard indigné.

La sonnerie retentie, envoyant les élèves rejoindre leurs premières classes de la journée dans le brouhaha et la précipitation habituelle. En effet, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, s'était crée une pile d'élèves et il fallu plusieurs minutes de bousculade et de grognements pour qu'un gros morceau puisse passer. De là, Toshiro et le trio se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, de potion, dans les cachots. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration, savourant sa brève liberté avant d'être soumis à la torture d'être coincé dans un espace aussi confiné avec un professeur acariâtre et deux douzaines d'adolescents névrosés.

Cependant, il s'est avéré que le cours de potion ait été très amusant. Rogue leur fit préparer une potion compliquée nécessitant l'utilisation de cœurs de crocodiles tranchés. (Hitsugaya supposa qu'il devait trouver cette tâche un peu trop agréable, au vu des regards alarmés qu'il recevait de ses camarades alors qu'il découpait méticuleusement le muscle saignant. Que dire ? Il appréciait la possibilité de brandir un couteau en classe, même si il n'était pas autorisé à poignarder quelqu'un avec.)

Pourtant, le vrai divertissement vint une demi-heure plus tard, après l'interprétation de Malfoy d'un détraqueur. Toshiro, après avoir placé tous ses ingrédients dans son chaudron et de l'avoir laissé mijoter pendant dix minutes, se dirigea vers l'évier pour laver le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Plutôt distrait, observant l'eau rosâtre tourbillonner autour du fond, sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un émettre un étrange grognement irrité et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ron soulever un cœur de crocodile d'une main, viser et le jeter au visage de Malfoy. Le silence stupéfait qui s'en suivi fut suffisamment clair pour qu'Hitsugaya puisse entendre le cœur visqueux glisser le long du visage du garçon et tomber sur la paillasse. Laissant une trainée rouge scintillante sur le visage de Malfoy.

La seule déception d'Hitsugaya fut que Ron n'ait pas plutôt lancé le truc pointu présent dans son autre main. Il ne serait que trop heureux d'apprendre au jeune homme à lancer des couteaux.

''Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor,'' fut la seule réponse de Rogue à l'incident. A en juger par l'expression soigneusement neutre de son visage, Toshiro suspecta l'homme de trouver ça aussi amusant que le reste des élèves, qui avaient commencés à rire doucement.

Le reste du cours se passa paisiblement. Hé bien, aussi paisiblement que ça puisse être avec un garçon qui promettait silencieusement une mort sanglante et douloureuse à un autre. Pendant ce temps, Ron dû demander à Rogue un nouveau cœur de crocodile, que le professeur lui donna silencieusement.

La survie surprenante de Ron en classe de potion de ce jour là lui conféra une toute nouvelle confiance en lui et il entra gaiment en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, où il raconta fièrement son geste à quiconque voulait l'entendre. Le professeur Lupin était de retour en classe ce jour là, raison pour laquelle les élèves furent pressés d'en profiter.

'' _Deux_ rouleaux !''

''Il ne nous écoutait pas !''

''…il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard…''

Lupin répondit calmement à ces plaintes, l'air beaucoup plus fatigué et plus grisâtre qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques jours. Il y avait des cernes noires sous ses yeux, et Toshiro nota avec inquiétude que son écriture au tableau était instable en raison du tremblement de ses mains. Quand il affirma qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire le devoir sur les loups-garous, Toshiro soupçonna que sa générosité avait moins à voir avec la sympathique qu'avec le fait qu'il voulait probablement seulement aller se coucher dans un coin tranquille et faire une sieste bien méritée.

La leçon, malgré la haine irrationnelle de Toshiro pour les écoles et tout ce qui s'en approchait, fut en fait très agréable. Lupin avait apporté une grande cage de verre transparent qui contenait une créature petite et frêle, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés. Son corps était épais et assez laid, sa seule jambe était trapue et soutenait un corps fripé, enfin elle avait deux longs bras qui s'étendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Dans une de ses mains, elle portait une lanterne, vieille et rouillée, mais toujours en état de marche, qui ne semblait pas avoir été faite par la créature, visiblement incapable de travailler le métal.

''Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux,'' expliqua Lupin, observant la créature bondir maladroitement autour de sa cage. (Toshiro soupçonna soudain d'où venait la lanterne.) ''Elle est mortelle si vous vous approchez trop près. Vous avez remarqué la lanterne qu'il tient à la main ? Elle peut tirer des boules de feu. Il sautille sur sa patte, les gens suivent la lumière et…''

Comme pour démontrer ce qu'il venait de dire, un soudain éclair vint de la cage, obligeant les élèves les plus proches à se couvrir les yeux. Un nuage de fumée obscurcit toute la cage de verre pendant quelques secondes avant que Lupin, qui eu l'air de l'avoir fait d'innombrables fois auparavant, agite sa baguette et que celle-ci ne se dissipe. Le Pitiponk réapparu, les regardant fixement. Il sembla s'arrêter sur Toshiro, et posa son doigt sur ce qu'il supposait être son coup. C'était un geste universel, et il le comprit parfaitement : '' _crève''._

En tant que capitaine, Toshiro estima qu'il était de son devoir de prendre le défi au sérieux et de réagir en conséquence. Il plissa les yeux vers la créature et leva une main, en faisant un geste vers l'intérieur avec un doigt : _Viens_ _je t'attends_.

''Ils ne sont généralement pas dangereux, sauf si vous les approchez de trop près,'' continua Lupin, l'amusement colorant sa voix alors que le Pitiponk et le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs s'affrontaient du regard. ''Si vous en rencontrez un, ne suivez pas la lumière et ça devrait aller.''

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours, Toshiro prit ses affaires et s'approcha de la cage de verre, au grand plaisir de la créature. Qui se pressa contre le verre, préparant sa lanterne, près pour une nouvelle boule de feu. ''Nous nous reverrons,'' Murmura Toshiro. ''Soit prêt.'' Le Pitiponk tapa du pied.

''J'ai hâte de voir ça,'' fit soudainement Lupin, souriant. ''Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Harry.''

''Bien sûr, professeur.'' Répondit Toshiro en s'inclinant avant de sortir, jetant un regard noir au Pitiponk par-dessus son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la créature avait choisi de lui attribuer l'étrange honneur d'être son ennemi détesté, mais il était déterminé à répondre à ses attentes. Pour toute réponse, le Pitiponk secoua sa lanterne de manière menaçante.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry parlait avec enthousiasme aux autres de la promesse de Lupin de lui donner des leçons anti-détraqueurs. Il était si excité qu'il mangeai à peine, prenant sa fourchette avant de la reposer en commençant une autre phrase. ''Je ne l'entendrai plus !'' dit-il en souriant. Toshiro ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, mais il était plutôt intrigué par l'idée de pouvoir repousser les détraqueurs.

'' _Maitre''_

 _''Oui ?''_ Répondit Toshiro en tournant une page de son livre avant de s'arrêter et passer distraitement son pouce sur le tranchant du coin.

'' _Utilisez un Bakudou.''_

Toshiro leva lentement la tête, ne regardant rien en particulier, pensif. Il referma son livre, surprenant ceux qui l'entouraient. Puis, très lentement, il repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur la table avant de poser son front dessus. _Idiot, idiot, idiot…_

Des chuchotements sifflèrent au-dessus de lui et il fini par sentir une main hésitante sur son dos. ''Hi…Hitsugaya ?'' Entendit-il Hermione lui demander. ''Est-ce que ça va ?''

''Je suis un idiot'', gémit-il. La main se retira et personne ne lui parla durant tout le reste du repas. Dans son esprit, Hyorinmaru riait doucement.

Cette nuit là, il quitta son gigai et sauta pas la fenêtre, se flagellant mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Les étoiles étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche de nuages et une fine pluie tombait du ciel, juste assez forte pour qu'il soit obligé de passer régulièrement sa main sur ses yeux. Mais, quand bien même, la nuit était belle et froide, même si il aurait aimé que la pluie tombe bien plus fort, avec, peut-être, un peu de vent en prime, pour qu'elle cogne contre les fenêtres. Oui, ça aurait été parfait.

Après la récente explosion de colère de Dumbledore contre les détraqueurs qui étaient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, ceux-ci se tenaient plus à l'écart du château qu'avant. De fait, Toshiro dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de quitter l'école. Lorsqu'il détermina finalement être assez loin du château pour pouvoir trouver les détraqueurs, il se mit à faire le tour des limites de l'école. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de trouver un détraqueur, sa cape en lambeau claquant autour de ses pieds inexistants à cause d'un vent inexistant. La créature dû le sentir, car elle se retourna et commença à avancer vers lui. Il cessa de bouger et leva une main devant lui pour préparer un Kido.

Très vite, avant que la créature ne soit à portée, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Alarmé, il se retourna, mais il ne trouva rien derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, le détraqueur s'avançait toujours vers lui, lentement. Encore, _encore_ , il se déplaça à portée de tire et point un doigt vers lui. '' 4e technique d'immobilisation : Corde rampante !'' Une corde jaune et brillante s'enroula autour du détraqueur, épinglant ses bras contre son corps. Il laissa échapper un étrange souffle sifflant, qui donna envie à Toshiro de lui donner un peu de sirop contre la toux. ''Bien,'' murmura Toshiro en tendant une main vers sa poche.

Puis, la corde se rompit.

Le détraqueur se précipita vers lui et il sauta hors de sa portée, levant à nouveau la main dans sa direction. '' 9e technique d'immobilisation : Frappe !''. Apparu alors une éblouissante lumière rouge, la créature se figea au milieu de son mouvement. Hitsugaya l'observa ave méfiance alors qu'il cherchait son denreishinki. Il réussi à l'ouvrir avant que le détraqueur ne se libère à nouveau dans un grondement.

'' 30e technique d'immobilisation : Triple coup de bec étincelant !''

 _Crack !_

''Oh mer…''

* * *

Toshiro soupira et appuya son front contre le mur carrelé de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur lui. _C'était un échec total_ , pensa-t-il.

Hyorinmaru, de son côté, grondait joyeusement. Le dragon s'était beaucoup amusé à voir Toshiro, normalement calme et imperturbable, courir partout en tirant des kido sur une créature qui les repoussaient inévitablement. Finalement, le capitaine avait dû se retirer et avait rendu compte à la Soul Society. Kurotshuchi, lui, semblait en extase de voir quelque chose qui pouvait résister à des techniques d'immobilisations du niveau d'un capitaine sans effort apparent. Hitsugaya, cependant, était bien moins satisfait. Maintenant, il devait trouver un autre moyen de capturer un détraqueur. Charmant. Tout simplement charmant.

Quand Toshiro retourna dans les dortoirs, bâillant, il s'aperçu qu'il ne restait environ qu'une heure avant l'aube. Il hésita un moment à se laisser tenter et de se reposer pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, avant d'abandonner et de s'allonger sur son lit pour y lire. Cependant, son livre ne donnait toujours pas de bonne description sur la façon de se vider l'esprit, ce qu'il trouvait assez irritant. N'était-ce pourtant pas le but de la méditation ? S'éclaircir l'esprit ? Il était presque près à le jeter à travers la pièce, d'agacement.

Au lieu de ça, il le posa brutalement sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son monde intérieur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il était bien sur son champs de glace, comme d'habitude. Sauf que Hyorinmaru n'était pas là. Supposant que le dragon se moquait encore de lui quelque part, Toshiro s'installa tranquillement pour patienter. Puis, plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il se retourna, se demandant si le zanpakuto apparaitrait derrière lui. Mais non, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la neige.

''Hyorinmaru ?'' Appela-t-il, sa voix s'estompant dans les airs. ''Ce n'est pas drôle.''

Toujours rien. Pas même un grondement en retour.

Commençant à être quelque peu inquiet, Hitsugaya s lever et partit dans une direction au hasard. Le champ de glace semblait sans fin et identique en tout point. Quelque chose était…étrange. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Même sous un examen plus minutieux, le ciel bleu pâle ne semblait pas anormal, de même que la neige et la glace qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'horizon était plat et sans relief, et il n'y avait aucune… montagne. Toshiro regarda autour de lui. Où étaient les montagnes ?

''Hyorinmaru !'' Rien. Rien d'autre que sa propre voix ne se fit entendre sur la neige duveteuse. ''Où es-tu ?''

En se retournant, il fut soudainement frappé par un vent violent qui vint fouetter son visage. Toshiro leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Le vent persista, et, avec un sursaut, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il leva les yeux, cherchant à forme des nuages, mais aucun n'apparu. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme tentant de s'en extraire. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son propre monde intérieur. Hyorinmaru était parti.

Le vent soufflait intensément, soulevant la neige et la projetant sur lui. Il se détourna du vent et encra ses pieds au sol, mais le vent le poussait en avant, le faisant glisser sur la glace en dessous. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, il n'avait même jamais rien _entendu_ de pareil. Son monde intérieur semblait se retourner contre lui de sa propre initiative. Était-ce même possible ? Puis, une pensée le fit haleter alors qu'il se penchait dans le vent pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

 _Est-ce que je suis entrain de perdre Hyorinmaru ?_

Le ciel était toujours bleu, mais le monde autour de lui semblait perdre toute couleur. La neige volait dans les bourrasques furieuses, effaçant tout repère et assourdissant tous les sons. Hitsugaya grogna, serrant les dents. Non, il ne laisserait pas ça se produire. Il _n'abandonnerai pas_ sans se battre.

En faisant éclater son reiatsu d'un seul coup, il créa une bulle autour de lui, empêchant le vent et la neige de venir jusqu'à lui. Ils se déchainaient toujours autour de lui, hurlant de fureur de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, mais il était capable de rester stable et immobile. ''Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'' Rugit-il, sa propre fureur faisant voler la neige autour de lui. ''Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faites vous ça ?''

Étonnement, le vent sembla réagir. Son intensité diminua soudainement de plusieurs degrés et n'émettait plus qu'un son grave et vif autour de la bulle de kido au lieu de ses hurlements précédents. Toshiro le regarda un moment. ''C'est _mon_ monde'', gronda-t-il. ''J'exige des réponses.''

 _…moi…_

''Quoi ?'' S'enquit Toshiro en inclinant la tête, s'efforçant de tendre l'oreille. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelque chose venir du vent et de la neige.

 _…Écoute…_

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il à la voix, manifestement féminine. Elle semblait familière, comme si il l'avait déjà entendue auparavant. Mais c'était ridicule. Il se souviendrai forcément de quelque chose comme ça. Quoi que ça puisse être, ce n'était pas amical, il en était certain. Sinon, pourquoi ça s'emparerait du contrôle de son monde intérieur, de _son_ monde, sinon pour lui nuire ? Ses lèvres se retroussèrent. ''Sors de ta cachette.''

Le vent se leva brièvement avant de revenir à son état initial. La voix revint, et cette fois, il put entendre une certaine frustration. _Écoute-moi_ _!_

''Je ne t'écouterai pas'', répondit-il en augmentant son reiatsu et en grandissant sa barrière.''C'est mon monde. Tu ne viens pas d'ici. _Sors_.''

Le vent poussa furtivement contre sa barrière. Par-dessus, la voix retentie de nouveau, et si ça n'avait pas été quelque chose qui tentait de prendre possession de son monde intérieur, Toshiro aurait presque pensé qu'elle essayait de l'écouter. _Non…_

''Si ! Écoute-moi !'' Reprit-il en se redressant, ses yeux virant à l'argenté. ''Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je t'y forcerai ! Va-t-en. _Maintenan_ t !''

Dans un gémissement, le vent entoura sa bulle de reiatsu. _Mon prince…_

Toshiro se raidit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un rugissement terrifiant déchira le ciel et le monde sembla s'effondrer autour de lui. Il trébucha sous cette sensation, brisant sa bulle de reiatsu, et tomba à genoux.

''Maitre !'' Un mur de glace l'entoura, absorbant le soleil. ''Êtes vous blessé ? Maitre !''

''Je vais bien, Hyorinmaru. Merci.'' Dit-il en se remettant debout, tendant la main pour se tenir contre le dragon, qui le regardait pour trouver la moindre blessure tout en grondant. ''Comment vas-tu ? Je ne trouvais pas.''

''Je vais bien.'' Répondit Hyorinmaru en baissant la tête pour renifler Toshiro avant de se convaincre que le shinigami allait bien et de scruter le champ de glace autour d'eux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' Admit Hyorinmaru à contre cœur. ''Je pouvais sentir que vous étiez là, mais je ne pouvais pas vous atteindre. Vous étiez ici, et pourtant vous étiez ailleurs. Quelque chose m'empêchait de vous contacter.''

'' _Une_ chose, en fait,'' corrigea doucement Toshiro.

''Hum ?'' Fit le dragon en baissant un œil pourpre vers lui.

''La femme. Je l'ai déjà entendue.''

''Déjà ?''

Toshiro acquiesça. ''Dans le train, … quand j'ai rencontré Black. Et aujourd'hui…'' Il s'interrompit et se tourna pour sortir du cercle de protection d'Hyorinmaru. Le dragon grogna et bougea doucement pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Il décida de le laisser faire jusqu'à qu'il décide qu'il était en sécurité, même si il était hors de caractère pour lui de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le défendre. ''A chaque fois, elle dit 'prince'. Je pense que c'est la façon dont elle m'appelle.''

''Vous n'êtes pas de sang royal.''

''Je sais.''

''Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya !''

Le dragon et le shinigami se crispèrent. Le dragon, agacé, frappa la queue contre la glace de façon menaçante. Et Toshiro, lui, prépara un Kido. Puis, ils se détendirent. ''C'est juste Potter,'' fit Toshiro en posant une main sur le corps froid de Hyorinmaru. ''Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il veut.'' A cela, le zanpakuto grommela mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de quitter leur monde intérieur. Toshiro ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage du jeune Potter à quelques centimètres du sien. L'instant suivant, le jeune homme était à moitié allongé sur le lit, le visage collé contre le matelas, Toshiro le maintenant fermement. Harry lutta un moment avant d'abandonner.

''Lâche-moi, s'il te plait,'' marmonna-t-il dans les draps. Toshiro obéit et le garçon s'éloigna du lit en frissonnant.

''Ne fais plus ça,'' dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se jeter des regards noirs. Cependant, celui de Toshiro était bien plus effrayant.

''C'était pour quoi ça ?'' Se plaignit Harry en se frottant les bras en frissonnant.

''Tu m'as interrompu au mauvais moment,'' répondit simplement Toshiro. ''Je ne réagis pas bien quand les gens sont si proches de moi après avoir été attaqué.''

''Attaqué ?'' Répéta Harry en le regardant avec étonnement. ''Tu dormais.''

''J'étais dans mon monde intérieur.'' Soupira Toshiro avant de débattre sur ce qu'il fallait dire ensuite. En fermant les yeux, il chercha quoi que ce soit qui compromettrai sa couverture. Il pouvait compter quatre autres types de respirations et décida finalement qu'il pouvait parler en tout sécurité. ''Nous devons faire face à plus que des attaques physiques. On peut aussi être agressés mentalement.''

Le jeune homme devint pâle. ''Mentalement…'' murmura-t-il. Toshiro acquiesça.

''Ça fait partit de la raison pour laquelle tu dois apprendre à méditer. Si tu peux méditer, tu peux te défendre.'' Expliqua Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils, une réalisation lui venant soudainement. ''Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?''

Harry fit un geste incertain. ''Je pouvais sentir… ça.''

''Ça ?'' S'étonna Hitsugaya avant de se tourner et voir que tout autour de lui était couvert d'une fine couche de glace. Il jura et se leva du lit, obligeant Potter à se dépêcher de bouger également. Heureusement, la glace ne semblait pas aller plus loin que le pied du lit, mais l'air était suffisamment froid pour qu'il puisse voir leur souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration, permettant à la glace de fondre. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Potter entrain de l'observer avec fascination. ''Si je ne méditais pas, tout le monde dans cette pièce serait probablement mort.''

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?''


	15. Chapter 15

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre qui s'est (sans surprise) fait attendre, mais je vous assure que ça en valait la peine ! Non seulement il est plutôt long (vraiment long), mais il a son lot de surprises ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La révélation que même un shinigami puisse être attaqué mentalement sembla être l'élément déclencheur dont Harry avait besoin pour commencer à réellement se soucier de la méditation. Au lieu que Toshiro doive le trainer de force aux dortoirs, où ils s'entrainaient, il y venait volontairement tous les trois jours (tous les jours et tous les deux jours étant un peu trop, surtout avec les devoirs et les sessions d'entraiment de Quidditch) et s'entrainait pendant une demi-heure environ. Mais une fois ce délai passé, après s'être tellement concentré que Toshiro craignait presque que sa tête n'explose, le garçon s'arrêtait, se plaignant d'un mal de tête pharamineux.

Malgré tout, c'était un progrès certain, et Toshiro était au moins heureux de cette petite amélioration.

Cependant, les semaines suivantes furent relativement calmes. Toshiro continuait à fouiller dans chaque livre de la bibliothèque sur lequel il pouvait mettre la main, et son dévouement sur le sujet était tel que Madame Pince lui préparait toujours une pile de livre pour le lendemain matin. Il appréciait le geste, même si il soupçonnait que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'interagir avec les élèves, vu que leur réaction, en général, quand elle était là, était de se figer et espérer qu'ils ne respiraient pas trop fort.

Les détraqueurs, cependant, étaient une source de frustration constante. Il sortait presque toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines, depuis sa dernière tentative. Chaque jour il essayait de trouver de nouvelles stratégies qui, de son point de vue, pourraient l'aider à maitriser ses abominations, et chaque soir, il échouait misérablement. Parfois, de façon assez spectaculaire.

Un tel incident ne s'est produit que deux jours après sa première tentative. Il se dirigeait vers le périmètre où patrouillaient les détraqueurs, organisant une embuscade mêlant kido et magie, et attendit une victime sans méfiance. Ladite victime sans méfiance avait flotté droit dans son piège et y était resté coincée. Caché dans un arbre non loin de là, Toshiro avait sortit son denreishinki et avait commencé à appeler la douzième division. Cependant, son seul résultat avait été un soudain éclair déchirant le ciel suivi d'une lumière si intense qu'elle avait ruiné sa vision nocturne pour quelques heures. Finalement, Toshiro s'était éloigné timidement du cratère et des arbres tombés au sol avant que les responsables de l'école et d'avantage de détraqueurs n'arrivent. Après ça, il avait cherché à découvrir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette explosion.

Fait intéressant, alors qu'il poursuivait ses efforts pour capturer un détraqueur, il découvrit qu'il y avait une des créatures qui avait un morceau de cape de roussie.

Il apprit également que certains sorts de kido ne réagissaient vraiment _pas bien_ à la magie.

Quand, après trois semaines à dormir d'un sommeil léger, il a finalement admis sa défaite et a informé la Soul Society que les détraqueurs étaient capables de repousser tout ce qu'il avait put leur jeter à la figure, deux évènements se produisirent. Tout d'abord, un Yamamoto légèrement amusé l'a remis à un Kurotshuchi enragé, qui a l'a insulté au possible, de ses compétences jusqu'à son nom, avant de lancer le téléphone à l'étonnant Akon. Le scientifique lui a dit qu'ils lui enverraient des instruments pour qu'il puisse enregistrer diverses données sur les détraqueurs, notamment des outils magiques, des lecteurs d'énergie spirituelle et plusieurs autres choses, lesquelles Toshiro fut surpris ne pas avoir reçu depuis le départ.

La seconde chose qui s'est produite est une rescision de son ordre original de capturer un détraqueur. A la place, il devait fournir à la Soul Society une créature différente de n'importe quel type et qui, de son point de vu, suffirait. Toshiro avait l'intention d'envoyer le Pitiponk, quand, un jour, en traversant la forêt interdite, il tomba sur un sombral blessé, étendu sur le côté, une aile déployée et tordue. Il était vieux et Toshiro savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, aussi, il s'asseya à ses côtés et l'apaisa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt, une heure plus tard. Puis, il a envoyé son corps via un Senkaimon à la douzième division. Ils semblèrent satisfaits, pour le moment.

Quasiment immédiatement après leur avoir envoyé le corps de l'animal, ils lui envoyèrent deux boîtes d'équipements étranges qui ressemblaient plus à des instruments de torture que de science. Néanmoins, il les plaça soigneusement là où se trouvaient les détraqueurs et les laissa faire.

(Pendant que le shinigami de la douzième division était là, il réussi à extraire au pauvre garçon des informations sur le bon état de sa division, qui semblait être toujours debout. ''Les fêtes ont été réduites'', déclara le scientifique adjoint, qui resta sur sa position même quand Hitsugaya lui jeta un regard incrédule, puis lui expliqua que le vice-capitaine Matsumoto participait largement aux patrouilles anti-hollow avec les plus jeunes membres de la division, comme suggéré par le capitaine en chef Yamamoto, et Hitsugaya acquiesça, las. Matsumoto était douée pour tuer les hollow et elle avait toujours eu le contact facile avec les autres.)

Lorsque le Senkaimon se referma derrière le membre de la douzième division, Toshiro l'observa avec envie. Il voulait que sa mission à long terme soit terminée et qu'il puisse reprendre sa routine habituelle de patrouille et d'entrainement (et de paperasse tant redoutée, même si ça ne figurait pas en tête de liste), et surtout de pouvoir enfin porter son haori avec fierté. Il retourna vers l'école, soucieux de s'assurer que Potter puisse suffisamment contrôler ses pouvoirs et qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il pourrait enfin reprendre le court normal de sa vie.

* * *

Le château était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses tous en formes de flèches, ses portes cintrées, ses imposants murs de pierre grise ; ça n'avait pas du tout changé depuis qu'il s'y était trouvé il y a tant d'années.

Le rat descendit la colline en direction de l'école, sautant d'un coin couvert à l'autre. Sa petite escapade sauvage l'avait affaibli et, au moment où il atteignit la cour de l'école, il était à bout de souffle, son cœur minuscule battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais ça y était ! Il était de retour et il ferait chaud à l'intérieur, pas comme dehors, avec la pluie et le froid.

Les portes étaient grandes ouverte, aussi il entra sans embuches. Les grands espaces le mettaient mal à l'aise, il y avait trop de pied qui pourraient lui marcher dessus et pas assez d'endroits où se cacher, aussi, il rampa le long des murs, se dirigeant d'abord vers ce dont il se souvenait être la Grande Salle. La pièce avait l'air tellement plus grande quand il était sous cette forme, mais un rapide reniflement lui indiqua qu'elle était vide. Il n'y avait sans doute plus rien à manger là bas. Aussi, il reprit son chemin.

Descendre les escaliers était tellement plus facile que de les monter, il le savait. Et les cuisines étaient en bas, derrière le portrait avec des fruits. Pour un rat maigre et affamé, la décision de savoir où aller en premier était plus qu'évidente. Il allait là où il avait de la nourriture.

Il trouva une mine fissure sous la porte, juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur. La pièce dans laquelle il émergea était immense, très éclairée et habitée par de vilaines créatures qu'il se souvenait avoir rencontrées à l'époque où il était élève. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient dans la cuisine, chantonnant, sifflotant, riants et tapant sur toutes les casseroles et poêles qui leurs tombaient sous la main. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que dans ses souvenirs, mais il supposait que c'était à prévoir. Après tout, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'à l'époque.

Assez rapidement, il aperçut un plateau de biscuits qui refroidissaient sur un plan de travail non utilisé. Il s'éloigna furtivement et grimpa où il pouvait, enfonçant ses petites pattes et ses griffes dans les arêtes du bois. Une fois sur le plan de travail, l'odeur des biscuits était absolument irrésistible. Il avança vers eux, son regard uniquement fixé dessus et salivant d'avance.

Puis, juste au moment où il allait atteindre ses précieuses friandises, un horrible cri le fit se jeter hors du plan de travail. Mais juste quand il plongeait dans les airs, quelque chose tapa sa queue contre le plan de travail, l'arrêtant en plein vol. Il retomba brusquement sur le comptoir et resta allongé un moment, étourdi, avant que la pression sur sa queue ne bouge et qu'il soit suspendu dans les airs.

Il grinça à la vue du sol de pierre loin sous lui et lutta pour libérer sa queue, mais son ravisseur était plus fort que lui, ne le laissant pas s'échapper. Des voix aigues résonnèrent autour de lui, visiblement pas très contentes.

''Je dois le tuer ?'' Demanda la voix la plus forte du lot, qu'il supposa appartenir à celui qui le tenait. Il essaya de se retourner pour mordre les doigts de l'elfe de maison, mais il n'était pas assez souple pour ça. Il se laissa pendre mollement, épuisé.

''Non !''s'écria une autre voix. ''C'est probablement l'animal de compagnie d'un élève ! Et si son propriétaire se met en colère ?''

L'elfe de maison qui le tenait le souleva pour le regarder, le rat se retrouvant soudainement plongé dans un grand œil brun et curieux. ''Il ne ressemble pas à un animal de compagnie,'' fit douteusement le cuisinier. ''Il a l'air sauvage.''

''Ouais'', acquiesça un autre elfe. ''Regardez sa fourrure !''

Le rat était bien trop malheureux pour se plaindre. Se retrouver la tête en bas faisait redescendre tout son sang vers sa tête, la lui faisant tourner. Il ne fut pas aidé quand son ravisseur l'a soudainement secoué un peu.

''Il pourrait être fou.''

''Fou ?''

''Tu sais, atteint ? Avec une bouche écumante ?''

''La rage !'' S'exclama un elfe. Soudain, la grande cuisine fut remplie de bruits d'elfes paniqués. Celui qui le tenait le laissa tomber avec un cri effrayé alors qu'un autre avec de grands yeux gris balançait un rouleau à pâte, mais il était trop maladroit pour réussir à le toucher. Heureusement, une main se leva et l'attrapa au vol, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol. L'instant suivant, il était de retour sur la table de travail, un bol en métal au dessus de lui. Il poussa un petit cri tandis qu'on frappait sur le comptoir autour de lui, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pattes. Aussi, il se pelotonna en une petite boule de fourrure pour essayer d'y échapper en couvrant ses oreilles sensibles.

Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu.

* * *

Quand vint le match, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, Harry commençait à perdre patience en matière de méditation. Il essayait de clarifier son esprit, il essayait vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ses pensées continuaient à se bousculer en lui et criaient plus fort les unes que les autres. C'était frustrant. Même la plus petite chose, comme le bruissement des rideaux, le distrayait.

Toshiro ne semblait pas non plus savoir quoi faire, bien qu'il se ferait sans doute couper le bras avec son épée ridiculement longue si il osait le lui dire. Malheureusement, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, surtout qu'Harry l'avait vu être capable d'ignorer tout le monde alors même que Fred et George faisaient exploser des pétards miniatures. Mais, il ne pouvait lui donner de meilleurs conseils que : _concentre toi uniquement sur ta respiration, dedans, dehors, et laisse tes pensées s'écouler avec ton souffle._

Oui, merci beaucoup, c'était _très_ utile !

''Je pense que c'est instinctif chez lui,'' Lui avait dit Hermione après une séance de respirations particulièrement irritante. _Je sais respirer ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça !_ '''Il l'a probablement fait tellement de fois qu'il ne se souvient plus comment il a fait la première fois.''

Ron avait grogné à ce propos, murmurant quelque chose de peu flatteur à ce sujet, et Harry savait qu'il ne parlait surement pas de quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de la méditation. Hermione avait semblé entendre Ron et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de se lever avec un soupir et de grimper les escaliers pour retourner au dortoir des filles.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?'' Avait demandé Ron en regardant l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée avant de partir. ''Elle voulait être sa première ou un truc du genre ?''

'' _Ron_!'' Avait sifflé Harry, luttant pour ne pas rire, et ce juste au moment où une certaine personne apparu dans la pièce – en silence, comme toujours.

''Qui veut être le premier de quoi ?''

Les deux garçons avaient alors tournés des regards mortifiés vers un Toshiro perplexe qui se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer _Toshiro_ faire ça, il se contenterait surement de regarder la personne de travers et de tout geler autour de lui. Finalement, Toshiro secoua la tête et sortit par le trou du portrait, marmonnant quelque chose d'étrange sur le fait que les mortels étaient bizarres et tout à fait incompréhensibles. Enfin, c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

* * *

Toshiro marcha dans le couloir. _J'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille._ Tourna les talons. _Quelque part où personne ne me trouvera_. Et se retourna à nouveau, se sentant plutôt idiot. _Un endroit froid de préférence_.

Puis, un léger grincement le fit regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il vit alors sur un pan de mur, originellement nu il y a pas moins de trois secondes, apparaitre les contours d'une porte ornés de motifs élaborés en fer forgés. Bientôt, la porte fut aussi réelle que la plupart des portes du château. Hitsugaya l'observa un moment, un peu surpris que ça ait réellement fonctionné. Encore une fois, toutes les autres informations de Black sur le château étaient vraies, alors, supposa-t-il, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça aussi, ça soit vrai.

Dès qu'il entra, il fut balayé par un mur d'air froid. Il prit une profonde respiration, profitant de la sensation de l'air autour de lui. L'air était vif et rafraichissant ; à l'inverse de l'air chaud, qui lui donnait surtout envie de congeler toute sa division et de ne jamais la faire fondre, peu importe les conséquences sur le mobilier et les peintures.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige avec des craquements caractéristiques, et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. C'était une grande pièce : le plafond semblait faire plusieurs étages, les murs latéraux étaient aussi espacés qu'un terrain de football et le mur en face de lui était si loin qu'il pouvait à peine le voir. Parfait. Et, selon Black, personne ne serait capable de le voir, de l'entendre ou de le retrouver par la magie tant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Toshiro espérait néanmoins que cela incluait le reiatsu, parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire de cette pièce son terrain d'entrainement. Hyorinmaru aussi semblait le penser, puisque la première chose qu'il fit, une fois que Toshiro le matérialisa, fut d'émettre un fort rugissement et de faire le tour de la pièce en de gracieuses boucles.

En partant explorer la pièce, pendant que le dragon de glace étendait ses ailes, Toshiro se demanda comme cet endroit avait put être créé. Une magie pareille devrait surement être convoitée par n'importe qui, même avec un minimum d'intelligence. Une pièce qui peut créer tout ce que l'on désire ? Il était surpris que la nouvelle ne se soit pas répandue et que les sorciers du monde entier ne s'affrontent pas dans les rues. Celui qui avait fait ça était généreux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce n'était là qu'un autre exemple de la différence entre le monde des sorciers et celui de la Soul Society : les Shinigami se battraient éternellement entre eux pour obtenir des droits sur cette salle.

Tout en se promenant autour de la pièce, Hitsugaya installa des barrières de Kido qui feraient en sorte que son reiatsu ne puisse pas être détecté depuis l'extérieur des murs. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en la magie pour le garder caché, surtout si il passait une mauvaise journée et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler un peu avant d'avoir à nouveau le courage de s'occuper des enfants sans tous les figer.

Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être, à peut près, le centre de la pièce et sortit son épée. Hyorinmaru descendit, curieux, sa queue projetant des bouffées de neiges dans les airs. ''Entrainement ?'' demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. Toshiro hocha la tête et le dragon montra les dents avant de foncer en avant.

* * *

Au grand soulagement d'Hitsugaya, personne ne sembla avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange, même en ayant utilisé son bankai en plein milieu du château. Il sortit avec précaution de la salle sur demande, s'attendant presque à voir une foule d'enseignants en colère l'attendre baguettes en mains, mais tout était calme. Il réussit à regagner la salle commune sans incident et, une fois sur place, tomba dans son lit. Ça faisait du bien de s'entrainer comme ça à nouveau, même en ayant toujours son limiteur.

La prochaine fois qu'il rendit visite à Black, il s'assura d'apporter plus de nourriture que d'habitude, pour le remercier de lui avoir parlé de la salle, en quelque sorte. Black sembla apprécier, même si c'était difficile à dire venant de lui. En tout cas, toute la nourriture était partie en quelques secondes. Toshiro pensa, par pur réflexe, que cet homme serait surement capable d'avaler les préparations d'Inoue.

''La salle sur demande, c'était exactement comme tu l'avais dit'', fit Toshiro, assis avec précaution sur le divan poussiéreux. Black releva à peine les yeux lorsqu'il acquiesça. ''Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?''

Maintenant qu'il devait faire plus que donner un simple signe de tête, la secouer ou grogner, l'homme interrompit son geste, laissant un morceau de pain à mi-chemin de sa bouche. ''C'était tous les quatre'', dit-il avec un sourire affectueux. Toshiro attendit patiemment qu'il termine de manger son morceau de pain, la mâchant pensivement. ''On fuyait le gardien.''

''On dirait que c'est arrivé souvent,'' commenta Toshiro. Black sourit et acquiesça.

''On aimait se créer pas mal de problèmes,'' acquiesça-t-il joyeusement. ''Bien sur, on devait ensuite s'en en sortir, et ça s'avérait parfois difficile. En plus, Picott aimait vraiment utiliser sa canne, on avait, du coup, au moins la motivation de le fuir.''

''Picott ?'' S'enquit Toshiro en inclinant la tête. Il imaginait une sorte de patate géante (NDT : Picott se dit Pringle en anglais) avec une canne, mais c'était ridicule. Là encore, il s'agissait du même genre de personnes que celles qui enchantaient des livres pour leur faire mordre quiconque s'approchait. Il était, du coup, tout à fait possible que quelqu'un ait enchanté une pomme de terre…

 _''_ Le concierge'', expliqua Black. ''Qui c'est maintenant ? Enkarton ? Rusard ?''

''Rusard. Et son chat.''

Black ne sembla pas surpris par cela. De son avis, un concierge de Poudlard n'était là que pour punir les élèves et avait terriblement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. (Bien que, a-t-il dit, les chats n'étaient pas de grands bavards. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase et de commencer à se lécher. C'était une habitude vraiment ennuyeuse selon lui, surtout quand on essayait d'obtenir des informations de leur part.) ''Qui plus est, on s'y est caché quand Picott et un autre professeur nous ont piégés dans un couloir. On était vraiment heureux quand la porte est apparue.''

Toshiro attendit en silence alors qu'un sourire affectueux apparaissait sur le visage de Black. ''On a beaucoup utilisé cette salle'', ajouta-t-il, clairement perdu dans ses souvenirs. ''A chaque fois qu'on fuyait un enseignant, quand on avait besoin d'un endroit pour planifier des farces en paix, si on ne pouvait pas faire venir Remus ici à l'heure, quand on travaillait sur la carte…''

''Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par faire venir quelqu'un ici à temps ?'' Demanda Toshiro en se penchant en avant. ''Quand tu dis ici, c'est ici, littéralement ? Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de le faire venir ici ?''

Black sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux du shinigami et fixa un point sur le sol. ''Je ne devrais probablement pas t'en parler. Les gens ne comprennent pas, ils jugent trop vite.''

''Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les autres en fonction de leur apparence, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe'', le rassura Toshiro. Puis, il désigna ses cheveux et ses yeux. ''Que penses-tu que les gens disent à ce sujet ?'' Hé bien, ils le jugeaient beaucoup sur son âge, mais ça peu importe. Black lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reporta son regard sur le sol. Le tout en tordant une carotte dans ses mains.

''Black'', reprit Toshiro avec l'intention de lui dire d'oublier sa question, mais l'homme l'interrompit.

''Il y avait une condition'', lâcha le prisonnier évadé, puis il grimaça, comme si il se réprimandait de ce qu'il allait dire. Toshiro resta silencieux, sachant qu'il lui dirait plus rapidement si il ne le poussait pas. ''Chaque mois, nous devions… le faire venir ici, pour qu'il ne…''

''Qu'il ne… ?'' Invita doucement Hitsugaya. Black hésita, soupira, puis continua avec courage.

''Pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. C'est… c'est un loup-garou.'' En disant cela il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Hitsugaya, qui cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de travailler avec un loup. Son silence parut rassurer l'homme. ''La cabane hurlante a été construite pour le garder en sécurité une fois par mois, pendant les transformations. C'est pourquoi nous sommes devenus des Anumagi, tu vois,'' marmonna rapidement Black. ''Tous les trois, on ne voulait pas que Remus soit seul et on pouvait l'aider à se contrôler.''

''Vous avez donc fait quelque chose pour aider un ami,'' déclara Hitsugaya. Black acquiesça. ''C'est admirable.''

Semblant se détendre un peu, Black continua. ''Nous l'avons tous fait, et bien, James et moi avons dû aider Peter, mais il l'a fait aussi, et ensuite… ça semblait tellement évident. Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Moony (Lunard), Wormtail (Queudver), Prongs (Cornedrue) et Padfoot (Patmol). Ça nous convenait parfaitement.''

''Je suis sûr que oui.''

Black acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, il reprit son repas, clairement perdu dans ses souvenirs, et, quelques minutes plus tard, Toshiro s'en alla. Sa présence n'aidait évidement pas. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le tunnel, sous les racines du saule cogneur, il se demanda distraitement si l'arbre avait été planté exprès pour aider à garder le loup-garou en colère à l'intérieur. D'après ce que Rogue leur avait dit sur ces créatures, les transformations étaient douloureuses et indésirables, et la victime perdait également le contrôle de son esprit humain. Ils devenaient des animaux, et encore, à peine. Ils s'en prenaient aux humains mais ne faisaient généralement pas de mal aux animaux. Si il n'y avait aucun moyen de les occuper pendant la transformation, il pouvait aussi se blesser eux-mêmes. De plus, les cicatrices des blessures de loup-garou ne disparaissaient jamais complètement.

* * *

Les mois passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Deux semaines après la fin du trimestre, la pluie froide et lancinante s'était transformée en neige durant la nuit. Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors pour jouer dans la première neige de la saison hivernale. Et ainsi, commença l'annuelle lutte entre Hermione et Toshiro.

''Mets-les.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de gants.''

''Au moins, mets une écharpe !''

''Je n'en ai pas besoin.''

''Bien sur que si. Attend, je vais juste…''

''Granger ! Lâche-moi ! Je te dis que je n'en ai pas besoin !''

''Si tu ne mets pas quelque chose de chaud, tu vas mourir de froid. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais, hein ?''

''Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ?''

Elle s'interrompit, bafouilla puis reprit. ''Tu es le seul qui fait ses devoirs ! Avec qui d'autre je vérifierais mes réponses ?''

''Weasley et Potter… je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je n'ai toujours pas besoin de vêtements chauds.''

''Si, tu… ne t'éloigne pas de moi !''

''Je vais… hé ! Ne m'en jette pas dessus !''

''Porte la cape !''

''Je. N'en. Ai. Pas. Besoin.''

''Mets la juste, mec,'' fit un garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Toshiro et Hermione se retournèrent alors pour constater que des spectateurs ricanant les observaient depuis la mezzanine en haut de la salle commune.

''Reste en dehors de ça,'' avertit Toshiro avec un regard noir. Effet qui fut complètement ruiné quand Hermione profita de son manque de concentration pour lui envelopper une écharpe autour du cou. ''Qu'est-ce que tu… hé ! Pas si serré !''

''Bien, ne bouge pas.''

''Je ne vais pas rester immobile pendant que tu essayes de m'étrangler !'' Sur ce, Toshiro se libéra rapidement et s'échappa par le trou du portait, l'écharpe et la cape tombant au sol derrière lui. Hermione soupira, les ramassa et le suivit.

* * *

Ayant déjà vécu deux vacances d'hiver à Poudlard, Toshiro savait à présent à quoi s'attendre. Pour la plupart des choses, c'était vrai. Hagrid apportait toujours des sapins pour la Grande Salle, qui se parait de lumières, de guirlandes et d'ornements divers. Les armures portaient toutes des chapeaux rouges et blanc avec de petits pompons blancs sur leurs casques. Et certaines rampes d'escalier étaient enveloppées dans de longues chaines de feuilles. (Qui avaient été immédiatement retirées quand une première année avait eue une mauvaise réaction allergique.)

Hitsugaya n'était cependant pas préparé à ce que le professeur Flitwick avait fait à sa classe. De petites boules de douce lumière flottaient dans la pièce, créant un effet de lumière étrange sur tous les murs et sols. Toshiro prit un siège avec précaution et observa l'une des petites boules se diriger ver lui, se posant finalement sur le dos de sa main. C'est à ce moment là qu'il découvrit que les petites boules lumineuses étaient vivantes. C'était des fées. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça venant des sorciers, mais il dut tout de même regarder la minuscule créature pendant un certain temps avant d'y croire réellement.

Plus tard dans la journée, une affiche était apparue sur le tableau magique de la salle commune, déclarant qu'un autre week end à Pré-au-lard était prévu le dernier week end des vacances. Toshiro n'avait pas l'intention d'y assister et pour cause, la dernière fois, fois très ennuyeuse, il s'était retrouvé assis dans un coin des Trois Balais avec Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec enthousiasme en buvant de la bière au beurre. Il avait, cependant, été soulagé d'apprendre que cette boisson ne contenait pas d'alcool et, de fait, avait commis l'erreur d'avoir la curiosité de vouloir en commander aussi. A peine avait-il prit une gorgée, qu'il sut qu'il détestait ça. On aurait dit que ça avait été plongé dans une cuve de beurre et remué jusqu'à ce que le liquide soit tellement saturé qu'il ne puisse plus rien absorber. Il dut réprimer son envie de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et repoussa la boisson incriminée loin de lui, disant à Ron et Hermione qu'ils pouvaient prendre cette maudite chose. Le duo lui lança un regard incrédule et s'empressèrent d'accepter.

Ainsi, lorsque les enfants autorisés se rassemblèrent dans la cour et partirent pour le village de sorcier, lui, Harry et quelques élèves plus âgés furent laissés seuls au château. Les élèves des classes supérieures étaient assis autour des tables de la salle commune, des papiers et des livres éparpillés autour d'eux, on y trouvait des tableaux complexes, des textes sur des signes astrologiques, des compas et divers appareils utilisés pour mesurer les étoiles. Apparemment, un important projet de fin de trimestre en astronomie devait être présenté mercredi prochain, et de nombreux étudiants n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Toshiro observa leurs écrits frénétiques et leurs précipitations vers les fenêtres avec des lunettes charmées pouvant montrer la position des étoiles en journée et décida qu'il aurait mieux fait de terminer certains de ses devoirs tants redoutés.

Ses devoirs n'étaient pas au centre de sa mission et donc, avaient été relégués au second plan pendant plusieurs semaines, au cours desquelles il avait privilégié ses batailles avec les détraqueurs et le matériel envoyé par la douzième division. Et donc, à présent, il était malheureusement envahi de travail à faire, à commencer par les Runes Anciennes. C'était un sujet relativement simple pour Toshiro, en effet, à l'académie, on leur avait enseigné plusieurs langues afin de pouvoir communiquer et comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des vivants durant leurs missions. De plus, le territoire de la dixième division comprenait de nombreux pays du nord et leurs langues étaient extrêmement variées. Ainsi, même après avoir été diplômé, il avait été contraint d'étudier dans la bibliothèque de la caserne avant de partir en mission. En conséquence, il parlait couramment plusieurs langues et passait facilement de l'une à l'autre. Ça avait d'ailleurs étonné leur professeur d'étude des runes, Bathsheda Babbling, une sorcière qui, comme son nom l'indique, était encline à parler d'un sujet et tout d'un coup passer d'une langue à une autre, et ce sous le regard plat de ses élèves. Une fois, il avait eu avec elle une longue conversation compliquée entièrement en gallois.

La classe étudiait actuellement ce que les magiciens de l'Ancienne Égypte avaient utilisé pour leur magie. (Hitsugaya était allé dans le désert à quelques reprises au début de sa carrière de Shinigami et, bien que ce fût un excellent endroit pour s'entrainer, il avait été à peine capable de tolérer les journées arides pendant aussi longtemps.)

Son travail de runes anciennes terminé, il s'étira et écrivit une rapide réponse à l'un de ses huitièmes sièges, qui avait eu une question au sujet du soin à apporter aux papillons de l'enfer. Son numéro de denreishinki était de notoriété publique dans sa division, de même que tous les autres capitaines avec leurs divisions respectives, et il avait clairement indiqué lors de son départ pour cette mission prolongée que quiconque était libre d'appeler ou de lui envoyer un SMS en cas de problème, même si cette fois, c'était l'un des rares qu'il avait reçu. Habituellement, sa division s'adressait à Matsumoto en son absence. Mais, la connaissant, elle avait dû à nouveau filer au rukongai avec des membres non classés et ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs questions. A la fin de sa réponse, il demanda tout de même pourquoi la jeune fille voulait savoir tout ça au sujet des papillons de l'enfer, ils étaient normalement entretenus par la douzième division et, par conséquent, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de s'en préoccuper. Puis, il mit son denreishinki de côté.

L'arithmancie était essentiellement un cours de mathématiques. Il s'y était inscrit l'année précédente, ayant toujours été bon en maths il en avait profité, ce qui avait d'ailleurs plutôt inquiété ses camarades quand il était à l'Académie. Cependant, il se sentit mieux quand Hermione lui dit qu'elle aussi, elle aimait cette matière, et qu'ils se mirent à travailler ensemble, les tableaux qu'ils utilisaient étant compliqués et demandaient beaucoup de concentration.

Parmi les autres cours optionnels disponibles à Poudlard, il y avait aussi l'étude des moldus. Toshiro avait choisi de ne pas suivre ce cours, ayant participé à de nombreuses missions dans le monde des vivant et connaissant bien la technologie humaine. Les potions prirent plus de temps que prévu, Rogue leur avait assigné un long essai sur les propriétés du filtre de confusion, ce qui était, ironiquement, assez simple. Malheureusement, il n'en avait plus suffisamment de souvenirs pour remplir quatre pages complètes. Il dû donc, cette fois, se reporter à son manuel.

La défense contre les forces du mal fut assez simple : créer un diagramme anatomiquement correct de toute créature déjà étudiée et en nommer les propriétés magiques. Hitsugaya choisit le Pitiponk, parce qu'il était certain qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Quant au soin des créatures magiques, il n'y avait même pas de devoirs à faire, ce qui le surprit un peu mais il ne s'en plaindrai pas.

Concernant la métamorphose et les sortilèges, tous deux nécessitaient des sorts à pratiquer. Toshiro les trouva plutôt facile et passa à son dernier sujet, le plus redouté : la divination. En fait, il menait toujours une bataille constante avec le professeur Trelawney au sujet de la fenêtre. Il souhaitait la garder ouverte et pensait que les parfums qui emplissaient la pièce finiraient par l'étouffer si il n'avait pas un peu d'air frais. Leur professeur, en revanche, disait que les senteurs « stimulaient leur esprit et leur fournissaient un lieu de concentration réconfortant ». Inutile de dire qu'il redoutait d'aller en classe.

Il venait juste de terminer tout son travail et commençait à s'installer pour faire une sieste quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et qu'Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, renversant pratiquement son lit dans son empressement pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. Toshiro se retourna sur le côté et observa paresseusement le jeune homme se battre pour sortir sa cape de son matelas. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. Le garçon se retourna vers lui, ressemblant à l'exemple parfait à ne pas suivre pour paraitre innocent.

''Rien,'' répondit-il, d'un ton qui ne fit que conforter Hitsugaya dans son idée que le jeune homme était entrain de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Encore.

Son regard se dirigea vers le parchemin serré dans sa main. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' S'enquit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet en question. Harry, instinctivement, resserra sa main dessus.

''Rien.''

Hitsugaya soupira et s'assit, balançant les jambes sur le bord du lit. ''Potter, considérant comment tu mens aux professeurs, et vu comment tu es mauvais à ça,'' dit-il avant de faire une courte pause, le temps de regarder le garçon tendu en face de lui,'' je suppose que tu vas te faufiler à Pré-au-Lard ?''

L'expression stupéfaite d'Harry s'attarda trop longtemps pour ne pas en tenir compte. Finalement, ça ne servit qu'à confirmer les soupçons du shinigami.

''Je vois,'' dit-il pensivement, son esprit parcourant toutes les possibilités. ''Alors, ce papier va te faire entrer à Pré-au-Lard sans utiliser la porte principale, vu que Rusard la surveille… c'est une carte ? De passages secrets ?''

La bouche d'Harry était grande ouverte et il ne put que faire un signe de tête. Toshiro laissa échapper un souffle et se rallongea. ''Bien. Alors, fais ce que tu veux.'' Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'un léger bruit de pas ne lui indique que le jeune homme approchait. ''Euh, tu… tu veux…la voir ?'' En disant cela, la voix de Potter semblait incertaine, nerveuse. A juste titre. Toshiro ouvrit les yeux et cela sembla être toute la confirmation dont le garçon avait besoin, car l'instant suivant, il dépliait la carte et tapait doucement sa baguette dessus. ''Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.''

Des lignes apparurent instantanément sur la carte, se réunissant pour faire apparaitre un schéma complexe du château. Elles montrèrent des pièces diverses, des couloirs et des passages secrets, et quand Harry déplia une autre partie de la carte, d'autres étages apparurent. Toshiro s'asseya quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre de la carte :

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _spécialistes en assistance_

 _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

« _Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Moony (Lunard), Wormtail (Queudver), Prongs (Cornedrue) et Padfoot (Patmol). Ça nous convenait parfaitement. »_ La voix de Black résonna dans son esprit. Les Maraudeurs. Quels étaient leurs noms ? Black, James, Peter et… ça lui prit une minute supplémentaire de réflexion, mais il s'en souvint enfin. Remus, le loup-garou. Donc, logiquement, Remus était Lunard (Moony) ; Black se transformait en chien, il était donc Patmol (Padfoot ; Peter Pettigrew était le rat, donc Queudver (Wormtail), évidement. Ça ne laissait plus que James, qui devait être Cornedrue (Prongs).

 _Je me demande quelle était sa forme d'animagus_ , pensa Toshiro, puis il leva les yeux sur Harry, qui l'observait avec anxiété, avec l'expression de celui qui venait de faire quelque chose dont il était extrêmement fier. _Son père était un maraudeur. Ça explique d'où il tire son impulsivité._ Voyant que le garçon attendait une réponse, il reprit :''C'est impressionnant. Où l'as-tu eue ?''

Parce que, bien sur, il n'aurait pas pu l'enchanter lui-même.

''Fred et George,'' répondit Harry. Toshiro se mordit la langue. Bien évidement, ces deux là.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces points ?'' Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt ce qui ressemblait à des empreintes de pas, dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Dumbledore.

''Des gens,'' répondit Harry. ''Apparemment, la carte peut dire où se trouve n'importe qui, quel que soit l'endroit dans le château.''

Ça, ça serait utile. Toshiro l'examina de plus près pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la reprenne, disant qu'il devait aller chez Honeydukes. Toshiro le laissa partir, allongé sur son lit, pensif. Une carte qui montrait où se trouvait une personne à tout moment était d'une utilité indescriptible. Il se demandait bien comment s'y prendre pour en faire une.

* * *

Même si Toshiro n'avait pas pu sentir les signatures magiques d'Harry, Hermione et Ron, alors qu'ils arrivaient - et semblant à la fois légèrement angoissés et absolument furieuses, il faudrait être idiot pour le rater - il aurait su que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant où Harry entra dans le dortoir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Toshiro, qui venait juste de terminer la lecture du rapport de son huitième siège au sujet des papillons de l'enfer, ferma son denreishinki et se redressa, juste à temps pour qu'Harry le saisisse par le col et le repousse contre le mur. Hitsugaya n'opposa aucune résistance, voyant clairement que résister ne ferait qu'attiser d'avantage la colère du jeune homme.

Et en plus, ce n'était pas comme si Harry pouvait réellement lui faire du mal.

''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Sirius Black était mon parrain ?'' Beugla Harry en secouant légèrement Toshiro. Le shinigami leva simplement un sourcil.

''Il l'est ?'' Demanda-t-il innocemment. Harry sembla alors pris de court.

''Tu ne le savais pas ?''

''Je te l'avais dit,'' soupira Hermione.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus sage des choses à faire – continuer à jouer l'ignorance le serait d'avantage – mais Toshiro n'était pas d'humeur. ''Bien sur que je le savais,'' dit-il, à cela l'expression d'Harry se durcit. ''C'est comme ça qu'on ment, pas comme ta façon pathétique de tout à l'heure.''

''Tu es pris des cours de méchanceté de Malfoy ou quoi ?'' S'enquit Ron, les yeux écarquillés. ''Parce que tu parles comme lui.'' A côté de lui, Hermione roula des yeux et s'assit sur le lit de Neville.

Harry sembla toutefois vouloir revenir au sujet d'origine. ''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?'' S'exclama-t-il à nouveau. ''Pourquoi ? C'est mon parrain !''

''J'avais le sentiment que c'était à lui de t'en parler,'' répondit Toshiro en baissant les yeux sur les mains d'Harry, qui étaient serrées sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il pouvait les sentir trembler, de colère ou d'une tout autre émotion semblable surement accentuée par l'adrénaline, il n'en était pas certain. ''Ce n'était pas mon rôle.''

Alors même qu'il disait cela, il grimaça intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit tout haut… ça faisait plutôt hautain. Surtout en considérant tout ce qu'il avait déjà caché… Et Harry le savait. ''Pas ton rôle ?'' répéta-t-il, incrédule. Ses points se serrèrent jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. ''Pas ton _rôle ?!_ ''

''Harry…'' Tenta doucement Hermione pour l'apaiser, mais le garçon lui fit simplement signe de se taire. Sa main maintenant libre tremblait à ses côtés.

''Tais-toi, Hermione. Reste en dehors de ça.''

A cela, les yeux de Toshiro se rétrécirent. ''Ne lui parle pas comme ça,'' dit-il froidement en voyant l'expression blessée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Harry ricana.

''Tu peux parler. Tu es grossier avec nous tout le temps.''

''Oui, mais avec raison. Tu es juste en colère.''

A cette distance, avec la main d'Harry le tenant toujours contre le mur, Toshiro n'eu aucune chance d'éviter le poing qui lui tomba soudainement sur le visage. Celui-ci frappa sa pommette, rejetant sa tête sur le côté. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Toshiro se frotta la joue et jeta un regard noir à Harry. L'envie de le frapper en retour était si forte qu'il dû saisir les draps à côté de lui pour ne pas réagir. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même, il leva les yeux sur Harry à nouveau. Celui-ci avait l'air choqué, regardant sa main sans la voir. Elle était rouge et la peau de ses jointures était craquelée et suintait de sang.

''Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?'' S'enquit Toshiro. Harry le relâcha en reculant de quelques pas.

''Je ne…je ne…''

'' _Harry_ !'' Siffla Hermione, maintenant debout. Une main levée, comme pour l'attirer vers elle.

Hitsugaya se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et appliqua une légère pression pour le faire s'asseoir. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux sur le shinigami, le regard hébété. ''Je savais que Sirius Black était ton parrain'', dit-il, faisant renaitre une lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Harry, mais rapidement éclipsée par la honte. ''Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'interfère pas dans la vie personnelle des gens. Je ne dicte pas qui peut voir qui, et je ne dis pas aux autres qui admire qui. Je le fais à cause de ma position, mais surtout parce que ce n'est pas bon de contrôler la vie des autres comme ça. Tu comprends ?''

Harry déglutit et acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, il regarda ailleurs.

''Je pensais que c'était à Black de te parler de votre relation, pas à moi'', continua-t-il. ''Si tu le souhaites, maintenant que tu sais qui il est pour toi, je peux t'emmener le voir. Veux-tu que je t'amène à lui ?''

''Je ne… je ne sais pas.''

''Penses-y.'' Fit Toshiro en relâchant les épaules avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'y arrive, la voix d'Harry l'arrêta.

''Attends. Je suis désolé. A propos de…'' Dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Toshiro comprit malgré tout et répondit :

''N'y pense plus. J'ai vu pire.'' Dit-il en partant, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

L'ecchymose résultant du coup de point d'Harry n'était pas assez profonde pour justifier une guérison par le Kido. Au lieu de ça, Toshiro la laissa disparaitre toute seule et ignora simplement le regard qu'il recevait des autres. Et, comme c'était une école, et que dans toutes les écoles, les bagarres étaient courantes, les professeurs ne lui jetèrent que des regards exaspérés sans rien ajouter. Cependant, ça s'estompa au bout de quelques jours et fut vite oublié. Harry, lui, était plus prudent autour de lui, il semblait avoir l'impression que Toshiro allait craquer à tout moment et répliquer de toute sa force, mais il ne le fit pas. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait vu bien pire auparavant et avait survécu.

Le château était pratiquement vide au moment des fêtes de Noël. Toshiro s'autorisa à dormir plus tard qu'habituellement, et manqua donc l'excitation initiale provoquée par l'arrivée anonyme de l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry. Cependant, il eu bien du mal à ne pas manquer le cri de Ron quand Pattenrond vint se frotter à lui.

Le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle était franchement déprimant. Les tables avaient été réaménagées afin que tout le monde – les cinq professeurs restants, Rusard, deux premières années terrifiés, un Serpentard ennuyé et les quatre Gryffondors – puissent s'asseoir tous ensemble. Dumbledore semblait être le seul à s'amuser, il avait produit un chapeau en forme de vautour à partir de pétards surprises et entamait les conversations autour de la table. Mais avec Rusard, assis à une extrémité et regardant fixement tous les élèves, marmonnant dans sa barbe et poignardant impitoyablement ses patates, et Rogue de l'autre, dégageant son aura vaniteuse habituelle, il était difficile de se mettre dans l'ambiance joyeuse normalement associée à cette période.

La seule chose intéressante qui s'était produite, c'était lorsque le professeur Trelawney était arrivée, ne cessant de jaser à leur sujet, étant treize, et Rogue avait sournoisement ajouté qu'avec elle, ils seraient quatorze, la faisant s'asseoir.

A un moment donné du repas, Trelawney fit un commentaire sur le fait que le professeur Lupin ait refusé qu'elle lui lise sont avenir dans sa boule de cristal. Elle pensait qu'il était un peu malade. Dumbledore répondit qu'il allait aller bien si il prenait la potion que lui avait faite Rogue. Les sept élèves présents semblèrent confus, mais Dumbledore offrit ensuite une assiette de biscuits à l'un des premières années et le sujet fut rapidement oublié.

Rusard quitta la table le premier, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet du polissage des armures. Le repas continua encore prendre une dizaine de minutes, avant que Toshiro ne décide qu'il en avait assez fait pour pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation incroyablement inconfortable. Au moment même où il se levait, Trelawney laissa échapper un cri.

''Le premier ! Tu es le premier à te lever, tu seras le premier à mourir !''

Ron s'étouffa alors avec son jus de citrouille.

* * *

Toshiro ne s'expliquait pas comment ça avait pu fonctionner. Il ne comprenait pas. ''Mais _comment_ ?'' Demanda-t-il. Black le regarda alors comme si il était un dauphin entrain de faire rebondir un ballon sur son nez.

''Par la poste.''

''Donc, _tout le monde_ peut accéder à ton compte ?''

''Non,'' répondit Black, l'air offensé. ''Je leur ai envoyé la clé du coffre-fort.''

Toshiro leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

''Harry a-t-il aimé mon cadeau ?'' S'enquit le fugitif avec impatience. Toshiro le regarda alors sans comprendre.

''Ton cadeau ?'' Dit-il avant de réaliser ce dont il parlait. ''Oh, l'éclair de feu ? Ouais, il était ravi.''

''Bien,'' sourit Black. ''Je pensais qu'il pourrait en vouloir un nouveau, après son…'' s'interrompit-il.

''Crash ? Destruction ? Démolition totale ?''

''Oui !''

''D'accord.'' Soupira Toshiro en secouant la tête, amusé. ''Oh, et Potter a découvert que tu étais son parrain.''

Black se pencha alors vers lui d'un air anxieux. ''Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?'' Demanda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. ''Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui dire.''

''Je ne l'ai pas fait. Il s'est faufilé à Pré-au-Lard et a surpris une conversation.''

''C'est mon filleul ça !''

''Oui, eh bien, il ne l'a pas bien pris.'' Dit-il avant de poursuivre en voyant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Black. ''Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour se calmer. Mais je lui ai proposé de l'emmener ici. Il a dit qu'il y penserait.''

''Bon, hé bien… je pense que… c'est pas trop mal,'' fit Black avec incertitude. Toshiro haussa les épaules.

''C'est un progrès.''

A travers les fissures des fenêtres obstruées, le soleil illumina les trainées de poussières en suspension. Toshiro regarda alors les particules tourbillonner. Elles étaient hypnotisantes, si bien qu'il commença à s'assoupir. Avant que ça n'arrive, il se leva et s'étira. ''Je ferais mieux de rentrer.''

Black acquiesça, l'air déçu. ''D'accord. Tu essayeras de convaincre Harry de venir me voir, hein ?''

Toshiro haussa de nouveau les épaules et s'en alla. Le soleil illuminant la neige était un magnifique spectacle, créant un monde froid et lumineux qui lui manquait tant l'été. Il resta dehors quelques minutes, profitant de la neige, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. En montant les escaliers, il vit le professeur McGonagall descendre, un long et élégant balai tenu avec précaution dans une main.

''Ce n'est pas l'éclair de feu de Potter ?'' S'enquit-il, confus. Il était pourtant certain que le garçon ne céderait ce truc pour rien au monde, et pourtant, le voici avec McGonagall alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le trainant comme si il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

''Oui, c'est lui'', répondit-elle sans même s'arrêter. ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…'' Et elle était partie. Hitsugaya secoua la tête, persuadé que tout le monde dans cette école était devenu fou et reprit son chemin vers la salle commune.

''Moustache au guidon'', dit-il à Sir Cadogan, qui le laissa entrer. A l'intérieur de la salle commune, il fut immédiatement agressé par le son d'une dispute. Ron et Hermione se tenaient au milieu de la pièce. Hermione avait les bras croisés, défensive, tandis que Ron lui faisait des signes de la main. Harry, lui, se tenait sur le côté, semblant vouloir les arrêter mais ne semblant pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

''Comment pourrait-il même le faire venir ici ?'' Fit intensément Ron. ''C'est un fugitif !''

''Il est sorti d'Azkaban sans que les détraqueurs ne s'en rendent compte'', rétorqua Hermione. ''Il pourrait facilement entrer ici.'' Puis, elle remarqua Toshiro, qui attendait près du trou du portrait. ''Pas vrai ? Qu'il le pourrait ?''

Toshiro leva les mains. ''Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.''

''Hermione a parlé de l'éclair de feu à McGonagall,'' lança Harry, misérablement. ''Elle pense que c'est Sirius Black qui l'a envoyé.''

Toshiro traita l'information et répondit simplement. ''Oh. Hé bien… oui, c'est lui.''

''Ha !'' S'exclama Hermione en tournant un regard supérieur vers Ron. Le roux lui lança alors un regard noir.

''Mais il n'était pas maudit ! Ça se serait déjà déclenché si c'était le cas !''

''Black ne l'aurait pas maudit,'' ajouta Toshiro avant de se pencher vers Harry. ''Je pense qu'il se soucie vraiment de toi.''

''Ha !''Sourit Ron à Hermione. Qui jeta un regard désespéré à Toshiro.

''Mais il pourrait mentir !''

''Il pourrait, mais je ne pense pas. Il semble honnête.''

Soudainement, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller dangereusement, et, avec un son douloureux, elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il y eut un long silence dans la salle commune alors qu'ils l'écoutaient grimper les escaliers et claquer la porte derrière elle.

''Bon…'' fit Ron, tordant maladroitement son pied. ''Qui va la réconforter ?''


	16. Chapter 16

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Je sais, je sais, un escargot ferait mieux que moi... Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas abandonné cette traduction, j'irai au bout, promis !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Sa brève mission d'il y a deux ans n'avait pas compris le fait qu'il doive éventuellement réconforter des filles affolées. Ni sa formation à l'Académie. Et, alors qu'il se tenait en bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, il se demandait toujours comment deux enfants humains avaient pu le convaincre. Il n'en était toujours pas certain.

Monter les escaliers s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu. Après seulement trois marches, l'escalier s'était soudainement transformé en une pente glissante, le renvoyant en bas avant de redevenir un simple escalier. Au deuxième essai, en courant, cette fois, il avait tout simplement été renvoyé en bas également. A son troisième essai, il usa du shunpo, ce qui le fit enfin monter. Il marcha lentement dans le couloir, à la recherche de la chambre de la troisième année, et une fois fait, il y frappa doucement.

Toshiro poussa la porte quand le ''entrez'' d'Hermione raisonna. La chambre ressemblait à la sienne, avec des lits tapissant les murs, entourés de lourds rideaux rouges et dorés. Hermione était assise dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Il s'y dirigea, avec l'impression d'aller grandissante d'aller à la potence. Elle leva les yeux quand il approcha, surprise.

''Comment as-tu monté les escaliers ?''

Toshiro haussa les épaules, puis jeta un regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. ''Shinigami, tu te souviens ?''

''Oh'', fit-elle en hochant la tête avant de baisser les yeux et remuer maladroitement. Toshiro lutta contre l'envie soudaine de tripoter un fil lâche qui pendait sur les rideaux et préféra croiser les mains derrière son dos. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens – c'était habituellement le travail de Matsumoto. Les gens allaient naturellement vers elle quand ils avaient des problèmes personnels ; ils venaient généralement à lui seulement pour des problèmes relatifs au travail. ''Pourquoi tu es là ?''

Plusieurs réponses lui traversèrent l'esprit. La plupart liées à l'envie de maudire les deux autres garçons. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la réponse la plus sûre. ''Tu as semblé… contrariée.''

Hé bien, au moins, ça ne ressemblait pas tellement à une question. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncées en une expression perplexe. ''Tu es venu ici pour me réconforter ?'' A son ton, elle donnait l'impression que ça devait être un concept étranger pour lui, ce qui était probablement le cas, en un sens. Toshiro était la personne qui bouleversait les gens, même involontairement.

Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait affronté des Adjuchas et des Espada sans broncher ; il pouvait bien réconforter une adolescente de treize ans. ''Oui.''

Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé s'y prendre. Les trois seules femmes qu'il avait connues dans sa vie – sa grand-mère, Hinamori et Matsumoto – n'avaient jamais eu besoin de lui pour les réconforter. He bien, pour être tout à fait exact, Momo était déjà venue le voir plusieurs fois quand elle était bouleversée, mais dès qu'elle a réalisé son incompétence totale en la matière, elle s'était rapidement tournée vers d'autres personnes à qui parler.

Immédiatement après la guerre d'hiver, Matsumoto, émue, était venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, alors que le capitaine Unohana lui faisait toujours suivre un programme rigoureux afin de renforcer son bras. A ce moment là, son vice-capitaine et lui s'asseyaient simplement dans la même pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces séances soulageaient Matsumoto, puis, elle quittait la pièce avec un sourire triste.

Quant à sa grand-mère, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de son aide. Elle était plus forte que quiconque, même les capitaines.

Pour aggraver les choses, Toshiro n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qui avait tant contrarié Hermione. La conversation avait été quelque peu houleuse, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer. C'était un simple cas de divergence d'opinions. Il n'y avait rien qui en vaille le coup.

A son grand soulagement, la sorcière lui sourit malgré ses larmes restantes. ''Merci, mais je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à me réconforter.''

Toshiro chercha ses mots. De toute évidence, elle n'allait _pas_ bien, comme en témoignaient ses yeux larmoyants, ses mains tremblantes et sa posture affaissée. ''Avec tout mon respect, Granger, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas.''

Et puis, les larmes revinrent, jaillissant des yeux d'Hermione et roulant sur ses joues. Elle se détourna de lui et les chassa furieusement. Toshiro tendit la main avec hésitation, mais la ramena rapidement derrière son dos avant de toucher son épaule. ''Tu veux en parler ?'' demanda-t-il quand ses larmes avaient semblé se calmer. Ne le regardant toujours pas, elle secoua la tête.

Déconcerté, il fit quelques pas en arrière. ''Alors je vais… te laisser.''

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper complètement, elle cria : ''Attends !'' Toshiro s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et la regarda avec envie. C'était si proche ! ''Je voulais juste garder Harry en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas voir… Il est tombé de son balai la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise.''

En se retournant, il vit Hermione perchée sur le bord de son lit, penchée en avant en tordant ses doigts avec anxiété. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle répéta d'une petite voix :''Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il soit blessé.''

''C'est admirable'', lui assura Toshiro avant de s'interrompre un instant. ''Mais parfois, les gens ne comprennent pas même les intentions les plus nobles. Weasley et Potter sont en colère, mais ils s'en remettront avec un peu de temps.''

''Combien de temps ?''

 _Je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas dans leurs esprits_ , râlerait normalement Toshiro, mais pas cette fois. Ça serait surement pire que mieux pour elle. ''Quand ils récupéreront le balai, je suppose.''

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent. ''Ça pourrait prendre des semaines !''

''Oui,'' acquiesça Toshiro, faute de mieux. Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

''Merci. D'être venu, je veux dire. Mais je voudrai être seule maintenant.''

''Bien sûr.'' Fit Toshiro en inclinant la tête avant de partir, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il descendit lourdement les escaliers, se refaisant la conversation dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait laissée tomber.

* * *

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pratiquement déserte, la tension était devenue de plus en plus forte. A chaque fois que le trio était ensemble dans la pièce, Ron envoyait des regards noirs à Hermione, tout en murmurant à propos de balais et de porte malheur. Finalement, Hermione en eut tellement assez qu'elle se retira dans la bibliothèque presque toute la journée qui suivi.

Trois jours après la malheureuse trahison, Toshiro reçu un appel de Matsumoto sur son denreishinki. Il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle : une patrouille s'était fait prendre par un Hollow et tous étaient décédés. Quelqu'un avait fait sauter son bureau, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce qu'il reçu fut bien plus surprenant, et pourtant, il aurait dû le voir venir.

 **''Les nouvelles recrues sont de plus en plus agitées.''**

 **''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''** S'enquit Hitsugaya, allongé sur le toit de tuiles froides de la tour de Gryffondor. La voix de Matsumoto était inhabituellement sombre, bien que Toshiro ne perçoive pas l'urgence qu'il avait appris à deviner chez elle.

 **''Ils ne l'on pas réellement dit, mais je les ai entendu en parler quand ils pensaient être seuls.''** Toshiro dû sourire à cela. Parfois, Matsumoto disait que la collecte de rumeurs était la partie de son travail qu'elle aimait le plus ; ça lui donnait une idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la division, au lieu de devoir le découvrir lors d'une confrontation quelconque. Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle reprit. **''La plupart d'entre eux sont mécontents de votre absence. Quelques-uns se sont même demandé si vous n'étiez pas mort et que les dirigeant voulaient garder ça secret.''**

 **''C'est ridicule''** , fit Toshiro **. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?''**

 **''He bien, je ne peux rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent m'en parler, mais je leur ai dit que vous étiez en mission prolongée. Il n'y a aucune raison de leur mentir, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont nerveux. J'ai peur qu'ils commencent à penser que vous nous avez abandonnés.''**

Toshiro y réfléchi un moment. Des Shinigami sans repos étaient des Shinigami destructeurs. Des Shinigami qui ne faisaient pas confiance à leurs supérieurs étaient des shinigami qui désobéissaient aux ordres et se faisaient tuer. Peut-être devrait-il leur montrer qu'il ne les avait pas abandonnés. **''Si je reviens brièvement, est-ce que ça va résoudre le problème ?''**

Matsumoto prit un moment pour répondre, l'air pensive. **''Ça devrait. Vous voulez revenir immédiatement ?''**

Toshiro était sur le point de confirmer quand quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. **''Je dois d'abord régler quelque chose de mon côté. Je te rappel plus tard.''**

 **''Ok, capitaine. Au revoir !''**

Fermant son téléphone, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le parc de l'école. Le soleil du soir projetait une lumière dorée sur le lac, faisant briller les petites vagues qui en ridaient la surface. Puis, un élégant tentacule brisa la surface de l'eau se levant avant de sombrer à nouveau. Il soupira. C'était exactement ce pourquoi il n'aimait pas les missions prolongées. Elles créent tellement plus de problèmes qu'il ne pouvait en résoudre si il était présent. Et s'il était là, il n'y aurait d'ailleurs aucun problème. C'était tellement ennuyeux.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas reprocher aux nouvelles recrues de vouloir voir leur capitaine. Il ne se souvenait que trop de ce que ça avait été quand le capitaine Shiba avait disparu. Tout le monde avait été découragé pendant si longtemps, à l'époque il ne pouvait pas maintenir son bankai assez longtemps pour l'utiliser en combat. Ça lui avait prit plusieurs années pour qu'il soit suffisamment entrainé pour réussir l'examen des capitaines. Personne ne savait même qu'il avait _atteint_ le Bankai, et Yamamoto était désespéré à l'idée de trouver de nouveaux capitaines, surtout avec toute la malchance qu'ils avaient eue à cette époque. La dixième division se décourageait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les autres divisions avaient de nouveaux capitaines et d'elle non. Il se souvenait à quel point ils étaient excités quand la rumeur avait couru que quelqu'un avait réussi l'examen de capitaine et à quel point ils semblaient impatients de le voir la veille de l'annonce. Ils ne savaient pas, bien sûr, qu'il était leur nouveau capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les portes d'entrées avec son haori.

Avec un autre soupir, il se retourna et se leva gracieusement, ajustant légèrement les jambes pour garder l'équilibre. Il descendit et bascula par la fenêtre dans les dortoirs, surprenant Potter, qui tentait de construire un château de cartes. Ses mains tressautèrent et les cartes se replièrent sur elles-mêmes avec un léger bruissement.

McGonagall n'était pas difficile à trouver. Elle était dans son bureau avec le professeur Flitwick et Mme Bibine, et tous trois se tenaient à côté du bureau, sur lequel reposait l'Éclair de feu, quand il reçu l'autorisation d'entrer. Son visage, quand elle le vit, était résigné.

''Comme je l'ai dit à Potter et Weasley, vous le récupèrerez quand vous le récupérerez,' dit-elle ave irritation. Toshiro leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

''Je ne suis pas ici pour le balai. Vous pouvez même le brûler pour tout ce que ça m'importe.''

Madame Bibine lui lança un regard noir, faisant rétrécir ses yeux jaunes. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à dire. ''Il n'y aura pas de balai qui brûle tant que je serai là'', déclara-t-elle. Avec un manque lamentable de quoi que ce soit de mieux à dire, Toshiro inclina simplement la tête vers elle.

''De quoi avez-vous besoin, dans ce cas ?'' Demanda McGonagall, d'une voix légèrement plus douce. Comme toujours, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré au-dessus de sa tête et Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de penser à Momo. Cela dit, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sévère que McGonagall.

''J'ai reçu un message de chez moi'', dit-il doucement. ''Quelque chose est arrivé et je dois rentrer pour le reste des vacances.''

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et se redressa, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. ''Si vous en avez absolument besoin, vous êtes bien sur autorisé à y aller, mais puis-je savoir quel est le problème ? C'est inhabituel.''

''C'est une urgence familiale et privée.''

McGonagall inclina la tête, lui cédant la remarque. ''Très bien. Je vais parler au professeur Dumbledore. Devrez vous partir immédiatement ?''

''Dès que possible, oui.''

''Alors rejoignez-moi ici demain matin. Je suppose que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous en vous rendant au Chaudron Baveur par le réseau de cheminette ?''

''Je peux,'' acquiesça-t-il. Il serait plus simple d'ouvrir un Senkaimon une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un lieu peu fréquenté. Ce qui, à Londres, était rare mais pas impossible.

''Je vais faire les préparatifs alors.''

Et, avec un salut reconnaissant - ils étaient vraiment doués pour faire avancer les choses ici, même si c'était à si petite échelle - il quitta le bureau.

* * *

McGonagall tint parole et le retrouva dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Elle le dirigea vers la cheminée et bientôt, il sortit du foyer au Chaudron Baveur, ses cheveux blancs recouverts d'une fine couche de suie noire. Avec un grognement, il les ébouriffa pour l'enlever. Tom l'accueillit ave un signe de tête cordial, lui demandant gaiment si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tôt le matin, même pendant les vacances d'hiver, le pub était vide. Toshiro déclina l'offre et quitta le bâtiment chaleureux pour rejoindre le Londres bruyant et rempli de fumée. Puis, il se dirigea vers le parc qu'il avait découvert l'été précédent. Une fois sur place, il retira son gigai et le réduisit pour le mettre dans sa valise, puis ouvrit un Senkaimon et attendit qu'un papillon de l'enfer apparaisse.

Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient été surpris quand il leur avait dit qu'il partait. Hermione sembla plutôt consternée. Le seul de ses amis qui ne la détestait pas s'en allait brusquement. Toshiro n'était pas trop inquiet pour eux, ils ne prévoyaient pas encore de prendre d'assaut un tunnel secret infesté de pièges ou de préparer une potion dangereuse, alors ça devrait aller. Encore une fois, il s'agissait _d'eux_ , alors tout pouvait arriver.

Un léger tintement précéda l'arrivée d'un papillon de l'enfer, et une fois que l'insecte noir apparu, il le suivi dans le monde du précipice jusqu'à la Soul Society. Il fit un signe de tête aux gardes de la porte, soulagé d'être enfin libéré de son ridicule uniforme de Poudlard et de retrouver son confortable shihakusho et son haori de capitaine, comme un vrai Shinigami. Matsumoto l'attendait à quelques mètres de la porte, bien qu'elle ait déjà commencé à rebondir quand il était apparu.

''Capitaine !'' cria-t-elle en enroulant rapidement ses bras autour de lui, pressant son visage contre sa poitrine. Il se tortilla, sachant que plus elle était restée seule sans pouvoir faire ça, plus ça durerait, ce qui signifiait aussi une étreinte plus féroce que d'habitude, et donc qu'il était inutile de résister. Mais après quelques minutes, ses poumons commencèrent à douloureusement se contracter. Il tendit donc la main et piqua ses côtes avec un doigt couvert de reiatsu. Elle le relâcha avec un cri surpris, il n'avait cependant, évidement, pas utilisé suffisament de reiatsu pour la blesser.

''Il est bon de te voir aussi'', fit Hitsugaya avec lassitude. Et il disait la vérité. Après avoir été si loin et dans un lieu aussi étrange, c'était un vrai soulagement de retrouver un endroit familier. (Même si il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'ici c'était tout à fait normal non plus, car rien ni personne ici ne l'était suffisament pour constituer une réelle normalité.) Finalement, ils se mirent rapidement en route vers la dixième division, Matsumoto marchant joyeusement à côté de lui, faisant dangereusement rebondir ses seins.

''Je ne leur ai pas dit que vous veniez'', pépia-t-elle en lançant un sourire espiègle à deux hommes qui la regardaient d'un air émerveillé. ''Je pensais que vous aimeriez les surprendre.''

Toshiro rit doucement, elle le connaissait trop bien. Les inspections surprises, de son avis, étaient beaucoup trop amusantes pour être laissées de côté. Immédiatement, il baissa considérablement son reiatsu, le cachant efficacement des sens des autres Shinigami. Ils ne pourraient pas le sentir venir, surtout les débutants qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré. Il ajusta également leur parcours, de manière à ce qu'ils traversent les rues les moins fréquentées et évitent de franchir les portes principales, ce qui reviendrai essentiellement à utiliser son bankai en plein milieu de la cour principale.

''Comment as-tu trouvé le fait de commander ?'' Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage alors que deux shinigami traversaient une intersection. Sa veste de capitaine le trahirait en un instant, mais il espérait qu'à cette distance, il serait confondu avec un membre de la première division.

''C'est très calme'', répondit Matsumoto en étirant les bras et en les croisant derrière sa tête. Toshiro secoua la tête en regardant autour d'eux. ''Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter ça.''

Toshiro lui lança un regard incrédule. ''Je ne le fais pas ! Avec toi, ce n'est _jamais_ calme.''

''Je rends les choses intéressantes, non ?''

Ça, il pouvait l'accepter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la division, l'ayant contournée quelques rues plus loin. Ils sautèrent par-dessus le mur, Hitsugaya vérifiant bien son reiatsu avant de courir rapidement vers l'arrière du toit tandis que Matsumoto se laissait tomber au sol pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement, où elle lui avait dit que les nouvelles recrues de cette année se rassemblaient pour s'entrainer. Il arriva sur place quelques minutes avant elle, partit en ligne droite pour trouver un endroit pratique où se percher, avec de l'ombre et de la hauteur, pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue dégagée sans se faire voir.

Quand Matsumoto arriva, les recrues se regroupèrent dans les groupes qui leur avaient été assignés. Chaque officier, à partir du sixième siège, était invité à former un groupe de dix recrues jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que son groupe était suffisamment près à rejoindre les rangs immuables. Les cinquième, quatrième et troisième sièges choisissaient chacun un officier non nommé de leur choix pour poursuivre la formation. Ces personnes étaient souvent les plus susceptibles et qualifiées pour devenir des sièges plus tard.

Cette année il n'y avait pas autant de recrues que ce à quoi il était habitué, de sorte que seuls les quinzième, douzième et neuvième sièges étaient présents avec leurs nouvelles unités. Deux plus haut sièges étaient venus rejoindre le groupe avec leurs groupes de l'année précédente, car deux ans d'expérience valaient toujours mieux qu'une, et il aurait aussi aimé voir les recrues d'il y a trois ans, mais bon. Il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant.

Matsumoto leur a fait débuter leur routine d'échauffement habituelle, puis leur a fait faire plusieurs tours du terrain d'entrainement. Toshiro résista à l'envie de se reculer d'avantage dans l'ombre, sachant que tout mouvement risquait de le trahir avant même de pouvoir commencer. Il se détendit quand les shinigami se regroupèrent au centre du terrain, respirant profondément mais ne luttant pas pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, leur vice-capitaine les a écartés et leur a montré des manœuvres d'épée offensive/ défensive de base. Ensuite, elle marcha parmi eux, corrigeant les positions avec une poussée ferme du pied ou en faisant pivoter leurs épaules.

Toshiro les observa un moment, notant qu'une femme se trompait systématiquement de pied – _comment_ les instructeurs de l'Académie avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer ? Heureusement, Matsumoto oui et a travaillé avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes.

Un autre débutant, un homme d'âge moyen, ne paraissait pas se souvenir du type de coup à donner avec son épée. Son partenaire avait bien tenté de le corriger, mais ça n'avait fait qu'exacerber la situation. Cette fois, leur chef de groupe a vu le problème et a montré à l'homme la bonne séquence à réaliser. Toshiro hocha la tête avec satisfaction, au moins ses sièges étaient capables.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'exercice au sabre, les recrues furent divisées en deux et invitées à se battre jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire soit à terre. Seul le zanjutsu était autorisé ; pas de mutilation, ni de libération de shikai. Cet exercice n'était normalement pas organisé pour les recrues de première et deuxième année – ça aboutissait trop souvent à des fractures ou des battles royales (ce qui était plutôt amusant à regarder) – aussi, les sièges s'échangeaient des regards perplexes. Puis, le neuvième siège fut envoyé pour aller tranquillement interroger Matsumoto. Leur conversation fut courte et semble-t-il sans succès.

Hitsugaya savait que Matsumoto faisait ça pour lui donner l'occasion de les évaluer, et elle savait aussi qu'il interviendrait avant que quiconque soit sérieusement blessé. Ce qu'il fit, à peine cinq minutes après le début du combat, lorsque les deux camps se séparèrent avant de s'élancer les uns contre les autres. La tactique était plutôt amusante, mais elle entrainait généralement de graves blessures lorsque les shinigami à l'avant tombaient et étaient piétinés par leurs camarades qui se précipitaient derrière eux.

Les sièges étaient sur le point de se joindre au groupe pour les arrêter quand Toshiro s'approcha d'eux et relâcha juste assez de son reiatsu hivernal pour qu'ils puissent le sentir. Les cinq shinigami supérieurs se retournèrent, les yeux écarquillés. ''Cap…'' commença l'un d'eux avant d'être coupé quand Toshiro lui envoya son haori, qu'il rattrapa automatiquement.

''Je vais m'occuper d'eux'', dit-il, les faisant taire et sourire avec amusement.

Maintenant, sans son manteau distinctif le qualifiant de capitaine, Hitsugaya pouvait facilement se glisser dans la mêlée et commencer à les maitriser un à un. Un simple coup dans les nerfs par-ci, un coup sec par là, et plusieurs étaient à terre, temporairement incapable de bouger. Tous le regardèrent avec des expressions choquées, incapables de croire qu'un enfant les avait battus.

Après qu'une dizaine de personnes environ aient été immobilisées, le reste des recrues formèrent un cercle autour de lui, le regardant avec confusion. Ils ne savaient manifestement pas qui il était – c'était incroyable, vraiment, à quel point le manteau de capitaine définissait une personne au lieu de ses traits – ni ne savaient comment procéder. Hitsugaya n'avait pas encore dégainé son épée et se tenait prêt, bras croisés.

''Euh…madame ?'' Demanda l'une des recrues en regardant Matsumoto par-dessus son épaule.

''Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y.'' Sourit-elle en faisant un geste vers Hitsugaya, qui lui lança un regard amusé. Son objectif initial était de les amener à cesser de se battre, mais ça c'était bien aussi, supposa-t-il.

Les recrues hésitèrent encore. ''Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin'', protesta une autre, et son air amusé s'assombrit en une expression mortellement calme. Il pivota sur un pied pour faire face à la femme, qui fit un pas en arrière. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et elle obéit avec hésitation, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir son chef d'équipe sourire à la façon du chat du Cheshire. Ils savaient tous ce que le capitaine faisait et c'était une leçon que les recrues n'allaient pas oublier de si tôt : _ne sous estimez jamais_ votre adversaire.

Surtout quand ledit adversaire était un capitaine déguisé.

La femme baissa son épée et le regarda. ''Tu ne vas pas tirer ton sabre ?'' Il secoua la tête et, avec un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle fit un bond en avant, faisant un arc hésitant avec son arme. Il esquiva facilement et dépassa sa garde pour lui accrocher les pieds avec l'un des siens et les balayer ; elle bascula alors avec une expression surprise, puis il posa son pied sur le plat de sa lame pour la retenir.

''Hey !'' Cria une voix irritée, et Hitsugaya se retourna pour voir un homme plutôt grand se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de shinigami abasourdie. ''Tes parents ne t'on jamais apprit que les enfants devaient respecter leurs aînés ?''

Derrière lui, les sièges grimacèrent. Les yeux d'Hitsugaya se rétrécirent. En quelques secondes, l'homme était allongé sur le dos, regardant avec stupeur le « gamin » qui l'avait maitrisé. Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle les shinigami fixèrent avec incrédulité l'enfant qui avait vaincu deux costauds guerriers en une dizaine de secondes sans utiliser ni son épée ni avoir l'air particulièrement fatigué. Puis, un jeune homme murmura un ''Merde…'' et Matsumoto éclata de rire.

Les recrues s'éloignèrent d'Hitsugaya. Matsumoto se retint de rire d'avantage et reprit, ''Bien, Capitaine ! Je pense que vous les avez suffisament effrayés pour aujourd'hui.''

Toshiro laissa sa bouche former un sourire satisfait. Les effrayer, il l'avait certainement fait.

Les recrues commencèrent alors à murmurer entre eux. ''Capitaine ?''

''Pas possible…''

''Sérieusement ?''

Hitsugaya se dirigea vers ses sièges, les autres shinigami se séparant pour le laisser passer, puis revêtit son haori. ''Bienvenue, Capitaine'', fit chaleureusement le douzième siège, le faisant acquiescer. La foule se sépara à nouveau pour Matsumoto, qui prit place à côté de son capitaine. Qui se tourna alors pour faire face à la foule. Son regard se concentra sur les deux shinigami qu'il avait mit au sol en dernier. L'homme avait l'air maussade et la femme semblait dépassée.

''Ne présumez jamais qu'un adversaire est plus faible que vous,'' dit-il, faisant taire les murmures. '' Trop souvent, ils vont cacher leur vraie force.'' Pour prouver ses dires, il relâcha son emprise sur son reiatsu jusqu'à son intensité habituelle ; ça faisait, en fait, un certain temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, considérant combien il se retenait à l'école.''

Derrière lui, Matsumoto se remit à rire. ''Voici le capitaine Hitsugaya'', dit-elle en élevant la voix. ''Il est en mission prolongée dans le monde des vivants, mais il est autorisé à rester ici pendant deux semaines. Il voulait tous vous rencontrer.''

Les recrues murmurèrent diverses salutations, semblant toujours légèrement mécontentes de la façon dont il s'était présenté. Hé bien, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver c'était de les rendre méfiants vis-à-vis de leur entourage et des autres, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose.

''Bien, finissons en'', annonça Matsumoto avec un sourire dangereux. ''Qui veut être le premier à s'entrainer avec le capitaine ?''

Des regards horrifiés et un pas en arrière furent sa seule réponse. Hitsugaya cacha à peine un sourire narquois. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

''Capitaine !''

''Le capitaine est de retour !''

''Capitaine Hitsugaya !''

Les appels le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. La nouvelle de son retour s'était rapidement répandue et il pouvait encore l'entendre se répandre à toute la division. Nul doute que tout le monde au Seireitei ne tardera pas à être au courant dans l'heure. Malgré son aversion générale pour le fait qu'on puisse particulièrement s'intéresser à lui, voir sourire et entendre les cris joyeux de ses subordonnés lui laissait une sensation étrange et chaleureuse.

Son bureau était étonnement propre. Il n'y avait pas de paperasse sur son bureau, ce qu'il trouvait étonnant. Au lieu de ça, il y avait deux piles sur le bureau de Matsumoto, une pour ce qui était fait et l'autre pour ce qui avait encore besoin d'être signé. Surpris, il se tourna vers son vice-capitaine.

''Est-ce que tu as à nouveau donné tes papiers à notre troisième siège ?''

Elle rit nerveusement, et c'était toute la réponse dont il avait besoin. Il roula juste des yeux, feuilleta les documents complétés sur son bureau et vit que c'était parfaitement rempli (et correct, heureusement). Finalement, il fit glisser la pile vers lui et la plaça sous son bras avant de se retourner pour trouver Matsumoto l'observant avec curiosité.

''Je vais faire un rapport au capitaine en chef,'' dit-il par-dessus son épaule en partant. Elle le suivit néanmoins.

''Je vais dire à Hinamori que vous êtes de retour'', déclara-t-elle quelques instants avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Son estomac se contracta nerveusement à cette pensée. Il n'avait vu son amie d'enfance que quelques fois depuis la guerre, et après trois ans de mission… il ne savait pas comment leurs retrouvailles se dérouleraient.

La première division était, comme d'habitude, ordonnée, calme et brillante. Il y avait une odeur constante de peinture fraiche dans l'air, comme si les murs étaient refaits à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que légèrement abimés. Les shinigami l'ignoraient généralement quand il passait, ce comportement était normal pour eux, alors il leur rendait la pareille et ne se formalisait pas pour les questions de respect.

Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe semblait l'attendre, ouvrant la porte du bureau du capitaine Yamamoto dès qu'il s'approcha. Hitsugaya hocha la tête en remerciement et traversa la grande salle jusqu'au bureau du capitaine. Le vieil homme écrivait quelque chose, aussi, il attendit patiemment, sachant qu'il savait que le jeune capitaine était là. Enfin, il posa son pinceau et leva les yeux.

''Capitaine Hitsugaya,'' grommela-t-il, ''vous savez certainement comment faire une entrée fracassante. Étrange, vous avez toujours été l'un des plus calmes.''

Hitsugaya sentit un léger rougissement glisser sur ses joues. ''Oui, monsieur,'' dit-il, une réponse agréable et sûre. Yamamoto le regarda une minute, puis les rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche semblèrent se ramollir.

''Je suis sûr que ce sera une bonne chose pour votre division de vous avoir avec eux, même si vous ne pouvez rester que quelques semaines.''

''Je l'espère, monsieur.''

''Hum. Vous avez des papiers pour moi ?''

''Oui monsieur.'' Fit Toshiro en s'avançant pour les tendre au plus âgé des capitaines. Il les prit mais les regarda à peine avant de les mettre de côté.

''J'ai lu tous vos rapports du monde des vivants. Vos progrès sur la question de l'élimination de ce « Voldemort » ont été extrêmement lents.''

Hitsugaya se mordit la lèvre. ''Oui, monsieur. Il y a eu peu de choses à faire.''

Yamamoto resta silencieux plusieurs minutes et, à cause de ses yeux, Hitsugaya n'était pas sûr de savoir si le vieil homme s'était endormi ou non. Il envisageait de partir quand l'homme reprit la parole. ''Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'aide dans le château, quelqu'un qui apporterai un œil neuf.''

Toshiro se hérissa à la suggestion, bien qu'il fût forcé de rester physiquement impassible. ''Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, quelqu'un de nouveau ne ferait que créer d'avantages de problèmes qu'il n'en ressouderait. Voldemort se montrera, et quand il le fera, je serai prêt pour lui.''

C'était vrai, mais ne c'était pas la raison principale de sa réticence à faire venir quelqu'un de nouveau. Peu de personnes pouvaient se faire passer pour un élève à Poudlard. Et par peu, il parlait du vice-capitaine Kusajishi Yachiru. La seule pensée de voir de la petite diablesse courir dans un château magique avec une réserve illimitée de friandises suffisait à lui donner envie de se cacher dans un coin et de ne jamais en sortir.

''Soyez sûr de l'être'', grommela Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya était capitaine depuis suffisament longtemps pour reconnaitre un congédiement lorsqu'il en entendait un. Aussi, il s'inclina et quitta le bureau. Sur le chemin du retour vers sa division, il croisa le capitaine Ukitake, qui sourit immédiatement et tendit la main. Hitsugaya se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

''Ça faisait longtemps !'' Geint-il en fourrant un grand sac de bonbons dans les mains du jeune capitaine. ''Comment va ta mission ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?''

Ils étaient au milieu d'une rue et les shinigami à proximité se tournèrent vers eux. Un regard noir d'Hitsugaya fut suffisant pour les faire fuir. Serrant les dents, il répondit :''Je n'ai pas encore terminé ma mission, capitaine Ukitake, et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire des amis chez les vivants.''

''Vraiment ?'' En disant cela, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs avait une lueur dans les yeux qui rendit immédiatement Hitsugaya nerveux. Ça semblait trop malicieux pour être de bonne augure. ''Ton vice-capitaine m'a dit que tu avais passé du très bon temps là bas.''

'' Ha oui ?'' Gémit Toshiro. Il allait la tuer.

''Hum, hum !'' Fredonna Ukitake en tapotant son épaule. ''Et bien, je suis sûr que tu as du travail à faire, alors je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne journée !'' Sur ce, il laissa derrière lui un capitaine Hitsugaya en pétard.

* * *

Son désir de violement assassiner son vice-capitaine et de disperser ses restes dans tout le Seireitei n'a pas été exaucé. Il ne le ferait jamais, de toute façon, mais on pouvait toujours rêver. Au lieu de ça, il était occupé à la paperasse et à passer du temps parmi ses subordonnés. Le rapport de Matsumoto selon lequel ils commençaient à penser qu'il les avait abandonnés était préoccupant. Avaient-ils vraiment si peu confiance en lui ? Ou étaient-ils simplement effrayés d'être sans capitaine comme ça avait été le cas pendant des années après la disparition du capitaine Shiba ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait que sa présence, ne serait-ce que pour deux semaines, était suffisante pour apaiser les nerfs fatigués de la division.

Sa rencontre avec Hinamori s'était bien passée. C'était extrêmement gênant au début, vu que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle le blâmait encore de l'avoir poignardée (ce pourquoi il ressentait toujours une forte culpabilité au point de le tenir éveillé toute une nuit) et elle avait certainement plus que senti son malaise. Ils discutèrent pendant une demi-heure dans son bureau après avoir chassé Matsumoto et, lorsqu'il avait vu Hinamori partir, il avait eu l'envie déconcertante de lui courir après et de lui parler de l'épouvantard. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de culpabilité. (Parce qu'elle était le genre de personne à se culpabiliser, même si elle n'y était pour rien).

Sa trêve hivernale à la Soul Society était passée trop vite. Il savait qu'il devait repartir une fois les vacances terminées, mais maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau goûté à son quotidien, il ne voulait plus partir. Il avait été difficile de se lever le dernier dimanche et de se trainer jusqu'au Senkaimon. Matsumoto l'avait néanmoins accompagné pour le saluer.

''Revenez vite, Capitaine'', dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras avant une étonnante douceur. ''Vous nous avez manqué ces dernières années.''

Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité – il lui manquait, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr pour les autres. ''Je vais essayer de finir ça le plus vite possible'' répondit-il. Puis, il ramassa sa valise (qui était à nouveau rétrécie), la glissa dans sa poche et hocha une dernière fois la tête vers son vice-capitaine avant de pénétrer dans le Senkaimon.

Il surprit un chat en arrivant dans le monde des vivants. C'était un chat noir, qui lui rappelait Yoruichi. Il croisa son regard et, bien qu'il ne croit pas aux superstitions des humains, il pensa finalement à les adopter quand il fit un pas et mis son pied dans une flaque de boue.

Quel bon début d'année.

* * *

Le retour en train à Poudlard fut étonnement calme. Il était parvenu à se rendre à la gare suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir trouver un compartiment vide et verrouiller magiquement la porte pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'ouvre. Il passa alors le voyage allongé sur l'un des sièges rembourrés à lire un livre. Il avait réussi à faire des recherches quand il était chez lui et avait pu trouver quelque chose qui, selon lui, aiderait Harry à méditer.

Il avait également libéré Athéna avant de monter dans le train pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à Poudlard par elle-même. Ou qu'elle aille où elle veut, vraiment. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu déçu de l'avoir autant négligée ces deux dernières années.

Au cours du voyage en calèche, qu'il dû malheureusement partager avec d'autres élèves, trois sixième année et deux septième année, l'un d'entre eux ne cessa de distraitement regarder Toshiro, ce qui le mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Cependant, il reconnu là les signes de quelqu'un rêvassait, sachant d'expérience que la plupart des esprits s'égaraient pendant les réunions. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même coupable de ça : parfois, la chaleur du reiatsu du commandant l'endormait, tout comme sa voix calme, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister et se forcer à faire attention à ce qui était dit.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta, il tapota le sombral, le faisant recevoir des regards étranges des autres élèves, qu'il ignora.

Toshiro put instantanément dire que l'incident de l'Eclair de feu n'avait pas encore été réglé à la seconde où il entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Harry et Ron assis ensembles et Hermione seule. Il soupira. Il espérait que McGonagall aurait terminé tous les tests auxquels elle souhaitait soumettre le balai et que le Trio se serait reformé à son retour. _Têtus d'humains._

Il s'asseya au milieu du trio, ne voulant pas prendre position d'un côté ou d'un autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était déterminé à rester neutre.

Le repas était, comme d'habitude, extravagant. Malheureusement pour Toshiro, il avait perdu la tolérance qu'il avait acquise au cours du premier semestre pour la nourriture anglaise, passant les vacances d'hiver à Soul Society. De fait, il se contenta d'un plat de riz et de thé. C'était du thé noir, il n'aimait pas le thé noir. Il préférait le vert…

En guise de cadeau de départ, plusieurs de ses sièges étaient venus à son bureau la veille de son départ pour lui remettre un thermos bleu où était écrit « _Meilleur capitaine du monde_ ». Il était alors physiquement incapable de se fâcher contre eux pour avoir dépensé l'argent de la division en babioles, et les avaient remercié avec une contraction rare qui était souvent interprétée soit comme un spasme musculaire soit comme un sourire.

Le problème de thé s'est poursuivi le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide incriminé et constaté que le thé vert manquait toujours, Toshiro se leva pour rendre une visite personnelle aux cuisines quand il fut presque renversé par Olivier Dubois. Le septième année semblait en mission de la plus haute importance, marchant avec détermination vers la table d'honneur pour se tenir devant le professeur McGonagall, bras croisés. La discussion qui s'en suivie fut suffisamment amusante pour que Toshiro reste près de la table des Gryffondor. Malheureusement, tout ce que McGonagall avait fait était de dire clairement à Dubois que s'il continuait à venir réclamer le balai, elle le garderai jusqu'à la fin de la saison de Quidditch, et que s'il voulait qu'Harry vole entre temps, il était le bienvenu pour aller en acheter un nouveau lui-même. Dubois s'éloigna en marmonnant et Toshiro parti finalement vers les cuisines.

Il se senti un peu mal de demander aux elfes de maison de lui préparer un thé vert alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant à faire pendant le petit-déjeuner, mais ils lui assurèrent être parfaitement heureux de le servir et partirent rapidement ramasser les feuilles de thé pour les faire tremper dans l'eau chaude. Aussi, il s'asseya dans un coin à l'écart en attendant que tout soit près. Tout dans les cuisines était réduit à la taille des elfes de maison, aussi il se sentait un peu en décalage et quelque peu ridicule dans la minuscule chaise qu'il utilisait.

Son attention fut détournée d'un elfe de maison équilibrant trois assiettes sur chaque bras lorsqu'il entendit ce qui ne pouvait être défini que comme un _couinement_. En regardant dans la cuisine étonnement propre, Hitsugaya ne vit rien qui aurait pu produire un tel son. Il haussa alors épaules et regarda les elfes de maison travailler.

''Voici, Maitre Toe-she-row'', fit l'un des elfes, attirant son attention sur l'une des petites créatures qui se tenait devant lui et qui tenait une grande bouilloire, le faisant grimacer. Il avait oublié de changer de sens de son nom selon la coutume occidentale quand il s'était présenté aux elfes de maison. Et il n'arrivait pas à les convaincre que Toshiro était son prénom et Hitsugaya son nom de famille. Ils étaient, d'ailleurs, également incapables de prononcer son prénom correctement, entrainant un malheureux massacre.

''Merci,'' répondit-il en tendant la main pour prendre la poignée de la bouilloire, mais l'elfe l'écarta.

''Si vous avez un conteneur, monsieur, je serais plus qu'heureux de le verser pour vous.''

''C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même'', assura Toshiro, mais l'elfe n'abandonnait pas.

''J'insiste, Maitre Toe-she-row. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous servir.''

 _C'est… légèrement dérangeant_ , pensa Toshiro, mais il préféra céder. Il sortit son nouveau thermos de son sac et le posa sur le comptoir pendant que l'elfe de maison faisait léviter la bouilloire avant de l'incliner, le liquide chaud et fumant coula alors dans le thermos. Pendant ce temps, Toshiro maintenait le thermos immobile tout en s'assurant que le thé ne tombe pas à côté et ne lui brûle la main. Il ne vit donc pas l'autre elfe de maison, portant un drap tâché et une grande casserole de sauce, bousculer l'elfe faisant léviter la bouilloire. Distrait, la magie de celui-ci vacilla, faisant bouger puis tomber la bouilloire sur le comptoir. Toshiro siffla quand le thé coula sur sa main, la faisant immédiatement rougir.

Avec les chaos engendré par les deux elfes de maison qui balbutiaient des excuses, essayant de nettoyer la flaque d'eau et placer la main meurtrie sous l'eau froide ( il appliquerait du kido de soin plus tard), personne ne remarqua que l'eau avait éclaboussé un bol en métal retourné, avec des trous minuscules, sous lequel un certain rat venait de se faire gravement brûler. La pauvre créature grinça et tenta de grimper sur les côtés du bol pour s'échapper du liquide douloureux. Tous ses efforts permirent au bol de glisser sur le comptoir et de tomber au sol. Il rampa, abasourdi, loin du lieu d'impact et réussit à se glisser sous la fente de la porte sans être vu.

Dans le même temps, Toshiro avait réussi à convaincre les elfes de maison qu'il allait bien, versant manuellement le reste du thé dans son thermos, avant de s'échapper en s'excusant auprès des elfes de maison inquiets qui le suivait. La sonnerie retentit, cinq minutes avant le début du premier cours de la journée, il jura et accéléra. La guérison de sa main devrait simplement attendre la fin du cours de potion.

La chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté ce jour-là, ci bien qu'il arriva en classe avec trois minutes de retard, perdit cinq points et du préparer une potion compliquée avec une main palpitante et douloureuse. Pour aggraver les choses, c'était sa main droite, la main qu'il utilisait principalement pour la plupart de ses tâches quotidiennes. Les brulures l'empêchaient de bouger les doigts sans lui faire mal, il fût donc forcé d'utiliser sa main gauche. Autant dire que la potion était l'une des pires qu'il n'ait jamais préparée, et Rogue l'informa avec un sourire moqueur qu'il s'améliorait. Il soupira et saisit la première occasion en dehors des cours pour se soigner.

Au moins, il avait eu son thé vert.

* * *

La beauté d'un thermos c'était qu'il gardait parfaitement à température les liquides chauds et froids. Et ça, combiné à un sort de stagnation, il était pratiquement imbattable. Ça ne dérangeait pas Toshiro de passer une heure à l'extérieur, dans l'air de janvier, et de marcher péniblement dans la neige, lui arrivant aux genoux, mais le peu de chaleur que son thé chaud lui procurait était bien trop agréable pour résister. Ils étaient supposé ramasser du bois sec et des feuilles pour garder allumé un grand feu qu'Hagrid avait fait pour les salamandres de feu, mais personne ne savait où ils étaient censé trouver du bois sec sous la neige. La plupart d'entre eux étaient donc blottis autour du feu.

(Toshiro, qui avait été assez brulé pour le reste de sa vie – ou sa mort ?- se retint et préféra siroter son thé.)

La divination n'était jamais, et ne serait jamais, une classe agréable. Le professeur Trelawney leur apprenait maintenant à lire dans la paume de la main, et a donc passé la première leçon à passer d'élève en élève pour leur montrer comment faire. Elle tapota simplement la main d'Hermione, secoua tristement la tête à celle de Neville en lui donnant une tape réconfortante sur la tête (il passa d'ailleurs le reste de la leçon à essayer désespérément de savoir ce qu'elle avait lu), dit à Harry qu'il avait la plus courte ligne de vie qu'elle n'ait jamais vue et passa à Toshiro. Il hésita à la laisser le toucher, mais tendit finalement la main avec réticence.

Quand il était retourné chez lui, il avait acheté un modificateur de mémoire et était maintenant toujours présent dans son sac. Si elle disait quelque chose de trop dangereux pour son confort, il était préparé. (C'était en supposant que quelqu'un la croirait réellement, l'idée qu'elle soit une vraie voyante était assez risible).

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en regardant sa main pendant un long moment, en tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres élèves le regardent en chuchotant tout en lui lançant des regards curieux. ''Quand vais-je rencontrer mon horrible mort ?'' Grinça Toshiro, voulant en finir.

Trelawney s'éloigna de lui, l'étudia une minute, puis se pencha en avant et attrapa son menton pour incliner sa tête sur le côté. ''Arrêtez ça !'' Gronda Toshiro en écartant sa main avant de se lever, plus qu'un peu craintif et voulant prendre une douche.

''Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant,'' murmura Trelawney, ses yeux le regardant intensément et distraitement en même temps. ''Tu es différent.'' Tout en disant cela, elle s'avança à nouveau et tendit la main pour la placer sur sa poitrine. Il s'éloigna et attrapa son sac.

''Très bien, je m'en vais !'' Il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps avec cette femme qui envahissait son espace personnel et mettait en danger son secret. Tout en la regardant, il descendit l'échelle et quitta rapidement la tour.

Il n'aimait pas que des gens le touchent, c'était un fait bien connu. Une partie de cela provenait de sa bataille constante avec Matsumoto qui l'étouffait dans sa poitrine – quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait que parce que c'était un rituel réconfortant de régularité- Mais ça provenait probablement surtout de son passage à Rukongai. Là bas les villageois étaient…des gens peu recommandables, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la fille qui descendait derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. ''Est-ce que ça va ?''

Toshiro se retourna pour voir Hermione à quelques pas, à une distance prudente, le regardant attentivement. Il acquiesça et continua à descendre les escaliers. ''Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le cours ne termine pas avant au moins une demi-heure.''

Hermione haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de lui, toujours à bonne distance. ''Je n'ai jamais aimé la divination. Je vais laisser tomber.''

Toshiro acquiesça. Ils avaient métamorphose demain, il prévoyait de partir plus tôt pour informer McGonagall de son changement de cours.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à la tour de Gryffondor, avec tous leurs camarades en classe, il n'y avait personne. Toshiro sorti tout ce qu'il avait de lié à la divination et les brûla méthodiquement, un par un. Il ressentit une étrange satisfaction à voir les papiers noircir, se recourber et se réduire en cendre. Hermione l'observa quelques minutes, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire. Puis, elle le rejoignit au coin du feu et y jeta ses propres notes.

Quand les preuves de leur incendie criminel eurent toutes disparues dans l'âtre de Gryffondor, ils utilisèrent leur retourneur de temps pour revenir une heure plus tôt, juste à temps pour leur cours d'étude des moldus. Toshiro s'asseya à l'arrière et resta silencieux pendant toute la leçon.

L'heure du déjeuner fut terrible. C'était une bouillie désagréable de chuchotements, de regards et d'aliments anglais gras au possible. Il ne resta pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour être coincé par pas moins de trois élèves qui lui demandèrent si le professeur Trelawney avait vraiment le béguin pour lui. Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire avoir des haut-le-cœur.

Il avait une période de libre juste avant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il la passa à lire le livre qu'il avait rapportée de la bibliothèque de la dixième division. Bien que loin d'être aussi complet que les archives ou même les journaux de bord de la douzième division, la sienne était suffisamment utile pour qu'il n'ait pas à parcourir toute la ville à pied pour trouver un livre sur la façon de réparer un robinet qui fuit.

Le professeur Lupin les avait prévenus qu'il les testerait sur les créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées jusqu'à présent et, à en juger par les gémissements de la plupart des élèves à cette annonce, ils avaient oublié. Même Toshiro avait oublié et regarda la première question avec un regard vide. Tant pis. Il était temps de tirer des réponses de ses…

''Professeur Lupin ?''

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour regarder le professeur Flitwick. Le petit professeur de sortilège leur sourit en s'excusant. ''Je serai bref. Puis-je te dire un mot ?''

''Bien sûr,'' répondit Lupin, puis les deux professeurs disparurent dans le couloir, la porte était ouverte mais un sortilège de silence étouffait leur conversation. Toshiro retourna à son papier.

 _Que mangent les Pitiponks et comment chassent-ils leurs proies ?_

Avaient-ils même étudié ça ? Toshiro ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils attiraient les humains dans des marais et… enfin, les mangeaient, supposa-t-il. Souriant, il plongea sa plume dans l'encrier. Oh, il pourrait donner à Lupin une _sorte_ de description détaillée. Même si c'était n'importe quoi, si bien qu'il chercha quoi que ce soit d'utile au plus profond de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir Hyorinmaru le regarder écrire et occasionnellement contribuer avec une suggestion si _créative_ que Toshiro savait pourquoi il faisait parti de son âme.

Les professeurs revinrent en classe et Lupin s'assit derrière son bureau avec un froncement de sourcils, écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin et le tendit à Flitwick. ''Ça devrait aller, je pense.''

Flitwick inspecta ce qui était écrit puis acquiesça. ''Merci, Remus,'' dit-il par-dessus son épaule en partant. Toshiro, ayant choisi ce moment malheureux pour prendre un verre d'eau, le sentit passer au mauvais endroit. Il toussa dans sa manche, ignorant les ricanements des autres élèves.

 _A chaque fois qu'on fuyait un enseignant, quand on avait besoin d'un endroit pour planifier des farces en paix, si on ne pouvait pas faire venir Remus ici à l'heure, quand on travaillait sur la carte…_

''Est-ce que ça va ?''

La voix inquiète venait de juste à côté de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se contracter légèrement lorsque Lupin toucha son épaule pour attirer son attention. Le professeur retira immédiatement sa main, clairement surpris par la réaction de son élève.

''Je vais bien'', réussit à dire Toshiro en regardant Lupin. A l'intérieur, il était furieux. _Quel genre d'imbécile engage un loup-garou pour enseigner et vivre dans une école pleine d'enfants ?!_

 _Dumbledore, qui est – oh, quel grand sorcier est-il, ce vieil homme. Peu importe les conséquences si un élève est attaqué ; est-ce au moins légal ? Le ministère… Non, ils sont aussi idiots qu'inutiles si ils permettent à des détraqueurs de garder l'école… Toute cette société n'est qu'un groupe de cinglés. Des idiots… qui ne savent même pas comment vivre dans le monde des moldus… Des imbéciles… qui pensent être si puissants…. Attendez qu'un tueur tue un sorcier avec une arme à feu._ Ça le fit rire sombrement, bien qu'il lance un regard prudent autour de lui. A ce moment là, Lupin était déjà retourné à son bureau. _Si ils avaient tiré sur Voldemort dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils auraient mis fin à la guerre en une seconde._

Le reste du cours fut alors consacré à murmurer des pensées incohérentes sur ce que ce monde allait devenir.

Laisser un loup-garou enseigner à des enfants… _Oui, très bonne idée, Monsieur le Directeur, je suis sûr que les parents des enfants qu'il va mordre seront très compréhensifs._ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?


End file.
